Phénix, je te plumerai
by Taouret
Summary: Lorsque Marco est envoyé par Barbe Blanche sur l'île d'Aequala, il pensait à une simple mission de routine. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu s'attendre à tomber sur une mercenaire complètement jetée ? Impossible. Surtout qu'une fois l'identité du Phénix découverte, Erise ne va plus avoir qu'un seul objectif : récupérer l'argent de sa prime. Et on peut dire qu'elle est motivée...
1. Avant-Propos

**Avant-Propos**

Ça va faire un petit moment que je n'ai pas écrit de la fanfiction. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main surtout que One Piece est un univers que je n'ai jamais utilisé.

L'histoire se déroule un peu après l'intégration d'Ace dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. D'ailleurs, dans ce dernier, il n'y a que des hommes. Exceptées les infirmières. Pour ceux qui se posaient la question, Oda a bien précisé dans un SBS que Barbe Blanche était « old school » dans le sens où il n'accepte pas de femmes dans son équipage. Donc Haruta, c'est bien un mec… Eh oui…

Je vais essayer de limiter l'OOC.

Par contre, il y a bien une OC. Mais qui est vraiment barrée et qui a un humour de merde. En fait, c'est une sale garce. Une vraie. Pas la fille qui fait genre « je suis inaccessible avec tous les mecs j'suis trop une tsundere en carton moi ». Non, le genre à faire un coup de pouffe à tout le monde. Bah oui, on a un caractère de merde ou en a pas un…

Certains vont se demander, pourquoi Marco et pas Ace ? Non parce qu'on ne va pas se mentir, Ace est bien plus vendeur (LA MONEY !). C'est pour deux raisons. Et attention, ce sont des raisons en bêton :

\- Je préfère le design des sandales de Marco aux bottes d'Ace.

\- Avec lui, je vais pouvoir sortir toutes mes blagues/expressions nulles sur les piafs.

Et accessoirement parce que je trouve qu'il a un pouvoir encore plus cool que celui d'Ace, mais ça à la rigueur on s'en moque…

Il devrait y avoir deux chapitres par mois, **minimum.** Mais, je ne donne pas de date précise : je fais à mon rythme.

Les chapitres font entre 1000 et 2000 mots.

Dans certains d'entre eux, je vais glisser des références. A vous de les chercher !

Ne vous attendez pas à un truc guimauve : vous seriez fort déçus. A l'inverse, amateurs de blagues de merde, vous êtes les bienvenus !

Crédits : tous les personnages du canon appartiennent à leurs ayant-droits. Seule Erise et les autres OCs sont de ma création.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue : Faire escap à l'oiseau**

Les missions en solo, cela n'avait jamais dérangé Marco. Bien sûr, il préférait rester avec les autres, mais ce n'était pas non plus une corvée.

Toutefois, il se retrouvait face à un problème. Problème dont il ne se serait jamais douté de l'existence. En même temps, c'était un sacré phénomène.

Lorsqu'on faisait partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, et plus encore lorsqu'on était un commandant, peu de personnes en dehors des grosses pointures s'attaquait à vous. Ou alors, il s'agissait de fous. Celle-ci avait l'air de faire partie de la deuxième catégorie.

Elle lui bloquait le passage. C'était synonyme de conflits. Or, il voulait à tout prix empêcher la fuite des principaux cadres de la bande.

Une semaine plus tôt, Barbe Blanche avait été prévenu de problèmes par les habitants d'une île sous sa protection. Il s'agissait d'Aequala. C'était une terre hivernale du nouveau monde. Peu accueillante pour une créature de feu. Cependant, à l'aide des vêtements adéquats, il réussissait à y survivre. Selon les locaux, une bande de rustres avait décidé de passer outre l'aura de l'Empereur et d'installer leur trafic. Ce réseau terrorisait en plus de ça la population.

Les habitants avaient bien tenté de se défendre, mais malheureusement, les criminels avaient engagé un mercenaire pas piqué des hannetons. Un mercenaire qui selon eux était monstrueux.

Marco n'avait eu aucun mal à se débarrasser de tous les gêneurs présents en ville. Maintenant, son objectif était leur base dans la montagne. Cela n'avait pas été très compliqué de la trouver. Il avait ensuite dû se balader dans un dédale de couloir sans fin.

Alors qu'il sentait qu'il touchait enfin au but, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur _ça_.

 _Ça_ était en l'occurrence une femme qui devait avoir vingt-cinq ans (mais qui persistait à dire qu'elle en avait dix-huit). Elle était d'une taille moyenne néanmoins le Phénix avait bien du mal à juger sa corpulence : elle avait tellement de couches de vêtements qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec une boule. Seule sa tête et ses pieds avaient des proportions normales.

Le bonnet qui ornait sa tête portait des motifs de lama peu communs et laissait apparaître des touffes de cheveux blanches et courtes. Elle avait sérieusement besoin d'aller chez le coiffeur. Ses petits yeux rougeâtres plissés fixaient le commandant avec une perplexité toute particulière. Le reste de son visage était caché par une écharpe en accord avec ce qu'elle avait sur l'occiput.

Pour compléter le tout, une sacoche recouverte de poils bruns (plutôt étrange donc) pendait à son côté.

« Eh toi ! Dégage de là ! ordonna le Phénix. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. »

C'était bien la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit tellement il était désappointé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce _truc_ ?

La chose baragouina quelque chose qui fut étouffée par le tissu. Il y eut un blanc gênant puis elle le retira, révélant un nez en trompette et des lèvres fines. Son expression était indéfinissable, vacillant entre le sérieux et une étrange grimace.

Marco se rendait bien compte qu'il devait se dépêcher, toutefois il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Surtout qu'elle ne dégageait aucune puissance particulière. Il l'aurait cassée en deux d'un seul coup.

« Rah ! Saleté de froid ! J'en peux plus de cette île ! Vivement que ce soit fini que je puisse me barrer au soleil ! s'énerva la boule. »

Finalement, la jeune femme s'intéressa enfin au blond. Elle lui lança un regard condescendant et le gronda :

« Eh bah bonjour déjà, on va commencer par ça. Ce serait pas mal. Bah voilà. Poli, le gars, super… »

Sa voix avait un côté geignard fort horripilant.

« Et pour te répondre, mec, non je vais pas me barrer. C'est mon job de rester ici pour protéger c't'endroit ! J'ai été payée pour ça ! »

Cette réflexion permit au Phénix de faire un rapprochement plutôt surprenant : c'était donc elle, le mystérieux mercenaire ? Et qui maintenant pouvait être féminisé en « la mystérieuse mercenaire ». Enfin, ce n'était étonnant qu'on l'ait prise pour un homme de loin… Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être capable de faire du mal à une mouche. Surtout qu'avec un tel bazar sur le dos, elle pouvait dire adieu à la mobilité et à la rapidité.

Alors qu'il allait finalement débloquer la situation en la faisant voler au loin, la mercenaire poussa un cri hystérique.

« Oh mais je t'ai déjà vu quelque part, toi ! Tu me dis quelque chose ! »

Et sur ce, elle se mit à chercher à atteindre son sac, bougeant avec une difficulté toute relative vu ce qu'elle portait.

Sous les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes de Marco, elle finit par sortir un classeur entier de la sacoche. Il devait au moins faire dix centimètres : comment avait-elle pu transporter un objet pareil ? Il ne pouvait pas imaginer tout ce qu'elle avait là-dedans alors…

« Bah quoi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant son air perplexe. T'as jamais vu un sac dans ta vie, ou quoi ? Bon, attends deux secondes avant d'essayer de me tuer, je cherche… »

Maintenant, il en avait la confirmation. Elle faisait bien partie de la deuxième catégorie : celle des tarés.

Elle avait calé le classeur sur sa cuisse (qui devait faire le double de sa taille habituelle) et tournait maintenant frénétiquement les pages. Pour finir par en arracher une avec violence et la tendre à bout de bras afin d'étudier la ressemblance entre l'avis de recherche et Marco. Tout en faisant tomber les autres feuilles. Un vrai spectacle à elle toute seule.

 _Un petit peu_ lassé par toutes ces pitreries, le pirate se décida enfin à passer à l'action. Mais il se retint lorsqu'il sentit une étrange aura entourer la femme-boule-de-vêtements. Lorsque cette dernière croisa son regard, il put voir le symbole du berry clignoter dans celui-ci. Elle semblait presque ronronner.

« T'es vraiment un oiseau rare. Pour une telle prime, je te pourchasserai jusqu'au bout du monde ! »

 **Et le pire, c'est qu'elle allait vraiment le faire… On pouvait déjà dire « bonjour » aux emmerdes… Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose à retenir d'Erise, c'était qu'elle était** _ **persévérante**_ **… Et très** _ **imaginative**_ **.**


	3. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteure :** hi tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Et merci pour tous ces follows (et favoris) pour certains.

Pour répondre aux deux commentaires que j'ai reçu :

 **Guest** : oui, je veux un bisou... Mais de toute façon, rejoins nous du côté obscur, on est très méchants ! Enfin, t'as eu l'oeil pour trouver cette référence... j'ai dû repasser plusieurs fois la vidéo pour pouvoir bien tout mettre !

: ah ! une fan de -Man ? Noah, tout ça, tout ça ? Sinon, je suis contente que ça te plaise et voici la suite !

Allez, bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Ravitaillés par les Corbeaux**

 _Quelques heures plus tôt…_

« Vous devriez vraiment vous couvrir… Même pour quelqu'un de votre trempe, ce n'est pas bon…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : j'en ai vu d'autres. »

Le commandant de la première flotte affirmait ça, mais il devait bien avouer que sous sa forme humaine, ce n'était pas la joie. Toutefois, il n'allait pas se transformer en Phénix pour si peu : ça aurait surement effrayé la moitié de la population.

Les Zoans, même mythologiques, étaient souvent considérés comme des monstres. Plus encore que les autres fruits du démon.

Il allait tout de même falloir qu'il trouve quelque chose de plus chaud que sa chemise et ses sandales.

« Bien, vous pouvez me donner plus de détails à propos de cette histoire, monsieur le maire ? »

Comme beaucoup de chef, il n'était pas tout jeune sans pour autant faire partie des anciens. La cinquantaine, voire la soixantaine, tout au plus. Sa taille ainsi que sa musculature était impressionnante : on pouvait sentir qu'il avait connu le combat. Un sabre pendait d'ailleurs à son côté. Ses cheveux, quoique grisonnant, avec une belle couleur rousse. Ses yeux gris délavés possédaient la dureté de l'acier. Cela se conjuguait à merveille avec ses traits coupés à la serpe.

Un tel homme n'avait aucun mal à inspirer le respect et le phénix était plutôt étonné qu'il n'ait pas pris les choses en main pour bouter leurs ennemis tout seul. C'est pourquoi, il était intrigué : les personnes auxquelles il allait faire face ne devaient pas être ordinaires.

« Y'a un mois, une troupe a débarqué en ville… Ils prétendaient être des touristes… Nan mais ils nous ont pris pour qui ?! Enfin, on n'a pas cherché les histoires et on les a renseignés…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient précisément ?

\- Eh bien comme beaucoup d'autres : trouver le trésor caché à l'intérieur de la montagne… On n'a rien fait parce qu'on s'est dits qu'ils finiraient comme tous les autres : morts à cause de leur imprudence… »

Comme pour la moitié des îles perdues dans le Nouveau Monde, on trouvait de vieilles légendes promettant monts et merveilles. La plupart était bien sûr erronée. Néanmoins, certains y croyaient dur comme fer.

Marco refusa le verre d'alcool que lui proposait le maire Heribor. Ce dernier l'avait emmené dans une des tavernes de la seule ville de l'île. La neige tombait dru à l'extérieur. Beaucoup avaient décidé de venir s'abriter ici mais se gardaient bien d'importuner les deux hommes.

« Et j'imagine que ça n'a pas été leur sort…

\- Malheureusement, non. Ils se sont installés dans les grottes et se sont mis à faire du trafic…

\- Que pourraient-ils bien faire si loin de toute civilisation ?

\- Aucune idée, mais on a commencé à avoir de plus en plus de navires louches de par ici. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, on aurait pu s'y habituer… Néanmoins, ils commencent à s'attaquer à la population et leur note ici est de plus en plus salée…

\- Et vous ne vous en êtes pas débarrassés vous-même ? Même s'ils sont fort, vous devriez connaître la région mieux qu'eux et en tirer avantage. »

Heribor souffla, dépité.

« Bien sûr qu'on a essayé… On a envoyé des hommes… Plusieurs fois… Y'en a qu'un qui est revenu, et il était terrifié : il a dit qu'une espèce d'énorme monstre difforme les avait attaqués dans la tempête ! Maintenant, plus personne ne veut s'y aventurer… Et n'ose même répliquer lorsqu'ils viennent.

\- Pourtant, vous, vous n'y croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Marco.

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais je ne peux pas m'en occuper : je ne peux pas laisser la ville sans surveillance. S'il y a un véritable problème et qu'il se produit lorsque je ne suis pas là…

\- Je comprends. Et quel est ce monstre, à votre avis ? Vu que j'imagine que vous ne croyez pas à cette théorie…

\- Un mercenaire… C'est ce qui me-

\- Eh ! Salut la compagnie ! »

Avant même de se retourner vers la porte d'entrée, le commandant de la première flotte sut à qui il avait à faire.

« Eh M'sieur le maire, vous nous payez une petite tournée ? ricana un des cinq énergumènes. »

Ils n'avaient pas l'air bien solides. Celui qui semblait être le leader était un peu plus baraqué, mais sans plus. Il s'accouda au bar, juste à côté du phénix. Ce dernier ne lui avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil. Peut-être aurait-il dû prendre ce verre finalement : s'il avait été saoul, le combat aurait peut-être été un peu moins déséquilibré.

« Oh, tu m'réponds quand je te cause ! ordonna le chef d'un ton mauvais. »

Le silence s'était fait dans l'endroit. Vue l'absence de réaction, celui qui voulait se la jouer gros dur tira le pistolet de sa ceinture. Et il eut la bonne idée d'en pointer le canon pile sur la tempe du bras droit de Barbe Blanche.

« Tu veux jouer au plus malin, le vieux ? Nan parce que c'est ton ami, là, qui va morfler à ta place ! »

Les autres membres de la petite troupe s'étaient rapprochés, sans doute impatient de voir le sang couler. Marco avait toujours son masque endormi sur le visage. Il fut tenté pendant un instant de le laisser appuyer sur la gâchette simplement pour avoir la satisfaction de voir sa mine se décomposer. Néanmoins, le maire risquait d'être blessé. C'est pourquoi, avec une lenteur nonchalante, il tourna son regard et détailla de haut en bas son _adversaire_. Il faisait à peu près sa taille, et portait des vêtements tout à fait adaptés au climat.

Un minuscule sourire étira ses traits.

« Dites-moi, Heribor… Est-ce que vous pensez que ça m'irait ?

\- Ma femme me dit souvent que l'orange ne va pas aux blonds… Mais bon, faute de grives, on mange des merles, j'imagine… »

* * *

« Eh bien, c'était rapide, commenta Heribor en sortant de la taverne. »

Marco ne répondit rien, trop occupé qu'il était à enfiler son tout nouveau manteau. Les flocons ne dégringolaient plus du ciel. Toutefois, le temps avait toujours été traitre : mieux valait être prudent.

Les misérables bandits ne risquaient pas de faire du grabuge avant un bon bout de temps… S'ils étaient encore capables d'en refaire. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'intelligence pour détecter un adversaire qui les surpassait de très loin, et c'était tant pis pour eux. Il les avait laissés à l'intérieur : ce n'était pas son boulot de s'occuper de « l'après », quel qu'il soit.

« Vous allez déloger les autres tout de suite ? l'interrogea le représentant de l'autorité local. »

Marco ne l'écoutait que distraitement, il s'amusait à faire fondre la neige : une petite flamme bleue était apparue au bout de son doigt. Son feu ne brulait pas, mais il dégageait une chaleur suffisante. Ce comportement était digne du nouveau commandant de la deuxième flotte. Toutefois, il fallait bien se distraire : il ne s'attendait pas à trouver de choses surprenantes ici. Même ce monstre avait l'air décevant.

« Vos fameuses grottes, elles sont dans quelle direction ?

\- Par là-bas, lui indiqua Heribor en pointant de son doigt ganté une forme au loin. Si vous y allez à pied, vous en aurez pour deux heures.

\- Et à vol d'oiseau ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais si j'étais vous, je ferais attention : la montagne est mauvaise. Si une tempête survient, n'hésitez pas à vous abriter dans le premier endroit que vous trouverez. Si vous êtes pris dedans, même vous n'y réchapperez pas. »

Tout ceci n'était pas très rassurant. Cependant, le phénix en avait vu d'autres : lorsqu'on naviguait sur la mer la plus dangereuse du monde, ce n'était pas une tempête qui allait faire peur.

« Bon… A plus tard… »

* * *

Et à cet instant, après s'être effectivement pris un joli paquet de neige dans la tête, et avoir démonté quelques personnes totalement lambda, il se trouvait face au monstre. Même si là, il avait vu que cela n'en était pas un du tout.

Maintenant qu'elle l'avait reconnu, le commandant de la première flotte n'avait pas vraiment d'autre chose à faire que de la faire sortir de son chemin. Même si c'était d'une manière radicale.

Ainsi, il n'attendit pas que la jeune femme range tous ses papiers et l'envoya valser dans le mur d'un simple coup de pied.

« Oh secours ! Je peux plus me relever ! Aide-moi ! geignit-elle de son insupportable petite voix. »

Cette imbécile était coincée par terre, roulant misérablement en tentant de se remettre sur ses pieds. Si Marco n'avait pas été Marco, il aurait effectué un facepalm. Il avait l'impression d'assister à un spectacle de clowns. Sauf que ce dernier était réalisé par une mercenaire qui devait avoir du sang sur les mains.

Néanmoins, il préféra la laisser là : elle lui faisait un peu pitié.

Tandis qu'elle brayait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, le Phénix s'éloigna. Non sans lui flanquer un coup dans la tête pour la faire tomber dans les pommes. Il n'avait pas envie de signaler sa présence plus que de raison.

* * *

« Bon, alors… Qui est le chef de la bande ? demanda le Phénix. »

Il se trouvait dans une pièce au plafond bas, taillée à même la roche. Le blond s'était débarrassé de tous les pions qu'il avait croisé. Il se félicitait à l'idée de rentrer en ville à la soirée. Avec un peu de chance, il serait de retour sur le Moby Dick avant deux jours.

Les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face le pointaient de leurs armes à feu. Ils ne savaient pas encore que ce type d'attaques n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Enfin, la seule chose qui pouvait réellement le toucher était le haki. Or, cela l'aurait beaucoup étonné que ces deux-là le maîtrisent.

« C'est moi… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? T'es qui ? répondit d'un ton mauvais celui au cheveu rare.

\- Pour qui travaillez-vous ?

\- Tu te prends pour qui, sale morveux ? rétorqua l'autre roux à la mine patibulaire. »

Il devait compter sur son physique d'armoire à glace pour l'intimider et le pousser à renoncer au combat.

Marco eut envie de rire : les gens avaient une telle proportion à juger sur l'apparence et l'âge…

« Vous allez bien gentiment vous laisser faire, exigea le blond.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? ricana le chef. Vas-y Erise, dégomme-le-moi ! »

Grâce à cet ordre peu discret, Marco eut juste le temps de se retourner. Avant de se prendre une planche recouverte de haki dans la tête. Méthode tout à fait raffinée de la part de la mercenaire. Enfin, elle avait quand même dû se faire discrète pour arriver sans se faire repérer : c'était très surprenant.

Alors que sa tête le sonnait encore, Erise lui sauta dessus. Il sentit quelque chose le piquer au niveau du mollet et ses forces commencèrent à l'abandonner. Néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas faire et se releva brusquement, infligeant un sévère coup de tête dans le nez de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

« Trop tard ! lança-t-elle avec une voix quelque peu déformée »

Et sur ce, Erise (qui avait abandonné ses couches de vêtements et se révélait plutôt chétive) attrapa quelque chose dans la sacoche qu'elle avait maintenant à la taille. Pendant ce temps, le blond tentait vainement de retirer ce qui semblait être une fléchette plantée dans sa chair. Les deux autres hommes ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, craignant de tirer sur la mauvaise personne.

« Allez ! Au dodo ! »

Erise l'étrangla alors avec les chaînes de menottes en granit marin. Marco se débattit encore pendant quelques instants puis sombra dans l'inconscience.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se releva. Du sang coulait de son nez. Cet oiseau l'avait bien amochée. Elle allait devoir se nettoyer. S'il n'avait pas été si sûr de lui, il l'aurait pulvérisée.

Il l'avait sous-estimée… Tant pis pour lui. Plutôt que de la faire tomber dans l'inconscience, il aurait dû la supprimer.

« Bon, alors boss, vous auriez un endroit où l'enfermer ? ronronna-t-elle en esquissant un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. »


	4. Chapitre 2

**N.D.A :** nous voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! J'avoue que j'ai pas grand-chose à dire...

Sinon, réponse au commentaire de 14th. allen (dont le nom va peut-être enfin s'afficher correctement, on sait jamais...) : ah ? Une nouvelle saison en anime tu veux dire ? J'étais même pas au courant ! X) Je suis le manga papier de toute façon, je préfère les graphismes ! Contente que ça te plaise ! ^^ J'avoue que ça me plaît d'écrire cette connerie ! ça me change de mes fictions originales !

Allez, sans plus attendre, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à lâcher un commentaire si le coeur vous en dit (et je suis sûre que ce sera le cas !) !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Tuer la Poule aux œufs d'or**

« Tu te réveilles enfin ? »

Marco papillonna des yeux pendant quelques instants. Ce n'était pas première fois de son existence (qui commençait à être bien longue) qu'il se faisait avoir. Néanmoins, là, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir eu une chance défaillante. Enfin, cela lui servirait de leçon. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à se libérer. Sans doute un jeu d'enfant.

Il détailla la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle où il avait rencontré les deux cadres de l'organisation. Sauf que là, il avait des menottes en granite marin. Aux mains. Et aux pieds. Peu pratique pour s'enfuir. Mais surtout pour se battre. Toutefois, ce qui l'intéressait plus à cet instant c'était la jeune femme devant lui.

Elle avait un sourire satisfait qui aurait donné à toute personne saine d'esprit l'envie de lui enfoncer la tête dans le mur. Enfin au moins, maintenant, elle ne portait plus ses couches de vêtements. Une chemise sans manche à col officier noire, un pantalon de la même couleur et des bottes adaptées à la montagne lui donnaient un air bien plus légitime pour sa profession. Enfin, le côté « légitime » donné par les habits était totalement annulé par sa tête : elle faisait penser à un lutin shooté au crack.

Le Phénix tenta de bouger mais ne parvint pas à effectuer de mouvements assez satisfaisants pour lui laisser entrevoir une solution. Il aurait pu se relever, mais les enlever, ce n'était pas vraiment possible.

« Cherche pas : je t'ai trop bien attaché. T'arriveras pas à les détacher. Et si t'essayes de te lever, tu te reprends un coup de planche. »

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel le commandant de la première flotte tenta de repérer quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Sachant qu'il était assis contre un mur d'une pièce vide, ça allait être compliqué. Puis, il se remémora quelque chose dont ses camarades pirates ne devraient jamais avoir connaissance :

« Une planche ?

\- J'avais que ça sous la main, répondit-elle d'une voix contrite. Désolée si tu avais voulu être assommé par quelque chose de plus classe. »

En fait, il aurait juste préféré que rien ne le frappe. Ça aurait été plus sympa à la base.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ? »

C'était une question tout à fait légitime.

Erise regarda à droit. Puis à gauche. Puis au plafond. Et enfin le visage de son prisonnier.

« C'est vrai ça… J'suis bête… Pourquoi je t'ai pas tué ? »

Marco commençait à se dire qu'il était vraiment tombé sur une neuneue. Le pire était sans doute qu'elle semblait parfaitement honnête. Elle n'avait pas une pokerface : toutes ses émotions se lisaient sur son visage.

« Nan mais attends, je peux remédier à ça hein, assura-t-elle en sortir un poignard de sa sacoche et en se rapprochant. »

C'était une occasion en or pour le pirate, il allait lui prendre son arme et la…

« Tu m'as prise pour une conne, mec ? J'ai pas envie de me faire tuer. J'ai déjà eu suffisamment de chance, alors je ne vais pas tenter le Diable. »

Son plan venait de tomber à l'eau. Il ne la connaissait que depuis dix minutes et il la voyait déjà comme une plaie. La mercenaire s'assit face à lui (en ayant au préalable rangé son arme) et tendit la main :

« Erise, enchantée de te rencontrer. »

Marco lui lança un regard qui voulait littéralement dire : « c'est une blague ? ». La jeune femme l'ignora et continua de parler :

« Et pour en revenir à ta question… Bin, si je ne veux pas te tuer, c'est tout simplement parce que je me dis qu'on va avoir le droit à une exécution publique ! C'est sûr, c'est sûr… Voir quelqu'un mourir, c'est pas la meilleure chose du monde, mais je me dis que pour cette opportunité de faire du spectacle, j'aurais peut-être le droit à un petit supplément ! »

Le Phénix pouvait presque voir marqué sur son front : ARGENT. Ses yeux brillaient de la même manière que la fois où elle avait vu le montant de sa prime.

« Tu ne vas pas te faire arrêter par la Marine ? Les mercenaires sont aussi recherchés…

\- Alors là… Absolument aucune idée. J'sais même pas si j'ai une prime sur ma tête… En fait, je veux pas savoir parce que sinon, je serais tentée de me monter un plan pour la récupérer mais ce serait un peu trop risqué… Enfin au pire, j'aviserai ! »

Alors que le blond allait poursuivre la conversion, la seule porte présente s'ouvrit à la volée. Cette action put révéler un homme de main au teint maladif et aux cheveux noirs. Il devait s'occuper des tâches ingrates et sa forte stature devait sans doute aider.

« M'dame Erise, le boss arrive !

\- Ah ? Et dehors ça se passe comment ? demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs en se relevant.

\- Toujours la tempête. On n'y voit pas à deux mètres. C'est sans doute pour ça que les mecs qui étaient au village ne sont pas rentrés. »

En réalité, ils étaient à moitié morts dans une taverne. Néanmoins, ce qu'avait dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs lui prouvait que le maire connaissait parfaitement son île : il avait prédit au Phénix que le temps allait tourner au vinaigre.

« Erise, comment va notre prisonnier ? lança l'homme au cheveu rare en passant le pas de la porte.

\- Bin… Comme un prisonnier quoi… Pourquoi vous v'nez ? Je pouvais m'en occuper toute seule de ce… Ce mec aux goûts capillaires douteux. »

Le boss ne pouvant faire une réflexion au sujet de la coiffure sans se faire lui-même moqué, il éluda sa remarque. Pendant ce temps, la moutarde montait au nez de Marco : qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à toujours se moquer de ses cheveux ? Pour autant, sa face demeura impassible.

« Je voudrais savoir pour qui cet homme travaille… Et malheureusement, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas très douée pour recueillir des informations.

\- Mais je l'ai déjà fait !

\- Même sur cet homme bourré, tes techniques d'hypnose n'ont pas marché ! rétorqua le chef des rabouins.

\- Arrêtez, vous savez très bien que je saoule tout le monde ! »

Après cette blague qui manqua de tuer le bon goût, l'homme au charisme proche de zéro n'eut d'autre choix que de dire à sa subordonnée payée bien trop cher selon lui :

« Tu sors.

\- Mais, je…

\- Va voir les blessés !

\- Je suis pas infirmière ! protesta Erise.

\- Tu es une femme. Et les femmes, ce sont toujours celles qui ont des pouvoirs de guérisons dans les romans.

\- C'était sexiste.

Et alors ? Je suis un méchant : je fais ce que je veux. »

Le boss finit par s'approcher du blond que la mercenaire avait assommé à l'aide d'une planche. Le Phénix était vraiment tombé sur une bande de bras cassés. Même s'il soupçonnait Erise d'être moins gourde qu'elle ne le laissait paraître : elle avait quand même réussi à se soustraire à sa capacité de détection.

« Alors… Qui es-tu toi ? Pour qui tu travailles ? »

En entendant la première question, Marco ne put s'empêcher de loucher du côté d'Erise. Cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir. Mais pas celui un peu coquin qui ne dérangeait pas vraiment Marco quand une femme le lui adressait. Non, là c'était celui qui disait : « Je n'ai pas dit à mon boss que t'étais le commandant de la première flotte parce que je veux me garder tout le pognon de ta prime. ». Chose toute de même complexe à faire passer en un instant.

En faisant ça, la mercenaire attendait sans doute de Marco qu'il soit bien gentil et qu'il ne révèle rien. Et en même temps, cela pouvait se défendre : les gredins pouvaient prendre peur et le tuer par sécurité. Vu l'état dans lequel il était, il aurait bien du mal à y réchapper.

Toutefois, avec un peu d'habilité, le Phénix allait pouvoir trouver sa porte de sortie…


	5. Chapitre 3

**NDA :** hi ! Alors, je pense que je vais juste répondre aux commentaires au début et faire un petit blabla à la fin ! Ce serait plus pratique et plus constructif... Attendez, j'ai vraiment dit "Constructif" ? Dans cette fanfic ? La bonne blague...

 **Celmon** : contente que ça te plaise ! ^^ Eh oui, on ne peut pas dire que la relation entre Erise et Marco soit très normale ! X) En même temps, Erise n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelqu'un de normal ! XD Enfin, c'est le but ! Comment il va s'en sortir ? Oh tu vas voir ! C'est pas très compliqué ! XD

 **DeathGothika** : moi je dois bien avouer que j'aime bien les histoires d'amour guimauve de temps en temps... Mon côté romantico-culcul qui ressort indéniablement. Mais je pense que c'est un fait que je ne suis absolument pas douée pour écrire de la romance ! XD Autant, les relations du genre Sexfriends, je les fais passer sans problème (même si je n'écris pas de lemons), autant les "je t'aime", je n'y arrive pas... :x C'est pour ça que je n'écris pas des trucs "typiques" de la fanfic ! :x

Comment ça tu veux pas connaître le passer d'Erise ? Mais attend, je suis sûre qu'il est ultra sombre et tout... Attends... Moi non plus, je le connais pas ! XD Sans parce qu'il est trop mystérieeeeeux de la mort qui tue ! XD Mais oui Marco il a la classe ! A la base j'ai écrit cette fanfic parce que je débattais du fait que non, le design de Marco n'est pas plus ridicule que celui de Doflamingo... Et accessoirement parce que je fais une fixette sur ses sandales mais voilà ! X) Et puis ça fait du bien de maltraiter un peu les personnages badass ! Ils le valent bien !

Contente que ça te plaise et que mon style te convienne ! ^^ Les références ? Je te comprends, j'ai beau en mettre dans mes fics, je serais bien incapable de les chopper chez les autres ! (- la lectrice nulle) Sinon, merci beaucoup de ton commentaire ! ^^

 **14thAllen :** Erise ? Sympa ? La bonne blague ! XD Tu vas vite apprendre que c'est une sale garce qui n'hésite pas à faire des coups de pute ! XD La loyauté elle connait pas et elle est opportuniste ! XD Dans tous les cas, merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente de voir que tu suis ma fanfic ! ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Voleuse comme une Pie**

« Je suis Marco le Phénix, Commandant de la Première Flotte de Barbe Blanche. Autres questions ? »

Comme ça, c'était dit. Et les trois autres (le sous-chef était arrivé entre-temps) semblaient être sur le point de faire un infarctus.

« Je ne te crois pas ! Tu mens ! cracha le chef. Tu penses pouvoir me rouler comme ça ? Pour qui tu m'as pris ?

\- Non mais vraiment, je suis un pirate. Si vous regardez sur mon torse, il y a même le tatouage. »

Ça devenait plus compliqué de faire accepter la vérité que des mensonges. Où allait donc le monde ?

« Eh mais attendez… remarqua le sous-fifre qui avait interpellé Erise à propos de la tempête. C'est le manteau de Lukas ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, bâtard ?

\- Euh… Soit il est mort dans un coin du bar, soit il est dans les pommes… Aucune idée… »

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire. L'armoire à glace aux cheveux noires se rua sur le Phénix, sans doute pour le frapper d'une manière fort peu délicate. Cependant, son instinct belliqueux fut stoppé brutalement par le sous-chef qui l'attrapa par le col en le sermonnant :

« C'est notre prisonnier… Faut pas le toucher… La femme va aller voir la Marine pour savoir s'il n'a pas une prime sur la tête… Quand la neige aura fini de tomber !

\- Ah parce que je n'étais pas le prisonnier d'Erise uniquement ?

\- T'as dit quoi là ? brailla le boss. »

Marco se disait qu'il avait de la chance dans son malheur : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on tombait sur un groupe où il était si facile de semer la zizanie.

« Eh bien… Si elle ne vous a pas dit qui j'étais… C'était sans doute pour garder les berries pour elle toute seule, non ?

\- Erise n'aurait jamais fait ça : on la paye bien…

\- Oui, enfin, je crois qu'entre ce que vous la payez et ce que je pourrais lui rapporter, il y a une différence non négligeable.

\- Oh ta gueule ! Comme si le Phénix pouvait se faire attraper comme ça ! railla le boss. »

Il fallait bien avouer que cette réflexion faisait bien du mal à son égo. Mais bon, c'était l'occasion rêvée.

« Si tu ne me crois pas, vérifie… ça ne te coûte rien… »

Contrairement à Erise qui avait l'air plus bête qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, l'homme au cheveu rare s'approcha. Il ouvrit le manteau, dont la couleur était un motif de meurtre à elle-seule, et après finit par tomber sur le tatouage peu discret. La croix et le fameux croissant qui était en réalité une moustache. Le chef des méchants en resta bouche-bée.

Mais, avant que cette histoire ne dérive en yaoi, Marco réitéra l'attaque qui avait eu un plutôt bel effet sur la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Le coup de tête dans le nez. Enfin, il fallait bien le comprendre : il n'allait pas sortir des attaques ultra sophistiquées.

Il ne put que remercier intérieurement la Erise qui lui avait attaché des menottes en granite marin, certes, mais des menottes pourvues de chaînes. Ce qui était plutôt pratique pour étrangler ses ennemis. Chose que Marco n'hésita pas à faire. C'était un pirate. Pas un enfant de chœur.

« Enfoiré ! Lâche-le ! »

Sachant qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour le menacer à l'aide d'un bout de bois rectangulaire terrifiant, le commandant de la première flotte n'avait plus grand-chose à craindre.

Le Phénix ne pouvait peut-être plus utiliser pour le moment son fruit du démon. Néanmoins lorsqu'on avait passé plus de deux décennies à bord du bateau de l'homme le plus fort du monde, on apprenait à ne pas compter que sur ces capacités hors du commun. Traduction : le combat au corps à corps était tout à fait dans ses cordes.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'ampleur avec les maillons à ses chevilles. Toutefois, le blond avait de quoi faire. Il abandonna le corps de l'homme au cheveu rare et s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers les deux autres. Ces derniers avaient sorti leur arme. Des pistolets.

Le blond ne possédait pas le haki des rois. C'était malheureux, mais c'était comme ça. Pour autant, il y avait un autre moyen pour se débarrasser des vermines comme ça. Le saki. L'intention de tuer. Et il n'en manquait pas à cet instant.

Les deux hommes fassent à lui se figèrent. Tremblant trop pour être aptes au combat.

« Si j'étais vous, je choisirais mieux mes combats la prochaine fois. Enfin, je doute qu'il y en ait une pour vous... »

Et il les élimina sans plus se poser de questions. Du travail vite fait, bien fait. Il avait été trop gentil avec l'autre femme aux cheveux blancs : il aurait dû la tuer la première fois. Maintenant, il allait devoir récupérer les clés de ses menottes. Il avait une petite idée de l'identité de la personne qui les possédait. Après ça, il était bien décidé à trouver tous les papiers intéressants à propos du trafic. Dont il ne connaissait toujours pas la nature d'ailleurs.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'aventura dans les couloirs. Au bout de cinq minutes à tourner en rond, il se mit à se poser des questions : où étaient donc tous les rabouins ? Après tout, il en avait peut-être tabassé trois ou quatre mais pas plus. Lorsqu'il rencontra pour la cinquième fois un homme égorgé, le blond se dit qu'il y avait sans aucun doute anguille sous roche.

Le Phénix devait se rapprocher de la sortie. Il entendait de plus en plus distinctement le vent qui soufflait et produisait un son particulier en sifflant sur la roche. Il arriva enfin, sans avoir vu une âme en vie, dans une salle au haut plafond. Le travail humain dans la roche était assez visible. Pour autant, Marco ne s'intéressa pas plus à l'architecture et fixa une silhouette aux cheveux blancs.

L'endroit était aménagé d'une manière particulière : une mezzanine en ferraille avait été installée. Et c'était d'ailleurs là-haut que cette _chère_ Erise était en train de s'affairer.

Marco aurait bien aimé ne pas faire trop de bruit pour la prendre par surprise. Malheureusement, avec ses chaînes, c'était un peu compliqué. La mercenaire se figea. Lorsqu'elle le vit, la jeune femme eut un grand sourire. Le fait qu'elle ait cette disgracieuse marque violette sur le nez ne put que ravir le second de Barbe Blanche de son côté.

Pour autant, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs s'accouda à la balustrade et lança d'un ton narquois :

« Ah ! Enfin ! J'ai bien fait de miser sur toi ! Merci de m'avoir évité du boulot ! Alors, c'était plutôt simple de buter le patron, même dans cet état, non ? »

 _La sale garce…_ pensa le pirate en comprenant ce qu'Erise avait en tête.

* * *

 **N.D.A :** alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de chapitre ? Il était un petit peu calme et pas très drôle, mais j'en avais besoin pour introduire la suite ! Sinon, à votre avis, quels sont les objectifs de notre chère Erise ? Vous pensez que Marco s'est vraiment fait avoir comme un bleu ? Pareil, une idée sur la nature du fameux trafic que "protégeait" Erise ?

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu parce que moi ça me fait toujours autant plaisir d'écrire cette fanfic ! Elle me donne la pêche avec toutes ces conneries ! XD


	6. Chapitre 4

**N.D.A. :** voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Y'a de l'action et ce n'est absolument pas ma spécialité (En fait, je n'ai pas de spécialité je crois ! X)) donc j'espère que ça va quand même passer ! Et n'hésitez pas à aller voir une image de Carcajou sur Internet ! X) ça vaut le coup d'oeil !

Voilà ma petite réponse au seul commentaire de **Boulette** : contente que ça te plaise ! Décidément, Erise à la côte ! XD Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout je dois bien l'avouer ! XD Alors qu'elle est pas sympa en plus ! X) ça doit être ça qui vous charme ainsi que son humour de merde ! Pour la longueur des chapitres, je dois t'avouer que ça ne changera pas, dans le sens où j'écris comme ça vient et que mes chapitres seront presque toujours entre 1000 et 2000 mots. C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas me lasser d'écrire... Mais en contre-partie, on va dire que je mets à jours plutôt souvent ! ^^ J'espère que ça ne te rebutera pas trop ! Encore merci du commentaire !

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Oiseau de malheur**

A la vue du regard sombre du Phénix, Erise eut un sourire narquois :

« Alors ? T'en as pensé quoi de mon plan ? Il était cool hein ! Et bien construit en plus… Quoiqu'un peu risqué, il fallait bien l'avouer mais-

\- T'es vraiment une garce !

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment ! sifflota la mercenaire qui n'avait toujours pas changé de position. »

Maintenant, le blond avait une petite vue d'ensemble des agissements de la diablesse. Ils étaient plutôt risqués mais s'ils réussissaient, ils lui rapporteraient le pactole. Décidément, les zéros alignés sur sa prime avaient dû lui faire prendre confiance.

Elle l'avait utilisé. La jeune femme avait compté sur le fait qu'il allait tuer son employeur. Ainsi, elle avait le champ libre pour récupérer son salaire, l'argent du trafic _et_ la prime de Marco. Tout ça, en ayant les mains blanches comme neige. Par ce stratagème, elle gagnait sur toute la ligne.

Sauf que maintenant, Erise devait s'occuper d'un Phénix pas content. Bien sûr, qu'elle avait prévu cette possibilité. Par contre, comment la gérer, c'était une autre histoire. Néanmoins, avec des menottes en granite ça n'allait pas être très compliqué, non ?

Erise grimpa alors sur la balustrade, en équilibre précaire. Elle se mit alors à faire les cents pas, les bras en balancier. Sa sacoche claquait contre sa hanche en rythme. Personne ne savait tout ce que ce sac pouvait contenir. Mais la jeune femme en avait effrayé plus d'un avec lui. Surtout qu'il avait tendance à perdre ses poils.

« Bon, alors, tu te laisses embarquer ou… ? »

Sans plus attendre, elle sauta du premier étage à la table la plus proche de lui. Il était amusant de constater qu'elle le dominait maintenant par la taille alors que ce n'était, à la base, qu'une crevette. Pour tout dire, elle était maigre comme un clou et ne devait même pas connaître la signification de l'expression « renforcement musculaire ».

« Tu peux toujours rêver. »

Face à ce refus peu charitable, Erise tenta de lui sauter dessus. Sauf que le Commandant de la Première Flotte en avait un peu assez que : un, on se moque de lui ; deux, on lui tombe sur le coin du nez d'une manière qui devenait un peu louche de par sa nature répétitive.

Ainsi, malgré l'apparition supplémentaire (et normalement dissuasive) de la planche, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs le rata. Le Phénix l'avait esquivé sans aucun problème. L'arme en bois d'Erise éclata au sol, lui arrachant une petite larme. C'était qu'elle y tenait tout de même !

Marco se « téléporta » alors, sans même prendre en compte le moment de deuil de son adversaire, à moins de trente centimètres de cette dernière.

« Okay. On arrête les conneries, exigea le blond. Fini de jouer. »

« Oups » fut la seule chose que put prononcer la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avait de se faire envoyer dans le décor avec pertes et fracas. La roche ne faisait pas le meilleur des amortisseur et la mercenaire dut accuser le coup pendant quelques secondes. Secondes qui furent suffisantes pour se faire à nouveau frapper et jetée dans le mur opposé. Des fissures apparurent dans la pierre. Des morceaux tombèrent, heureusement en évitant la mercenaire.

« Eh pouce ! C'est pas du jeu ! protesta la mercenaire. »

Son plan était en train de tourner à la catastrophe. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs tenta de bouger son bras droit afin d'attraper un énième gadget dans son sac. Elle n'y parvint pas. Et eut en prime en douleur intense.

« Putain… Tu m'as cassé le bras… Connard.

\- Tu le mérites. »

Erise n'était pas du tout d'accord : elle se trouvait tout à fait honnête et droite ! Par rapport à son propre code moral, bien entendu… La mercenaire, malgré son état quelque peu défaillant, ne se laissa pas démonter et piocha un pistolet dans sa besace qui n'avait pas un accroc. Alors que ce n'était pas son côté dominant, elle tira à l'aide de sa main gauche. Autant dire qu'elle se loupa à plusieurs mètres. Le tir aux pigeons, ce n'était pas encore le top du top.

Oui, elle s'était peut-être un peu trop avancée lorsqu'elle s'était estimée capable de maîtriser une nouvelle fois le second de l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse afin de trouver un plan valable pour se sortir de ce pétrin (dans lequel elle s'était mise), elle sentit des doigts se refermer autour de sa gorge.

« Lâche-moi… Comment tu veux que je t'embobine si je peux parler ?

\- Où sont les clés ? grinça le Phénix.

\- J'les ai… pas… réussit à articuler Erise. »

Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Ça commençait à être fort inconfortable pour elle. Elle tenta, de sa main encore en état, de faire se desserrer sa prise. Marco lui lança à regard impassible : il ne la croyait pas du tout. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avait voulu jouer avec plus puissant, c'était maintenant à elle de se faire avoir pour son orgueil.

« Tant pis… C'était peut-être ta seule chance d'en sortir en vie… »

Et sur ce, tandis que son adversaire commençait à prendre une teinte peu conventionnelle, le blond plongea sa main dans le sac de la mercenaire. Un minuscule sourire naquit sur la face de cette dernière.

« Attaque, Miss Teigne ! »

L'instant d'après, le Phénix ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de la main. Et une boule de poil se jeta sur lui, ouvrant une gueule béante rempli de crocs.

Erise retomba au sol en se massant le cou. Maintenant, la seule chose qui se dressait entre elle et le second de l'homme le plus fort du monde, était un carcajou avec une sangle qui partait de la base du coup pour aller jusqu'à la queue. Marco regarda sa main : elle saignait et la blessure était bien vilaine. Il reporta son attention sur son nouvel adversaire. C'était vraiment le point de rencontre de tous les phénomènes de foire cette montagne !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

\- Ça, c'est Miss Teigne. Ma sacoche.

\- Il bouge un peu trop ton sac à main.

\- C'est pas un _sac à main_ ! C'est une sacoche qui assimilé le Zoan du Carcajou…

\- Le fruit du Glouton existe déjà mais c'est un Paramecia, rétorqua le blond en réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait pouvoir récupérer son pass pour la liberté. Et je crois bien que quelqu'un est déjà en sa possession.

\- C'est le Zoan là ! Et puis fais pas chier ! C'est quand même vachement pratique : je peux mettre tout ce que je veux dedans et je suis la seule à pouvoir les récupérer ! »

Erise essayait de gagner du temps. Son adversaire en était bien content, toutefois, il ne voyait pas trop à quoi cela l'avançait. La seule chose qui était contraignante pour lui, était sans doute le moyen pour récupérer les clés.

« Tu peux pas me tuer maintenant… Sinon, bonjour pour retirer tes menottes… Eh oui !

\- Tu sais, au pire je pourrais trouver quelqu'un en ville pour les retirer…

\- Ouais mais va te taper la tempête de neige sans pêter le feu…

\- Je peux toujours attendre qu'elle se calme non ? Donc je n'ai pas besoin de toi, en fait.

\- Oui mais non parce que je ne veux pas mourir.

\- Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot, assassin ?

\- Alors moi hein, déjà, je suis une _mercenaire_ par une assassin. Faudrait voir à pas mélanger les torchons et les serviettes, merci bien. Et puis juste, tu comptes me taper la causette encore longtemps ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence puis tout se précipita.

« Un flingue ! Vite ! Miss Teigne ! hurla Erise en se relevant et tentant d'atteindre son sac qui courait déjà vers elle. »

Marco ne lui laissa pas le temps (alors qu'il était encore enchaîné) et la jeune femme n'eut que l'occasion de saisir la sangle de son carcajou de poche avant de finir une nouvelle fois dans le décor.

« Tu crois qu'on peut s'arranger le piaf ? »

Erise commençait à être dans un état plutôt lamentable mais elle tenait toujours debout. Jamais elle n'abandonnait : la jeune femme pensait qu'il existait une porte de sortie dans chacune des situations. Même si là, elle était toute petite… A tel point qu'elle ne la voyait pas.

Le blond la surplombait une nouvelle fois. Miss Teigne était un peu dans les vapes, à côté. Marco se demandait si sa capacité à contenir toutes les affaires de la mercenaire était toujours activée. Néanmoins, il aurait bien le temps de l'étudier après.

« Bon, il est temps de se dire adieu, Erise. J'avoue ne pas être spécialement content de t'avoir rencontrée mais que veux- »

Au même moment, la main de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se referma sur la chaine accrochée aux chevilles de son adversaire. Avec ces dernières forces, elle tira. Cela ne déséquilibra que peu le Phénix mais cela suffit à Erise pour tenter de se rapprocher de la sortie presqu'en rampant : sa jambe n'était pas cassée mais avait été bien amochée. Pour la fuite, ça n'allait pas être cool. Toutefois, il n'y avait pas à dire, elle avait un sacré instinct de survie.

« Tu crois pouvoir fuir ? Tu es ridicule. »

Il l'attrapa par le col de son haut lorsqu'un grondement se fit entendre. Ils se figèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. La mezzanine à leur gauche grinça d'une manière inquiétante. Puis s'écroula purement et simplement.

Marco croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Des tremblements se répercutèrent dans le sol et les murs. La main du Phénix se crispa autour du col. La bouche de la mercenaire s'ouvrit :

« Woh putain. »

Ce fut la seule chose qu'Erise put dire avant que le monde ne s'écroule autour d'eux.


	7. Chapitre 5

**NDA :** me voici de retour ! Quant à savoir si c'est un bon ou à mauvais tour, c'est à vous de voir... Okay, j'arrête, cette "blague" a été trop utilisée... Breeeef. Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude mais vous allez voir, ils deviennent plus long petit à petit. Sans doute parce qu'il faut que je rajoute de la matière ! Bin oui, je peux pas faire que des blagues parce que sinon, ça va se casser la gueule en moins de dix chapitres ! XD M'enfin, j'dis de la matière mais vous attendez pas à un mystère de fous avec la révélation qu'Erise a un passé trop dark de la mort qui tue parce que vous allez tomber de haut ! XD

Bref, je passe à la réponse des deux reviews ! Et merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire pendant que j'y suis puisque qu'on a quand même dépassé les 1000 vues ce qui n'est pas rien !

 **14th. Allen** : tu le trouves trop long (Tu survivrais pas à mes chapitres de 7000 mots alors ! XD) ? Malheureusement, il faut que j'étoffe un peu ! ^^' Surtout que c'est un combat, j'peux pas faire plus court désolée... ^^' Enfin, là j'espère que tu vas préférer et tu vas avoir des rebondissements à la con et tirés par les cheveux ! X) Bref, merci beaucoup d'être toujours présente au poste ! ^^

 **7etoile :** tu trouves le carcajou tout mimi ? X) En vrai c'est une sale bestiole qui se bat contre des ours et des loups sans problème ! XD C'est ultra agressif ces trucs ! XD Oui, rien que le fait qu'on puisse mettre tout ce qu'on veut dedans c'est plutôt inspiré du sac d'Hermione dans le sept ! Je connaissais pas le coup du porte-monnaie par contre ! Et puis comme tu peux le voir, elle s'appelle "Miss teigne" ! X) Référence directe à Harry Potter ! Je ne voulais qu'Erise ait un fruit du démon (sans doute parce que je n'avais pas d'idée ! X)). Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser non plus sans rien donc je me suis dite que c'était une bonne idée ! Contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite te conviendra ! ^^

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : S'enfuir comme une volée de Moineaux**

« A gauche ! A gauche, vite !

\- Mais j'aimerais bien t'y voir avec des chaînes aux chevilles toi ! Si tu m'avais détaché on en serait pas là !

\- J'ai pas de clé, je me tue à te le dire depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Dis pas de conneries !

\- Je te dis que non ! Quand je détache quelqu'un, je le fais à l'ancienne avec le crochet et tout le bordel ! Je les ai volées à la marine, tu crois que j'ai pris le temps de chercher les clés ?! A droite ! »

Miss Teigne cavalait à leur côté tandis que Marco portait sur son dos Erise. Il l'aurait bien laissée dans la salle où il était en train de la massacrer. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se perdre et elle connaissait les couloirs sans problème. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas prendre son temps pour sortir ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que les galeries creusées à même la roche était en train de s'écrouler. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il en était _peut-être_ responsable.

Il était donc bien obligé de faire équipe avec cette cinglée. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs l'étranglait à moitié avec son bras valide. La chaîne aux poignets du blond restreignait ses mouvements et la mercenaire n'avait d'autre choix que de se retenir presque uniquement à l'aide de ses jambes. Dont l'une était en mauvais état.

« Mais elle est en toc cette montagne, ou quoi ? s'énerva quelque peu le Phénix. »

Cette mission était une vraie catastrophe. Il avait rarement été confronté à ça.

« Nan mais t'as défoncé les murs en m'utilisant comme bélier et maintenant tu te plains ? Miss Teigne, mords-le pour sa stupidité. »

Le sac-carcajou émit un grognement et tenta de s'attaquer au mollet de l'homme qui portait sa maîtresse. Le Phoenix lui colla un léger coup dans la truffe pour l'en empêcher.

« Tu es bête ou bien tu le fais exprès ? Elle me ralentit ta bestiole !

\- Si tu lui fais du mal, tu peux toujours te brosser pour que je te dise quoique ce soit !

\- Si tu fais ça, tu meurs je te signale ! rétorqua le commandant de la première flotte.

\- Oui, mais j'aurais la satisfaction de t'emmener avec moi ! Parce que de toute façon, tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Si tu avais laissé mon plan se dérouler jusqu'au bout, on ne serait pas en train de fuir une putain de montagne ! »

Cette garce abusait : elle n'avait aucune honte à tout rejeter sur lui. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs manqua de se prendre un morceau de plafond et étrangla un peu plus le blond en s'agrippant.

Enfin, ce qui devait arriver arriva, le Phoenix trébucha. Erise fit un vol plané au-dessus de sa tête et s'écrasa au sol sans aucune grâce. Le blond se releva comme il put et tenta de ramasser son adversaire. Il avait mal à la main mais n'y fit pas attention. Miss Teigne grognait et hésitait entre l'envie de s'enfuir et celle de rester pour sa maîtresse.

« Vite ! le pressa Erise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous installer ici ?

\- C'est une mine de granite marin !

\- Pardon ? Mais ce n'est pas censé être au fond de la mer ?

\- On y a découvert une ophiolite ! C'est le trésor de l'île !

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

\- Parce que de toute façon, j'ai plus grand-chose à perdre ! Cours ! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs bouillait intérieurement d'être aussi inutile. Et elle en voulait à Marco de tout avoir fichu en l'air ! Elle qui s'imaginait déjà être riche, il lui avait cassé son rêve !

« Là ! La sortie ! finit-elle par s'exclamer. »

En effet, une ouverture qui donnait sur de la blancheur immaculée était en vue. Par contre, on entendait un vent d'enfer qui soufflait. Ce n'était pas très rassurant mais en même temps, il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où aller.

« Dépêche ! exigea Erise en tournant la tête afin de voir comment la montagne réagissait. »

Et clairement, elle allait mal : plus ils avançaient, plus le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient se bouchait. Comme s'il avait été programmé pour les faire sprinter mais pas écraser. Tant d'heureuses coïncidences. Le blond mit une dernière impulsion dans ses jambes et se propulsa dans la neige. Un peu plus et cela bloquait au niveau de l'amplitude.

Ils tombèrent dans la neige. Erise roula sur le côté. Miss Teigne vint se frotter contre elle et finit par se retransformer en sac. Dans un bruit de tonnerre, leur sortie finit par être totalement obstruée. Cela continuait à s'effondrer à l'intérieur, mais ils s'en moquaient pour le moment. La seule chose pour laquelle ils priaient c'était de ne pas tomber sur une avalanche.

On n'y voyait goutte à deux mètres. Tandis que les deux reprenaient leur souffle, l'eau glacée infiltrait petit à petit leurs vêtements. La mercenaire attrapa quelque chose dans son sac-carcajou : une bonne vieille doudoune. Elle l'enfila tant bien que mal, gémissant en bougeant son bras, en grimaçant, par-dessus son haut trempé. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs grelottait mais n'avait pas d'autre choix. Son nouvel objectif était de trouver une bienheureuse solution afin d'éviter de finir morte de froid. Le vent fouettait son visage.

« Enlève-moi mes menottes.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Si je le fais, tu vas me tuer !

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu me dois bien ça ?

\- Mais bien sûr, sale piaf, je te dois bien ça ! Après tout, c'est pas comme si tu avais essayé de me tuer hein !

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est tout de suite que ta vie va s'arrêter. Si tu t'exécutes, tu as plus de chance qu'elle soit prolongée. »

Erise n'avait clairement pas envie de lui obéir. Toutefois, vue la lueur dans ses yeux, si elle ne le faisait pas, elle pouvait dire adieu à tout. C'est pourquoi, sa décision fut assez rapide. Pour de l'argent, elle était vraiment prête à tout. Le pire était sans doute qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas ses dernières actions : au moins, elle avait essayé de toucher le pactole. De plus, toute seule, avec ces blessures, elle ne survivrait pas longtemps et Miss Teigne également.

« Trouvons un endroit à l'abri du vent et je m'en occupe. »

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à en trouver un. Et heureusement parce que le blond commençait à la trouver lourde. Dans tous les sens du terme. Toutefois, il était trop fatigué et sa main perdait petit à petit de sa sensibilité. Avancer à l'aveuglette était sans doute une des choses les plus dangereuses en montagne mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

Erise farfouilla dans son sac et sortit tout un tas de petits crochés. Elle s'attaqua en premier aux chevilles. A une main, c'était compliqué et Marco dut bientôt l'aider.

« Vas-y… Stop. Tout doucement. Voilà. »

Le Phénix fut bientôt débarrassé de sa première entrave. Plus qu'une et il était libre. Libre de s'en aller pour rejoindre la ville et raconter ce qu'on trouvait sur l'île à Barbe Blanche. Tout en passant sous silence ses mésaventures avec l'autre mercenaire. L'Empereur allait sans doute être mécontent de ne pas en savoir plus mais le Phénix n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'en apprendre plus.

Lorsque la deuxième chaîne tomba, de petites flammes bleues apparurent à l'endroit où Miss Teigne l'avait mordu. Soudain, il entendit un petit « clic ». Erise pointait maintenant un petit pistolet au niveau de sa tête. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'on lui faisait ça.

« Vas-y. Tire.

\- Ramène-moi à la ville. Et je ne te livrerai peut-être pas à la Marine.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de demander quoique ce soit, Erise. »

La jeune femme dont les cheveux se confondaient avec la neige savait très bien ce fait. Mais même s'il n'avait pas eu une pareille prime au-dessus de la tête elle aurait voulu le tuer : sa coiffure était un crime à elle-toute seule !

« Ce ne sont même pas des balles en granit marin… Allez… Je suis gentil. Je ne te tue pas pour cette fois… De toute façon, tu vas mourir alors… »

Et sur cette gentillesse, il se transforma en un poulet bleu. Toute tragédie mise à part, Erise sentit son ventre gargouiller : elle avait faim. Par malheur, le Phénix n'attendit pas de se faire manger par le sac-carcajou qui s'était de nouveau métamorphosé, sans doute alléché par l'odeur. Il s'envola sans demander son reste.

Alors qu'il n'avait pas fait deux mètres, il sentit quelque chose se resserrer autour de sa serre. En baissant la tête, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait… D'une corde. Et qu'au bout de cette dernière on trouvait Erise. S'il avait pu, le blond aurait tapé sa tête contre un mur. Comment avait-elle pu réussir ce coup complètement stupide alors que quelques instants plutôt, elle ne pouvait même pas tirer droit. Et puis quel était son objectif ? Qu'il la traîne jusqu'à la ville ?

« Tu partiras pas sans moi, connard ! Sale pignouf ! »

Ainsi, la mercenaire fut traînée dans la neige sur plusieurs mètres tout en se prenant des cailloux dans la tête au passage. Et en traitant son ancien adversaire de noms d'oiseaux pas piqués des hannetons. Marco finit cependant par en avoir assez, arrachant la corde qui avait été attachée à sa patte. Puis, il s'éloigna, plongeant au cœur de la tempête.

Et il l'abandonna là. Au milieu d'une tempête. Dans le froid. Quel galant homme.


	8. Chapitre 6

**N.D.A. :** hello tout le monde ! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre plutôt calme dans le sens où c'est une transition avec ce qui va se passer ensuite ! Bin oui, y'en a marre de la neige on va passer à un endroit beaucoup plus sympathique pour prendre des vacances (je fais pas crédible hein ?) ! J'avoue que ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus drôle que j'ai pu produire mais ça me semblait nécessaire !

 **7etoiles :** contente qu'Erise te plaise ! ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir quand un OC est apprécié et il me semble qu'Erise fait un carton plein ce qui ne peut que me réjouir ! XD Oh oui le pauvre Marco... Il n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Le pauvre... J'le maltraite un peu c'est pas sympa de ma part... Mais bon, il survivra ! X) J'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant et merci du comm' ! ^^

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Faute de Grives, on mange des Merles**

 _Trois mois plus tard…_

« Alors, comment s'en sort le nouveau Commandant de la Seconde Flotte ?

\- Eh bien plutôt pas mal : regarde-le-moi avec ses hommes ! Adoption mutuelle. »

C'était certes caricaturale, mais Marco aimait bien la vigie du Moby Dick. C'était en hauteur et en général personne ne venait le déranger : les gens avaient trop peur de se casser le cou. C'est pourquoi le blond devait toujours emporter un Escargophone. Là, en l'occurrence Thatch était à l'autre bout du fil. Le blond le reconnaissait de loin à sa coiffure. Il était sur le pont et regardait le brun entraîner ses hommes.

Ces derniers étaient en train de se battre entre eux. Certains avec leurs poings, d'autres avec des lames. Il était indispensable qu'ils fassent honneur à leur équipage. Barbe Blanche était l'homme le plus fort du monde : il fallait que ses hommes suivent le rythme.

« Au fait, pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? demanda le Phénix.

\- Père t'a demandé… Et Ace aussi d'ailleurs… Je pense qu'il a une mission pour vous. »

La dernière fois qu'il était partie du Moby Dick, il s'était retrouvé à fuir une montagne et à tirer une femme dans la neige pour au final l'abandonner dans la neige, la condamnant à une mort certaine. Une vraie partie de plaisir. Depuis, Barbe Blanche semblait intrigué par la possibilité d'un trafic de granite marin. Le blond aux sandales grecquo-romaines aurait mis sa main à couper (de toute façon elle aurait repoussé) que c'était pour ça qu'il était convoqué.

Il prit sa forme hybride et atterrit sans plus de cérémonie sur le « sol » en contrebas. Thatch et sa coiffure d'enfer l'y attendaient. Tout comme l'homme qui avait mangé le pyro-fruit.

« Il y a une belle vue là-haut ?

\- Grimpe et tu le sauras, répondit le blond.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'y emmener ? tenta innocemment son interlocuteur.

\- Même pas en rêve. Personne ne monte sur mon dos. Surtout que tu es trop lourd. »

Le commandant de la Quatrième Flotte mit sa main devant sa bouche et, d'un air conspirateur, informa Ace en ricanant :

« En fait, c'est juste parce qu'il veut pas qu'on lui froisse les plumes… On dirait pas, mais c'est un maniaque ! »

Le Phénix leva les yeux au ciel et préféra interrompre ici la discussion qui commençait à dériver :

« Bon, viens, on ne va pas faire plus attendre, père. »

Tandis qu'il avançait vers sa destination, il entendait les deux énergumènes derrière lui discuter joyeusement à propos d'obscurs œufs. Le piaf ne voulait pas en savoir d'avantage.

Il frappa à la porte qui conduisait aux appartements de Barbe Blanche et entra.

« Vous nous avez fait demander, Père ? »

* * *

« Bonjour messieurs, pourrais-je avoir mon salaire s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Le salaire. Chose indispensable à Erise. Erise était synonyme d'argent, de pièce, d'oseille, de flouze. Bref de monnaie sonnante et trébuchante. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui la mettait de _mauvaise_ humeur, c'était lorsqu'on essayait de la rouler dans la farine. C'était elle qui flouait les autres. Pas l'inverse.

Or, dans cette taverne se trouvaient des gens malhonnêtes qui semblaient bien décidés à ne pas lui donner ce qui lui était dû. Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais c'était une très mauvaise idée.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que t'as bien fait ton travail ? ricana un homme à l'embonpoint assumé et aux cheveux d'un blond sale. »

Il était celui qui avait employé Erise. C'était le gérant d'une échoppe de paris illégaux. Enfin « illégaux » … Sachant qu'ils se trouvaient sur Venaler, le mot « illégal » prenait un sens tout particulier.

C'était une île dont la Marine avait tout à fait connaissance. Toutefois, au vu de son influence, elle n'avait jamais réussi à la démanteler. Située en plein cœur du nouveau monde, c'était à cet endroit que le marché noir avait sa source. On y trouvait de tout : armes, esclaves, fruits du démon, organes, drogues et autres merveilles.

C'était ici que Erise dégotait la plupart de ses contrats. Assassinat, vol, kidnapping, protection de gens plus ou moins louches, destruction de bâtiments : tant que cela lui rapportait de l'argent, elle était partante. Le tout était simplement de ne pas se retrouver avec une prime sur la tête de la part de la Marine : elle n'avait pas envie de se casser les pieds. Jusqu'ici, en sept ans de métier, la jeune femme s'était plutôt bien débrouillée. Surtout que comme pour la plupart des contrats, elle se déguisait, il était bien plus difficile de trouver une bonne photographie. Par exemple, lors de ce job, elle portait une perruque bleu canard avec des boucles anglaises et des lentilles noires. Avec une bonne couche de maquillage en plus, elle était méconnaissable. Une fan de déguisements. _Erise avait mille visages_.

Son C.V. était impeccable (dans le sens où elle réussissait tous ses contrats ; par contre niveau réputation et moralité, c'était une autre histoire). Excepté un petit problème trois mois plus tôt. Néanmoins, elle avait quand même réussi à s'en sortir. Non sans mal et sans blessure, il fallait bien l'avouer. Enfin, c'était déjà ça. Elle avait été retrouvée par un des hommes qui voulaient tuer le « monstre ». La jeune femme en avait bien sûr profité : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait une telle chance. La mercenaire aurait dû mourir ce jour-là et Miss Teigne être congelée sur place. Ça n'avait pas été le cas et ses engelures, n'étant que superficielles, avaient fini par disparaître.

Toutefois, elle gardait une profonde rancune et si elle était venue à Venaler, ce n'était pas à la base pour accepter un contrat mais pour réunir des informations sur le Phénix. Cependant, elle ne disait jamais "non" lorsqu'on lui proposait de l'argent, et puisque qu'elle avait réussi à limiter sa bavure (qui consistait tout de même à s'être arrangée pour faire tuer ses employeurs), Erise n'avait hésité.

Ici, il n'était donc pas question de sa vengeance envers le blond. Dans cette affaire-ci, elle avait dû supprimer la nouvelle compagne d'un concurrent. Ça s'était très bien passé et elle attendait maintenant la deuxième moitié de son paiement.

« Si vous vouliez que je rapporte sa tête, il fallait me prévenir, rétorqua la jeune femme à la perruque bleue. Enfin, il y aurait eu un petit supplément…

\- Cela fait deux jours que tu nous as annoncé t'en être occupée et pourtant, il n'y a eu aucune nouvelle à ce propos, rétorqua l'homme. »

Il prit la bouteille de vin de la main d'un de ces subordonnés. Erise avait déjà fait les comptes : huit personnes dans la salle. Et quatre autres étaient dans l'arrière-boutique. Chacun armé puisque l'endroit appartenait au patron.

« C'est pas de ma faute si le mec a pas envie de crier sur tous les toits que sa donzelle s'est faite buter… C'est logique… glissa la jeune femme.

\- Désolé… Pas de preuve concrète, pas de paiement… Estime-toi déjà heureuse d'avoir la moitié du pognon… Maintenant, barre-toi de là… »

Erise était quelqu'un de très sympathique, toujours en train de dire des bêtises. Typiquement le genre de boute-en-train avec qui on avait envie d'aller boire un café… Pour ensuite le regretter amèrement vu à quel point on se tapait l'affiche. Mais tout de même. Ou alors parce qu'on se rendait compte qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si gentille et innocente que ça…

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moment où elle devenait sérieuse : lorsqu'elle était sur le point de passer à l'action… Afin d'acquérir encore plus d'argent.

La jeune femme passa sa main dans ses cheveux synthétiques puis eut une moue désolée :

« Mince… Moi qui voulais encore gagner un peu… Chuis déçue… M'enfin, j'imagine qu'on peut pas avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le cul de la crémière… Navrée les gars… »

Sur ce, elle sortit un fusil à silex de son sac-carcajou qui était toujours à sa place habituelle. Et tira huit fois. L'instant suivant, les autres gus arrivèrent, attirés par le bruit. Erise avait déjà rangé son arme de tirs. Elle avait maintenant en main une petite lame. La jeune mercenaire ne mit que quelques secondes pour les tailler en pièces. Ça faisait du bien à son égo après s'être faite complètement massacrée quelques temps plutôt.

Une fois cela fait, elle se rapprocha de son ancien employeur. Ce n'était qu'un amateur. Il n'était pas sur le marché depuis longtemps. S'il s'était mieux renseigné, il aurait su que la mercenaire qu'il avait employée avait une sacrée réputation.

« Ils ont payé plus cher que toi… La demoiselle a été plus intelligente sur ce coup… »

Si Erise n'était pas beaucoup employée, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était incompétente. Très loin de là. Simplement, on ne pouvait vraiment pas lui faire confiance. Elle l'avait prouvé sur Aequala (même si personne n'était entièrement au courant).

 **Et elle le prouverait de nouveau par la suite.**


	9. Chapitre 7

**Hi !** Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! ^^ On introduit un nouveau OC secondaire ! X) Son design a été inspiré par un personnage de manga (qui n'est pas OP), on va voir si vous arrivez à trouver qui ! X) Bien, sinon le titre vous annonce la rencontre entre deux personnages, c'est pas compliqué de deviner de qui il s'agit je pense ! ^^ Sinon, merci d'être toujours plus à suivre cette histoire ! ^^ Surtout que c'est une sacré connerie ! XD

 **Minaraii** : déjà, merci de ton comm' ! ^^ Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais te jeter la pierre sachant que je fais très souvent partie de ces vilains lecteurs fantômes ! ^^' Oui elle est trop mimi cette image, je l'adore ! *o* Mais cette mignonnité (?) est tellement par raccord avec l'histoire ! XD C'est vrai qu'Erise fait partie de la catégorie des OC vraiment dingues et ils ne sont pas très nombreux parce que mine de rien, c'est qu'ils sont durs à manier correctement ! XD Erise ? Dans la première flotte ? Avoue tu veux tuer Marco ! XD Alors je peux d'ores et déjà te dire qu'Erise ne sera jamais sous les ordres de Marco ! XD JAMAIS. Pour deux raisons : un, Marco n'y survivrait pas, Phénix ou non ; deux : Erise n'accepterait jamais de devoir lui obéir non stop ! X) C'est pas dans son caractère et dans l'idée de leur relation. Ils sont à égalité (malgré le fait qu'Erise soit largement moins forte ! XD) ! Je sais pas si je suis très claire... Quant à savoir si elle continuera sa traque ou qu'elle rentrera dans un quelconque équipage... Mystère, mystère (même si en tant qu'auteure toute puissante, je le sais déjà... Niarf niarf niarf...) ! Encore merci pour ta review et j'espère te retrouver bientôt alors ! ^^ Bye

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Estomac d'Autruche et Appétit d'Oiseau**

Erise marchait dans la rue. Elle avait enlevé tout son attirail et retrouvé son apparence naturelle. Toujours est-il qu'elle flânait plutôt tranquillement. Ce n'était pas commun à Venaler. La plupart du temps, les personnes dégageaient des auras menaçantes. Ce n'était pas le cas de la mercenaire. Elle avait beau avoir tué son employeur quelques minutes plus tôt, elle n'était pas inquiète et semblait totalement inoffensive.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avait un petit pécule dans son sac. Miss Teigne avait son apparence rectangulaire, ne laissant pas paraître ses pattes ou sa gueule. Sachant que son travail était terminé, elle avait bien envie de manger quelque chose.

Erise ne mangeait qu'à un seul endroit sur cette île. Pour une simple et bonne raison : c'était le seul établissement où elle avait des réductions. Elle les avait obtenues après un job. La mercenaire avait protégé l'établissement et elle entretenait depuis de très bonnes relations avec sa gérante.

La jeune femme passa dans de petites ruelles sordides. Elle n'avait pas peur de se faire agresser. Au pire, elle pouvait leur mettre une rouste. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas tant d'échauffourées que ça ici. Excepté quand les gens avaient des coups dans le nez. En effet, il y avait beaucoup de personnes dangereuses, et ce n'était pas forcément marqué sur leur figure. Les gredins intelligents avaient donc une certaine retenue.

La mercenaire finit par arriver devant un bâtiment d'un certain standing. L'architecture avait été copiée sur celle d'Amazon Lily. Le bois utilisé avait été peint en un rouge clinquant. L'établissement était grand. Il faisait quatre étages de haut. La ville était un assemblage de différents styles, cela ne détonnait donc pas trop dans le paysage. En apparence, il s'agissait d'un hôtel-restaurant. Toutefois, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs n'était pas dupe : il s'agissait en réalité d'une façade pour des jeux d'argent clandestins. On y pariait sur des choses complètements folles et l'argent brassé y était plus que conséquent. Tout pour attirer Erise.

Une bonne odeur se dégageait de l'endroit. C'était une des techniques de la gérante pour attirer le pigeon. Et cela marchait plutôt bien.

Erise passa devant l'armoire à glace de la sécurité sans même s'arrêter. Il avait l'habitude de la voir et de toute façon, c'était une « amie » de la patronne. L'intérieur était bondé. Il faisait chaud, moite. Autant de monde, cela faisait monter la température. De-ci, de-là, avaient été installées des citrouilles sculptées, jurant avant le ton général. Sans plus attendre, la maîtresse de Miss Teigne partit s'installer au bar. Il restait quelques places, les solitaires n'étant pas les plus nombreux. Elle se plaça entre un mec au chapeau orange totalement hypnotisé par la nourriture devant lui et un homme qui ressemblait curieusement à un ninja.

« Salut Ginmo, des _baozi_ au haricot rouge s'il-te-plaît ! Comme d'habitude quoi… »

Le barman (qui prenait également les commandes de nourriture) était un brun aux yeux vairons bleu et marron. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés avec application en une construction compliquée et stylisée. Le côté droit était coupé très court à l'inverse du gauche. Il avait un côté androgyne avec des traits fins, presque féminins. Il était grand et mince, à la démarche féline. Son corps était parsemée de tatouages noirs et de nombreux piercings trouaient sa peau. Le _Hanfu_ cramoisi qu'il portait contrastait avec son physique. Toutefois, c'était l'uniforme obligatoire et il n'avait pas le choix.

Il se présenta devant Erise avec un grand sourire :

« Ah ma belle, je t'en mets deux hein… De toute façon, tu vas encore picorer et pas finir ! A manger si peu, tu vas finir par te trouver mal…

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi… C'est toujours au même prix, j'espère ?

\- Pour toi oui, bien entendu. »

Le visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs s'illumina en entendant cela. Ginmo savait toujours comment lui faire plaisir. Il nota quelque chose sur son petit carnet tout en lui demandant :

« Tu as encore fait un mauvais coup toi…

\- Bien vu !

\- A force de faire ça, tu vas te faire d'innombrable ennemis et ça va finir par te tomber sur le coin du nez… la prévint-il.

\- Pas grave… Je me débrouille toujours ! Sinon, Belelia est dans le coin ?

\- Nope… Je crois qu'elle est partie ce matin… Elle avait des choses à faire… »

Les « choses à faire » constituaient surement en faire payer de gré ou de force de pauvres personnes croulant sous les dettes. Cela arrangeait quelque peu Erise qu'elle ne soit pas là. Ainsi elle n'aurait pas à subir les assauts répétés de la patronne qui faisait une légère fixette sur le physique enfantin de la mercenaire. En effet, Belelia avait une petite obsession pour les Lolitas (elle en était d'ailleurs une en bonne et due forme) et tentait toujours d'entraîner son amie dans le côté mignon.

« Tu voulais lui demander quelque chose ?

\- Ouais, si elle avait des renseignements sur-

\- Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Vous allez bien ? »

Ginmo avait interrompu Erise en interpellant le jeune homme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Ce dernier avait plongé la tête la première dans son assiette (un canard laqué de première qualité) et maintenait toujours sa main en l'air, la fourchette prête à piquer un quelconque morceau de viande.

Le brun, inquiet, commença à le secouer. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un mort dans l'établissement ! C'était toujours compliqué ensuite de se débarrasser du cadavre. Et puis, la réputation de l'endroit était après peu vendeuse.

« Monsieur ! Réveillez-vous monsieur ! Erise, arrête ça, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

En effet, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avait attrapé la fourchette qui reposait auparavant dans la poigne du "cadavre". Et elle s'apprêtait maintenant à le piquer (ou le poignarder au choix) pour tester sa réactivité et ainsi établir son diagnostic. Sans doute un peu trop extrême mais Erise était tout à fait convaincue de son fondement. Réprimandée, la mercenaire gonfla les joues, boudeuse, et croisa les bras.

Alors que tout le monde regardait la scène, intrigué, le jeune homme au chapeau releva brusquement la tête manquant de mettre un coup à ce pauvre Ginmo.

« Oh… Je me suis encore endormi… remarqua-t-il d'un air ingénu. »

En entendant ça, Erise ricana et le barman souffla de soulagement : il était habitué aux bizarreries mais celle-là, on ne lui avait encore jamais faite. Il donna à son client une serviette afin qu'il puisse se débarbouiller.

« T'es bizarre toi… ça t'arrive souvent de faire ça ? l'interrogea la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs tandis que Ginmo se remettait de ses émotions en allant chercher la commande de la mercenaire. »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un grand sourire amusé avant de lui répondre :

« Ça ? Oh, c'est juste de la narcolepsie… Enfin, ça y ressemble. On n'a jamais vraiment su ce que c'était avec précision.

\- Eh beh… ça doit pas être pratique…

\- Je fais avec, je fais avec ! Sinon, je m'appelle Ace, ravi de te rencontrer ! annonça son interlocuteur en lui tendant la main.

\- Ah désolée, je serre jamais la main… J'ai pas confiance et la plupart du temps les mecs peuvent pas s'empêcher de te la broyer ! Mais sinon, moi de même ! Tu peux m'appeler Erise. »

Le barman revint alors et présenta à la mercenaire son assiette _remplie_ de deux _baozi_. En voyant cette _montagne_ de nourriture, Ace eut une mine choquée :

« Attends, tu ne manges que ça ?

\- Bin ouais pourquoi ?

\- Mais tu vas mourir de faim ! s'exclama-t-il. Je te passe un peu de mon assiette si tu veux, j'en recommanderai après…

\- En voilà un jeune homme serviable, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien ! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui, Erise. T'améliorer humainement ne te ferait pas de mal. Et puis depuis le temps que je te dis que ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé… Déjà que les trois quarts du temps, on te retrouve à moitié morte. La dernière fois, Belelia a d'ailleurs cru que tu allais y pas-

\- Stop, l'arrêta la jeune femme en attrapant avec ses doigts un petit bout de pain. Je vais pas payer plus cher pour un truc que je vais sans doute pas finir ! »

Ace regarda Ginmo sans comprendre. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et lui expliqua :

« Erise est radin et avide au possible. Ça doit être la seule personne au monde qui ne veut pas avoir de prime sur sa tête, non pas parce qu'elle ne veut pas être embêtée par la Marine, mais simplement pour ne pas être tentée de se rendre et de s'échapper ensuite en ayant subtilisé la récompense…

\- Ah quand même… ça va jusque-là… »

Le jeune homme ajusta sa chemise en se disant qu'il était tombé sur un drôle d'énergumène, même s'il était sympathique. Il préférait être torse nu mais le compère avec lequel il était venu lui avait demandé d'être discret. Donc il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

« Et toi, mec vu tout ce que tu bouffes, tu dois avoir les Berries non ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence assez gênant puis Ace répondit d'une toute petite voix :

« Euh… Non ?

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla Ginmo tandis qu'Erise s'étouffait de rire.

\- En fait, c'est mon ami qui a l'argent et je ne sais pas vraiment où il est… Je lui ai faussé compagnie pour aller manger alors…

\- Ouh la la… Belelia va pas être contente du tout… se désola l'androgyne.

\- Avoue, tu comptais faire un resto-basket, ricana la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

\- Ça ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit, mais…

\- Nan mais cherche pas t'es grillé.

\- Je me disais aussi, marmonna le jeune homme au chapeau.

\- Et puis si tu te fais chopper par Belelia, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure… Attends, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Et en effet, Ace lui adressait une tête qui oscillait entre le chat persécuté et le lapin mort. Les intentions du sacripant ne mirent pas longtemps à faire leur cheminement dans l'esprit d'Erise. Elle manqua alors d'étrangler son interlocuteur avec le cordon de son couvre-chef pour avoir eu une pensée aussi blasphématoire :

« Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais payer ta bouffe ! J'te connais même pas ! ... Enfin, même si je te connaissais, je dépenserais pas un copeck pour toi ! »

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Pendant que Ginmo se demandait comment cette histoire allait se terminer et qu'il partait servir d'autres clients, Ace farfouillait dans la poche de son bermuda. La mercenaire le regardait d'un œil distrait tout en distribuant discrètement des morceaux de _baozi_ à Miss Teigne. Cette dernière les préférait à la viande plutôt qu'au haricot rouge, mais elle n'était pas difficile.

On venait beau de le prévenir qu'il allait lui arriver des problèmes s'il ne payait pas, Ace ne paraissait pas plus stressé que ça. Il sortit alors un Escargophone et le plaça sur le comptoir. L'appareil avec une curieuse touffe de cheveux blonds avec des plumes bleu électrique dedans. Ce design rappelait vaguement quelque chose à la mercenaire mais elle n'arrivait pas à remettre le doigt dessus.

A peine le jeune homme au chapeau orange eut appelé son ami qu'il se fit invectiver avec force :

« Où est-ce que tu es, nom de dieu ? ça va faire deux heures que je te cherche partout et tu ne réponds pas ! T'as oublié qu'on était ici en mission ?

\- Désolé… Mais… J'ai besoin de ton aide…

\- Comment ça de mon aide ?

\- Bin, c'est toi qui gères les comptes, répondit la personne présente juste à côté d'Erise.

\- Et ?

\- Et j'ai pas de blé pour payer le resto.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tandis que je te cherchais dans tous les coins de cette foutue ville, tu _mangeais_?

\- Oui. »

Il avait au moins le mérite d'être honnête. Toutefois, la mercenaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de mourir de rire à côté de lui. Cela ressemblait à un sketch. S'il n'arrivait pas à donner suffisamment à la patronne, Belelia pourrait peut-être l'embaucher comme comique pour le remboursement.

« Bon, souffla son interlocuteur à l'autre bout de l'Escargophone, sans doute totalement blasé. Dis-moi où tu es.

\- Au « Will-o'-the-wisp ». Par contre, l'endroit ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce que pourrait induire le nom.

\- C'est bon, je connais de réputation. Je suis là dans cinq minutes. Ce que tu vas me coûter sera déduit de ta part du prochain butin.

\- Euh…

\- D'accord, j'ai compris : les deux prochains butins. »

Et sur ce, la communication fut coupée.

« Il arrive, annonça Ace. Je suis sauvé, j'imagine.

\- J'avais entendu, merci bien… D'ailleurs, un « butin » ? T'es un pirate ? l'interrogea la jeune femme en attaquant son deuxième petit pain. »

L'autre sembla réfléchir pendant un instant puis se décida à lui dire sur le ton de la confidence :

« Oui… Mais sois discrète sur ce fait hein…

\- Ah ! Mais t'as peut-être une prime… Si ça se trouve, tu peux me rapporter un max de berries. Attends que je regarde les derniers avis de recherche que j'ai pas eu le temps d'étudier…

\- Quoi ? On a discuté gentiment et toi tu serais prête à me livrer à la Marine, rit Ace.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Je suis une mercenaire après tout ! »

Tandis que ladite mercenaire essuyait ses doigts collants de pâte de haricot rouge pour éviter de salir l'intérieur de son sac-carcajou, le jeune homme au chapeau orange lança à quelqu'un qui venait vraisemblablement d'arriver :

« Ah Marco ! Je suis là ! Ici ! T'as fait vite dis donc ! T'es venu en volant ? »

Erise se figea en écarquillant les yeux. Tout doucement, la jeune femme lâcha ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour se retourner.

« Woputain, murmura-t-elle. Si c'est _ce_ Marco… »

Lorsque la mercenaire fut face à l'ami d'Ace et que ce dernier la vit, ils eurent une réaction unanime : « Toi ?! ».

Le Commandant de la deuxième flotte de Barbe Blanche, lança alors, surpris :

« Ah ? Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? »


	10. Chapitre 8

**N.D.A. :** hello tout le monde ! Alors... Bah j'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour ce chapitre ! Une nouvelle OC arrive. Elle est certes secondaire mais elle devrait pouvoir aider Marco et Ace dans leur mission ! Elle n'est pas aussi folle qu'Erise (en même temps, est-ce possible ?) mais elle n'est pas très normal non plus. Bref… Sinon, je ne sais pas pourquoi, les commentaires ont un problème. J'ai reçu les e-mails me prévenant qu'ils sont là, il y a bien marqué qu'il y a 16 commentaires sur la fanfic, mais non ils ne veulent pas apparaître. D'ailleurs, c'est pareil lorsque je laisse moi-même des commentaires, ils ne veulent pas apparaître… Ce qui me gonfle un peu parce que j'avais fait un commentaire sur le fic de Celmon (si tu passes par là) mais il ne s'est pas affiché… Bref. Je vais donc me permettre de les recopier là pour y répondre. Donc, pour ceux que ça n'intéresse pas, je vous conseille de sauter !

 **Commentaire de Recma :**

« Oh putain ! C'est trop marrant ! Erise est vraiment bien trouvé est trop drôôôôôôôôôôôôle ! J'ai hâte de lire le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce que Erise compte faire maintenant ! Marco qui croyait qu'elle était morte ! XD Je m'excuse pour le gros-mots que j'ai employé en position de mon deuxième mot dans cette rewiew… Mais j'ai vraiment bien rit en lisant ce chapitre. PS : Estomac d'Autruche : Ace ; Appétit d'oiseau : Erise. J'ai hâte de lire la suite ! Bisous ! »

 **La réponse de votre servante :**

Ah mais Erise c'est Erise… Et elle est pas au bout de ces conneries ! XD Je vous prépare d'ailleurs pour un chapitre dans un avenir proche une discussion pas piquée des hannetons entre elle et Marco ! XD Oui, le pauvre Marco… Il avait le vain espoir qu'il n'en entendrait plus jamais parler… C'est clairement raté ! Ah les gros mots… Erise en dit un beau d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre ! X) Elle insulte Marco d'une manière qui préfigure la conversation dont je parlais plus haut d'ailleurs ! X) Enfin bref. Ah t'as bien choppé les deux appellations ! En même temps, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus dur ! Bref, merci pour ta review ! A une prochaine fois !

 **Commentaire de Minaraii :**

« Coucou me revoilà ! Moi tuer marco? Jamais de la vie ! J'aime trop ce personnage xD Mais je ne suis pas contre le fait qu'il ait quelques ennuis (qui porteraient le doux nom d'Erise par exemple ! ;P) Bref revenons à ce chapitre ! Le sketch Marco/Ace est juste excellent, j'ai adoré le "d'accord j'ai compris: les deux prochains butins"... Sacré Ace ! xD Sinon je suis contente d'assister aux retrouvailles ! Tout le contraire de Marco en fait xD Bon courage pour la suite et à bientôt ! »

 **Réponse de votre servante :**

Tu vas voir, Oda va le tuer dans le canon, on va rien comprendre à notre vie ! XD Bah après tout, il a perdu Thatch, Ace, Barbe Blanche… Moi j'dis c'est un peu le dernier quoi (sans compter les autres commandants mais ça ne fait pas pareil je trouve) ! Oh oui Erise est d'une douceur incroyable… Un véritable petit ange. Jamais elle n'apporterait des ennuis à qui que ce soit voyons… Dis… J'avoue que leur sketch est assez banal mais je l'aime bien ! Oui, je savais que cette phrase ferait mouche ! #devin C'est vrai que Marco préfèrerait qu'elle soit morte : un ennui de moins ! M'enfin, il est pas au bout de ses peines le bougre !

 **Commentaire de Loreline :**

« Ta fanfiction est tellement drôle! Mention spéciale à l'absence d'ooc et à Erise complètement barrée ! XD »

 **Réponse de votre servante :**

Contente qu'elle te fasse rire, c'est le but ! Ah ? Je suis contente que tu trouves qu'il n'y ait pas d'OOC. J'avoue que c'est super dur de ne pas en faire surtout que premièrement, on n'a pas eu une très très grande vue du caractère de Marco et deux, vues tous les situations loufoques, c'est assez compliqué ! X) Erise plait à tout le monde ! Erise is the queen ! Yeah !

 **Commentaire de 7etoiles :**

« Woooo, ça va être comique là! Le chapitre est très sympa, avec la rencontre de Ace! J'ai hâte de voir les "retrouvailles"... »

 **Réponse de votre servante :**

Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! Oui, on voit Ace… Je me suis dite que c'était une bonne idée de l'intégrer pour augmenter mon potentiel de gags ! Attention, j'ai jamais dit que j'allais le faire super con hein… Nan parce que je croise trop souvent de fanfics où Ace est vraiment con comme un balai à l'image de Luffy et je suis pas d'accord avec cette vision… :/ Oh tu vas voir, elles vont être musclées ces retrouvailles ! X) Quelque chose de joli même ! »

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Innocente comme la blanche Colombe**

Erise n'attendit pas un instant et piocha dans son sac un pistolet. Sans plus réfléchir, elle tira. Le blond qui venait d'arriver se les prit de plein fouet. Néanmoins, cela n'eut aucun effet : elles passèrent à travers son corps sans faire le moindre dégât. La seule chose qui pouvait rendre compte de l'attaque qui venait de se produire était les flammèches bleues régénératives. Enfin non, ce n'était pas la seule : les vases en céramique blanche et bleue l'avaient également senti passer. Le pire était sans doute que Belelia les adorait. Et qu'ils coutaient chers.

Les personnes présentes dans la salle eurent un petit peu peur que la situation ne dégénère et commencèrent à s'enfuir (sans payer). Avant que la mercenaire et le Phénix n'aient pu commencer une jolie bagarre, Ace se plaça face à Marco et Ginmo en fit de même avec Erise.

« Erise ! Arrête ça ! Tu imagines si la patronne vous voit vous battre ? Elle va vous tuer !

\- Elle ? Tuer le Phénix ? J'crois pas non ! Allez, bouge ! J'veux le buter ! hurla la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. »

Le barman essaya de la retenir mais elle se glissa sous son bras pour tenter de faire un placage à l'homme aux magnifiques sandalettes. Bien entendu, elle se mangea un joli coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Cela ne l'arrêta et, dans la confusion, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les quatre par terre, complètement emmêlés.

« Enculé ! Je vais te buter ! braillait tout en délicatesse Erise. » Pendant ce temps, Marco ne comprenait pas comment cette mercenaire avait pu survivre mais tentait de réparer cette erreur de la nature. Les deux autres étaient pris en sandwich, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait.

Au vu du ridicule de la situation, aucun des deux Commandants n'utilisait son fruit du Démon. Cependant, cela changea quand Miss Teigne, mise de très mauvaise par cette baston inopinée, se mit à mordre de toutes ses forces l'homme qui aurait fait faire une crise cardiaque à une armée de coiffeurs. Sa main se transforma en serre et quelques touffes de poils volèrent de-ci de-là.

« Touche pas à mon sac à main !

\- J'croyais que c'était pas un sac à main justement ! »

Cette fille passait son temps à hurler et en plus de ça, elle avait toujours cette irritante voix geignarde. Décidément, elle n'avait pas manqué au Phénix.

Ace et Ginmo furent ainsi envoyés au loin tandis que les deux ennemis étaient prêts à s'entretuer dans la seconde, et sans même se dire bonjour. De véritables malpolis.

« Tu n'étais donc pas morte ?

\- Tu m'as prise pour qui ? L'Homme qui me tuera n'est pas encore né ! Et on m'aura pas par un jeu de mot parce que je mets une majuscule à « Homme » !

\- Mauvaise herbe croit toujours, siffla le blond. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne te ferai pas de cadeau.

\- Ah oui ? J'aimerai bien voir-

\- Qui. A. Fait. Ça ? »

La personne qui venait d'intervenir avait une voix d'outre-tombe. Et la température avait brusquement chuté de plusieurs degrés. Le barman pâlît en voyant qui venait d'arriver.

« Patronne… S'il vous plaît… bredouilla-t-il. Ne vous mettez pas en colère…

\- Ginmo… Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de ne pas servir les racailles ? »

Elle était petite. Toute petite. Un mètre quarante. Un minuscule chapeau haut-de-forme bleu marine trônait sur le haut droit de son crâne. Il avait été installé entre ses deux longues couettes de cheveux noirs soyeux. Ses yeux sombre étaient soulignés d'un khôl un peu trop prononcé pour son âge. Elle avait des traits de poupée et son visage n'avait pas perdu la rondeur de l'enfance. Son coup était enserré dans le haut col mao de sa petite cape. En dessous, son chemisier bouffant noir à manches longues était coupé par une jupe courte à taille haute. Les motifs du tissu de cette dernière étaient identiques à ceux des vases cassés par Erise. Elle était chaussée de simples chaussures d'art martial, tandis que ses jambes étaient recouvertes d'un épais collant opaque.

Belelia posa un regard mauvais sur la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, puis sur Marco et demanda :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé des informations sur le Phénix si tu l'as déjà trouvé ?

\- Hasard de circonstances.

\- Hasard ou pas, si tu as osé toucher à ma décora- oh mon dieu. Mes vases _Ming_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? Mes chéris ! »

La gamine s'était mise à pleurer devant les morceaux de porcelaine brisée. Elle les prit dans ses paumes, les serrant jusqu'à ce que ses mains en soient blessées. Du sang vermeil coulait goutte à goutte sur le sol. La gérante du « Will-o'-the-wisp » finit par se relever tel un zombie plutôt terrifiant.

« Erise… Je vais… Te tuer…

\- Ah non mais c'est pas possible, il y a trop de personnes qui veulent tuer d'autres personnes dans cette pièce… contra la mercenaire. Bon okay, je veux juste tuer ce sale piaf – et lui moi sans doute, mais deux ça fait déjà beaucoup quand même ! »

Toutefois, Belelia ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Pendant que toutes les lumières qui éclairaient la pièce étaient soufflées, les derniers clients fuyaient. La patronne s'énervait, mieux valait prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Sous les yeux éberlués des deux hommes de Barbe Blanche, la lolita tendit son bras, paume vers le plafond. En réponse à sa demande muette, un petit feu verdâtre vint y danser.

« Jack-o'-lantern… Tabassez-moi cette chieuse de première ! »

C'est au moment où elle eut prononcé ces mots, que les citrouilles, qui attendaient bien sagement, trouvèrent enfin leur utilité. La flamme jade se divisa et partit dans chaque cucurbitacée. Une lueur malsaine transparut alors et les végétaux se mirent à léviter.

Ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour Erise, ça, elle le savait. Encore une fois, elle allait devoir trouver un moyen pour s'esquiver le temps que Belelia se calme et se remette de la perte de ses précieux vases.

Une fois animées, les citrouilles ricanèrent avant de se rapprocher dangereusement de la mercenaire. Si la gérante voulait se reconvertir dans l'animation de fête d'Halloween, elle ferait un tabac.

 _« Jack-o'-lantern, Jack-o'-lantern_

 _You are such a funny sight._

 _As you sit there, at the window_

 _Glowing on at the night._

 _You were once a yellow pumpkin_

 _Growing on a sturdy vine._

 _Now you are a Jack-o'-lantern_

 _Glowing on at the night. »_

« Merci Belelia, on avait vraiment besoin de ta comptine chelou pour ajouter du creepy à la scène. Non mais vraiment, c'était très utile, marmonna la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs en tranchant une cucurbitacée à l'aide d'un couteau de cuisine. »

N'étant pas particulièrement heureuse de se faire agresser par des végétaux, Erise tentait de trouver une solution de repli. Cette dernière n'allait sans doute pas venir du Phénix qui regardait la scène d'un œil blasé, l'air de dire : « mais est-ce que c'est toujours la foire avec cette femme ? ». La réponse était, bien évidemment « oui », cependant il ne pouvait pas encore le savoir.

« Eh ! Toi ! Ouais, c'est à toi que je parle, saleté de pirate ! C'est de ta faute ! T'es aussi responsable !

\- Qu- »

Et avant que Marco n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il se prit une magnifique citrouille dans la tête. Enfin plutôt, elle tenta de lui manger l'occiput. On ne voyait donc plus ses abominables cheveux blonds, et ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle pour tous les coiffeurs du monde qui poussaient enfin un soupir de soulagement.

« Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? tenta de prononcer le Phénix. »

Avant que la bagarre entre pirate, mercenaire et _citrouilles_ ne dégénère plus qu'il n'était permis par le bon goût, Ace intervint. Et brûla tous les végétaux indésirables d'un coup. Les lumières se rallumèrent et Belelia eut tout de suite l'air moins effrayante. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Erise qui était couverte de jus de citrouille, la rendant peu ragoutante à l'instar du Phénix.

« Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? exigea d'une voix ferme le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche. »


	11. Chapitre 9

**Hi !** Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre et je peux déjà vous annoncer que vous n'en aurez pas un avant une semaine. Pourquoi ? Pour deux raisons : d'abord j'ai mes études à côté et elles me prennent un temps juste monstrueux, deuxièmement, je n'écris pas que cette fanfic et j'en ai une deuxième en préparation. Mais je vous en dirai plus lorsque ce sera plus avancé ! Bref... Sinon, ce chapitre, il a été d'un côté très dur à écrire et de l'autre très simple. Dans le sens où la plupart des dialogues étaient pour moi très simples mais coller une narration derrière ça a été bien plus compliqué ! :x Sinon, pour la petite anecdote, le premier dialogue de ce chapitre c'est celui m'a vraiment poussée à écrire cette fic (plus que toutes les autres conneries) !

 **Celmon** : alors, pour être précise, ce n'est pas le fruit de Jack o' lantern mais ça va être expliqué ! ^^ D'ailleurs, y'a un gros indice qui donne quel est son fruit du démon ! X) Belelia est flippante... X) Tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle est _sympathique_ lorsqu'il s'agit de s'occuper des gens qui se sont endettés dans sa salle de jeu...

Et je peux te dire que les deux ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines ! XD J'ai bien l'intention de les mettre dans des situations allant du loufoque au gênant ! XD On a trop souvent tendance à prendre Ace uniquement pour un imbécile ! XD C'est sa vengeance j'imagine ! XD Surtout qu'Erise et Marco c'est un peu comme l'hydrogène et oxygène : ensemble ça fait "boom" ! X) Bref, merci pour ta review !

PS : c'est fou mais à chaque fois, je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que ton avatar il est super cool ! X) *o*

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Sauter du Coq à l'Âne**

« Donc ton copain, là… C'est Ace aux Poings Ardents…

\- Oui…

\- Et vous couchez ensemble ? »

Marco s'étrangla avec son verre de sake en entendant la réflexion de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs assise juste à côté de lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rester impassible devant elle mais elle sortait de telles énormités que c'était bien difficile. Il sentait qu'il allait avoir besoin de nombreux verres d'alcool pour y survivre.

« Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

\- Bah quoi ? Ma question est légitime… En plus, j'aurais pu m'inspirer de vous pour écrire de la bromance et devenir riche ! Best-seller et tout !

\- T'en as vraiment un grain…

\- Mais « Marcace » ça sonne bien non ?

\- « Marcace » ?

\- Bin oui, c'est la contraction de vos deux prénoms… Nan mais t'as raison, ça sonne comme « marcassin », c'est pas super vendeur… Enfin sinon, j'ai en stock : _Ace et Marco : un Amour Torride de Pirates_. Nan, ne dis rien : je sais, j'ai un véritable talent pour les titres… Et sinon, sa prime elle est de… ? demanda Erise en sautant du coq à l'âne.

\- 500 millions de berries si mes souvenirs sont bons… lui répondit Marco qui ne cherchait même plus à comprendre sa logique.

\- Zut, marmonna Erise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bin elle est plus basse que la tienne… Donc je vais rester sur toi…

\- Et pourquoi donc cela semble te désoler ?

\- Parce qu'Ace, il est beau gosse. Alors que toi… Regarde-moi ces cheveux !

\- Mes cheveux t'em- »

Marco se tut en voyant arriver Ace accompagné de Belelia. A l'étonnement d'absolument tout l'univers, ces deux-là semblaient s'entendre comme cul et chemise. Un véritable ovni relationnel. Or, cette sympathie avait apporté autant de bonnes choses que de mauvaises pour Erise et Marco. Non, en fait, cela n'avait absolument rien apporté de cool : ils ne pouvaient tout simplement plus s'entretuer.

Belelia avait raconté l'aventure à Aequala. Ace s'était alors roulé par terre tellement il riait. Puis, il avait menacé le commandant de la première division de raconter ce qui s'était passé en détails, s'il tentait de menacer la vie de la mercenaire. Quant à la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, il avait juste fallu lui dire qu'elle n'aurait plus de réductions pour qu'elle se calme. Ils étaient donc obligés de cesser les hostilités. Erise tenait trop à son argent et Marco n'avait pas envie que l'équipage se moque de lui pendant des jours, détruisant sa réputation par la même occasion.

Et cela expliquait pourquoi ils discutaient tranquillement, _hypocritement_ même, au bar, surveillés du coin de l'œil par Ginmo tandis que la lolita et le possesseur du pyro-fruit avaient discuté à l'écart.

« Bon, alors, on a vraiment bien fait de tomber sur toi, Belelia ! s'exclama le beau-gosse au chapeau orange. Tu es une vraie mine d'informations !

\- C'est un plaisir que de faire affaire avec toi ! Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi aimable ! Non mais vraiment, c'est très appréciable. Je pourrais presque vous pardonner d'avoir mis le bazar dans mon établissement. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas bosser pour moi ?

\- Désolé, mais je préfère rester pirate ! Je resterai auprès de Père jusqu'à ma mort !

\- Dommage… Un aussi charmant minois aurait fait un tabac dans ma salle de jeu… Enfin, n'oublie pas de parler de cette proposition à ton Capitaine, surtout…

\- Pas de problème, Bel' ! »

En les écoutant se jeter des fleurs, Erise et Marco les regardèrent d'un œil perplexe. Les deux autres le remarquèrent et Ace lança :

« Eh ! Vous vous entendez bien finalement, tous les deux !

\- Mais bien sûr, nous sommes maintenant les meilleurs amis du monde, tu crois quoi ? assura Erise. Je suis pas rancunière et c'est pas comme s'il m'avait laissée dans la neige toute seule… Abandonnée comme une pauvre petite malheureuse.

\- Où est la petite malheureuse ? Je n'en vois aucune… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je pensais réellement que tu allais y passer. Sinon, je t'assure que je serais resté pour t'achever. »

Et ce fut au tour de la mercenaire et du Phénix de se lancer un regard qui signifiait : « tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi… ». Marco était quelqu'un de responsable et de terriblement calme. En fait, il était même « léthargique ». Son comportement avec la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avait donc de quoi étonner le commandant de la deuxième flotte de Barbe Blanche. Surtout que d'habitude, c'était lui qui se faisait réprimander. Enfin, il prenait sa revanche.

Mais le problème du blond était sans aucun doute que quelque chose chez la mercenaire l'irritait, lui donnait envie de sortir de ses gonds. Elle n'était pas nette _du tout_ et il était persuadé que la seule chose qu'elle allait lui apporter, ce serait des ennuis. Pour autant, il se contint d'incruster sa tête dans la table.

Ace s'assit à côté d'Erise tandis que Belelia se plaça derrière le comptoir. La petite conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le possesseur du pyro-fruit, tandis que les deux autres se calmaient, l'avait ravie au plus haut point. L'endroit était toujours fermé et personne n'osait s'en approcher. Cela arrangeait tout le monde.

« Marco, j'ai obtenu des infos qui pourraient nous être utiles… Selon Belelia ici présente, le trafic de granite marin dont tu t'es occupé… Lors de ta dernière mission… Eh bien la plupart de la marchandise était redirigée ici… Donc Père avait vu juste.

\- Il y avait des rumeurs, assura la lolita, j'avais même de très forts soupçons. Des clients en discutaient parfois à mots couverts. Mais ce que m'a dit Ace a confirmé la chose.

\- Excuse-moi Ace, mais pourquoi tu dis ça, tranquille, devant moi alors que je suis une ennemie ? intervint la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. »

Tandis que le blond essayait de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient baragouiné, le brun eut un grand sourire naïf :

« Bin parce qu'on veut t'embaucher ! »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs tomba à la renverse, écrasant à moitié le Phénix qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il la repoussa donc sans aucune délicatesse et elle manqua de chuter de sa chaise. Un vrai spectacle à elle toute seule.

« Quoi ? Mais… Mais… Mais…

\- Eh bien c'est Belelia qui m'a suggéré l'idée : elle m'a venté tes mérites en termes d'infiltration et de talents cachés… En plus, tu en sais déjà sur ce trafic. Et on va avoir bien besoin de ça si on veut accéder jusqu'à… Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

\- Hans Von Doom, compléta gentiment la gamine aux couettes.

\- Je refuse de travailler pour vous ! Pour ce sale piaf !

\- On te paiera bien.

\- Okay, on commence quand ? »

Oui, ce n'était pas bien compliqué de convaincre Erise. Surtout que bon, c'était les hommes de Barbe Blanche… Ils devaient posséder un paquet de pognon non ? Et puis si cela pouvait lui permettre de planter un couteau dans le dos du Phénix…

« Le fait que ce soit Hans ne te fait pas plus peur que ça ? ricana la gérante.

\- Y'a d'l'oseille à la clé alors j'm'en fous… Pis je connais plutôt bien Hans... Tu te souviens ?

\- Comment oublier… ricana-t-elle. Tu n'avais jamais voulu me dire si ça avait été à la hauteur des rumeurs…

\- Normal : on préserve le mythe, Bel' ! Faudrait pas faire pleurer les pucelles ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes gloussaient d'une manière peu distinguée à propos d'un sujet qu'elles étaient les seules à connaître. Pendant ce temps, Marco se demandait comment Ace avait pu arriver à la conclusion que c'était une _bonne idée_ de s'associer à cette dingue.

« Et à moi ? On ne me demande pas mon avis ? remarqua le blond. »

Ace était loin d'être stupide. Toutefois, il avait souvent des idées de merde. Et là, le commandant de la première flotte était convaincu que celle-ci en faisait partie...

« Oh allez Marco… Je suis sûr qu'elle peut nous être utile et puis de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix : je suis en position de force ! Aucune limite à mon pouvoir de chantage ! Sinon Erise, tu nous expliques ce que tu faisais sur Aequala ? Excepté te prendre le bec avec notre ami ici présent…

\- Je ne pense pas qu'une mercenaire va te balan-

\- Bin en fait, j'ai été embauchée pour protéger des pignoufs dans une montagne. Mon boss c'était que le mec que l'autre poulet a buté… Et j'en savais pas plus. C'était bien payé donc j'ai dit oui… J'ai compris ce qui se passait en fouinant, mais y'avait pas de documents significatifs. Les seuls qu'il y avait, j'ai pas eu le temps de les prendre avant que tout ne s'effondre. Sinon, bah c'était une mine d'exploitation de granit marin. D'ailleurs, je plains les pauvres mineurs qui ont dû rester coincés dans la montagne. J'espère pour eux qu'ils ont crevé rapidement parce que sinon, ils ont dû douiller… Voilà. C'est tout. Mais comment tu savais que c'était l'autre con de Hans, Belelia ?

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai mon réseau… répondit son interlocutrice avec un sourire innocent.

\- J'vois mal la Marine traficoter du granite marin…

\- Empereur ?

\- La base de toutes les magouilles…

\- On oublie Le Roux alors… Ce n'est pas son style. On peut abandonner Barbe Blanche aussi… Ne reste plus que Big Mom et Kaidou. Une préférence entre les deux ?

\- Là, j'aurais bien dit Big Mom.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Une intuition.

\- Ah. Bon bah je vais chercher de ce côté-là. J'avoue que cette histoire m'intrigue. »

Les deux hommes étaient assez bouche bée d'entendre les deux femmes parler ainsi. A tel point qu'Ace interrompit leur petite discussion par un :

« C'est confus tout ça…

\- Nan mais oh… J'ai jamais dit que j'avais des talents de conteuse ! Et puis la seule que j'ai vraiment retenu de cette affaire, c'est que j'ai failli y passer à cause de môssieur là !

\- Attends, tu m'accuses ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

\- La Charité ? T'as choisi le mauvais exemple, mec ! Faudrait me payer pour que je la fasse la charité et encore ! »

Et c'était reparti…

* * *

« Bon… On se retrouve ici, demain ? proposa Ace »

Ils avaient enfin réussi à tous se mettre d'accord. Et on pouvait dire que ça avait mis du temps (sans doute parce que Marco et Erise étaient partis se débarrasser de toute la citrouille qui les recouvrait). Ça n'avait pas été facile surtout que le blond et la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se lancer des piques. L'épisode de la planche avait quelque peu blessé l'orgueil du Phénix. Quant à l'autre, le fait qu'il ait foutu en l'air son plan était resté en travers de sa gorge.

Enfin Ace était optimiste : il était persuadé qu'ils finiraient par s'entendre. Lui s'était tout de suite bien senti ici. Il considérait qu'il avait un bon flair quand il s'agissait de connaître la nature des gens. Or, il avait de très bonnes ondes concernant Belelia : elle tenait ses promesses. C'était une autre affaire pour la mercenaire, qu'il se trouvait incapable de jauger, mais la gérante du « Will'-o'-the-wisp » lui avait affirmé qu'avec des Berries ils pourraient la mener par le bout du nez. Et que l'envie de tuer son camarade la pousserait de toute façon à les suivre à la trace.

« Je peux vous montrer vos chambres, proposa Belelia en s'adressant à Marco et Ace.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Ah parce que vous dormez pas dans la même chambre ?

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? l'interrogea un Ace perplexe.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, soupira le Phénix. Elle ne dit que des conneries. »

Erise se demandait vraiment ce qu'avait bien pu obtenir la lolita pour se montrer si accueillante. Enfin, elle irait fouiner plus tard. La jeune fille aux longues couettes se tourna vers son _amie_ aux cheveux blancs :

« Tu fais quoi ? Tu restes ici ?

\- Trop cher. »

Belelia soupira.

« T'inquiète pas pour moi… Je vais faire la tournée des bars, je vais bien me trouver quelqu'un… Pour la suite, j'utiliserai ma méthode habituelle pour me trouver une piaule… Allez, à plus ! »

Et sur ce, elle enfila une perruque noire qui lui cascadait jusqu'en bas du dos. Puis elle se déshabilla tranquillement avant d'enfiler une tenue donc la longueur n'aurait su être qualifiée délicatement. Enfin, sans plus se préoccuper des personnes présentes, Erise sortit d'un pas joyeux.

« Je rêve où elle vient de se désaper devant nous sans aucune gêne ? demanda Ace, plutôt surpris par ce brusque changement.

\- Ah bah va falloir vous y habituer. Ce n'est pas qu'elle est exhibitionniste… C'est juste qu'elle ne connait pas le mot « pudeur ». D'ailleurs, vous risquez de souvent la voir se balader à poils dans vos chambres si elle trouve qu'il fait trop chaud.

\- Comment ça « dans nos chambres » ? s'étrangla le blond qui ne se remettait pas du fait que la situation était en train de partir clairement en vrille et qu'il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

\- Ah… Bin… Comme elle ne veut pas payer sa chambre… Elle utilise souvent la méthode dite du Coucou… Et vous allez sans doute devenir ses prochaines victimes. Toutes mes condoléances. »

En entendant ça, Marco se mit à prier intérieur : si seulement Erise pouvait avoir un accident… Juste un tout petit accident...


	12. Chapitre 10

**N.D.A. :** **me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (Erise déteint sur moi je crois...) Alors, c'est un chapitre où vous allez voir un peu plus du caractère de Belelia et d'ailleurs, il a une partie plus sérieuse. Si j'en ai fait une c'est tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas me retrouver enfermer dans l'humour exclusivement parce que sinon, je vais avoir un mal énorme à tenir… C'est fou, à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de faire une fiche technique de la création de cette fanfic, c'est grave ! X)**

 **Bref… Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la maladie génétique dont on parle dans le chapitre c'est le Syndrome de Turner. Enfin, une version inspirée du syndrome de Turner parce que clairement, je ne me sens pas suffisamment sûre pour dire que je l'ai parfaitement repris et de toute façon, il y a certaines caractéristiques de cette maladie qui seraient compliquées à mettre en oeuvre. M'enfin voilà, n'hésitez pas à faire des recherches dessus c'est très intéressant.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Guest** **:** Je t'ai grillée Phae ! X) C'est sûr que c'est toi ! Et si c'est pas toi... Bin... Merci !

 **7etoiles :** contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! ^^ Pour tout te dire, je fais de la fic originale, la fanfic c'est pas ce que je fais le plus niveau écriture ! ^^ Donc, j'ai un peu d'entraînement niveau personnages originaux à gérer ! ^^ J'adore créer des Lolis ! :3 Alors forcement, je m'amuse bien avec Belelia ! Contente que tu apprécies le personnage de Ace ! Il est pas abruti, je comprends pas pourquoi on le traite comme ça ! :x Bah attends, je passe mon temps à voir passer du Marcace, fallait bien qu'Erise lui fasse cette reflexion à un moment ! XD Et puis je suis désolée mais dans les commandants de Barbe Blanche y'a un côté bromance super présent je trouve ! XD Bref, j'espère que la suite va autant te plaire ! ^^

 **Celmon :** Contente qu'il t'ait fait autant rire ! XD C'était le but ! C'est super dur à faire pour le caractère de Marco ! Parce qu'à la base, il a l'air assez flegmatique et un peu endormi j'ai l'impression ! X) Donc je jongle constamment avec l'OOC pour qu'il réagisse tout de même d'une manière comique aux conneries d'Erise ! La méthode du Coucou c'est exactement celle du Coucou lorsqu'il pond des oeufs : il squatte le nid des autres ! XD Faut que Marco se prépare à voir Erise souvent à poil... :'^) ça c'est un fait ! Méchant ? Sans doute ! XD En même temps, c'est le minimum pour survivre quand tu as Erise sur le dos ! Mais aussi, il est un petit peu excédé hein... Un tout pitit peu ! J'aime pas quand Ace il est en bouffon complètement con ! Il ne l'est pas enfin ! Bon okay, tu peux lui faire faire dse conneries mais il ne faut pas exagérer ! X) Je suis pas fan du Yaoi. J'en lis très rarement et j'en écris jamais. Déjà que j'ai du mal avec la romance hétéro... Merci pour le comm' et le favori et j'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant ! ^^

 **Recma :** "un peu de tenue" ? C'est le cas de le dire ! XD Nan mais faut le comprendre aussi ! X) T'imagines si une fille rentrait à poils dans ta chambre tranquillou ? XD Et puis Erise n'aura pas d'accident... Je veux trop martyriser Marco ! XD La suite arrive, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant ! ^^

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Oiseau de nuit**

Erise était de nouveau affalée au bar. Elle somnolait, son verre d'eau en main. Elle n'avait bien entendu pas voulu acheter d'alcool. Non pas pour ne pas se retrouver bourrée dès le matin, mais tout simplement parce que c'était cher. Après tout, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs (mais qui portait toujours sa perruque) tenait plutôt bien l'alcool. Enfin, quand la boisson n'était pas illimitée. Parce que là, elle était capable d'en avaler des litres et des litres. Qui conduisaient forcément à trouver une Erise ronde comme une pelle, affalée sur le sol. La mercenaire n'aurait jamais pu faire partie d'un spot publicitaire contre la consommation abuse d'alcool…

Il était sept heures et c'était le moment creux pour le « Will'-o'-the-wisp ». Il devait bien rester quelques personnes dans la salle de jeux mais dans la partie « légale », personne pour dépenser sa petite monnaie. Ginmo essuyait des verres comme tout bon barman caricaturale qui se respectait en sifflotant un air de jazz. Il avait hâte d'aller dormir.

« Alors… T'as passé une bonne nuit ? Tu ne viens pas ici aussi tôt d'habitude.

\- Bin techniquement, j'ai été embauchée par Poings Ardents. Ce qui me fait penser qu'il m'a pas dit pour combien je bosserai… Va falloir que je m'en charge.

\- Attends… Tu n'as pas demandé ton salaire ? Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Ils t'ont tapé dans l'œil ces mecs ou quoi ?

\- Nan… rétorqua la mercenaire. Enfin, j'avoue que l'un a une belle gueule et l'autre une belle prime.

\- Oh… Choix cornélien pour toi j'imagine ! éclata de rire l'androgyne. De toute façon, tu vas finir par leur planter un couteau dans le dos non ? »

Erise ne répondit pas et se contenta de prendre une gorgée de son verre d'eau. Les trahir ? Pourquoi pas. Ça dépendrait des événements.

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se retourner lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Marco s'assit à sa gauche, tout en veillant à laisser un siège entre eux. Non pas parce qu'il avait une répulsion telle qui ne pouvait s'approcher d'elle, mais simplement car Miss Teigne reposait dessus en dormant. Sa respiration sifflante avait quelque chose d'énervant à la longue. Pour autant, il ne prit pas le risque de la réveiller : il n'avait pas envie d'être mâchouillé dès le matin.

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? proposa Ginmo en se plaçant face au blond.

\- Non rien merci…

\- Même pas un petit café ? insista le servant.

\- Fais gaffe mec, ils sont tous entraînés ici à faire cracher leur tune aux pigeons… le prévint Erise, gracieuse.

\- Allez, un sans sucre. »

L'androgyne eut un sourire et partit utiliser la cafetière tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs lui lançait un regard désabusé :

« Tu fais ça parce que je t'ai dit l'inverse ?

\- Non. J'ai passé l'âge de ces gamineries. C'est tout simplement parce qu'une longue journée nous attend et que ça ne peut pas me faire de mal.

Alors figure-toi qu'en fait, la caféine c'est pas forcément b-

Pitié Erise, commence pas à l'ouvrir dès le matin. »

La personne qui venait de lancer ça n'était autre que cette chère Belelia. Elle n'avait pas l'air très fraiche et portait un négligé en dentelle blanche, ses cheveux à peine coiffés et pieds nus. Ce n'était pas du tout une tenue adaptée à une fillette mais la gérante la portait avec un naturel déconcertant.

« Tu t'es bourrée la gueule, hier soir ? l'interrogea avec un sourire narquois la mercenaire.

\- Encore un pervers qui a collé quelque chose dans mon verre, ronchonna la brune. Heureusement que j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de tentative et que je sais comment gérer.

\- Il est où ?

\- Il est actuellement en route pour Tequila Wolf. Il va y apprendre les joies du BTP, ricana la lolita. Sinon, toi ?

\- Bien, bien…

\- C'était si bof ?

\- Bin j'avais une fille canon dans le viseur mais comme je suis super malchanceuse elle n'était pas intéressée. Donc j'ai dû me rabattre sur son copain. Je crois qu'ils sont plus ensemble maintenant.

\- Ouh… T'as fait ta garce alors ? La fille vous a chopés ?

\- J'ai pu faire le coup du placard, c'était très drôle !

\- Un jour tu vas te prendre un coup de fusil, tu vas rien comprendre à ta vie…

\- Tant pis. Bon, je vais me doucher et me changer, j'arrive. »

Et sur ce, elle quitta la pièce en sautillant, embarquant avec elle Miss Teigne. Marco regarda d'un œil interrogatif Belelia qui prenait, elle, une grande tasse de chocolat viennois.

« Quoi ?

\- Elle aime les femmes, Erise ?

\- Ah elle ? Elle est à voile et à vapeur… Elle part du principe que comme ça, elle a deux fois plus de pigeons… Donc t'inquiète, si tu veux tenter avec elle, t'as toutes tes chances."

Belelia eut envie de rire en remarquant le regard désabusé du blond :

« Je crois que je vais passer mon tour.

\- Sage décision, Commandant. Sage décision.

\- A ce point ?

\- Tu n'as même pas idée… »

Soudain, de brouhaha se fit entendre dans l'escalier qui menait aux salles de jeu. Il était plutôt étroit sans pour autant être vraiment caché. Les salles du sous-sol étaient insonorisées au maximum. Le problème devait donc se dérouler vers la sortie. Belelia se leva, sur ses gardes. Miss Teigne elle-même se réveilla et grogna. Marco lui, attendait de voir.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, visiblement sobre (ce qui était suffisamment rare dans cet endroit pour être noté), remonta les escaliers, une arme à feu sur la tempe de ce qui semblait être une serveuse. Cette dernière semblait paniquée mais Marco détectait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade. A une distance suffisante pour que l'agresseur ne le prenne pas pour une menace, le suivaient d'autres employés.

« J'vais me barrer et personne m'en empêchera ou alors je lui fais sauter la cervelle ! menaça-t-il. »

Belelia soupira d'un air las et lança d'une voix forte :

« Monsieur Karnapik ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive _encore_ ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que votre action est sans finalité ! Alors soyez raisonnable.

\- Et puis quoi encore, p'tite pute ?

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais ces gens qui viennent s'introduire ici et qui veulent partir sans payer… Thalie ? Combien ce monsieur nous doit-il ?

\- Un… Million de berries, parvint à articuler ladite Thalie que l'on menaçait toujours.

\- Eh bien, donnez-les-nous et vous n'aurez aucun problème… Vous n'avez pas de famille, il me semble ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? J'vais pas te donner un rond ! J'suis sûr que la partie était faussée !

\- Mais non… Vous n'avez simplement pas eu de chance. Enfin, je ne peux pas faire pression avec votre famille, c'est bien dommage. Et vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un d'influent non plus… Bon. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous nous causez des problèmes, Monsieur Karnapik. Il n'y a donc qu'une seule solution pour que cela cesse. Je suis quelqu'un de patient, vous savez. Mais il y a une limite à ne pas dépasser.

\- Qu- commença l'agresseur.

\- Thalie, ma chérie. Je t'en donne l'autorisation. Occupe-toi de lui. »

L'instant d'après, l'arme à feu sautait des mains du mauvais payeur. Un coup dans l'entrejambe le fit se plier en deux. Thalie – une petite blonde qui laissait penser à une pin-up, en profita pour lui infliger un coup de genoux dans le nez. Un craquement se fit entendre. Satisfaite, elle frappa du tranchant de sa main la nuque de son ancien agresseur. Il s'écroula, mort.

« Ah ! Thalie ! Je vois que ces cours avec Ginmo t'ont bien servi. C'est parfait. N'oublie pas de t'entraîner régulièrement.

\- Oui, madame.

\- Bien, maintenant, prenez l'argent qu'il a sur lui, faites-moi disparaître son corps… Localisez-moi aussi dans quel trou à rats il se terrait. Voyez s'il n'a pas des choses de valeur. Et effacez toutes les traces matérielles de son existence. La procédure habituelle, quoi. Allez, exécution. »

Tout c'était passé très vite. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une scène habituelle et que chacun s'avait quel comportement apporter. Sentant le regard du blond sur sa nuque, Belelia se retourna tandis que ses employaient s'activaient déjà.

« Oui ? demanda la fausse petite fille. Un commentaire, commandant ? Fais attention… A Venaler, plus que nulle part ailleurs, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Mêmes les personnes qui semblent les plus innocentes ne le sont pas ici. Les « bonnes » personnes ne peuvent survivre très longtemps. Notre monde est encore pire que celui de la Piraterie. Et ce principe n'est jamais aussi vrai qu'au « Will-o'-the-wisp » : nous avons beau nous cacher derrière le rire, l'humour, nous sommes sans doute les pires raclures de cet endroit.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Un avertissement. Je sais que tu es loin d'être un Pirate ordinaire. Toutefois, tu ne serais pas le premier à tomber dans le piège.

\- Tu n'es pas ordinaire toi non plus, Belelia, commenta le Phénix. Tu dis ça, mais j'ai l'impression que tu veilles sur les habitants de cet endroit comme une mère sur ses poussins. Je me doute que tu es bien plus vieille que tu ne le laisses présager. Ton apparence est-elle due à ton Fruit du Démon ? J'ai lu quelque part qu'il en existait un qui stoppait la croissance…

\- Au moins, tu es cash. La plupart des gens n'ose pas me le demander. Rien que pour ça, je vais te répondre même si cela ne se fait pas de demander son âge à une dame.

\- Oh, tu ne dois pas être plus âgée que moi…

\- Ce n'est pas mon Fruit du Démon qui me donne cet apparence. J'ai une maladie génétique rare qui me donne cette apparence. J'ai dépassé la quarantaine tu sais… Mais si tu me dis que tu es plus âgé alors que je te donnerais trente/trente-cinq ans, j'imagine que l'immortalité du Phénix n'est pas qu'une légende, glissa-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

\- Je me garde le droit de ne pas confirmer ou infirmer cette dernière remarque…

\- Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il veut conserver le mystère, l'oiseau ! rit la gérante.

\- Dis-toi, répondit le blond avec un léger sourire, que j'ai été le premier à rentrer dans l'équipage de Père.

\- Sale vieux va, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Tu peux parler : moi, au moins, il n'y a pas une trop grande tromperie sur la marchandise ! »

Pendant ce temps, le cadavre était évacué avant qu'il ne tache le sol. Marco n'était pas un adepte du meurtre. Pour un Pirate, il était même plus « pacifique ». Néanmoins, il n'était pas sur son « territoire » et n'avait donc pas son mot à dire. Enfin, il se doutait qu'on ne retrouverait jamais le corps de la victime. Finalement, Ginmo lança à sa patronne :

« Belelia, les fournisseurs ont appelé il y a une petite heure. Vous aurez vos nouvelles citrouilles en fin de matinée ou début d'après-midi.

\- Parfait. Ça me rend nerveuse de ne plus en voir. J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelques choses à l'endroit. Erise passe son temps à me dire que mon Fruit me correspond tout à fait et elle n'a sans doute pas tort pour une fois, précisa la brune.

\- C'est sûr… Bon, j'espère qu'Ace va bientôt descendre sinon, je vais devoir aller le réveiller… Il a vraiment un problème avec le sommeil, bougonna le blond qui n'était pas spécialement de bonne humeur.

\- Eh ! Sois pas médisant ! J'suis juste là ! »

Et en effet, le jeune homme au chapeau orange descendait les marches, déjà prêt. Il avait encore une fois revêtu une chemise, histoire de ne pas crier au monde entier qu'il faisait partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche (même s'il en avait très envie). C'était un peu la même chose pour Marco qui devait boutonner son haut.

« Bien… Aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Voir les deux bâtiments que je vous aie indiqués ? les interrogea Belelia. Vous pouviez tout me dire hein… N'oubliez pas que je suis maintenant le sponsor officiel de cette mission ! Surtout que de la réussite de cette dernière dépend le remboursement de mes vases par Erise ! Ma magnifique porcelaine… »

Et c'était reparti. Belelia recommença à broyer du noir dans un coin de la pièce, accroupie face au mur. Décidément, sa stabilité émotionnelle semblait dépendre de l'état de sa décoration.

Tandis que Ginmo servait un petit déjeuner à Ace, les deux hommes de Barbe Blanche décidèrent d'aller faire un tour du côté des docks, et plus particulièrement des entrepôts, ceux qui appartenaient à Hans Von Doom.

Seulement, lorsqu'Erise redescendit moins de dix minutes plus tard, les deux hommes ouvrirent de grands yeux et Marco ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?! »


	13. Chapitre 11

**Hi ! Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! ^^ Bon, maintenant que je réponds aux commentaires par le voie officielle des MP (que je n'aime pas), je n'ai plus des masses de choses à dire là ! Ah si, je peux par exemple vous demander si l'un d'entre vous sait pourquoi, au début du chapitre Erise voulait prendre le prénom de "Claude" mais sinon, pas grand-chose ! ^^**

 **Ah sinon, merci pour les commentaires, les suivis et les favoris ! Je suis contente de voir qu'une telle bêtise plaise autant ! XD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : le Geai paré des Plumes de Paon**

« Bin qu'est-ce que vous avez mes mignons ? Vous m'trouvez pas jolie, fagotée comme ça ? »

D'habitude, Marco trouvait le ton d'Erise particulièrement irritant. Mais là, on atteignait un autre stade. Elle faisait monter sa voix dans les aigus et y ajoutait un accent qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui la faisait passer pour une mauvaise marchande de poissons. Et ce n'était rien par rapport à sa tenue. Déjà qu'hier soir ses vêtements frôlaient le très mauvais goût, à cet instant, on avait pulvérisé cette limite.

Elle avait une perruque aux longs et ondulés cheveux roux. Ses yeux avaient une teinte émeraude peu naturelle. Erise était maquillée à la truelle. Elle qui paraissait si jeune, venait brusquement de prendre une dizaine d'années. La jeune femme portait une robe sapin au large décolleté. Elle avait d'ailleurs pris miraculeusement au moins deux tailles de soutien-gorge (qu'elle ne portait jamais). Histoire de montrer qu'il y avait du monde au balcon et qu'on ne se foutait pas de la gueule de l'acheteur à propos de la marchandise. Un vrai cliché de prostituée en puissance.

« Tu ne crois tout de même qu'on va se balader avec toi comme ça, Erise ? l'interrogea Marco en haussant un sourcil.

« Erise » ? Moi je comptais me faire appeler « Claude ». A moins que « Scarlett » convienne mieux… Quoi ? Ne me regardez donc pas comme ça ! Une pute qui se trimbale avec deux pirates c'est bien plus crédible que si j'étais normale !

\- Parce qu'il t'arrive d'être normale ? glissa, en levant les yeux au ciel, le blond.

\- Roh c'est bon toi ! En plus c'était hyper prévisible que tu sortes un truc pareil !... Ace ? Ace ! Je crois qu'il bugge… »

Et en effet, le jeune pirate au chapeau restait bloqué sur Erise.

« Je vois marqué « error program » dans ses yeux… Va falloir le rebooter. Qui s'en occupe ? J'peux le faire mais ma méthode pour débloquer les machines est un peu… »

Marco n'avait pas attendu la mercenaire pour décider d'agir et lui colla un coup à l'arrière de la tête. Il ne l'aurait dit pour rien au monde, mais il devait bien avouer que cela lui faisait du bien de reprendre la main. C'était lui qui grondait Ace d'habitude. Pas l'inverse. C'était sa revanche… Oui, bon, c'était un peu gamin de sa part, mais depuis hier, il n'était plus à ça près.

La lumière qui avait disparu des yeux du commandant de la deuxième flotte de Barbe Blanche réapparut sous le stimulus agressif du Phénix.

« Euh… Oui. Oui. Pourquoi pas. Faut juste espérer que personne ne nous reconnaisse. J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on se taille la réputation de s'amuser avec des filles de joie.

\- Vous êtes des pirates. Je suis sûre que depuis le temps que vous écumez les mers, vous avez au moins mis en cloque cinq gonzesses. Mais c'est vrai que coucher avec des serveuses, c'est plus classe que de se taper des putes hein ? ironisa la jeune femme. Enfin… Pas de pudibonderie avec moi ! »

Et sur ce, elle sortit de l'établissement. Pour y rentrer deux secondes plus tard :

« C'est où au fait ? »

Erise avait-elle réellement la lumière à tous les étages ? Etait-elle conne comme un manche à balais ? C'était des questions tout à fait légitimes et on aurait bien eu envie de dire respectivement « non » et « oui ». Toutefois, cela aurait été totalement faux. Mais elle adorait le faire croire. Ainsi, les gens la sous-estimaient largement et il était bien plus facile de les pigeonner. Cependant, les personnes _proches_ de la mercenaire, comme Belelia, savaient très bien qu'en plus d'être terriblement vénale, cupide, elle avait un talent certain pour les calculs économiques et pour les langues. Mais surtout elle était incroyablement manipulatrice.

Enfin ça, Marco et Ace ne le savaient pas encore. Ce qui expliqua pourquoi l'irritation du premier enfla de nouveau et que le second eut envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Avec elle, on pouvait largement se reconvertir dans la démolition de bâtiments. Les entreprises de BTP n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Belelia soupira.

« Bon… Je vais vous accompagner… Il y a deux entrepôts. Il va falloir se séparer. Et j'avoue que je suis curieuse de voir comment va se passer cette histoire, gloussa Belelia en dépassant Erise. »

* * *

La ville principale de Venaler avait une géographie assez particulière. Dans le sens où la partie sud donnait sur un environnement plutôt paradisiaque avec sable blanc, cocotiers et tout ce qui va bien. Et la partie nord avait été construite contre une immense montagne. Cette dernière était inhospitalière et de nombreuses légendes couraient à son propos. En réalité, elles avaient été inventées de toute pièce par les habitants afin de cacher la présence des ports illégaux qui se trouvaient dans ses immenses cavernes. Cela avait tenu éloigné la Marine pendant un ou deux siècles. Maintenant, qu'il était de notoriété publique que l'endroit était le cœur du marché noir, tout le monde connaissait l'existence de cette structure rocheuse très particulière. Une montagne creuse – ou presque.

Pour autant ces histoires d'épouvantes étaient restées. Erise en avait d'ailleurs une favorite : celle de la Banshee. Comme quoi une petite fille à l'allure de vieille femme, au visage marqué d'une cicatrice, apparaitrait parfois dans une certaine caverne. Si elle croisait le regard d'une personne et qu'elle se mettait à hurler, la mort n'était pas loin. La mercenaire soupçonnait Belelia de s'être déguisée ainsi une année pour Halloween et de s'être faite passer pour elle afin de renforcer le mythe. Et comme la gérante du « Will-o'-the-wisp » était quelqu'un de perfectionniste, cela n'aurait pas étonné la jeune femme que son amie ait tué la personne devant laquelle elle avait crié. Dans son rôle jusqu'au bout.

La mercenaire aurait bien aimé se la jouer conteuse mais étrangement, elle sentait que Marco n'était pas tellement disposé à l'écouter. Pour tout dire, il dégageait même une aura plutôt malfaisante. Lors de la répartition des deux groupes, Erise avait prié pour se retrouver avec Belelia ou même Ace (elle n'était pas contre baver sur ses abdos). Mais… Non. C'était comme si une puissance supérieure et sadique faisait tout pour la coller dans des situations problématiques. Pour autant, Belelia avait avancé plusieurs raisons à ce fait. Premièrement, seuls elle et le piaf étaient véritablement doués pour se repérer et ils savaient parfaitement où ils allaient. Secondement, il allait bien falloir que le blond et la fille aux cheveux blancs s'entendent. Donc, il valait mieux procéder ainsi.

Bien entendu, Erise avait hurlé « Bullshit ! ». Toutefois personne ne l'avait écoutée et Marco était tout aussi pieds et poings liés puisqu'Ace le menaçait également. C'était un enfer pour les deux, mais ils avaient bien l'intention de se venger par la suite.

« Eh toi là ! »

Erise se retourna. Un homme déjà assez éméché avait l'air fort intéressé par sa marchandise. Parce que oui, en plus, elle n'avait pas changé de vêtements. Donc, Marco se baladait avec une prostituée. Un bonheur. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait voir son tatouage parce que là… Il avait beau bien s'amuser avec les serveuses (Erise avait tapé dans le mille de ce côté-là), l'idée même qu'on puisse penser qu'il se faisait la mercenaire lui donnait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Ce n'était pas une répulsion physique mais plutôt de caractère. Toutefois, cela suffisait largement.

« Qu'es' c'tu veux, l'Miño ? J'suis occupée là… répondit-elle d'une voix trainante.

\- Allez ! Viens t'amuser avec moi ! J'suis sûr qu'après tu voudras même pas que je te paye ! »

C'était là une chose à ne pas dire à Erise : ne pas la payer ? D'où sortait cette diablerie ? Qu'il lui fasse des propositions sexuelles passait encore, mais ça…

Moins d'une minute plus tard, et sous les yeux totalement ébahis (même s'il ne le montrait pas) de Marco, le soulard était au sol, le nez enfoncé dans son crâne. Il était encore en vie, mais soit ce n'était plus pour longtemps, soit il n'approcherait plus jamais une prostituée de sa vie.

« J'espère pour toi que ça ne va pas nous causer des ennuis… Tu es complètement folle… commenta le Phénix qui n'était pas intervenu.

\- Peut-être… Peut-être… Mais moi au moins, je ne me prends pas au sérieux. Et puis, on est sur Venaler, mec ! Qui crois-tu qu'il va venir pour prendre la déposition de cette imbécile ? Les seules « forces de l'ordre » présentes, elles seraient plutôt du genre à lui faire les poches pendant qu'il est dans les pommes !

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Un peu, mon neveu, que je le dis ! Bon, sinon, on va où ? On fait quoi ?

\- Caverne de _La Muerte_. C'est l'entrepôt 666 de Von Doom. »

Erise haussa un sourcil :

« Mais c'est d'un cliché… Enfin… On fait tout brûler ou… ?

\- Non, on doit trouver la liste des stocks, ainsi que de toutes les marchandises qui ont transité par là. Et puis si on a la liste des clients aussi…

\- Pfff… La déception. Moi qui voulais faire un barbec' ! Mais z'êtes tout de même vachement optimistes avec Belelia… J'veux dire, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils stockent tout là-bas. En plus, avec le nom, ça fait vraiment endroit hanté cette connerie !

\- Ecoute, si ça t'embête, je ne te retiens pas hein, capitula Marco qui préférait maintenant relativiser. »

Le Phénix n'était pas habitué à être énervé et cela commençait à peser sur ses nerfs. Autant dire qu'il jugeait préférable de se calmer et d'atténuer son envie d'étrangler son _alliée_ afin qu'elle arrête juste ne serait-ce que deux minutes de dire des conneries. Deux minutes, ce n'était pas beaucoup pourtant, non ? Si. Pour Erise en tout cas. Toutefois, là, elle fit quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait.

La jeune femme à la perruque s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue et fixa le Phénix avec un air désespéré, prête à pleurer. Voilà, encore une fois, elle avait totalement réussi à le décontenance.

« Tu ne m'envoies même pas sur les roses ? Mais elle est où la punchline ? Tu vas me faire pleurer si on finit pas sur une blague de chute !

\- Ah ? Tu veux vraiment que je te dise une grosse connerie ? proposa Marco qui avait visiblement une idée derrière la tête.

\- Tente toujours…

\- On fait une trêve ? »


	14. Chapitre 12

**Note de l'autrice :** hey ! Salut tout le monde ça va ? Les gens qui sont en vacances, tout se passe bien ? Tranquille ? Bref alors... Je vous amène le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Pour ceux qui se poseront la question, la scène de la plume est uniquement là pour faire une blague de merde qui interviendra plus tard... Non, ce n'est pas vraiment une scène qui sort de nulle part, elle aura un impact sur la suite ! X)

Pour ceux qui se posaient la question, je ne réponds plus via le chapitre aux commentaires (plutôt par MP). Excepté pour les personnes non connectées bien entendu ! ^^

Aussi, je réponds à la question de son choix (en rapport avec cette fanfic, bien entendu) à la première personne (connectée, bien entendu) qui me dit à quel youtuber fait référence la dernière phrase ! ^^ J'avoue, c'est assez dur mais bon ! XD

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Comme une Poule devant un couteau**

Erise le fixait avec de grands yeux étonnés. Un sourire satisfait se peignit sur les traits du Phénix : elle voulait du surprenant, il lui en avait donné. Dans ses iris, il pouvait voir l'incompréhension. Et ça, alors que d'habitude, c'était plutôt de la moquerie qu'il y avait. Ainsi qu'une saleté de petite lueur vicieuse en plus par-dessus, histoire de compléter le tout et de faire comprendre à son interlocuteur à quel point il était dans la merde. Autant dire qu'à cet instant, Marco était assez content de son effet.

« Si j'avais su que cela te ferait taire, je te l'aurais dit bien avant…

\- Pour- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, enfin ?

\- Eh bien parce que depuis qu'Ace a eu la _bonne_ idée de t'engager, tu es embarquée avec nous. Donc, pour que ça se termine plus vite, autant qu'on travaille en équipe. Plutôt que de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Parce que vois-tu, je n'ai aucunement envie de rester sur Venaler une minute de plus que nécessaire. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs le regarda alors avec une insistance presque dérangeante. Ses lentilles émeraude faisaient vraiment un drôle d'effet, quasi irréaliste. Marco en préférait presque ses iris rouges même si elles étaient inquiétantes par leur fourberie sous-jacente. Elle fit une tête étrange et se racla plusieurs fois la gorge avant de prendre la parole d'un ton plaintif :

« Mais… moi j'aime bien te faire chier !

\- Je croyais que tu voulais juste me tuer et avoir ma prime...

– Bin oui, mais si je peux en plus te saouler, je ne vais pas me gêner ! C'est ma vengeance ! Et puis on a un duo super-dynamique en mode engueulade ! Ce serait con de briser le rythme…

\- Donc tu veux continuer la petite guéguerre ? insista le blond même s'il ne comprenait pas trop le sens des dernières réflexions de la fausse prostituée.

– Non. »

Pour une fois qu'Erise disait quelque chose de raisonnable, c'était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Même s'il était surpris, Marco ne vendit pas la peau du Carcajou avant de l'avoir tué. Il venait pointer le « mais » d'une manière plus que flagrante. Qui ne vint pas.

« On termine ce boulot et, quand je suis plus de votre "côté", je reprends la préparation de ton assassinat. En revanche, je veux une contrepartie. »

Oui. Le Phénix aurait dû s'en douter. Sauf qu'à la place d'un « mais », il avait eu un « en revanche ». C'était kif-kif bourricot. Pour autant, il tenait un moyen d'avoir un peu la paix. Donc, il fit un effort et demanda d'une voix calme tout en présageant du pire :

« Laquelle ?

– Une de tes plumes.

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla le commandant de la première flotte. »

Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais alors ça… Non, vraiment, ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Et il se demandait bien qu'elle était la raison de vouloir une chose pareille. Mais bizarrement, il craignait le pire…

« Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, je voudrais voir combien ça coûte sur le marché noir… Y'a tout un tas de superstitieux qui seraient capables de payer une fortune pour un bout de ton plumage… Et je te dis pas pour la bestiole entière !

\- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de ne pas avoir le profit à l'esprit ?

\- Je crois pas… Alors t'acceptes ? »

Et le pire était sans aucun doute qu'elle avait l'air sincère. Alors qu'il aurait dû dire « non » tout de suite, Marco se mit à réfléchir : est-ce que sa tranquillité (même s'il se doutait bien qu'elle serait toute relative) valait de perdre une plume ?

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu seras plus sage si je t'en passe une ?

– Bah… Je suis connue pour trahir mes employeurs, tu sais… Mais je ne les trahis que si je n'ai pas été payée en amont. Si tu me la donnes maintenant, j'essaierai plus de te tuer… Et je te propose de stopper notre petite guerre. Marché conclu ? »

Vraiment, Marco sentait qu'il passait un pacte avec le Diable. Il pesa le pour et le contre. Puis, il finit par souffler. Après tout, c'était l'occasion de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

« Je te la passe maintenant. Et après on y va et je ne veux pas t'entendre. Et pas d'esclandre surtout !

\- Rabat-joie ! se plaignit Erise. Enfin. Je vais essayer de me tenir. »

Marco l'entraina un peu à l'écart, dans une ruelle et, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, passa dans sa forme mi-humaine, mi-phénix.

« Dépêche-toi, ordonna-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse prendre. Nan mais qu'est-ce que je suis pas obligé de faire… Vraiment… »

Erise étudia pendant quelques secondes l'aile qu'il venait de lui présenter.

« Celle-là ? proposa-t-elle en pointant du doigt.

\- Mais arrête de faire ton marché enfin ! Bouge-toi !

– Bon bah OK. »

D'un coup sec, elle arracha une plume d'un peu plus de six centimètres. Marco serra les dents et reprit son apparence normale. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs s'était totalement désintéressée de lui et scrutait ce qu'elle venait de récupérer.

Marco était surpris. Sur ce coup-là, il pensait l'avoir : lorsque ses vieilles plumes tombaient, elles se transformaient en cendre. Il avait cru que ce serait également le cas ici. Mais visiblement, encore une fois, on avait décidé de se jouer de lui. Enfin, au pire, elle arnaquerait juste un vieux crédule qui penserait posséder la jeunesse éternelle. Elle se trouvait maintenant en possession d'un magnifique plumeau bleu vif.

« Tss. C'est du gâchis qu'un mec comme toi ait de si belles choses… Tu portes un magot sur le dos et t'en profites même pas !

– Erise…

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'me tais ! assura la mercenaire en jouant avec. »

Elle suréleva la main droite qui la portait et la lâcha, la faisant doucement tomber dans son autre paume. Elle répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce que Marco, intrigué, la saisisse au vol. Alors que la jeune femme allait brailler de mécontentement, la plume s'embrasa au contact de la peau du Phénix. Erise écarquilla les yeux :

« Bin alors là… Je suis sur le cul. »

Elle l'attrapa de nouveau et elle s'éteignit.

« Mais c'est trop marrant ton truc ! se réjouit-elle en réitérant plusieurs fois l'expérience, provoquant un jour/nuit assez horripilant. »

Elle était pire qu'une gosse…

« Montre-moi ça…

\- Et puis quoi encore ? se braqua la jeune femme en faisant disparaître la plume dans son sac. Donner c'est donner, reprendre c'est voler.

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça…

– Faites ce que je dis pas ce que je fais ! Enfin, si tu veux étudier ce phénomène, tu feras ça plus tard ! Allez ! On se presse le piaf ! Hop hop hop ! »

Une fois cette digression effectuée, ils partirent d'un pas bien plus rapide. Et dans le silence. Ce qui était un exploit. Cela venait sans doute du fait que la mercenaire calculait dans sa tête le prix que pourrait lui apporter sa dernière acquisition. Elle était très douée pour les mathématiques lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des calculs économiques. Un petit génie des finances se cachait sous ces cheveux blancs. Peu de gens l'auraient deviné...

Cependant, lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa comptabilité, elle ne put s'empêcher de retrouver la parole. Pour une fois, elle ne balançait pas des vannes. Non, la jeune femme avait plutôt décidé de se la jouer guide touristique et parlait de tout ce qu'elle connaissait à Venaler. C'est-à-dire un nombre de choses non négligeables. À tel point que Marco, qui se moquait totalement d'une histoire de Lotus Bleu (alors qu'il n'aurait clairement pas dû), finit par lui lancer :

« Quitte à faire dans l'extrême, plutôt que de te déguiser en prostituée, t'aurais dû opter pour la nonne. Au moins, tu aurais dû garder le silence. »

Elle le regarda alors avec de grands yeux étonnés :

« En nonne ? C'est ça ton petit fantasme en fait ? J'aurais pas cru… T'as pas la tête à ça. J'aurais pensé à quelque chose de plus pimenté de ta part. A moins que si t'avais vu Ace en bonne sœur sexy, ça t'aurait fait plus d'effet...

\- Mais non c'est —

– Nan mais tu sais, je juge pas, hein. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez ouvert — sans mauvaise blague, je peux tout à fait comprendre…

– Ferme ta gueule. Juste : ferme ta gueule. Tu es impossible.

\- La violence ! s'exclama la jeune femme en retour. Je suis choquée par un tel langage. Monsieur le Pirate, il serait temps de changer de vocabulaire ! »

Marco leva les yeux au ciel et préféra abandonner cet échange.

Sur le chemin, quelques hommes sifflèrent la jeune femme déguisée en prostituée mais elle ne leur répondit même pas : elle était de nouveau tournée vers sa comptabilité. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au niveau de la caverne de _La Muerte_. L'obscurité était seulement trouée par un grand nombre de torches mais devait contenir un nombre assez incroyable de coupe-gorges.

« J'y suis jamais rentrée… glissa la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se changeait de nouveau dans le dos du Phénix. C'est sur le territoire du Chrysanthème Vert… Et on peut pas dire que ce clan m'apprécie…

\- L'entrepôt ne doit pas être compliqué à trouver. Même pour toi, ajouta-t-il en se demandant ce qu'elle entendait par "le territoire du Chrysanthème Vert". »

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il faisait maintenant face à une silhouette entièrement vêtue de noir, presque androgyne. Des bottes noires, un pantalon noir, un sweat-shirt noir. Marco ne lui aurait jamais avoué, toutefois, il était impressionné par sa capacité à se métamorphoser en quelques minutes seulement. On ne voyait même pas ses traits.

« Bon… Je prends de l'avance.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je vais m'infiltrer dedans avant toi. Ça va faire trop louche si on y vient à deux !

\- D'accord… J'imagine que de toute façon, je ne vais pas pouvoir te retenir.

\- T'imagines bien ! À tout à l'heure, le piaf ! J'espère que je te manquerais pas trop !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je survivrai très bien à ton absence…

\- Ton amour me touche ! ricana la jeune femme. »

Et avant que le Phénix ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'évanouit dans l'obscurité de la grotte de _La Muerte_. La mort en espagnol.


	15. Chapitre 13

**N.D.A. :** Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Comment ça va vous ? Bref, me voici avec le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! ^^ Sachant que personne n'a trouvé le petit défi, je pense que je vais en recommencer un ici... Je répondrai à la question de son choix au lecteur qui me fera une traduction correcte de la phrase en latin présente dans le texte (c'est moi qui l'ai écrite, hein... parce que bibiche est latiniste) et qui sera capable de me donner le film qui a inspiré la scène avec la nonne ! ^^ A la base, je comptais faire un HS Halloween mais malheureusement, je pense que mon timing va être trop serré... :/ Bref, sinon, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : se voler dans les Plumes**

Peu de monde s'intéressait à Marco. Il masquait le tatouage de son équipage et passait donc simplement pour un passant. Bien entendu, il y avait sa photo sur sa prime. Toutefois, on le connaissait plus de nom qu'autre chose. De plus, les gens n'apprenaient pas par cœur les primes de tous les pirates (sauf si l'on s'appelait Erise). Surtout qu'une partie des personnes présentes ici était elle-même recherchée par la Marine.

Il ne voyait pas bien l'intérêt de l'action d'Erise, mais il avait décidé de laisser couler : il se rendait bien compte que l'autorité n'avait quasiment aucune influence sur elle. Un électron libre qui faisait ce qu'il voulait. Et il se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas lui qui changerait ça.

Même si Marco devait bien avouer qu'il soupçonnait la mercenaire de ne pas être si « sans-attaches » que cela. Le système interne de Venaler était plutôt mystérieux. Personne ne savait qui contrôlait la ville. Enfin, plutôt, on appelait communément le « gouvernement » de l'île le « Triangle de Thalès ». Cependant, le Phénix aurait été bien peiné d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ce nom. En dehors de ses habitants, peu de gens avaient le courage de s'y intéresser. Plus on était loin des magouilles de cette île, mieux c'était. Même les Empereurs évitaient de s'en préoccuper plus que nécessaire. Et l'on ne parlait pas de la Marine : les quelques pauvres âmes de cette organisation si droite qui s'y perdaient n'en revenaient généralement pas. Fouiller dans les affaires de Venaler, c'était un plan des plus risqués.

Pour autant, le Phénix trouvait que cette mission était une excellente occasion d'en apprendre plus. Il demanderait sans doute à Belelia. Il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en la fiabilité d'Erise pour lui en faire part. Pas que la gérante du Will-o'-the-Wisp semble plus sûre, mais elle avait au moins le mérite de paraître stable.

Le Commandant n'aimait pas particulièrement le fait d'être dans une caverne. Aussi haute soit-elle. Et puis le nom de celle-ci ne donnait pas non plus très confiance. C'était un enfant du ciel après tout.

Le Phénix regardait à droite et à gauche, essayant d'enregistrer absolument tout ce qui lui tombait sous les yeux. Au bout d'un certain moment, il finit par remarquer quelque chose. Il savait que son équipage n'était pas le seul à se tatouer la marque de leur « organisation ». Cependant, il était plutôt surpris de retrouver ça ici. Plusieurs personnes portaient une fleur verte vive. Certaines étaient sur l'épaule, discrètes, d'autres bien visibles. Le plus voyant était sans doute celui qui l'avait sur le front. Marco se doutait que cela devait avoir son importance. En effet, les gens sans marque évitaient soigneusement ceux qui en avaient ou alors les traitaient avec respect.

En réfléchissant un peu, un détail lui revint à l'esprit : Erise avait parlé d'un Chrysanthème Vert. Il devait sans doute s'agir de ça. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se renseigne plus en profondeur sur Venaler.

Il était impressionnant de constater que la mer rentrait véritablement dans la montagne. Le Phénix se trouvait au niveau du « port » de la caverne. L'eau semblait être d'un noir profond. Déjà qu'en général, c'était une mauvaise idée pour lui de faire trempette, mais alors là, il n'aurait même pas mis un orteil. Il ne savait pas quelles étaient les créatures qui pouvaient le peupler toutefois, elles ne devaient pas être très sympathiques. Du genre à te grignoter comme apéritif.

L'entrepôt 666 était à l'écart. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs personne ou presque autour. Les lampes avaient cette pénible tendance à grésiller pour un rien. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être très bien desservi par les bateaux et n'était pas dans un état très joyeux. Le Phénix avait du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse faire un trafic aussi important que celui du Granit Marin là-dedans. Pour autant, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. On lui avait répété et rerépété à Venaler. Il avait commencé à saisir le concept.

Il se voyait mal rentrer directement dans l'endroit. Il comptait juste repérer les lieux et trouver des indices de la présence de Granit Marin. Ça, c'était le plan de base. Il comptait bien le suivre. Et il le fit, rodant d'un ton désintéressé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui fit se dire qu'il aurait dû se taire. Franchement, elle n'en ratait pas une. Pas une. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle serait discrète pourtant ? Enfin, il s'estimait déjà heureux de l'avoir reconnue. En passant une main lasse sur son visage, Marco se dissimula dans l'ombre et observa la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Une petite femme aux cheveux qu'on soupçonnait être d'or, vêtue d'un habit de religieuse, faisait face à deux hommes au physique quelconque, mais portant le tatouage vert. Elle était contre le mur du bâtiment et ne pouvait s'enfuir sans entrer en collision avec eux. Ainsi, elle avait l'air toute fragile face à ses deux gredins. Pour autant, Marco manqua de se taper la tête contre un mur. En un coup d'œil, il avait compris de qui il s'agissait. Pas que son déguisement soit mal fait, mais elle dégageait cette aura qui le titillait et qu'il était maintenant persuadé de pouvoir reconnaître entre mille.

Et le pire était sans doute que le Commandant de la première flotte aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était lui qui lui avait donné l'idée.

Il tendit l'oreille afin de suivre ce qui se disait. Il était bien heureux de posséder des sens de Zoan.

« Ma sœur, vous avez bien du courage pour venir ici.

\- Vous trouvez ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un vienne ici afin d'apporter la Bonne Parole. Le Dieu d'Amour veille sur chacun d'entre nous. Même sur vous qui pourriez avoir quelques poids sur la conscience.

\- Vous ne seriez pas une espionne tout de même, ma sœur ? Parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'acceptable. Le mensonge est un vilain vice, comme n'a de cesse de le répéter votre Église.

– Moi ? Comment osez-vous ! s'indigna ladite religieuse. Je cherchais votre Chef afin de lui parler d'un magnifique projet de sensibilisation à la Foi du Dieu d'Amour dans cet endroit de perdition qu'est Venaler ! Peu de religieuses n'effleurent ne serait-ce que l'idée de venir ici. Moi, je fais l'effort parce que je sais qu'il y a encore un moyen pour que vous vous repentissiez et c'est ainsi qu'on me remercie ? Je veux simplement rencontrer votre supérieur ! »

Le Dieu d'Amour était une des religions les plus connues du Nouveau Monde. Pour autant, excepté les civils y vivant et cherchant un moyen de se rassurer face à la sauvagerie des Pirates et autres, peu la pratiquaient. C'était donc complètement irréaliste qu'une bonne sœur de leur ordre vienne ici. Erise avait sans doute dû faire vite pour passer un déguisement aussi peu probable.

« Et vous comptiez le trouver dans la salle des Archives de l'entrepôt ? ironisa un des hommes. »

 _« Mais quelle imbécile ! Comment elle a pu se faire prendre cette nouille ? »_ ragea intérieurement le Phénix. On lui avait assuré qu'elle était compétente, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

« Euh… Je me suis perdue ?

\- Et vous vous enfuyez quand vous vous perdez vous ?

– Euh…. Je fais pas crédible hein ?

– Pas du tout.

\- Mais je vous jure que c'est vrai ! Regardez comme je suis innocente ! insista la fausse bonne sœur en chien battu absolument craquante (même le Phénix devait bien avouer qu'elle était très _chou_ à cet instant… Toutefois, il se serait coupé une main plutôt que de l'admettre). »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, elle constata que deux armes à feu étaient maintenant pointées vers elle. Visiblement, ces lourdauds n'étaient pas sensibles à ses mimiques.

« Vous allez mourir, ma sœur. Hors de question de laisser une telle menace en vie. Désolé. Ce n'est pas mon truc de buter les nonnes, mais… dites-vous que c'est la faute à pas de chance… »

Marco se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour elle d'échapper à ces deux balles. Il s'apprêtait donc, instinctivement, à intervenir. Toutefois, il ne put faire un pas, Erise se laissa tomber à genoux, mains jointes :

« Seigneur, pardonnez-les car ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font. Ils le font parce que leur loyauté envers Hans leur a demandé, parce que Hans est trop lâche pour se mouiller lorsqu'il s'agit de faire la basse besogne. Il a donc l'habitude faire appel à ces deux hommes pour faire le sale boulot à sa place. Je vous demande donc de leur pardonner. »

Et sur ce, elle commença à pleurer et à prier pour le salut de leur âme.

Marco était juste estomaqué. Autant de culot… Il n'en avait jamais vu. Il avait même envie de rire. En même temps, la scène était vraiment comique et la jeune femme n'hésitait pas à en faire des caisses. De plus, les deux gredins semblaient réellement choqués, comme s'ils commençaient à penser que c'était effectivement une nonne. Ils hésitaient même à présent, à presser la détente.

De vrais incompétents selon le Phénix. Enfin, il devait bien avouer que dans ce cas-ci, ça l'arrangeait. Surtout qu'il se doutait bien que s'il rapportait le cadavre de la mercenaire, on allait l'accuser du meurtre et il allait en entendre parler pendant des mois.

« _Perite catervam virorum nothorum_ , amen. »

Les deux hommes, pris dans l'ambiance, répétèrent un « amen », les mains jointes (l'arme entre les deux). Alors qu'ils n'avaient strictement aucune idée de la signification de ces paroles. Peut-être priaient-ils avec ferveur pour la grâce de leur âme… Mais toujours est-il qu'ils furent brusquement interrompus dans leur pénitence par un magnifique coup dans les parties de la part de la mercenaire.

Ni une ni deux, elle se rua vers Marco, l'attrapant par la main pour le tirer vers l'intérieur de l'obscurité. Le Phénix se laissa faire, ayant mal pour les deux autres gars. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner, Erise se retourna en sortant une arme de dessous sa robe et tira deux fois. Et visiblement, cela fit mouche vu que les deux hommes s'effondrèrent au sol.

« Mais merde Erise ! On est censés être incognito ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Je nous sauve là ! On est sur le territoire du Chrysanthème Vert ! Si je laisse des traces, ça va poser des problèmes à Bel' et je ne veux pas qu'elle augmente mes dettes à cause de ça !

\- Ça n'a aucun sens ! Toute cette histoire n'a aucun sens… C'est un cauchemar ! Tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi ! Tu es une incompétente !

\- Oh nan, mais si tu voulais que je ne fasse pas comme ça, t'avais qu'à intervenir ! rétorqua Erise tout en se défaisant progressivement de ses habits, à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les ruelles. Et d'où tu me traites d'incompétente, connard ? T'as rien foutu ! Tu m'aurais laissée crever, fais pas genre !

\- Tu te moques de moi là ?!

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de le faire ? »

Elle s'était brusquement stoppée et lui faisait face, les mains sur les hanches, le visage fermé. Sa pose aurait sans doute pu avoir de l'effet si elle n'avait pas été à moitié nue. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, tenant voile et perruque dans sa main droite et un tee-shirt ainsi qu'un short dans l'autre. Elle avait dû les cacher sous sa jupe.

Marco se forçait donc à la regarder dans les yeux… Même si ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de les baisser un peu. Cependant, il se doutait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de mater la mercenaire qui n'en avait strictement rien à cirer de se retrouver topless devant le Second de Barbe Blanche. Si on avait dit au blond qu'un jour il se retrouverait dans une telle situation…

Elle avait l'air en colère. C'était… Tout à fait perturbant. Surtout qu'il lui avait juste dit que c'était une incompétente. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. Toutefois, le Phénix préféra calmer le jeu. Gérer une Erise joyeuse, c'était déjà compliqué. Une Erise en pétard, il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer. Surtout qu'il avait payé sa paix, techniquement.

« Où est ton Carcajou ? demanda Marco, quelque peu rasséréné.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Je l'ai fait s'enfuir quand je me suis faite prendre. Nan, mais tu m'as prise pour une incompétente, ducon ? C'est pas la première fois que je fais une mission de ce type. J'ai mille fois plus d'expérience que toi à ce sujet monsieur le pirate ! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs appuyait du doigt contre son torse comme si elle avait eu la capacité de le transpercer afin qu'il meure dans d'atroces souffrances.

« Redescends de tes grands chevaux, ordonna le blond en lui attrapant le poignet. Pas besoin de t'énerver contre moi. C'est toi qui fais des conneries, pas moi. Surtout que maintenant, on peut toujours se brosser pour y retourner. Rien à présenter à Ace et Belelia donc.

– Pardon ?! Mais ça, c'est toi qui — Hiiiii ! »

Erise n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés douchés. Une personne, dans une maison au-dessus d'eux, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de leur vider un grand seau d'eau sur la tête.

« C'est pas un peu fini de tapiner sous les fenêtres des gens ?! Allez vous faire foutre au CMI et faites pas chier ici ! »

Marco, dégoulinant, ferma les yeux en soupirant : c'était vraiment une journée de merde…


	16. Chapitre 14 & Récapitulatif

**Hi ! Oui, ce chapitre est publié deux jours en avance... Cela ne veut pas dire que la publication des chapitres est avancée au mercredi, c'est tout simplement parce que je me suis dite que pour "fêter" (hum, hum) la fin de ces (fausses) vacances (pas pour tout le monde évidemment), bin j'allais en publier un aujourd'hui. Bon, soyons d'accord, ce chapitre n'est pas le plus drôle. C'est simplement que je m'y débarasse de 60% du back-ground pour après pouvoir enchaîner les blagues tout en restant dans un univers pas trop bancal avec une histoire qui avant. Bien entendu, toutes ces informations sont entourées de deux scènes un peu plus humoristiques (ceux qui voulaient connaître la méthode dite du coucou, vous allez comprendre...). Bref, sinon, pour ce qui est des informations concernant le fonctionnement de Venaler, j'ai fait un récapitulatif à la fin pour que vous vous y retrouviez en un coup d'oeil au besoin. Tous les personnages mentionnés ne seront pas exploités dans cette aventure-ci mais j'ai préféré tous les mettre afin de bien montrer qu'il y a un univers derrière... Je sais pas si je suis très claire. Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des OC secondaires qui vous intriguent plus que d'autres ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : le miroir aux Alouettes**

Ginmo regarda d'un air perplexe une Erise qui venait d'entrer comme une furie dans le Will-o'— the-wisp. Elle avait les cheveux mouillés et ils lui collaient à la peau. Elle n'était visiblement pas très contente. Elle se rua d'ailleurs vers Miss Teigne qui prenait une place au bar entre deux clients. Ces derniers étaient habitués aux excentricités de cet endroit et n'y prenaient pas vraiment attention.

La mercenaire fourra ce qui semblait être des vêtements de nonne dedans.

« Erise, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le barman. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas et attrapa quelque chose de très lourd dans le sac. Ginmo ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais il aurait presque mis sa main à couper que la collaboration Erise/Marco s'était _plutôt_ mal passée. Cela tombait sous le sens, même.

Son hypothèse se confirma lorsque Marco, lui aussi trempé (il allait vraiment falloir que Ginmo se renseigne sur la cause de ce fait) et ayant à peine fait un pas dans l'endroit, ne put esquiver un jet de livre qui lui arriva pile-poil dans la tête. En plus, c'était une véritable encyclopédie. Le nez du blond émit un craquement. C'était sans doute la vengeance pour le nombre de coups qu'Erise s'était pris dans le sien.

Le Phénix était un peu sonné par cette action qu'il n'avait absolument pas venir (sinon, il l'aurait esquivée). Déjà qu'il avait dû presque lui courir après pour la suivre à travers Venaler… En fin de compte, elle savait très bien se repérer : c'était à se demander pourquoi elle avait dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas le coin.

Discrètement, il soigna sa blessure. Il fit en sorte que ses flammes bleues ne se remarquent que peu. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte la bougresse.

« Tiens, connard ! Tu veux des infos ? Bah, j't'en prie ! Bouffe-le, ce putain de registre ! brailla avec une discrétion merveilleuse la jeune femme tout en montant quatre à quatre les marches qui conduisaient aux chambres. »

Miss Teigne sembla hésiter quelques instants entre tenter de grignoter l'oiseau bleu et rejoindre sa maîtresse. Au final, après avoir émis un petit grognement à l'adresse du Phénix, il suivit la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs dans les escaliers.

Marco souffla, puis prenant le pavé dans ses bras, se dirigea vers le bar. Instinctivement, les quelques personnes qui y étaient partirent un peu plus loin. Un homme qui énervait cette très chère Erise, ce n'était pas quelqu'un à fréquenter sur l'instant.

Une fois assis, le blond comprit, après avoir feuilleté quelques pages, ce qu'avait fait la mercenaire. Lorsqu'elle avait senti que des gardes arrivaient dans l'entrepôt, elle avait subtilisé le registre qu'elle était en train d'étudier. Ainsi, Erise l'avait mis dans Miss Teigne afin que le sac-carcajou puisse rentrer. C'était dans l'ensemble une bonne idée et Marco était peut-être maintenant même disposé à retirer le fait qu'il ait dit qu'elle était incompétente. Presque. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas déconner non plus.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire pour la mettre en rogne ?

\- Pardon ? s'interrogea le blond en reportant son attention sur le barman.

– Eh bien Erise… Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ou fait pour qu'elle soit en pétard ? C'est pas son style pourtant…

– Euh… J'ai simplement dit que c'était une incompétente lorsqu'elle a fait une énième bêtise…

\- Ah je vois… Elle est très susceptible là-dessus, c'est pour ça.

– Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si une rumeur qui prône son incompétence se repend, elle aura moins de clients tout simplement. »

Le Phénix leva les yeux au ciel : elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tout rapporter à l'argent. C'était vraiment une manie.

« Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas : elle va revenir dans un petit moment comme si de rien n'était… Bon, par contre attendez-vous à une petite vengeance, mais rien de plus, le rassura Ginmo.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement une bonne chose… Enfin, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe. Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, c'est à quoi correspond ce sigle-là… Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois dans la caverne et j'avoue que cela m'intrigue. »

En effet, dans le coin droit de la reliure de cuir, avait été peinte la fameuse fleur verte. Ginmo le regarda pendant un instant sans comprendre :

« Erise ne vous a pas expliqué ?

– Expliquer quoi ?

– Eh bien comment fonctionne Venaler.

– Non… Elle était plutôt occupée à jouer la nonne. »

Devant le regard perplexe du barman, il s'empressa de rajouter :

« Courte et inintéressante histoire… »

Bien décidé à appliquer la méthode du « Ta gueule, c'est Erise ! », il préféra ne pas s'y intéresser et continuer ses explications nécessaires à la suite de l'histoire :

« Vous avez déjà entendu du "Triangle de Thalès" de Venaler non ?

– Oui…

\- Eh bien prenez un triangle de Thalès basique… Attendez, je vais vous le dessiner. »

Ginmo lui mit sous les yeux le dessin. À tous les sommets, il avait mis un point. On se retrouvait donc avec cinq marqueurs. La base de la plus grande des deux figures était vers Marco et le sommet pointait le barman.

« Alors… Venaler est contrôlé par cinq clans. Le Triangle symbolise les relations qu'ils ont entre eux.

\- Pourquoi n'entendons-nous jamais parler de ces cinq clans ?

\- Parce que les gens de l'extérieur ne le veulent pas. Je peux vous assurer, Monsieur le Phénix, que si vous aviez cherché un peu plus en profondeur, vous auriez très bien pu trouver ce type d'informations. Enfin, là n'est pas la question…

\- Et donc ? le pressa Marco, curieux. »

L'homme aux multiples tatouages désigna le bas à droite. À côté, il inscrivit les initiales « C.V. » :

« Ces deux lettres désignent le "Chrysanthème Vert". Leur symbole est celui qui se trouve sous la couverture du registre. C'est également celui tatoué sur chacun des membres de ce clan.

\- Je crois qu'Erise en avait fait mention… murmura Marco.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas ! s'esclaffa son interlocuteur. Elle a eu quelques… problèmes avec Vince, le sous-chef. Et depuis, elle évite ce clan.

\- Et que gère-t-il ? Puisque j'imagine que chacun des clans possède une partie du marché noir…

\- Vous imaginez bien. Abyss — le chef gère toute la vente de drogue de l'île. Si vous voulez quelque chose de ce type et que vous y mettez le prix, vous pouvez être sûr que leurs vendeurs le trouveront.

\- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir… Même si avec mon Fruit du Démon, ce genre de chose ne fonctionne pas très bien, expliqua le blond.

\- Si j'étais vous, je ne parierais pas là-dessus : Vince serait bien capable de créer des molécules rien que pour vous prouver que c'est possible. »

Marco nota mentalement tout ce que venait de lui dire le barman. Sachant que le clan du Chrysanthème Vert était tout en bas du triangle, il devait être à égalité avec celui à l'opposé. D'ailleurs, Ginmo s'empressa de lui en dire plus à ce propos. L'Aconit Violet était spécialisé dans l'assassinat. Le clan était dirigé par une femme nommée Malice, secondée par une certaine Kagami.

« D'ailleurs, ajouta le tatouer, faites bien attention si vous allez dans une… Maison de Plaisir.

\- Pourquoi ça ? »

Marco n'était pas un amateur des Maisons Closes, mais dire qu'il n'y avait jamais été aurait été un mensonge.

« Eh bien… Si vous vous rendez dans un de ces établissements, faites attention à ne pas vous retrouver dans un endroit nommé "Le Cirque de la Mort Indécente".

\- Le nom ne donne pas trop envie…

\- Le nom peut-être pas, toutefois je peux vous assurer que beaucoup s'y sont perdus et qu'il est aisé de se retrouver attiré par l'endroit.

\- Ça m'intrigue plus qu'autre chose… C'est le repère de l'Aconit Violet ?

– Oui. Mais également une maison close. Il faut juste faire attention de ne pas s'y faire assassiner… Enfin, si vous voulez vraiment y faire un tour, emmenez Erise, elle vous évitera pas mal d'écueils. Elle connaît bien l'endroit. »

Le blond le regarda avec des yeux catastrophés (ce qui contrastait avec le reste de son visage impassible) : aller dans un bordel avec Erise ? Quelle était donc cette diablerie ? En remarquant son expression, Ginmo ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire avant d'enchaîner :

« Ensuite, directement au-dessus du Chrysanthème Vert, on a le Narcisse Jaune. C'est le clan que j'apprécie le moins, glissa-t-il.

– Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est ceux qui s'occupent des esclaves. Or, j'ai un léger problème avec ce concept… À l'inverse de la patronne qui s'en moque… marmonna le barman. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le droit de s'en mêler… »

Le Phénix ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ce point de vue. Toutefois, il était plutôt intrigué par la dernière phrase prononcée. Mais il ne put pas plus poser de questions puisque son informateur poursuivit.

« Donc, le Narcisse Jaune est dirigé par Innocent. C'est Céleste qui le seconde. Par contre, ne vous fiez pas à leur nom… Ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœur.

\- Pour faire du commerce d'esclaves, c'est sûr…

\- Et au-dessus du N.J., au-dessus de tous les clans donc, on a l'Adonis Rouge. C'est le plus puissant, car c'est à lui qu'on doit le marché noir des Fruits du Démon. »

Il n'y avait qu'à cet endroit dans le nouveau monde qu'on pouvait acheter des Fruits du Démon. Ces derniers devaient au minimum transiter par l'île. Si quelqu'un osait vendre un Logia par exemple sans aller avant à Venaler, il pouvait être sûr d'être volé puis tué. L'Adonis Rouge voulait ce commerce et ne le laissait à personne. Même un Empereur, lorsqu'il voulait récupérer un Fruit spécifique, passait par là.

« Lullaby est à la tête de ce clan… Heureusement, il n'est pas très agressif tant qu'on ne le provoque pas. Lorsqu'un fou le fait, de toute façon, il envoie ses deux âmes damnées — Songe et Rêve. Avec les jumeaux, pas moyen de discuter… Voilà…

\- Tout ça est quand même bien complexe, commenta Marco même s'il comprenait parfaitement le système. »

Il allait juste devoir consulter une encyclopédie afin de voir à quoi ressemblaient certaines fleurs. Toutefois, il ne laissa pas passer un _léger_ détail :

« Et pour le dernier clan ? Nous n'en avons que quatre là… Celui qui fait se trouve au-dessus de l'Aconit Violet ? »

Un sourire léger étira les lèvres de Ginmo :

« Ah… Celui-là, je suis un des mieux placés pour en parler… »

Il tendit la main au Phénix qui ne sut pas, sur le coup, comment réagir :

« Nous allons refaire les présentations… Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait pas besoin grâce à Erise, mais bon. Maintenant que la patronne veut avoir affaire avec votre Capitaine… Donc, ravie de vous rencontrer, je suis Ginmo, Second du clan du Lotus Bleu. »

Le blond le regarda d'abord l'air de dire : c'est une blague ? Puis, il dit impassible :

« Sur tous les établissements de cette île, il a fallu qu'Ace tombe sur celui du Second du Lotus Bleu… Je ne sais pas si c'est une incroyable chance ou une terrible malchance.

\- Erise dirait sans doute que c'est une coïncidence rigolote, mais qui n'en est peut-être pas une… Toutefois, ce n'est pas mon bar… Le Will-o '-the-wisp est l'entière propriété de Belelia.

\- Cela veut dire que…

\- Oui, Belelia est la chef du clan du Lotus Bleu. Spécialisé dans les maisons de jeux illégaux. Nous sommes également de très bons informateurs, suivi de près dans ce domaine, par les filles du Cirque de la Mort Indécente. Elles, elles n'ont pas leur pareil pour arracher sur l'oreiller les secrets… Mais comme peu de personnes se risquent dans leurs bras… Enfin, bref. »

Le Second de Barbe Blanche accusait l'information : il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Lui qui pensait être tombé sur un simple bar. Enfin, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Notamment la surprenante vitesse à laquelle Belelia avait récupéré les informations à propos du trafic de granit marin.

« Ça veut dire que toi aussi tu portes un tatouage ? Comme Belelia ?

– Exact. »

Et sur ce, il releva sa manche jusqu'à dévoiler son épaule. Dessus, on trouvait, dessiné avec un soin tout particulier, un lotus aux traits simples bleu turquoise. Il le recouvrit presque aussitôt, mais Marco avait capté une certaine effervescence dans la masse de personnes suffisamment proches pour contempler le manège qui se jouait sous leurs yeux.

« Et Erise en a un aussi ? »

Après tout, elle semblait être une habituée de l'endroit et une proche de Belelia.

« Erise ? C'est bien la dernière personne à en avoir un… Jamais elle ne se mettra sous les ordres de quelqu'un définitivement. Dans un sens, Marco, je crois qu'elle est même plus libre que vous, les pirates ! »

* * *

Erise ne réapparut pas du reste de la journée. Belelia et Ace finirent par rentrer. Ils avaient fait chou blanc et en attendaient donc beaucoup de la deuxième équipe. En voyant le blond tout seul, Ace faillit lui demander où était partie la mercenaire, mais la gérante lui lança un regard, l'air de dire : « fallait s'y attendre ». Il ne posa donc pas de questions et ils partirent étudier tout ça, à l'abri des regards, dans le bureau de la chef du clan du Lotus Bleu.

À une heure du matin, alors qu'Ace et Belelia dormaient sur leur chaise, Marco se décida à aller se coucher. Il retira ses lunettes de lecture et se massa les yeux. À pas de loup, afin de ne pas les réveiller, le Phénix se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. Il adressa en passant un petit signe à Ginmo qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

Depuis que le barman lui avait dit clairement que cet endroit était le QG d'un des piliers de la pègre locale, il était bien plus méfiant. Demain matin, il faudrait absolument qu'il contacte son capitaine afin de décider de la marche à suivre. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche ne s'impliquaient pas, contrairement à d'autres empereurs, dans les affaires de la Mafia. Or, avec Ace qui avait conclu une sorte de marché, leur neutralité allait en prendre un sacré coup.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre.

Sans plus se préoccuper, le blond retira sa chemise, son bermuda ainsi que ses sandales. Puis, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il réfléchit pendant quelques minutes à tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée (à savoir de belles bêtises). Il espérait que la situation allait s'améliorer avec la mercenaire parce que sinon, la suite allait être compliquée. Enfin, s'il croyait ce que disait Ginmo, elle se calmerait vite.

Il finit par s'endormir, quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Marco ouvrit les yeux, scrutant l'obscurité, retenant son souffle. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans l'air. Une présence diffuse qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, scannant les environs. Toutefois, à peine eut-il commencé qu'un événement désamorça son utilité.

Le second de Barbe Blanche venait de se prendre un bras dans la figure. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas ramené de filles dans son lit dernièrement… _QUI_ pouvait avoir eu l'idée saugrenue de s'inviter dans sa chambre ? Et surtout _COMMENT_ ladite personne avait-elle pu le faire sans qu'il s'en rende compte ?

Alors qu'il allait balancer sans plus de cérémonie le squatteur hors de là, quel qu'il soit, avant de l'étrangler sur le sol pour le passer à la question, un bout de conversation qu'il avait eu auparavant lui revint à l'esprit :

 _Elle est adepte de la méthode dite du coucou._

« ERISE ! »

* * *

 **Voici le récapitulatif complet (avec même quelques informations en plus mais qui de toute façon seront au besoin précisées) :**

 **L'Adonis Rouge**

Chef : Lullaby

Sous-Chef : Songe & Rêve

QG : l'Onirique (Hôtel/Restaurant/Bar)

Domaine(s) d'Activité : Fruits du Démon

 **Le Lotus Bleu**

Chef : Belelia

Sous-Chef : Ginmo

QG : le Will-o'-the-wisp (Bar/Restaurant/Hôtel)

Domaine(s) d'Activité : Jeux (et Informations)

 **Le Narcisse Jaune**

Chef : Innocent

Sous-Chef : Céleste

QG : au cœur des souterrains/égouts de Venaler

Domaine(s) d'Activité : Esclaves

 **Le Chrysanthème Vert**

Chef : Abyss

Sous-Chef : Vince

QG : la Caverne Médicinale

Domaine(s) d'Activité : Drogues

 **L'Aconit Violet**

Chef : Malice

Sous-Chef : Kagami

QG : le Cirque de la Mort Indécente ; CMI (Maison Close)

Domaine(s) d'Activité : Assassinats


	17. Chapitre 15

**Note de l'auteure :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! ^^ J'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est : quelqu'un sera-t-il capable de me dire d'où vient la blague avec R.I.C.H.E. ? Sinon, on m'a plusieurs fois demandé si Erise allait finir avec Marco... Franchement ? Aucune idée... Coucher avec ? Très probable ! Mais tomber amoureux... Faut pas oublier qu'Erise est une traitresse en puissance alors si je les colle ensemble, attendez vous à du drama ! X) Bref, ça vous plairait vous, qu'ils finissent en couple ? J'aimerais faire un petit sondage.

PS : il y a eu un petit problème au niveau des guillemets de dialogue à la fin du chapitre mais malheureusement je n'arrive pas à corriger ça ! Enfin, je pense que ça reste compréhensible même si vous avez ça : ' à la place de « ! J'essaierai de corriger ça pour le prochain chapitre !

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : un froid de Canard**

La jeune femme à côté de lui n'était pas totalement nue. C'était déjà ça de pris. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de porter uniquement un minuscule débardeur noir moulant ainsi qu'un fin shorty en dentelle sombre transparente. Autant dire que c'était tout comme. Ce n'était plus du culot, c'était le niveau du dessus. Face à l'appel tout en délicatesse du Phénix, Erise grogna avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? marmonna-t-elle tout en se retournant, lui présentant son dos. »

Se faisant, le blond put remarquer un étrange point noir à la jointure entre le faut de son dos et son cou. Cela ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose de naturel, c'était plus proche d'un tatouage, une goutte d'encre qui bavait un peu, se diffusant discrètement sous la peau. Mais, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui l'importait à ce moment.

L'irritation commençait de nouveau à s'insinuer dans l'esprit du pirate. Il se disait de plus en plus que c'était une vraie folle cette fille. Pour autant, il décida de faire un petit effort, ne serait-ce que par respect pour son culot absolument monumental :

« J'aimerais bien savoir, si cela ne te dérange pas, ce que tu fais dans mon plumard, s'il te plaît. »

C'était dit sur un ton terriblement calme et patient, comme s'il parlait à une enfant. Une enfant plus vieille qu'Ace, mais une enfant tout de même. Après tout, son physique avait peut-être déteint sur son esprit.

« Ça se voit pas ? Je dors. »

C'en fut trop pour Marco. Là, elle se moquait vraiment du monde. Elle fut ainsi éjectée du lit à l'aide d'un violent coup de pied dans les reins. Elle poussa un petit cri en s'effondrant au sol. La mercenaire ne mit que quelques secondes pour se relever. Elle avait l'air particulièrement indignée.

« Nan, mais ça va pas ? T'es malade de faire ça !

\- Pas autant que la femme qui s'invite sans demander la permission dans le lit d'un pirate en petite tenue qui plus est. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu détiens donc toujours la palme dans ce domaine. »

Il se leva et s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, la surplombant sans peine. Pour autant, Erise ne se démonta pas et se contenta de le fixer dans les yeux sans ciller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais qu'on avait conclu un marché comme quoi pas d'assassinat-surprise.

\- Je dormais.

\- Il y a d'autres endroits, tu sais… grinça le blond.

\- Tu crois sérieusement que je vais payer une chambre ici ?

\- À force d'être aussi radin, tu dois être riche non ?

\- Exact, je suis RICHE., admit-elle.

\- Bon bah alors ?

\- Je suis Radine, Idiote, Colérique, Haineuse et Egoiste. R.I.C.H.E. »

Il fit un facepalm en entendant cette réponse puis grogna :

« Y'a pas qu'ici que tu peux en trouver une… »

Marco réfléchit pendant quelques secondes puis tenta une explication à cette histoire :

« C'est ta vengeance parce que j'ai dit que tu étais une incompétente ? C'est vrai ça, tu n'étais pas censée me faire la gueule d'ailleurs ?

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de boudeur… Par contre rancunière, ça carrément.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ?

– Non.

– Parfait. Maintenant, dégage de ma chambre.

– Non.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. »

Et sans plus attendre, le Phénix balança la mercenaire sur son épaule pour la jeter (cela devenait répétitif cette histoire) dans le couloir. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser Erise dormir dans son lit sans presque rien sur le dos ! Surtout qu'il la soupçonnait d'être une sacrée allumeuse. En même temps, qui ferait ça sans avoir un minimum d'arrières-pensées ? Il tenta de refermer la porte, mais la jeune femme la bloqua presque instantanément avec sa jambe. Elle avait un sourire fourbe sur le visage :

« Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- Parce que si tu fais ça et si tu me laisses pas squatter, je vais montrer ceci à Ace… »

Elle lui mit alors sous le nez un petit bouquin. Marco eut le temps de lire le titre et gela sur place.

« C'est une blague ?

\- J'ai l'air de déconner ?

\- Tu as toujours l'air de déconner.

\- J'avoue. Mais pas cette fois. Alors ? Tu me laisses camper ici ? Après, c'est toi qui vois… Si tu veux que je me fasse un plaisir de trouver une maison d'édition, tu me le dis hein… Typiquement le genre de trucs qu'on se vend sous le manteau. Ça va faire un carton.

\- Tu comptes me menacer avec un doujinshi ?

– Oh ! Je vois que monsieur connaît ce type de lecture ! rit la jeune femme. M'enfin non, ici c'est juste du roman. De la fanfiction à la rigueur, mais vu que je ne me considère pas comme une "fan"… »

Perdant patience, Marco l'attrapa par son débardeur et la fit rentrer de nouveau. Dans l'opération, il lui arracha des mains le petit bouquin. Il referma la porte à clé derrière lui tout en se demandant d'où elle avait pu sortir ce petit objet. Enfin, il n'était plus à ça près avec elle. Et à la réflexion, il avait trop peur de la réponse et ne voulait donc pas la connaître.

Erise s'adossa contre le bâtant de bois, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Pendant ce temps, le Phénix feuilletait les pages, lisant en diagonale. Cela dura un peu moins de cinq minutes durant lesquelles la mercenaire se taisait pour une fois… Mais n'hésitait pas à mater le second de Barbe Blanche. Après tout, pourquoi se priver ? Il n'avait pas grand-chose sur le dos… Et c'était bien entendu parfaitement professionnel : elle avait besoin d'avoir des images en tête si elle voulait adapter son roman en version graphique… Non, mais.

« Tu as mis combien de temps à écrire ce torchon ? finit par grincer le blond en tentant d'évacuer de son esprit les images qui s'étaient formées à la suite de sa lecture.

– Hum… J'ai créé le scénario hier. Je l'ai rédigé cet après-midi et ce soir… Oui, je suis très productive. Félicite-moi ! »

Le Phénix, sans un mot, se dirigea vers ses vêtements et mit la main dans la poche de son pantacourt. Il en ressortit un briquet, l'alluma et mit le feu au papier. Il l'observa tandis qu'il effectuait ce geste : la jeune femme n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement et son visage était toujours aussi sûr de lui. Dans un sens, Marco s'y attendait un peu, mais il aurait tout de même aimé voir ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule changement.

« Tu te doutes bien que j'en ai fait des copies. Je suis une rapide et on ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça.

– Mauvaise herbe croît toujours, rétorqua son interlocuteur.

– Tu me l'as déjà dite celle-là. Va falloir être plus imaginatif.

– Sans doute… Mais, on n'avait pas dit qu'on faisait la paix ? Je me doutais qu'elle allait être instable, mais pas à ce point, grinça-t-il.

– Oh, mais c'est pas la guerre hein… Fallait juste que je me trouve un endroit où dormir.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée dans la chambre d'Ace alors ? C'était pas lui que tu trouvais "beau gosse", selon tes dires ?

– Bin en fait, je pensais que tu serais dans sa chambre donc je me suis dite que… "Fin toujours est-il que je pensais qu'il y aurait une chambre de libre sur les deux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Puis quand j'ai vu que c'était pas le cas de la tienne, je me suis dit : 'tant pis, je reste.'

– Pourquoi veux-tu décider tout à fait arbitrairement de mon orientation sexuelle au juste ? »

Non parce qu'après tout, c'était assez étrange qu'elle ait un comportement pareil tout en étant persuadée qu'il était avec Ace. Mais après tout, Erise n'avait jamais été très logique. Enfin si, mais uniquement quand cela l'arrangeait.

'Euh… Parce que les histoires d'amour homo sont plus cools et mieux développées que celles des hétéros ? Parce que comme cela ne semble pas être une fin 'logique', c'en est d'autant plus beau. C'est un véritable amour qui se développe et va à l'encontre des conventions sociales, et bla-bla-bla… Attends, j'ai mieux : parce que deux mecs bien foutus à poils, ensemble, ça plaît ?

\- On dirait les arguments de vente d'une représentante des yaoistes…

\- On fait avec ce qu'on a, on fait avec ce qu'on peut !

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le Phénix, souhaitant en finir au plus vite parce que de toute façon, elle ne lui donnerait jamais une réponse claire et logique.

\- Tu me laisses squatter et cette jolie petite histoire reste là où elle est. Et je ne ferais pas rentrer, l'air de rien, dans la tête de ton _petit frère_ , l'idée que tu puisses être attiré par lui. Je te jure que je peux être très _persuasive_ , si je le veux.'

Il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde : il l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre. Elle pouvait semer la gêne et la zizanie en moins de deux entre les deux pirates, cette saleté. Marco la regarda longuement puis finit par dire :

'C'est du chantage.

\- T'es un pirate, oui ou non ?

– Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais.

\- Bien placé.

– Merci.

\- De rien.'

Il soupira puis… capitula. C'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire parce qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser tranquille, c'était une certitude. Elle reviendrait toujours, ne serait-ce que pour le faire chier. Il imaginait très bien que c'était ça, la vengeance dont parlait Ginmo… À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de cette ambition de devenir écrivaine de bromance en les utilisant ? À la réflexion, il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire.

'J'accepte.

– Youpi !

\- À une seule condition.

– Oooh…

\- Tu n'écris plus ce type de choses… Et surtout, tu mets quelque chose sur le dos ! Hors de question que tu dormes avec moi à moitié à poils !

– Pourquoi ? Je te fais de l'effet comme ça ?'

Lorsqu'il vit quelque chose s'allumer dans le regard de la jeune femme, une lueur de fourberie dangereuse, il préféra couper tout de suite court.

'Là n'est pas la question. Je refuse simplement, ça ne se fait pas.

\- Un pirate qui prend en compte la morale et la décence… Bah alors là… C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça ! ricana la jeune femme.'

Elle avait laissé ses vêtements avec Miss Teigne qui était partie elle ne savait pas trop où. Et puis, elle n'aimait pas dormir habillée. Le Phénix avait déjà eu de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas en tenue d'Ève.

'De toute façon, je m'en fous. C'est pas comme si tu pouvais m'obliger à faire quelque chose.

– Peut-être, mais je peux réduire ton salaire, asséna Marco d'un ton sans appel.

\- Mais tu tiens trop chaud !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fausse excuse ?

\- T'es un Phénix, c'est normal non ?

\- Mes flammes ne brûlent pas. Elles sont uniquement régénératives.

\- Ça change rien ! rétorqua la mercenaire en allant se laisser tomber, sur le ventre, en travers du lit. T'es censé être l'oiseau qui s'est trop approché du so — … Ooooh !'

Marco leva un sourcil en entendant cette exclamation de ravissement.

'Quoi ?

\- Le soleil… Qui est-ce qui crée des soleils ? C'est le feu~.

– Arrête avec ça, en comprenant instantanément où elle voulait en venir.

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, c'est la légende. Tu y comprends ce que tu veux hein…

\- Mais bien sûr…'

Souhaitant changer de sujet le plus rapidement possible, il lança la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre le Chrysanthème Vert et toi ?'

Le visage de la mercenaire s'assombrit.

'Ginmo pouvait pas fermer sa gueule ?

\- Si tu m'avais expliqué, il n'aurait pas eu à le faire. Alors ? Si je te pose la question, c'est parce qu'il semblerait que toute cette histoire soit en rapport avec. Donc, j'aimerais éviter toute mauvaise surprise, du genre retournement de veste impromptu de ta part.

– Ah ? J'aurais plutôt cru que ce serait pour trouver un moyen de pression sur moi…

\- Si tu ne me le dis pas, je demanderais à Belelia.

\- Qui te dit qu'elle va te le dire ?

\- Je lui dirais que cela menace l'alliance qu'elle pourrait faire avec Père.

– Fourbe.

– Venant de toi…'

La jeune femme soupira en tripotant ses cheveux blancs. Son regard avait pris quelque chose de dur. En voyant ça, Marco sut que c'était mort : elle ne parlerait pas.

'Ça ne te regarde absolument pas. Mais je t'assure que cela n'aura pas d'incidence sur mon travail. J'ai l'habitude de gérer avec. Tut tut tut. Me regarde pas comme ça, je ne te dirai rien. Sache juste que cela ne m'empêchera pas de remplir ma part du marché. Et que tu me verras pas m'allier à eux.'

N'ayant plus envie de dormir (il était maintenant trop bien réveillé), le blond enfila son pantalon, sa chemise et ses sandales puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il arriverait à savoir ce que la mercenaire lui cachait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air : la tension qui régnait dans la pièce faisait le yo-yo et avait quelque chose d'étrange. Et cela lui déplaisait.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais faire un tour.

– Fais gaffe à ne pas te paumer ou même à ne pas tomber sur des gens louches, le prévint Erise.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas que ça ici ?

– Si, mais y'en a des pires que d'autres… Enfin, tu connais même pas les meilleurs endroits pour s'amuser… ça va être triste.'

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis son visage s'illumina. Elle avait eu une idée. C'était très mauvais signe.

'Ça te dirait que je t'emmène au CMI ?'


	18. Chapitre 16

**N.D.A. : Me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !... Dire que le nouveau pokemon est sorti mais que je ne peux pas y jouer parce que j'ai pas le temps ! Quoi ? Comment ça "c'est pour les gosses" ? Et alors ? je vais ce que je veux d'abord ! na !**

 **Bref, j'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire pour le coup. C'est un chapitre assez calme. C'est au prochain chapitre que la foire va arriver ! j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! ^^**

 **Merci pour les suivis et les commentaires ainsi que les vues ! Nan parce que n'empêche, ça commence à faire tout ça ! :o j'avoue que je pensais pas qu'un truc aussi YOLO marcherait ! X)**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Faire la tournée des Grands-Ducs**

« Le CMI ? répéta le blond sans comprendre à quoi elle faisait référence même si, dans ses souvenirs, il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

\- Le Cirque de la Mort Indécente ! Je croyais que Ginmo t'en avait déjà parlé ! »

Marco la regarda alors avec des yeux vides lorsqu'il comprit :

« Tu sais, Erise, je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps, et pourtant, je ne suis déjà même plus surpris par ce que tu me dis… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou une calamité… Non vraiment, tu me sidères.

\- Bah pourquoi ?

\- Tu me demandes d'aller dans une maison close tenue par les plus redoutables assassins de tout Venaler et tu ne vois pas où est le problème ?

– … Tu réfléchis trop.

\- C'est ce qui m'a permis de rester en vie. »

Erise alla près de la porte, l'ouvrit, passa la tête et siffla. Face à cette cascade d'actions, le Phénix resta immobile. Quelques secondes plus tard, apparut tout en silence Miss Teigne. Elle entra dans la pièce et sa maîtresse la referma derrière elle. Le sac-carcajou grogna en voyant Marco, mais la mercenaire la calma instantanément :

« C'est bon, Miss Teigne. Pas besoin de l'attaquer pour cette fois. »

L'animal étrange vint se frotter à ses jambes et la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

« Alors ? Tu viens ? »

Marco réfléchit pendant quelques instants. Normalement, la mercenaire n'avait aucun intérêt à le trahir et le tuer maintenant. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être très équilibrée, ni très logique. Pour autant, depuis qu'on lui en avait parlé, cet endroit l'intriguait. Et puis pour que les gens en parlent ainsi, cela devait vraiment être quelque chose d'exceptionnel ! Décidément, Erise lui faisait accepter un peu trop facilement les choses. Soit le Second de Barbe Blanche se ramollissait, soit la mercenaire était vraiment douée. Il ne savait pas vraiment laquelle des deux possibilités il préférait.

« Il se passe un seul problème. Tu tentes de me planter un seul poignard dans le dos, ou quiconque essaye, et je peux te jurer que tu vas y passer. Tu regretteras de ne pas être morte la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés.

– Genre tu oserais me tuer ?!

– Oui.

\- Mais ce serait la fin de l'histoire ! Et on n'a même pas encore eu de drama ! »

Erise le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu absolument craquant, mais c'était mal connaître le pirate pour penser qu'elle arriverait à l'avoir comme ça. Il lui opposa simplement un visage impassible.

« Pff. Bon, attends-moi, que je me change. »

Elle sortit alors des fringues de son sac et elle commença à se désaper. Sans même y penser. Alors qu'elle enfilait sa mini-jupe, elle se rendit compte de quelque chose et elle releva la tête :

« Tiens, tu me dis pas de me barrer ?

\- Eh bien, vu que j'ai compris que de toute façon, tu es une espèce d'exhibitionniste du dimanche, tu trouveras toujours un moyen pour te retrouver à moitié nue non ? exposa le blond.

\- Bien vu.

\- Bon, alors autant en profiter un minimum… »

Erise le regarda avec de grands yeux. Marco put au moins se féliciter de l'avoir surprise. Enfin, la jeune femme éclata de rire :

« Alors j'ai pas le droit de dormir à poil, mais par contre, ça, ça te dérange pas ?

\- Non… répondit l'autre laconique, les yeux mi-clos. »

Il avait retrouvé son calme intérieur ainsi que son air endormi. Il espérait avoir enfin trouvé un moyen pour ne pas s'énerver face à Erise : accepter ses bizarreries tant que cela n'était pas trop nuisible. Nan parce qu'après avoir décidé d'accepter d'aller dans une maison close avec elle, il ne pensait pas pouvoir aller plus loin dans le non-sens.

« Ah ! Eh bah voilà enfin un pirate, comme dans les livres ! On va commencer à s'entendre !

\- Je ne suis pas tellement un pirate comme dans les livres… Si je l'étais, j'aurais tenté de te violer au moins trois fois.

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Mais je ne lis pas de la propagande pour Marine et de toute façon, je sais me défendre.

\- Si tu le dis. »

Erise se retrouva bientôt de nouveau déguisée. Cette fois-ci, elle avait les cheveux longs blancs. Ils étaient laissés libres excepté une tresse en couronne. Elle n'avait pas caché ses yeux rouges, comme une marque de reconnaissance, une signature. Elle avait réussi à se dégoter un haut blanc à col marin ainsi qu'une mini-jupe bleu marine. Des chaussettes hautes noires complétaient le tout avec une paire de bottes lacées de la même couleur. Elle avait l'air d'avoir au maximum seize/dix-sept ans. Erise venait une nouvelle fois de se glisser dans un rôle.

Marco trouvait qu'il avait vraiment d'étranges conversations en ce moment. Mais le fait d'aller dans une maison de plaisir avec ce qui semblait être une jeune fille, cela avait quelque chose de… spécial ? Malsain ? Il préférait ne pas y penser. De toute façon, sa curiosité était un peu trop forte. De plus, cela lui permettrait d'en apprendre sans doute plus à propos des Clans.

La mercenaire passa devant lui et sortit de la chambre, accompagnée des deux autres. Le Cirque de la Mort Indécente valait vraiment le coup d'être visité. Et Erise allait bien le prouver au Phénix.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le bar qui était bien rempli, Erise envoya sans que le blond puisse le remarquer, un coup d'œil entendu au barman. Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire narquois : le pirate n'allait pas être déçu du voyage.

* * *

La mâchoire de Marco fut presque sur le point de se décrocher. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Ginmo lui avait dit que beaucoup s'y perdait. C'était absolument incroyable. Erise le regarda, l'œil pétillant de malice, attendant sa réaction qui ne s'affichait pas clairement sur son visage.

« Alors ? Non, ne dis rien : je le lis dans tes yeux… Je te fais visiter ou tu préfères t'amuser ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- Tu manques clairement de fantaisie. »

De fantaisie, la bâtisse n'en manquait pas. Il se dégageait de l'endroit une atmosphère pleine de mystères, de ténèbres et de sensualité. Personne n'aurait pu rentrer ici sans savoir où il tombait. Cette maison close se trouvait dans une des Cavernes. Ce n'était pas la plus grande et elle se trouvait d'ailleurs loin du quartier habituel des belles-de-nuit. Cette cavité-ci avait pour nom la Caverne Merteuil. Encore un petit plaisantin qui voulait avertir qui s'y rendait. Sur le fronton avait été gravé et argenté le nom suivant : Le Cirque de la Mort Indécente. De chaque côté le sigle de l'Aconit Violet était frappé.

La structure d'obsidienne était trouée par une large entrée. Cette dernière était encadrée par deux cages en verre sphériques. Elles étaient accrochées au mur. À l'intérieur, se trouvait dans chacune une jeune femme. Elles étaient sans doute jumelles ou on les faisait passer pour telles. Elles étaient belles et délicates, avec un petit côté exotique. Habillées uniquement d'étoffes noires vaporeuses tenues par des cordelettes d'argent, elles se balançaient lascivement. Leur peau était tatouée d'arabesques étranges. Aguichant par leur simple présence les passants, elles n'hésitaient pas se presser sensuellement contre les parois. Un appel à l'abandon. Sauf que si on était attentif, on remarquait que ces deux jeunes femmes avaient une arme à feu de petit calibre accroché tout en haut de la cuisse.

Ce n'était donc pas tant son architecture que l'apparat spécial qu'on lui apporté qui charmait les flâneurs.

L'entrée en elle-même était obstruée par de lourdes tentures violacées. Un homme qui devait avoir plus de soixante ans y restait. Il avait les yeux fermés et était adossé à un des piliers qui permettaient au fronton de tenir. Il aurait pu sembler inoffensif. Pour autant, dès qu'une personne faisait mine de vouloir entrer, il devait faire face à son regard inquisiteur. Beaucoup de monde était présent devant le QG de l'Aconit Noir. Pour autant, peu osaient aller plus loin.

Tout à fait le repaire d'un Clan d'assassins vraiment. Tout dans la discrétion. Venaler était décidément bien étrange.

Erise l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira sans ménagement vers l'entrée. Le vieillard la regarda. Il sembla la reconnaître tout de suite :

« Dame Erise, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Monsieur. »

La mercenaire lui adressa un petit signe de tête tandis que Marco était intrigué. Et sans plus attendre, elle entraîna le blond à sa suite.

Ils débarquèrent dans un long corridor sombre, que de petites torches éclairaient. Il ne fallait mieux pas être claustrophobe. À l'autre bout de l'ouverture, on entendait un air de musique ainsi que de la vie.

« "Dame" Erise hein… Quelle marque de respect… chuchota le blond à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

\- Tant que tu seras avec moi, tu ne risqueras rien, assura-t-elle. Ne t'éloigne pas et s'il te plaît, évite de parler…

\- Mais pourquoi tu tenais à ce point-là à me faire venir ici ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est uniquement pour le tourisme.

\- Non, c'est parce que je soupçonne qu'on va pouvoir retrouver quelqu'un ici. Quelqu'un en rapport avec notre affaire.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ? On aurait amené Ace ou même Belelia.

\- Belelia ne passerait même pas l'entrée, rétorqua la jeune femme. Quant à Ace, c'est un chien fou. Je ne tiens pas à le voir s'égarer auprès de la mauvaise belle de nuit.

\- Je croyais que tu pensais qu'il était avec moi ? ricana le blond en se dégageant de la prise de la mercenaire.

\- Oh la ferme. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée véritable du repère d'assassins le plus connu de Venaler (notez l'ironie de la chose). Personne n'était rentré après eux ni n'était sorti. Erise eut alors un sourire pour le Phénix qui ne put s'empêcher de noter que pour une fois, il semblait franc.

« Bienvenu dans le monde de la mort et de la luxure, le piaf ! »

Et elle le poussa dans la lumière.

* * *

 **N.D.A.2 : Bon alors ce qui suit, c'est un extrait du livre d'Erise, celui qui sert pour le chantage ! Sachez que c'est écrit d'une manière sérieuse vue qu'Erise elle est tout à fait sérieuse quand elle l'écrit ! X) Donc, en fait vous avez le choix. Soit vous le lisez comme du yaoi "normal", soit vous le lisez comme il le "faudrait", c'est à dire en vous mettant dans la peau d'un Marco qui tombe sur une fanfiction de lui-même avec Ace. Parce que de 1, c'est plus drôle, et de 2, vous allez comprendre le malaise ! X)**

 **Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire ça, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour avoir la suite de l'histoire. Pour ceux qui suivent, vous inquiétez pas (ou ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, ça dépend des points de vue ! B) ) : il n'y a pas de lemon.**

* * *

 **Extrait d' _Un Amour torride de Pirates_ , par Erise**

« On ne devrait pas faire ça… Ce n'est pas bien… murmura Ace en sentant Marco nicher son visage au creux de son cou.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais… Ce que tu gémissais, la dernière fois, rétorqua le blond en continuant de le picorer de baisers. »

Les joues parsemées de taches de rousseur du brun rougirent quelque peu face à cette remarque dite sur un ton entendu. Enfin ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de cela vu que Marco s'amusait plutôt bien avec lui à cet instant.

« Oui, mais… se défendit tout à fait brillamment Ace en tentant de repousser le plus vieux en posant ses mains sur son torse.

– Mais ? l'encouragea Marco en se reculant et en s'adossant contre le mur, face à lui.

\- Mais euh… Je… J'avais bu… Je n'étais pas maître de mes… actions. »

Le blond eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel : mais bien sûr… Il aurait dû s'en douter que cela tournerait comme ça. Ça tournait toujours comme ça. Certes, la situation avait _un peu_ dérapé et l'alcool n'y était pas étranger. Toutefois, Marco espérait avoir une autre réaction. Bien sûr, cela l'avait un peu surpris de découvrir qu'Ace était gay ou tout du moins bi, mais ce n'était absolument pas pour lui déplaire, il n'allait pas se mentir.

Pour autant, ce n'était pas parce que le brun lui disait ça qu'il allait abandonner la partie. Surtout qu'avec sa petite mine gênée et sa rougeur, il était juste à _croquer_. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas le forcer. Ce n'était pas son truc. Il était persuadé que de toute façon, à un moment à l'autre, le jeune homme allait craquer. Ce n'était pas comme si le Phénix ne lui faisait pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'effet après tout.

C'est pourquoi il se contenta de se rapprocher de nouveau et de le fixer, dans les yeux. Son air impassible avait de quoi mettre mal à l'aise plus d'une personne. Et cela prenait en compte Ace dont la teinte devenait de plus en plus carmin.

« Ah bon ? susurra le blond. Tu en es sûr de ça ?

– Tu… tu es un mec !

\- Oui, je sais. Et alors ?

\- Tu es… mon frère…

\- Pas de sang. Et pas obligatoirement de cœur. »

Un problème, une solution. Logique tout à fait appréciable tant qu'on était du bon côté. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Ace qui tentait de trouver d'autres contrindications à la situation. Sauf qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Sans doute qu'il savait intérieurement qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas le reconnaître. C'était déjà suffisamment gênant.

« Ace…

\- Oui, répondit d'une toute petite voix le brun. »

Il avait horreur d'être comme ça. Il était un puissant pirate, nom de dieu ! Pas une petite pucelle ! Pourtant, c'était exactement l'effet que lui faisait le capitaine de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche. Il était en train de perdre tous ses moyens.

« Je me répète une dernière fois… Si tu me réponds "non", je te jure que je te laisse oublier ce qui s'est passé avant-hier soir. Tu es sûr que tu n'en as pas _envie_ ? »

 _Quel enfoiré_ , pensa Ace. Pourquoi disait-il intérieurement ça ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que le blond venait de se rapprocher encore un peu plus du brun. Ace sentait la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps. La tension, entre eux les deux, venait de montrer d'encore un cran. Une tension qu'on aurait pu se laisser aller à qualifier de _sensuelle_ , remplie de _désir_. Le brun ne voulait pas céder. Mais en même temps, sa volonté s'effilochait de seconde en seconde. C'était mauvais signe pour lui.

Marco en faisait bien évidemment exprès et il se félicitait de voir se batailler, dans les yeux du plus jeune, l'hésitation face à l'envie. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre pendant des heures. En réponse à ce silence, de ses doigts, il effleura le torse nu d'Ace. La peau de ce dernier frissonna. Chose assez étrange pour le feu. Il continua son petit manège tandis que le brun était comme tétanisé. Incapable de vraiment répondre. L'air était étouffant. La chambre, qui n'était pourtant pas petite, le devenait au fil des secondes.

« Je… Je… bredouilla le plus jeune. »

La patience, pourtant habituellement conséquente, du blond sembla s'envoler. Il interrompit Ace qui de toute façon n'arrivait pas à finir, si ce n'est à commencer, sa phrase en emprisonnant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il se raidit et n'eut aucune réaction. Jusqu'à ce que Marco lui morde assez violemment la lèvre inférieure. Il poussa un petit couinement, sa lèvre se guérissant automatiquement. Sauf que se faisant, le blond réussit à se frayer un chemin, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Cela fit sauter les dernières barrières de sa retenue et il se prit alors totalement au jeu. Le Phénix le pressa un peu plus contre le mur. Ace sentit des mains glisser le long de ses flancs, s'attardant quelque peu. Pendant ce temps, il glissait ses mains dans la touffe blonde.

La température augmentait et Marco descendait de plus en plus bas. Le brun gémit doucement, faisant sourire en coin l'autre. Ace défit d'une manière fébrile la chemise violette de Marco tandis que ce dernier faisait tomber le bermuda du premier. Sans plus attendre, le plus vieux entraîna le plus jeune jusqu'à le pousser sur son lit. Le blond continuait son manège au-dessus du brun.

Marco allait enfin se décider à passer aux choses sérieuses quand soudain, ils entendirent, dans leur dos, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir, tandis qu'une voix retentissait :

« Marco ? Tu ne saurais pas où est Ace ? »

Il y avait des fois où le timing faisait _tout_...


	19. Chapitre 17

**NDA : me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, dont le titre est... évocateur...** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) J'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, surtout que je le rédigeais en parallèle du deuxième extrait du bouquin d'Erise qui a encore de quoi mettre plus mal à l'aise Marco, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...**

 **Bref, ici, vous allez faire la rencontre de trois nouveaux OC. Un est important pour l'histoire, un autre est secondaire, le troisième est tertiaire ! Mais en tout cas, j'espère que j'arriverai quand même à vous les faire apprécier !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Poule de Luxe**

La pièce était ronde. Uniquement éclairée par des bougies. C'était un miracle qu'on y voit aussi bien et que le feu ne se répande pas aux lourdes tentures manifestement en velours. Les femmes et les hommes portant un tatouage semblable à celui de Ginmo étaient très présents. Bien entendu, cette version-ci était une grappe d'Aconits d'un violet vif. Marco se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait là de toutes les personnes _travaillant_ dans l'endroit. En même temps, vu leurs tenues légères et suggestives, il n'y avait pas besoin de se casser la tête.

La plupart étaient affalés sur les nombreux fauteuils, coussins, canapés et autres dans des poses lascives. C'était presque le marché. Chose qui n'étonnait absolument pas le Phénix. Surtout qu'au centre, sur une estrade également de forme circulaire, une femme pratiquait le tissu aérien, envoûtant les clients qui la regardaient, un verre rempli d'un étrange liquide rouge à la main.

Cela pouvait sembler anodin, mais cela montrait la forme physique dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ses yeux avaient une teinte violette profonde. Ses traits étaient parsemés d'arabesques noires et mauves, bien plus complexes que celles des Belles de Nuit de l'entrée. Ses longs cheveux noirs raides comme des baguettes de tambour auraient presque pu uniquement l'habiller. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle portait une jupe en voiles sombres ainsi qu'un haut en forme de brassière de la même manière. Cette femme devait avoir la trentaine et était bien plus grande que la moyenne. Elle continuait sans arrêt son manège.

L'atmosphère était lourde, remplie d'un parfum capiteux et entêtant. La musique n'était pas très présente, mais elle convenait parfaitement. C'était un orchestre dans un coin qui jouait.

La pièce était trouée à distance régulière d'ouvertures qui devaient donner sur les chambres.

Le blond se perdit dans la contemplation des lieux, incapable de se rendre compte que le temps filait autour de lui. Il avait le regard dans le vague. À tel point qu'Erise claqua des doigts devant ses yeux.

« Eh oh ! Réveille-toi !

– Qu — quoi ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire narquois :

« Je te l'avais bien dit que ce lieu était dangereux. Ne te laisse pas avoir par tout ce que tu vois. Malice a la mauvaise habitude de faire brûler de l'Aconit napel ainsi que des substances psychotropes. C'est l'odeur qui plane dans l'air. Donc surtout, veille à ne pas te laisser distraire. Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver comateux et incapable de te défendre dans un coin.

\- Tu veux dire que toutes les personnes ici sont progressivement… ?

– Empoisonnées ? Oui.

\- Avec mon Fruit du Démon, ça ne risque pas de m'affecter plus que ça, mais toi ? »

Marco était absolument atterré. La mercenaire balançait ça comme si c'était tout à fait normal et que chacun aurait dû se retrouver dans le même état d'esprit. Il avait beau ressentir quelque peu les effets des poisons, ils étaient très rapidement éliminés par son organisme. C'était un peu la même chose pour l'alcool. Toutefois, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas d'Erise.

Vraiment cet endroit était très étrange. Comme quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de Venaler et de ses habitants en fait...

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi… Avec les saloperies que j'ai dans le sang, c'est pas ce qui va m'affecter… Enfin, bref. Y'a pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-ci. D'ailleurs, tous les clients sont soignés avant de partir. C'est une sorte de sécurité pour le Clan. Et puis les gens qui y travaillent sont mithridatisés donc pas de problèmes…

– "Saloperies dans le sang" ? releva le blond en haussant un sourcil, interrogateur.

\- Mais non, pas des MST ou une autre maladie contagieuse, répondit à sa question muette la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis de toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas. Contente-toi juste de faire attention et ne te laisse pas aller dans les bras d'un mec qui porte le tatouage. Enfin, t'es grand, tu devrais savoir te défendre non ? »

Ce fut au tour de Marco de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant le mot « mec ». Elle était butée. Ils firent quelques pas sans se faire aborder jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent :

« Erise ? C'est toi ma belle ? »

La voix venait de la femme qui faisait du tissu aérien. La tête à l'envers, elle se laissa tomber et par un mouvement habile, se retrouva sur ses pieds nus. D'un pas léger elle se dirigea vers eux, slalomant sans aucune difficulté. Complètement embrumés par le parfum, les clients l'oublièrent aussitôt qu'une autre personne prit sa place.

Elle inspecta la mercenaire sous toutes les coutures avant de revenir à son visage. Marco était surpris : elle avait reconnu Erise en un clin d'œil malgré son déguisement. La différence de taille entre les deux était tout de même assez risible. Elle était d'ailleurs légèrement plus grande que le Phénix.

« Malice, comment vas-tu ?

– Ri-chan, ronronna l'autre, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir plus tôt ? Ça fait combien de temps ?

– Hum… Je dirais… Deux, trois mois…

– Rah ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu serais bien mieux si tu venais travailler avec moi plutôt que d'aller avec Belelia.

\- Je sais, je sais… Mais rester toujours au même endroit ne me passionne pas, tu le sais bien. J'ai besoin d'aventure et de liberté. Or, si je venais ici, je sais très bien que tu me mettrais une jolie petite laisse et que je serais coincée, ricana la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. »

Marco se permit de toussoter afin d'interrompre la conversation. Alors c'était elle Malice ? La big boss finale des assassins de l'île ? Il n'était même plus surpris. Ça lui aurait même paru bizarre que ce soit quelqu'un qui semblait être réellement un assassin. La chef de l'Aconit Violet se retourna vers le blond et le fixa. À moins de cinq centimètres de lui. Il garda sa mine impassible sous le regard scrutateur.

« C'est qui lui ? grogna-t-elle. Je sens le danger en provenance de lui… »

Elle avait détecté sa puissance en moins de deux minutes alors qu'il la cachait. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Erise se plaça instantanément entre les deux. Elle avait besoin de son entière coopération pour utiliser leurs locaux. Et si Malice avait une dent contre Marco, ça allait être compliqué…

« C'est mon employeur, expliqua-t-elle précipitamment. Il s'appelle… Paco. »

Le Phénix se retint de l'étrangler par-derrière : elle avait osé… Elle avait _osé_ ! ça lui aurait arraché la bouche de lui trouver un prénom qui ne soit pas en rapport avec les oiseaux ? Visiblement oui. Pour autant, il savait bien qu'il devait jouer le jeu. Il prit un air niais et tendit la main :

« Enchanté… J'ai demandé à Erise si elle voulait bien me montrer un endroit où on pouvait… s'amuser. Je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas déçue du voyage. Il s'agit de votre établissement, madame ? Dans tous les cas, il est absolument splendide, félicitations… »

C'est vrai qu'il en faisait beaucoup. Mais bon, quitte à le faire, autant y aller jusqu'au bout. Malice le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, renifla puis ne se préoccupa plus de lui.

« Ri-chan, j'ai ce que tu m'avais demandé, au fait. »

Marco ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la mercenaire, toutefois, il avait senti qu'elle s'était crispée avant de redevenir normale.

« Viens, je vais te donner ça…

\- Le fait qu'il te l'ait donné plus tôt que d'habitude me fait peur, j'dois bien te l'avouer. Il est plutôt du genre à en donner au dernier moment, cet enfoiré !

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas te plaindre, la réprimanda la femme aux cheveux noirs. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier.

\- Oui, je sais, merci. C'est juste que… enfin bref. Je viendrai le chercher plus tard.

\- Tu es ici. Autant faire ça maintenant. Laisse donc Monsieur Paco ici, je suis sûre qu'il va trouver quelqu'un à son goût. »

Erise regarda le blond, inquiète : elle n'avait pas envie de voir disparaître son pigeon ! Il avait bien trop d'argent au-dessus de la tête pour qu'elle s'en remette ! Le Phénix ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait, mais dans tous les cas, cela l'intriguait énormément. Surtout qu'Erise semblait mal à l'aise. C'était une grande première de la voir comme ça. D'habitude, c'était elle qui faisait cet effet-là aux autres.

Mais Malice balaya les scrupules de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs :

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Il n'arrivera rien à ton patron.

– Vaux mieux… Je n'aime pas quand on me prend mes moyens de gagner de l'argent.

\- Je sais.

– Non, mais allez-y, hein. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, intervint le blond. Va faire ce que tu as à faire. Je suis tout à fait capable de survivre seul. »

Traduction : "va faire ce que tu as à faire et si on tente quoi que ce soit contre moi, je lacère absolument toutes les personnes présentes pour ensuite m'occuper de toi… Vu ?" C'était parfaitement clair. La chef de l'Aconit Violet tira alors la jeune femme sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Marco la regarda partir un peu désœuvré. À la base, il avait juste voulu sortir se balader. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait dans un repère d'assassin qui était d'apparence une maison close. Franchement, s'il y avait un Dieu en ce monde, il se moquait vraiment de lui. Le Phénix soupira : Erise avait bien laissé sous-entendre que cet endroit allait être utile toutefois, elle n'avait pas précisé en quoi. Ce n'était pas le style du blond de partir à l'aventure sans réfléchir. C'était plutôt Ace qui faisait ça d'habitude. Décidément, cette ville ne lui réussissait pas.

Plutôt que de rester sans rien faire à attendre qu'Erise et Miss Teigne ne reviennent, le Phénix prit une décision tout à fait normale : il décida de les suivre en douce pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Après tout, on l'y contraignait puisqu'on parlait de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas devant lui et que la mercenaire ne voulait pas révéler. De plus, si ça pouvait contrer son chantage au yaoi...

Les deux femmes s'étaient déjà enfoncées dans les profondeurs du bâtiment. Pour autant, Marco arrivait encore à percevoir clairement leur présence. Surtout celle d'Erise en fait. Il réduisit au maximum son fluide et les suivit discrètement, évitant avec habileté les prostituées un peu plus réveillées que les autres. Cet endroit suintait la luxure, c'était impressionnant. Il était persuadé que Thatch aurait été très content de se retrouver dans un endroit pareil. Donc, pas question de l'y emmener si un jour le Moby Dick avait le malheur d'accoster à Venaler.

Il s'engagea à son tour dans le couloir qu'il les avait vues prendre. C'était un véritable labyrinthe et il croisait de nombreux couples (ou plus) qui rentraient et sortaient. Toujours avec cet air embrumé. Marco ne savait pas où les herbes étaient brûlées et comment on s'y prenait pour que l'odeur soit absolument partout, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il n'aimait absolument pas ce lieu. Empoisonner les clients afin qu'ils restent bien sages et ne tentent pas de se carapater sans payer ou tout simplement pour les tuer, cela avait quelque chose de malsain, retord et même vicieux. Il préférait largement planter son sabre entre les deux yeux un adversaire ou lui briser la nuque.

Il se fondait dans la masse, prenant bien garde à ne pas attirer l'attention. Il sentait la présence de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs de plus en plus proche. Il finit par arriver devant une porte tout au fond d'un couloir qui était bien plus sombre que les autres. L'odeur était encore plus forte et il avait besoin de toute sa volonté pour mobiliser, sans se faire repérer, son fruit du démon afin que celui-ci le soigne des effets délétères.

Il se rapprocha de la porte et se colla à elle. Il se doutait bien qu'il allait avoir quelques problèmes s'il se faisait prendre, mais au pire, il avait juste à l'assommer et à repartir. Il n'y avait pas de visio-escargophone dans les couloirs, il avait vérifié.

Erise et Malice parlaient d'une voix normale, dans le sens où leur niveau de décibels était correct. Marco tendit un peu plus l'oreille, utilisant ses sens d'oiseau pour décrypter une partie de ce qui se disait. C'était haché et le sens n'était pas toujours là, mais il resta quand même :

« Erise, Erise, Erise… Arrête de […] comme ça !

\- Je suis […] de piège ! […] ne ferait jamais ça ! De […] vérifier comme […].

– […] heureuse un peu ! Tu en as pour […] mois.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de […] à moitié morte. Je ne […] le supplier ! […] mourir !

\- C'est […] le prend pas. Alors stop. »

« Dis donc toi ! »

Marco se retourna brusquement. Il se maudit d'avoir été trop peu vigilant. Il avait été pris dans la conversation et n'avait pas remarqué la venue de cette femme. Elle était petite et plutôt bien dotée par la nature. Ses cheveux blond sale étaient coiffés en as de pique. Elle avait un air mauvais plaqué sur le visage. À l'inverse de toutes les autres personnes de l'Aconit Violet qu'il avait rencontré ici, elle avait l'air d'un véritable assassin avec sa tenue noire moulante.

« Je suis désolé, je me suis perdu… expliqua-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait convaincant et innocent.

\- Tu t'es perdu jusqu'au bureau de Dame Malice ? À d'autres ! rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton plus que menaçant. On va voir ce qu'elle en pense de son —.

– Kagami ! »

Décidément, trop de personnes faisaient irruption en même temps ! Ils s'étaient donné le mot pour lui pourrir la vie, visiblement…

Il était beau. Très beau. Très très beau même. Non, Marco n'était pas gay. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de remarquer lorsqu'une personne avait un esthétisme certain. Et c'était le cas ici. L'homme qui venait de débarquer devait se faire pâmer toutes les demoiselles du coin. Il était grand, fin, mais musclé. Ses cheveux noirs de jais flottaient doucement dans la brise imaginaire, ses yeux cacao-bio-sans-pesticide-cultivé-dans-le-respect-des-normes-et-du-commerce-équitable luisaient d'un éclat séduisant quant à ses traits, ils étaient d'une perfection douloureuse pour la vue. Il adressa un sourire à Kagami. Cela dévoila ses dents régulières et aussi blanches que la neige. Ses habits lui allaient juste comme il fallait, avec une classe incroyable.

En le voyant, les joues de l'assassin rougirent légèrement. Il y en avait une qui n'était pas insensible à son charme. Pendant ce temps, Marco réfléchissait à un moyen de s'en sortir en toute discrétion. Et vu qu'Erise et Malice étaient toutes les deux derrière la porte, tuer les gêneurs ne pouvait être considéré comme « discret ». Ce qui était bien dommage.

L'homme regarda le blond avec un regard étrange qui ne plut pas _du tout_ au Phénix et il lança :

« Il est avec moi, Kagami, laisse… Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû le laisser tout seul. C'est qu'on se perd facilement dans ces couloirs ! »

La blonde se retourna vers le Phénix. Elle était cramoisie maintenant et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Marco tenta le coup et hocha légèrement la tête d'un air contrit afin d'appuyer l'autre.

Il ne faut jamais penser trop vite que les choses s'améliorent. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'en réponse, elles peuvent toujours empirer. Et en effet, l'assassin se retourna brusquement vers l'homme qui aurait dû savoir que la perfection était un vilain défaut et lâcha ce qui fut semblable à une bombe pour le Phénix :

« Monsieur Hans Von Doom, nous vous avons déjà répété plusieurs fois que vous ne deviez pas amener vos amants ici ! Il s'agit d'un établissement de plaisir ici ! Pas d'une garçonnière ! »

Si quelqu'un à cet instant avait été télépathe, il aurait pu entendre le cri de désespoir de Marco : _Nooooooooon ! C'est un complot ! On veut tester la résistance de mes nerfs, c'est ça ?! Pourquoi tout le monde sur cette putain d'île veut me coller_ _ **un**_ _amant ?!_


	20. Chapitre 18

**NDA : Coucou ! Me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !... Enfin, surtout à Marco en fait... héhéhéhé... Ouais, parce que je me suis un peu amusée dans ce chapitre, surtout au tout début où je l'ai collé dans une situation... Comment dire ? Enfin, vous verrez bien ! héhéhéhé... Bref, j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire ! A propos de la fic en elle-même si ce n'est qu'il n'y a pas encore de drama ce qui m'attriste beaucoup... Ah oui, j'ai écrit la fin de la fic (tout du moins une des fins possibles) mais je n'ai que la toute fin, il me manque donc tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux ce qui n'est pas très pratique on va pas se mentir ! X)**

 **Autre information importante ! Le chapitre 19 arrivera le 23 décembre. Pourquoi ? Parce que je vais entrer véritablement dans la période des concours blancs, aussi appelée "Période de l'Enfer sur terre" ! Ceci explique cela ! Mais également le fait qu'en ce moment, je n'ai pas trop le temps de commenter les histoires que je suis habituellement (je me rattraperai pendant les vacances avec pleins de commentaires !) et je mets un peu de temps à répondre aux commentaires et aux MP. Mais lorsque j'aurais posté ce chapitre, il est fort possible que je ne vous réponde plus jusqu'au 23 (enfin tout du moins jusqu'au 18), ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal ! Après bien entendu, tout repassera à la normale ! ^^ Je sais pas si je suis très claire... Bref.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : chaud comme une Caille**

Hans von Doom. Déjà, ça expliquait sans doute pourquoi Erise avait voulu venir ici. Mais, cela ne faisait pas du tout plaisir à Marco qui tentait de conserver son attitude impassible. Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose de très mauvais allait lui tomber sur le coin du nez. Cela ne pouvait se finir correctement.

Sans plus attendre, comme pour prouver ses dires, le beau-gosse brun s'approcha du Phénix. Près. Très près. Trop près. Hans avait toujours un grand sourire. Marco avait le visage quelque peu fermé. Il voyait ce qui allait se passer. Le blond n'était pas stupide et surtout, n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. D'ailleurs, il devait être plus vieux que n'importe qui dans cet endroit.

Le brun se pencha alors et l'embrassa. Sur la bouche. Enfin, il tenta plutôt de lui rouler une pelle. La classe. Le malaise. Comme ça. Comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Cela aurait été tout à fait normal s'ils avaient été amants. Or, ce n'était pas le cas.

Le blond bugga. Genre beaucoup. Si l'homme qui était soupçonné d'être un des principaux responsables du trafic marin avait su qui il avait dans les bras… Il se serait sans doute enfui en courant. Et il aurait eu raison. Parce que là, le second de l'homme le plus fort du monde avait terriblement envie de le tuer. Toutefois, il n'était pas stupide et il profita de la situation en se laissant faire, pensant intérieurement : « tu as vécu pire, tu as vécu pire. Ne l'étrangle pas, ne l'étrange pas. ». Même si tuer Hans von Doom venait de passer tout en haut de sa liste de choses à faire en priorité. Oh oui, dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, des têtes allaient sauter. Il passait vraiment par toutes les situations saugrenues et gênantes ici. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Venaler soit considéré comme une île particulièrement dangereuse.

Non parce que là, il ne manquait plus qu'Erise qui ouvrait la porte pour tomber sur ça. Cela aurait été le summum. Il n'aurait plus pu vivre en paix. Elle l'aurait harcelée jusqu'à ce qu'il la fasse taire à jamais lorsqu'elle aurait usé toute sa patience. Il savait bien que cela ne se faisait pas d'écouter aux portes, mais franchement la punition était peut-être un peu trop lourde là.

Heureusement, pour une fois, le karma semblait avoir décidé de ne pas trop l'embêter. Enfin, seulement un petit peu. Afin d'épargner un minimum son image et son honneur. Oui, parfois, le karma pouvait être sympa. Mais pas trop non plus quand même parce que sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle… Après tout, qui avait-il de mieux que de torturer les gens qu'on appréciait ? Oui, il avait d'autres choses… Mais pas du point de vue d'Erise. Seulement, cette dernière n'était pas là, avec son appareil photo. Bien qu'elle l'ait toujours dans Miss Teigne. Après tout, on ne savait jamais quand on pouvait tomber sur une scène intéressante.

Kagami était d'un rouge assez saisissant. Il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre qu'elle aurait bien aimé être à la place de Marco. Qui aurait sans aucun doute été d'accord pour la lui donner. C'est pourquoi la sous-chef de l'Aconit Violet, grinça d'un air mécontent :

« Tsss… ça ira pour cette fois. Mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus, Monsieur von Doom. Partez d'ici maintenant. Dame Malice n'aime pas que l'on traine par ici.

– Merci, Kagami. Tu es un amour ! »

Sans plus attendre, l'homme aux activités louches attrapa la main du blond et le tira dans les couloirs. Kagami ne fut bientôt plus en vue. Décidément, Marco avait l'impression que les situations lui échappaient trop en ce moment. C'était sans doute parce qu'il était dans un endroit totalement inconnu. Heureusement pour ses sens d'oiseaux qui commençaient à saturer, les effluves de plantes se firent moins présents à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient. Malice n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère niveau quantité de poison. Elle se fournissait d'ailleurs auprès du Chrysanthème Vert, mais cela, le blond ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Visiblement, Hans l'amenait vers la salle principale. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Toutefois, le Phénix retira brusquement sa main. L'ambiance homosexuelle était bien trop présente pour être honnête ! Et il n'était pas un adepte de la Bromance. Quoi qu'Erise en dise. L'autre le regarda alors comme un chat qui s'apprêtait à manger un canari. S'il avait su… Mais il ne savait pas, donc, il se permit de dire :

« Oh, je t'ai sauvé la mise… Tu pourrais être un peu plus _reconnaissant_ !

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de toi… Je m'en serais très bien sorti tout seul. Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser. »

Et c'était totalement vrai ! Il aurait certes sans doute dû tuer quelques personnes, mais dans l'ensemble, il ne voyait personne sur cette île capable de rivaliser avec lui. Après tout, trouver un homme du niveau des Amiraux, ce n'était pas très courant… Encore heureux. Oh, il se doutait bien que l'île habitait des êtres puissants, par exemple, il supputait que le chef du clan le plus influent, l'Adonis Rouge, ne devait pas être faible, mais rien comparable à lui. Cela pouvait sembler prétentieux, toutefois, c'était une réalité. Il n'était pas le second de l'homme le plus fort du monde, pour rien.

« Qui es-tu ? continua l'autre en ignorant sa dernière réflexion, pensant sans doute à un mensonge.

\- Je me nomme Paco.

\- Je suis Hans von Doom.

– Inconnu au bataillon, mentit le Phénix.

\- Oh, tu ne dois pas être d'ici alors… En vacances dans notre sublime île ?

\- Je suis ici pour affaire, expliqua le blond. Je viens d'Aquaela, c'est une terre hivernale du Nouveau Monde. J'imagine que tu ne connais pas. »

C'était un pari risqué. Très risqué. Si le brun s'enfuyait, cela allait être un problème. Mais cela allait permettre au pirate de tester ses réactions. Le visage de Hans se crispa pendant un instant puis redevint chaleureux. Ce fut tellement rapide que si Marco n'avait pas été attentif, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

« Non, je vois pas. En même temps, je suis plutôt île tropicale quand je pars de Venaler. Plus sympa pour les vacances que de se les cailler. »

Et Hans s'approcha de Marco, passant au-dessus de ce qu'il venait de dire, et d'un air charmeur, souffla à son oreille :

« Enfin, maintenant qu'on en est là, tu ne voudrais pas me rembourser cette dette ? Après tout, sans moi, tu aurais sans aucun doute fini. Et puis, j'ai toujours aimé les blonds. »

 _Herk. Je vais lui faire avaler ses dents et le buter s'il fait un geste regrettable. Rien à foutre. Ça suffit les conneries !_ Pour autant, avant d'arriver à cette extrémité, il se contenta de repousser le brun et de lui dire :

« Désolé, mais là, je n'ai pas le temps… Je dois partir. J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de me perdre et je ne voudrais pas me retrouver devant la femme de tout à l'heure. Elle avait bien l'air décidée à me tuer donc… Et puis quelqu'un m'attend. »

 _Fais gaffe, mon vieux, parce que pour le moment, tout semble cheminer vers toi pour ce qui est du granit marin et il y a une forte possibilité pour qu'on se retrouve plus tard. Et que je te tue._

« Tu ne vas pas pouvoir partir comme ça, beau-gosse. Si tu veux te carapater, il va te falloir un antipoison… Et il se trouve que j'en ai un. Mais ce n'est pas gratuit~ ».

 _Mais je m'en fous moi ! Je veux juste avoir retrouvé Erise, lui faire la peau pour m'avoir collé dans une situation pareille, puis revenir vers toi et faire en sorte que tu parles ! C'est tout ! J'en ai pas besoin de ton antipoison… T_ outefois, il se décida à jouer le jeu pour voir ce qu'il pourrait tirer de lui, s'il lui laissait miroiter quelques faveurs. Un sourire paresseux se forma sur son visage d'une manière _un petit peu_ forcée.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas moi… Je vais me débrouiller. On pourra peut-être se revoir une autre fois… »

Trop de sous-entendus. Marco disait quelque chose de vrai dans un sens puisqu'ils allaient forcément se retrouver. Mais sans doute pas dans les conditions qu'Hans devait être en train d'imaginer. Un rictus narquois s'étira sur ses lèvres :

« Oh ! Je vois… Ma proposition n'est pas donc désespérée. »

Il sortit de sa poche un petit carton sur lequel on trouvait une adresse. Soit cet homme était totalement inconscient, soit il était tellement sûr de lui qu'il se moquait des précautions. Dans les deux cas, il venait juste de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Enfin plutôt dans la gueule du carcajou parce que Marco soupçonnait que cette saleté n'était pas contre la chair humaine vu qu'elle passait son temps à essayer de lui grignoter les mollets. Marco rêvait secrètement de l'empailler. Ou de s'en faire un tapis de fourrure. Cependant, ces fantasmes taxidermiques n'étaient pas le sujet présent.

« Dans trois jours, je donne une petite fête chez moi… N'hésite pas à passer. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit… Paco. »

C'était totalement inespéré. Et tellement facile que ça ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un piège. À moins qu'en adéquation avec son apparence, Hans soit juste une copie de prince charmant imbécile. Manque de bol pour Marco qui était plutôt princesse si on lui avait demandé de choisir. En fait, même pas princesses parce que ces dernières avaient une nette tendance à se faire enlever pour un oui et pour un non alors que si elles avaient fermé à clé la porte de leur foutu donjon.

Il se saisit du petit papier et allait répliquer quelque chose lorsque retentit un appel irrité :

« Papa ! »

Marco se retourna et tomba… Sur une Erise qui gonflait les joues en une mimique particulièrement enfantine. Elle avait remplacé sa perruque blanche par une blonde et ses yeux avaient viré au bleu océan, d'une teinte semblable à celle du Phénix. Miss Teigne n'était pas dans le coin. Visiblement, la mercenaire l'avait fait se cacher. Après tout, le second de Barbe Blanche

« Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'avais dit que ça ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps ! J'en ai marre d'attendre ! Je n'ai pas envie de rester dans cet endroit… plus longtemps. »

Le blond mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que c'était à _lui_ qu'elle s'adressait. Erise avait croisé ses bras et semblait bouder. Elle savait très bien jouer l'adolescente caricaturale visiblement. En plus d'y ressembler sans aucun problème.

« Parle-moi sur un autre ton. Je t'avais dit d'attendre à l'entrée, Douce. Ce n'est pas respectable pour une jeune fille de se promener dans cet établissement. J'ai déjà accepté que tu m'accompagnes, mais c'était à condition que tu ne me désobéisses pas. Nous allons en reparler, jeune fille. Sois-en sûre ! »

Douce. Pendant un instant, Erise lui envoya un regard en coin qui voulait dire : bien joué, je ne m'y attendais pas… De son côté, Hans ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, mais en tout cas, il avait l'impression que son amant potentiel allait réussir à totalement lui filer entre les doigts. Et puis d'où sortait donc cette gamine ? Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui semblait familier, toutefois, il aurait été bien en peine de mettre le doigt dessus. Afin de ne pas laisser s'éterniser l'affaire, Hans préféra s'éclipser. En plus, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les enfants et les adolescents.

« Mademoiselle, veuillez m'excuser d'avoir retenu votre père, alors que vous l'attendiez. J'espère que je vous reverrai bientôt. »

Les joues d'Erise se teintèrent d'un rouge délicat. Cela fit se poser des questions à Marco quant à sa capacité à faire cela sur commande.

« Ce serait un plaisir, Monsieur, assura-t-elle d'une voix humble, en baissant un peu les yeux. »

Hans lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de déclarer :

« Eh bien, je vais vous laisser, maintenant. J'ai à faire. À bientôt ! »

Il adressa un sourire complice et un regard plein de sous-entendus à Marco… qu'Erise ne manqua pas de surprendre. Puis, il s'en fut comme un prince. Ça aurait été la classe totale s'il n'avait été dans un bordel. Tout de suite, ça avait moins de panache.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Erise et Marco se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. La jeune femme se baissa brusquement tandis qu'elle esquivait le coup que le Phénix avait voulu lui asséner.

« Connasse ! grinça-t-il. Tu le savais, avoues !

\- Bien sûr que je le savais ! déclara-t-elle, hilare. Mais visiblement, t'es un rapide ! Enfin, il a toujours eu un faible pour les blonds… Même s'il fait passer ça pour un faible pour les blondes…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ah mais il n'assume pas vraiment en fait. Devant tout le monde, il se fait passer pour un Don Juan qui drague toutes les femmes qu'il trouve. Surtout les blondes. Il n'y a qu'ici qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut. La discrétion est absolue et si un client tentait de révéler quoi que ce soit à propos des habitudes d'un autre, il se retrouverait avec un nombre impressionnant d'assassins au cul.

\- Mais comme tu sais ça, toi ?

– Comment ? Bin j'ai essayé de le mettre dans mon lit, mais j'ai pas réussi… C'est rare que ça m'arrive. Donc, on va pas se mentir, j'ai été vexée. Genre beaucoup. Donc j'ai enquêté sur lui. Je l'ai fliqué et j'ai fini par le trouver ici avec un mec dans les bras. Après, c'était pas bien compliqué à comprendre. Enfin, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu rencontrer Malice donc je vais pas m'en plaindre. »

Marco leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ça : il avait du mal à comprendre comment elle arrivait à faire tomber dans ses filets qui elle souhaitait et encore moins la Chef de l'Aconit Violet, qui semblait attachée à elle. Alors qu'il allait lui faire part de cette réflexion pour ensuite l'entraîner vers la sortie, elle le regarda d'un air mutin et ricana :

« T'as de la chance que je sois pas arrivée avant, le piaf… Parce que sinon, je peux te jurer que j'aurais sorti mon appareil photo ! Quoi ? Tu vas tout de même pas me faire croire qu'il t'a filé une invit' parce que tu avais une bonne tête ! »

Elle lui donna un coup de coude complice sur l'épaule.

« Eh beh… Espérons qu'Ace soit pas jaloux~ Tu veux rester ici cette fin de nuit ou pas ?

\- Ça va aller, merci. Je suis un peu déçu, moi qui m'attendais à voir un lieu de luxure à l'état brut. Avec un nom pareil, cela me semblait logique.

\- Mais non, rit-elle en l'entendant dire. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'une maison close est une salle de spectacle ouverte ? On ne voit pas ce dernier avant d'avoir payé. Si tu veux voir une luxure pure et une véritable danse indécente, c'est dans les chambres que ça se passe. Ce que tu vois là n'est que le paravent, le vernis… Alors, un peu plus tenté par l'idée de rester ?

\- Non, merci, je vais m'en passer. Faire son marché parmi les filles, comme ça, ce n'est pas dans mes goûts.

– Tant pis. Bon bah on y va !

\- Tu ne restes pas avec Malice ? s'étonna le blond qui s'attendait à repartir tout seul après la première conversation qu'ils avaient entendue. »

Le sourire d'Erise s'agrandit un peu plus, inquiétant quelque peu le Phénix.

« Non… Elle a besoin d'être en état de se lever tôt demain matin... Et ses goûts ne lui permettraient pas…

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

\- T'es sûr que tu veux savoir ? contra la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avec un regard malicieux. »

L'esprit du blond avait bien une petite idée de la signification de ce qu'elle sous-entendait, mais au-delà de la surprise à propos de ce que cela lui apprenait sur l'assassin, il ne pouvait être que d'accord avec elle pour une fois :

Il n'avait pas envie de savoir.


	21. Chapitre 19

**N.D.A. : me voici de retour après pas mal de temps d'absence ! Avouez je vous avais manqué !... Non, ne répondez pas : je préfère me conforter dans mes illusions ! Oui, je suis en avance mais... Bon. C'est pas si grave, non ? X) Sinon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent la fiction et la commente ! J'ai d'ailleurs trois tonnes de commentaires à faire sur les autres fics ! Pardonnez-moi ! T-T Je me rattrape bientôt, promis ! Et sinon, vous aurez bien le 25 votre HS qui n'intéressera que les perv- les personnes qui aiment les détails croustillants ! Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Être un Vautour**

Une fois de plus, Marco se réveilla à cause d'une gêne. Cette fois-ci, c'était une main qui venait de lui atterrir dans la tête. Le blond repoussa Erise qui jouait à l'étoile de mer. Elle se laissa faire sans même se réveiller. Il se leva sans plus attendre. Le soleil venait à peine de poindre à l'horizon et la nuit avait tout de même été agitée. Le Phénix était plutôt satisfait d'avoir récupéré une invitation. Par contre, maintenant, il se posait la question suivante : comment allait-il expliquer à Ace la manière dont il l'avait eue ? Il ne doutait pas que Belelia comprendrait immédiatement, mais le brun… Enfin, il se débrouillerait. Il se débrouillait toujours de toute façon.

Il se retourna en entendant la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se débattre quelque peu dans son sommeil. Elle prenait toute la place. Sauf qu'à force de bouger, ses vêtements toujours trop courts étaient totalement remontés. En particulier son haut. Et bien entendu, elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas déconner non plus. Marco leva les yeux au ciel et tira le tissu. Si quelqu'un rentrait dans la chambre, quitte à ce que la mercenaire soit là, autant qu'elle ne soit pas dénudée : le Phénix voulait éviter tout jugement hâtif et quiproquo. C'était déjà suffisamment le bordel comme ça. Sans mauvais jeu de mots…

Il ne s'attarda pas plus que cela et partit se doucher.

Lorsqu'il revint dix minutes plus tard, il retrouva une Erise bien réveillée. Elle était allongée en travers du lit, une paire de lunettes-loupes sur le nez. Elle regardait un volume de la taille d'une encyclopédie. Les pages étaient recouvertes d'une écriture microscopique faite à l'encre violette. Cela avait un côté hypnotisant et Marco imaginait sans mal qu'on puisse avoir mal à la tête en l'étudiant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? lança-t-il à la mercenaire qui n'avait pas relevé la tête. »

Le blond se demandait vraiment où elle avait pris ce livre puisque Miss Teigne ne semblait pas dans le coin. Sans le savoir, Erise répondit à sa question intérieure :

« Ça ? Oh, c'est le dernier registre que j'ai récupéré à l'entrepôt…

\- Celui que Belelia avait mis de côté ? demanda le Phénix en se rappelant que lorsqu'ils s'en étaient occupés, la chef du Lotus Bleu en avait séparé un des autres.

– Ouep…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ? insista le blond en s'installant à côté d'elle. »

Il laissa son regard s'égarer sur la jeune femme. Elle avait les cheveux en pétard et aurait mérité un bon coup de brosse. Pour autant, cela accentuait son côté lutin. Ses yeux rouges fixaient avec insistance la page. C'était bien rare de la voir si calme et si sérieuse. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, le blond avait l'impression de côtoyer une pile électrique que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Elle était sur le ventre et battait des jambes dans l'air. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'être en verre à cet instant : sa position mettait en relief sa minceur qui aurait pu confiner à la maigreur. Dans son cou, la marque noire qu'il avait vue quelques heures plus tôt était toujours présente. Cependant, il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était un peu plus diffusée encore.

Mais ce qui retint véritablement l'intention de Marco était un peu plus futile. À savoir le popotin d'Erise qui était moulé dans son mini-short et qui révélait le début de ses courbes ainsi que la chute de ses reins. Non, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si on lui collait son le nez une femme qui semblait vouloir lui prouver par A plus B qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements !

Erise lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Pendant un instant, un sourire narquois et presque satisfait se forma sur son visage. Sauf que ce fut si rapide que le Phénix ne put le remarquer. Il était concentré sur autre chose, en même temps. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

« Dis donc, mec… Au lieu de mater mon cul, tu ferais mieux de t'intéresser à ce que je lis. Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais je suis quasiment persuadée que c'est plus instructif. »

Encore une fois, Marco leva les yeux au ciel : elle disait ça alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle en faisait exprès. Il en avait rarement vu des allumeuses pareilles… Pourtant, il suivit ce qu'elle lui avait conseillé et retourna vers son bouquin. En tout petits caractères, étaient inscrits des centaines, voire des milliers de chiffres. Ce livre de comptes était encore plus complexe que ceux qu'ils avaient étudiés. Ici, on avait uniquement à faire à un monde composé de calculs savants et d'échanges d'argent qui semblaient n'avoir aucun rapport les uns entre les autres.

« Tu comprends ce qui est marqué ?

\- Bien sûr pourquoi ?

– Eh bien…

– Laisse-moi deviner… Tu pensais que parce que je suis une mercenaire qui passe son temps à faire des sous-entendus sur ton homosexualité et à dire des conneries à tout bout de champ, je n'avais pas une certaine connaissance ? Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, le piaf. Lorsqu'il s'agit d'argent, je suis imbattable, et ça marche aussi pour la comptabilité !

\- J'aurais jamais deviné, souffla le Phénix. Mais dans un sens, je crois que je comprends. On a tous des talents cachés.

– Tss… Comment ça ?

\- Je suis navigateur, tu sais… La cartographie est une de mes passions. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux l'observa alors d'un œil intéressé :

« Tu es cartographe… Genre toi ?

– Bien sûr ! Tu me crois pas ?

\- On t'a donné ce poste pour tes sens aviaires ? gloussa-t-elle. »

En réponse, Marco lui flanqua une pichenette sur le front, agacé. Cela eut pour effet de redoubler son rire.

« Bah quoi, c'est vrai, non ? Enfin, peu importe… Tu voudrais pas m'apprendre ? »

Il était surpris. Dans la liste des choses auxquelles il s'entendait, celle-ci venait très loin.

« Pardon ?

\- Bin oui : tout savoir est bon à prendre ! Je crache jamais sur de nouvelles compétences ! Bon, je me suis jamais intéressée aux métiers de la marine, mais voilà !

\- T'as oublié qu'il y a même pas une semaine, on essayait de s'entretuer ?

\- Tu la voulais cette paix, non ? Bon bah alors assume mon vieux !

– Oui enfin… C'est surprenant tout de même… »

La jeune femme aux cheveux lui adressa alors une mimique qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'un chien battu à moins de dix centimètres de son visage. Gêné, le blond mit sa main sur la figure de la mercenaire et la repoussa en arrière.

« Arrête de faire ça ! »

Erise prit un air angélique en penchant la tête sur le côté :

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

Marco soupira puis lui lança :

« On verra si on a le temps. En attendant, sois utile et déchiffre-nous ça…

\- Bien reçu, m'sieur !

\- C'est assez impressionnant de voir ta docilité lorsque tu as une carotte, remarqua le Phénix en levant un sourcil.

– Ah bah quand la motivation est présente… ça n'a plus rien à voir. »

Et elle se replongea dans son ouvrage, suivant du bout de l'index les lignes. Ses yeux bougeaient à une vitesse impressionnante. Marco se releva et partit trouver une chemise ainsi que ses magnifiques sandalettes. Alors qu'il était dans la salle de bain, il entendit l'Escargophone qu'il gardait toujours avec lui retentir dans la chambre. Il passa sa tête par l'ouverture. Se faisant, il croisa le regard de la mercenaire aux yeux rouges.

La suite fut très confuse. Erise se précipita sur l'objet, envoyant valser le livre. Marco fut plus rapide et bloqua la jeune femme en lui faisant une balayette. Elle tomba au sol. Il la plaqua sur le ventre et s'assit sur son dos, la bloquant définitivement. C'était peut-être un peu extrême comme méthode… Mais on parlait de la mercenaire qui était capable d'enfoncer n'importe qui. C'était donc plutôt prudent en fait. Le pirate attrapa l'Escargophone et décrocha. En même temps, il bâillonna avec sa main Erise qui continuait de l'insulter tout en tentant de se dégager et de le mordre.

« Allô ? Marco a l'appareil…

– Marco ? C'est Thatch !

– Thatch… Quoi de neuf ?

– "Quoi de neuf"… "Quoi de neuf" ?! Nan, mais tu te moques de moi ! ça va fait faire deux semaines que vous avez pas donné de nouvelles ! »

Erise n'émettait plus un bruit. Elle écoutait même attentivement. Thatch… Comme le capitaine de la quatrième flotte de Barbe Blanche ? C'était tout de suite très intéressant. La mercenaire voyait déjà les informations qu'elle pourrait récupérer si les deux ne faisaient pas attention. Elle produisit alors un ricanement sinistre. Ou plutôt un rire machiavélique.

Sauf qu'elle fut un peu trop expressive puisque la personne à l'autre bout du fil demanda :

« Marco… C'est toi qui viens de rire ? Non parce que c'était vraiment bizarre…

– Non, non. C'est Erise… La mercenaire qui fait équipe avec nous. Ace a eu la _bonne_ idée de l'engager lorsqu'il a compris que nous ne pourrions pas nous en sortir sans avoir dans notre camp des _autochtones_. »

Face à cette appellation qui prenait clairement le sens négatif de « sauvage », elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur tout à fait poli. Un sourire narquois se peignit sur son visage.

« Et elle est avec toi si tôt le matin ? »

Son sourire se fana immédiatement.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois… grinça le blond. »

La jeune femme avait au contraire envie de dire « Si, si, c'est tout à fait ce que tu crois ! », juste histoire de le mettre dans la panade. Mais elle se retint de faire quoi que ce soit lorsque Marco se pencha et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Tu dis quoi que ce soit de travers… Et je peux te jurer que ça va barder pour ton cul. »

Très mauvais choix de mots. La mercenaire le regarda, intriguée, l'air de dire : « C'est vraiment ce à quoi je pense, ce dont tu fais allusion ? Nan parce que si c'est le cas… Sache que je suis ouverte à un grand nombre de pratiques !... Avec mauvais jeu de mots ! » Oui, les regards pouvaient avoir des significations à rallonge. En réponse, il lui flanqua une tape sur le haut du crâne et n'eut d'autre choix que de la laisser parler. Non sans une aura menaçante.

Cela ne dérangeait pas du tout la jeune femme : si elle ne pouvait pas lui empoisonner l'existence dans ce sens, elle se servirait d'un autre. Et le meilleur moyen pour faire ça, c'était de revêtir un masque qui allait le faire enrager. Elle déglutit puis lança d'une voix douce et agréable :

« Enchanté, monsieur. Je m'appelle Erise. J'accompagne vos compagnons dans leurs recherches. Nous étions en train d'étudier des livres de compte.

– Oh ! Une demoiselle ! Appelle-moi Thatch surtout ! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel : bien sûr qu'elle était une femme… Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réflexion ?

« Ah… Et ça va, ils ne te causent pas trop de soucis, ces deux imbéciles ?

– Non… Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout se passe bien. Dans la limite où ce genre de mission délicate peut s'effectuer, bien entendu, répondit-elle d'un ton qui devait la faire passer pour le Miss Parfaite de service.

– Ah ! Tu me rassures ! Non parce que je sais qu'Ace peut être un peu gamin quand ça lui prend… Et j'ai l'impression que Marco devient soupe au lait depuis un petit moment… C'est l'âge, tu comprends…

\- Thatch ! protesta Marco tandis qu'Erise gloussait sans bruit.

\- Bah quoi c'est vrai ! rit l'autre pirate. Enfin, trêve de bavardages. Père voudrait te parler… »

La discussion était redevenue sérieuse. Le blond soupira et trouva alors le moyen de se débarrassera de la mercenaire sans que cela soit paraisse trop artificiel.

« Passe-le-moi, Thatch… Erise, va me chercher Belelia, s'il te plaît. Et Ace aussi, si tu le croises. Il y a des choses à mettre à plat. »

Elle lui fit alors des signes qui voulaient dire : « bah bouge-toi de là parce que d'un, tu es lourd, et de deux, je peux pas bouger. ». Il se releva et Erise s'engagea jusqu'à la porte. Lorsque quelque chose lui arriva sur la tête. Elle se retourna. Marco continuait de parler de broutilles avec son ami, mais c'était bien lieu qui était à l'origine de ce lancer impromptu de fringues.

Signification de cette action : et habille-toi mieux que ça, bordel !


	22. HS - Extrait du bouquin d'Erise - Yaoi

**N.D.A.** : ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Nous voici le 25 ! C'est Noël !... Oui, je sais, merci Captain Obvious ! M'enfin, ça veut aussi dire que le HS est là ! Alors, à la base, j'avais pensé vraiment faire un truc sur Noël mais... Non. Alors je me suis dite : faisons un **HS LEMON** ! ça c'est de l'idée originale, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, c'est du Yaoi. Puisque c'est un extrait du bouquin d'Erise. J'aurais bien dit : ceux qui n'ont pas plus de 18 ans, évitez et bla bla bla, mais on va pas se mentir : qui suit ces avertissements lorsqu'il lit des fanfics ? Vooooilà. Donc, lisez si ça vous chante, mais soyez prévenus et ne venez pas vous plaindre si ça vous choque. **Vous lisez en toute connaissance de cause**.

Ah et aussi, c'est la première fois que j'ose publier un lemon. Mais là, je me suis dit : YOLO, de toute façon, c'est presque parodique !

Ensuite, **pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire ce genre de chose, sautez le passage en italique** et imaginez que vous venez de lire la coucherie la plus clichée du monde avec un Ace-timide-et-soumis et un Marco-sauvage-et-dominant. Quoi ? Comment ça ce sont les OOC les plus usés et abusés de ces personnages ? Je m'en fous ! C'est pour le fun ! Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est encore plus gênant pour le Marco de l'histoire voyons...

Si je devais situer cette lecture c'est juste après que Marco et Erise soient rentrés du bordel. Donc entre le chapitre 18 et le 19.

 **Bonne lecture et bon noël !**

* * *

 **Extrait d' _Un Amour torride de Pirates_ par Erise**

[…]

 _Marco attrapa dans ses serres les épaules d'Ace. Il prenait bien garde à ne pas lui faire mal, toutefois, il fallait bien qu'il ait une prise ferme : il pesait son poids le bougre. Brûler le bateau sur lequel il se trouvait... Il arrivait vraiment au commandant de la deuxième flotte de parfois se laisser emporter par ses pulsions. Et c'en était un très bon exemple. Grandiose idée quand on ne pouvait pas nager._

 _« T'en as d'autres, des idées comme ça ? grommela le blond en s'élevant dans les airs._

– _Allez, c'est pas si grave…_

– _Faire couler un navire de la Marine, effectivement. Mais tout seul, avec un Logia, sans Stricker, c'était complètement stupide ! »_

 _Le brun adressa un grand sourire joyeux au Phénix qui soupira en prenant un peu plus de hauteur. La frimousse du plus jeune était craquante. Pour autant, le blond préféra chasser cette pensée parasite de son esprit : ce n'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer. Des bateaux un peu trop aventureux et suicidaires pouvaient apparaître à tout moment et il valait mieux être sur le Moby Dick qu'à portée d'un tir direct._

 _« J'aurais préféré monter sur ton dos ! bougonna soudain le possesseur du pyrofruit. »_

 _L'oiseau aux fantastiques plumes azur leva un sourcil et répondit du tac au tac :_

 _« Tu es trop lourd. Ça m'aurait déséquilibré et je n'ai pas envie de piquer une tête. Merci bien. »_

 _Flagrant mensonge. Il y avait une autre raison bien moins avouable à son goût, mais qui ravissait le Phénix en lui. Avoir un Ace torse-nu, collé de tout son long contre lui, ce n'était donc pas une bonne idée. Il n'avait pas envie de faire des bêtises…_

* * *

 _La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais on ne pouvait clairement pas dire qu'elle était sombre et pleine de terreur. Au contraire. Elle était lumineuse et joyeuse. En même temps, il fallait bien avouer que les pirates de Barbe Blanche savaient faire la fête. Détruire quatre bâtiments de vice-amiraux, ce n'était pas rien ! Sur le pont, les gens chantaient et buvaient plus que de raison. L'hilarité flottait dans l'air. Pour beaucoup de pirates, la fête aurait été complète s'ils avaient été dans un port et avaient pu se trouver des femmes. Après tout, on ne touchait pas aux infirmières… Et la doctoresse en chef veillait au grain à ce propos._

 _Marco se trouvait à l'arrière du navire, une bouteille à la main. Il regardait la mer, tentant de reprendre un peu contenance. Il buvait tout autant que les autres, même plus en fait. Seulement, les effets de l'alcool ne lui parvenaient que peu. Il avait donc l'esprit embrumé, mais n'était pas ivre mort comme certains. S'il prenait l'air, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il savait que cela allait être son rôle de discipliner tout le monde lorsqu'ils arriveraient au point de non-retour._

 _Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de rhum et posa la bouteille sur le bastingage. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'agripper maladroitement à lui. Il tourna vivement la tête et rencontra les yeux rieurs de son brun préféré. Ce dernier avait les joues quelque peu rougies et semblait avoir déjà bien été entamé. Ace savait pourtant qu'il avait du mal à tenir lorsqu'il essayait de faire un concours de boisson avec Thatch. Celui-là devait d'ailleurs être ivre mort dans un coin. Ah, il était beau le cuisinier, tiens…_

 _« Ace… grommela le blond, ne vomis pas sur moi sinon je te promets que tu vas le regretter._

\- _C'est pas mon gen — »_

 _Le possesseur du Pyrofruit s'écroula à moitié sur Marco en perdant un peu l'équilibre. Ce dernier le rattrapa avant qu'il ne l'écrase et le maintint sur ses pieds._

 _Si en plus de lui, il devait s'occuper du plus jeune, ils n'allaient pas aller loin._

 _Si la Marine les trouvait et les voyait dans cet état… Malgré l'alcool qui brouillait son jugement, le blond prit les choses en main et entraîna l'autre vers les cuisines. C'était ça ou il le collait sur la douche pour le faire redescendre. C'était peut-être un peu trop brutal. Il préférait encore lui trouver quelque chose à manger. En général, on conseillait de ne pas boire le ventre vide. Cela allait être l'inverse dans ce cas-ci, mais tant pis. Et au pire, il lui viderait une bouteille d'eau sur la tête, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal._

 _Il entra dans les cuisines, suivi d'Ace qui était toujours aussi joyeux._

 _« Maaaarco… Qu'est-ce que tu faaaaais ?_

\- _Je cherche quelque chose… Ne bouge pas : si tu fais tomber un truc, Thatch va te tuer. »_

 _Au moment même, le blond fit tomber un verre : faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais. Il jura tandis que le brun ricana :_

 _« T'es pas poliiii ! Il est où le Marco qui est toujours calme ?_

\- _Il est resté dans mon verre. Tu te pousses de là, sale gosse, j'ai besoin d'aller dans la réserve !_

\- _Geeeenre t'as la clé ?_

– _Bien sûr ! J'suis pas du genre à aller la dilapider pendant la nuit, moi._

\- _J'vois pas de quoi tu parles…_

\- _C'est ça. »_

 _Le Phénix s'y reprit à plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à insérer la clé dans la serrure. Une fois cela fait, il entra dans le territoire sacré du cuisinier, objet de désir d'un bon nombre de pirates. Alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose dont il était fort possible qu'il ne connaisse pas lui-même la nature, il entendit de nouveau le bruit de la clé. Craignant qu'Ace, doué pour les mauvaises, l'ait enfermé, Marco se retourna et dans un sens, fut soulagé._

 _En fait, l'homme aux poings ardents avait simplement retiré le petit morceau de métal forgé de la serrure et semblait bien décidé à le garder. Le blond tendit la main :_

 _« Ace… Passe-moi ça… »_

 _Il le regarda avec un air malicieux plaqué sur le visage… Et la suite fut assez confuse. N'ayant visiblement pas décidé de rendre son presque-larcin, le brun tenta de fuir. Le Phénix réagit au quart de tour et se rua sur lui. Ace esquiva les tentatives de l'autre pendant quelques instants. Mais, il finit par se mêler les pinceaux et tomba lamentablement dans la réserve. Sauf que se faisant, il entraîna naturellement (et d'une manière terriblement prévisible) Marco dans sa chute._

 _Déséquilibre, quand tu nous tiens. Et étrange et bienheureux hasard également pendant qu'on y est._

 _Dans un fracas, le blond s'écrasa sur le brun. Ce dernier gémit en se cognant la tête et le dos contre le plancher tout en se prenant un poids sur lui. Le Phénix grommela quelque chose en pestant. Il avait l'impression que son esprit était englué. Cette fois-ci, il avait peut-être un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool : son corps prenait beaucoup plus de temps que d'ordinaire à le mettre simplement dans un état joyeux. Enfin, il se rassurait en se disant qu'Ace était pire que lui._

 _Il redressa alors un peu la tête et se rendit compte… Qu'il était à moins de cinq centimètres du jeune homme. Il étrécit paresseusement ses yeux bleus. Ils scrutaient à cet instant Ace d'une manière troublante. Le brun, se rendant compte de sa position, du fait que celui au-dessus de lui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de bouger et de la lueur dans ses iris, rougit violemment. Même s'il était complètement saoul, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre et qu'ils étaient sur le fil du rasoir. La seule chose qui manquait pour basculer, c'était cette petite impulsion._

 _Du côté de Marco, l'animal était en train de prendre le pas sur l'homme et sa raison. La chaleur qui irradiait du corps d'Ace et le contact avec sa peau excitait indéniablement le Phénix en lui. Les barrières qu'il s'était construites pour se prémunir de ce genre de situation étaient en train de sauter à une vitesse invraisemblable. L'alcool devait bien aider à cela. Et la bouille du brun également._

 _Soudain, le plus jeune sentit des lèvres frôler les siennes. Inconsciemment, il se raidit. Là, c'était le chaos le plus total dans son esprit. Le blond finit par se décider et, abandonnant toute retenue, embrassa à pleine bouche le jeune homme sous lui. Ce dernier ne réagit pas immédiatement. Puis, il essaya de repousser l'autre. Peine perdue. Marco attrapa sa mâchoire et força l'entrée. Sentant sa langue et son être se faire totalement dominer, le brun se mit à gémir. Le Phénix voulait le pousser à se laisser aller totalement. L'instinct de domination de l'animal que le second de Barbe Blanche cachait sous de l'indolence remontait à la surface avec force. Le pauvre Ace n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance._

 _Le brun renversa sa tête vers l'arrière. À bout de souffle, ils finirent par se détacher. Ace se doutait bien de ce qui allait lui arriver. Le désir dans les yeux du blond lui en laissait un aperçu incontestable. Il avait de plus en plus chaud. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi. Mais de toute façon, son esprit n'était pas très clair non plus alors…_

 _Marco ne lui laissa pas plus d'une seconde de répit et reprit son œuvre. Il sentait Ace fondre entre ses mains, se laisser faire. Sa résistance n'avait pas été très grande. La partie raisonnable du blond, emprisonnée tout au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il profitait du plus jeune qui était sous l'influence de l'alcool. Toutefois, le Phénix en lui s'en moquait éperdument. Et de toute façon, c'était lui le plus fort._

 _Le brun sentit l'autre main du plus vieux s'attaquer à sa ceinture. Dans un sursaut de rébellion, Ace tenta de la lui attraper afin de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. La bouche du blond se détacha enfin de la sienne. Marco le regarda alors._

 _Les cheveux d'Ace étaient un désordre séduisant, ses yeux brumeux étaient mi-clos tandis que ses pommettes portaient les traces de rougeur. Au coin de sa bouche entre-ouverte, un fil de salive témoignait de la bataille qui venait de s'y jouer. Et l'on demandait à Marco de résister à ça ?_

 _Le blond attrapa alors les poignets du jeune homme et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête d'une main. Retrouvant enfin son souffle, le plus jeune bégaya :_

 _« M-Marco… Qu'est-ce que tu f-fais ?_

\- À _ton avis ? ronronna le Phénix avant de mordiller délicatement son lobe d'oreille. Il n'y a pas énormément de possibilités, non ?_

– _Je… je… »_

 _Sa phrase fut interrompue par son propre gémissement. L'homme au-dessus de lui s'était attaqué à son cou, l'embrassant, le suçant, en une douce torture. Le blond était doué, avait de l'expérience et était bien décidé à le faire céder. Il descendit un peu, créant une traînée humide tandis que le brun se tortillait sous lui, toujours bloqué par l'autre poigne. Marco s'arrêta sur sa clavicule. Il attendit une seconde puis commença à mordiller la chair sensible. Les gémissements d'Ace montèrent d'un ton. Le plus vieux en profita alors pour continuer ce qu'il avait débuté quelques instants plus tôt et déboucla sa ceinture sans pour autant aller plus loin. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, le faisant attendre. Lorsqu'il voulut se détacher de lui, il sentit que le brun, peut-être inconsciemment, en demandait plus. Un sourire narquois et joueur se peignit sur son visage :_

 _« Eh bien alors ? On va plus loin ? demanda-t-il en insérant tout doucement sa main dans le bermuda du jeune homme. Je crois bien que oui. »_

 _Ce dernier se cambra, cramoisi. Les deux pirates, tout à leur affaire, ne songeaient même pas à la possibilité de se faire prendre « la main dans le sac » par quelque camarade qui aurait voulu faire un petit casse dans la cuisine. Heureusement pour eux et pour la suite des événements, ce ne fut pas le cas._

 _Le jeune homme se rendait bien compte de la position de faiblesse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les jambes écartées ainsi, il ne pouvait s'enfuir les bras au-dessus de la tête, il ne pouvait repousser. Ce n'était pas le genre de situations dans lesquelles Ace se trouvait habituellement. Il sentit les doigts de Marco dans son dos, suivant sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner. Le blond prenait un plaisir presque pervers à regarder les expressions du brun tandis que se rapprochait l'inévitable. On pouvait dire que ce dernier était complètement perdu, la confusion se disputant aux prémices du plaisir. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée de l'intimité, il n'attendit pas. Il entra un doigt à l'intérieur. L'autre couina face à cette intrusion impromptue._

 _Le Phénix n'était pas un amant délicat et cela n'allait pas changer pour le jeune homme. Il faisait au moins l'effort de ne pas le prendre immédiatement alors que la bête sauvage en lui n'avait que cette envie. Depuis le temps qu'Ace le tentait à se balader torse nu. Il ne bougea pas, préférant susurrer au creux de son oreille et en profiter pour la lui lécher :_

 _« On ne proteste plus ?_

– _Arrête… S'il te plaît…_

\- _Tu en es sûr ?_

– _O — »_

 _Il fut stoppé par un hoquet de douleur. Et un deuxième doigt. Sans même avoir bougé. C'était rude. Le Phénix aimait autant qu'il sanctionnait la rébellion._

 _« Tu en es bien sûr ? réitéra-t-il. »_

 _Craignant la suite, l'autre préféra se taire. Mais l'oiseau ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il commença alors à exécuter de lents va-et-vient. Il avait bien l'intention de lui faire dire. Pour ce faire, il cherchait à effleurer quelque chose de bien précis. La douleur du jeune homme se transforma petit à petit en une sensation étrange. Ce n'était pas un inconfortable, mais pas non plus plaisant. Tout du moins au début. Il tentait maintenant de faire taire ses gémissements et ses halètements._

 _Lorsque Marco sentit qu'Ace ne se débâterait plus, il lâcha ses poignets. Il entreprit alors de faire glisser le bermuda du plus jeune tout en continuant son petit manège dans son intimité. Puis il passa à la dernière couche de tissu qui restait. Le brun était maintenant totalement nu. Si quelqu'un entrait à cet instant, la situation serait on ne peut plus gênante. Heureusement que l'alcool était là pour désinhiber les deux._

 _Le blond embrassa à pleine bouche le plus jeune pour étouffer son cri de douleur lorsqu'il entra un troisième doigt. Le Phénix s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée : le retourner et le prendre sans plus de cérémonie. C'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'Ace se rebelle. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs se prendre au jeu du baiser._

 _Le sexe du brun était déjà tendu, mais les caresses du blond l'attisaient encore plus. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Marco commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantacourt. Cela le motiva à retourner sans qu'il s'y attende, Ace. Il fit d'ailleurs en sorte qu'il se place à quatre pattes. Il retira ses doigts de l'intimité de son amant. Joueur, le blond se coucha presque sur son dos et, appliquant un mouvement taquin sur son membre, susurra :_

 _« C'est fou comme tu as l'air plus consentant tout à coup. »_

 _La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un gémissement. Chose suffisamment satisfaisante pour que Marco retire le foulard turquoise qui lui servait de ceinture. Il se présenta à l'entrée et, sans préavis, s'inséra d'un coup. L'impatience était trop forte._

 _Le corps d'Ace se tendit de douleur. La délicatesse était visiblement passée à la trappe. Le brun se mordit la langue avec violence pour ne pas crier. En réponse à ça, le blond le caressa, essayant de le faire se détendre, s'attardant sur ses reins qui allaient sans doute lui faire mal le lendemain. Finalement, le plus jeune se mit à bouger les hanches afin de signifier à son amant qu'il pouvait y aller. Une chaleur agréable avait pris place dans le creux de son dos._

 _Le Phénix ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et envoya son bassin en avant. Ace gémit sous la sensation. Après quelques essais, le blond finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il toucha de plein fouet la prostate du jeune homme qui couina. Le plaisir se répandait par vague et les tenait au collier. Le monde qui les entourait avait disparu. Seule comptait leur besogne. Marco aimait voir l'expression du brun : les yeux fermés, la bouche entre-ouverte, abandonné au plaisir. Il avait toujours été mignon, voire séduisant, mais ici, c'était le niveau du dessus._

 _Ace finit par ne plus tenir et tomba sur les coudes, cachant son visage à la vue du blond. Cela ne plut pas à ce dernier qui d'une main, attrapa ses cheveux noirs et le força à se relever, tête en arrière. Il lui mordilla le cou, laissant une marque, qui par chance, était plutôt discrète._

 _« Je veux… t'entendre, Ace… Dis-moi que… tu veux que je continue… Gémis pour moi. »_

 _Le brun entrouvrit ses yeux embrumés et parvint à former les mots suivants, ne voulant pas que cela s'arrête :_

 _« Je t'en… prie… vas-y… plus fort… »_

 _De toute façon, le blond n'avait pas besoin des recommandations de son amant pour le faire. Il était terriblement serré. Pour le Phénix, c'était un vrai bonheur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas trouvé quelqu'un qui lui faisait autant envie. Il sentait que le jeune homme allait bientôt craquer. Même s'il était toujours maintenu, Ace n'avait presque plus de force dans les bras._

 _Sa prostate était plus que prise pour cible. Même si Marco réduisait les sons qui s'échappaient grâce à sa bouche, si quelqu'un passait et tendait l'oreille, il n'aurait aucun mal à s'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la pièce._

 _Il sentit une nouvelle fois le membre de Marco buter contre son point sensible et ce fut la fois de trop. La chair autour du sexe du blond se resserra et il sut que le compte était bon. Ace craqua et se cambra tandis qu'un cri plus fort que les autres retentissait._

 _Marco continua quelques mouvements, mais ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre et se libéra en lui. Il s'effondra finalement sur le brun, sans aucune délicatesse._

 _Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, reprenant leur souffle. Le blond reprit finalement ses esprits. Et se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. À savoir, une belle connerie. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé l'animal prendre le dessus. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, mais lorsque cela se produisait, cela ne marquait clairement pas une bonne chose._

 _Ace ne disait mot. En même temps, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? La seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était piquer un somme. Son cerveau était proche du court-circuit avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré et ce n'était pas les événements qui venaient de se produire qui allaient l'aider._

 _Ne voulant pas attendre que le plus jeune puisse parler (mieux valait attendre le lendemain pour s'occuper de cette situation), Marco se releva et se rhabilla. Sans un mot, il sortit de la pièce, abandonnant l'autre. Après tout, il fallait bien que quelqu'un gère les soulards sur le pont n'est-ce pas ? Ace pouvait bien se débrouiller tout seul._

 _ **La fuite ? Une bonne méthode à employer dans toute situation problématique.**_

[…]

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Belelia a lu et m'a dit que c'était pas mal ! Bien qu'un peu cliché sur les bords... Mais c'est ce qui plaît et qui vend, j'ai remarqué : j'ai fait une étude de marché en lisant trop tonnes de livres du genre pour faire une moyenne... Donc ? Une réaction ? »

Le visage de Marco avait pris une curieuse teinte qui oscillait entre le vert et le blanc. Il ouvrait et il refermait la bouche pour semble-t-il dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortait. Il était littéralement sans voix, repassant dans son esprit ce qui venait de lui être raconté. Il n'avait donc pas l'air bien. Du tout.

Erise, assise juste à côté de lui n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de lui lire un petit passage de son roman. Elle avait une nouvelle fois sorti de nulle part son manuscrit, comme s'il apparaissait de lui-même au gré de ses besoins. On ne pouvait pas qu'il avait été déçu du voyage hein… Et il allait lui prouver.

« Je sais que je suis très attirante, le piaf… Mais on ne va pas se mentir : il y a de meilleurs moyens de montrer son affection qu'en m'étrangl — »


	23. Chapitre 20

**N.D.A. : hi ! Me voici de retour ! ^^ Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est qu'il est possible (mais pas obligatoire) que cette histoire passe à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Toujours le vendredi bien entendu. Mais voilà. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai repris l'écriture et la publication de ma fic Star Wars que j'avais laissé un peu en plan et sachant qu'un chapitre de celle-ci fait bien deux fois un chapitre des aventures d'Erise, ce serait trop serré niveau timing. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une possibilité. Il n'est pas obligatoire que cela se passe véritablement comme ça au final.** **Mais je préfère vous prévenir.**

 **Sinon, pour le chapitre en lui-même, il est plus calme que les précédents, mais vous allez bientôt être introduits aux créatures les plus terribles de Venaler... Héhéhéhé...**

 **PS : je ne sais pas pourquoi, les review anonymes étaient bloquées, mais je viens de régler le problème donc normalement, ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits sur le site peuvent commenter... Si j'ai bien fait ce qu'il fallait ! ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Glisser comme l'eau sur le dos d'un Canard**

Erise attendait tranquillement au bar que Belelia, Ace et Marco redescendent. Elle avait décidé de se la jouer fille modèle lorsqu'elle avait compris que c'était l'un des quatre empereurs qui allait se retrouver au bout du fil. Il valait mieux éviter les vagues. La mercenaire savait où se trouvaient ses intérêts. Et ils n'étaient pas dans la provocation d'un homme qui pouvait déclencher des tsunamis et des tremblements de terre selon son bon vouloir. De plus, si elle pouvait se faire passer pour une mercenaire respectable et honnête malgré son métier ce ne serait pas une chose de perdue.

Enfin, dans cette histoire, on pouvait vraiment dire que le comptoir était le QG de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Elle avait son apparence « normale » pour une fois, dans le sens où elle avait ses cheveux naturels ainsi qu'une tenue à peu près décente. Erise avait trois tonnes de vêtements, qu'elle stockait dans Miss Teigne.

La mercenaire tripatouillait dans son assiette. Elle faisait face à une omelette et des œufs à la coque. Ginmo voulait visiblement la remplumer contre son gré. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si son appétit en avait pris un gros coup quelques années plus tôt ! Si, peut-être un peu.

« Erise, tu manges.

– Non.

– Si.

– Non.

– Si.

– Non.

\- Mais t'as quel âge au juste ?! Si tu continues à te comporter comme une gamine, je vais te mettre la nourriture directement dans le bec, tu vas voir !

\- J'ai vingt-six ans, je crois… À moins que j'en aie vingt-sept ? Maman n'a jamais été très préoccupée par ce genre de détails… Attends. En fait, y'a pas que par les détails : elle a jamais été très intéressée par moi toute entière, à la réflexion. »

Ginmo la regarda d'un air inquiet. Il semblait prêt à faire une croix avec ses doigts.

« Oh non, pitié… Ne parle pas de ta mère. Quand on parle du diable, on voit arriver le bout de sa queue. Or, je n'ai pas envie de la voir débarquer une nouvelle fois. Elle s'entend trop bien avec la patronne pour être honnête…

– Ah bah mon caractère ne vient pas de nulle part, hein…

\- Tu es bien la fille de ta mère.

\- Oh abuse pas… Je suis sûre que je suis pire qu'elle.

–… Tu es en train de changer de sujet ! Mange !

\- Gna gna gna… marmonna la jeune femme. »

Elle prit un morceau avec sa fourchette et l'approcha de sa bouche tout en le regardant d'un œil morne. Le sous-chef la regarda d'un air sévère tout en grinçant :

« Arrête de lorgner dessus comme si c'était immangeable ! De toute façon, il faut bien que tu manges. Allez ! »

Erise lui jeta un coup d'œil septique, mais l'enfourna tout de même. La nourriture avait un arrière-goût de cendre dans sa bouche. Elle eut une moue : finalement, Malice avait bien fait de récupérer sa commande en avance. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs allait se plonger dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit le barman l'interpeller d'un air entendu :

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit au fait ? Je vous ai pas vus revenir…

\- Bah on est allés chez Malice et le piaf a réussi à choper ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on se fasse inviter à une des fêtes de Hans.

\- Il a donné de sa personne ?

\- De ce que j'en ai vu, pas assez… C'est bien dommage, d'ailleurs.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- C'est tout, se désola la mercenaire. J'avoue, moi aussi, je suis déçue.

\- En même temps, c'est le second d'un empereur, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- C'est un mec, rétorqua négligemment la mercenaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces clichés ? Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un homme qu'il ne sait pas se contrôler. Et puis tu m'avais pas dit que tu pensais qu'il était gay ?

\- Détail… rétorqua la jeune femme en avalant une nouvelle bouchée avec difficulté. »

Erise avait envie de vomir. Pour autant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de paraître malade ou même faible. C'était une mercenaire sans peur et avec reproches tout de même ! Pas une vulgaire voleuse aventureuse et ennuyeuse.

« Et puis tu verras, j'y arriverai…

\- Te connaissant, je n'en doute pas. »

Elle ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait embarqué et continua son travail. Elle avait abandonné son assiette un peu à part. Pourtant, cela ne voulait pas dire que Ginmo allait la remmener en cuisine : il voulait qu'elle mange et elle allait manger. De gré ou de force. Il appréciait Erise malgré son caractère de merde. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se laisse mourir de faim.

Enfin, la jeune femme entendit des voix dans son dos. Ace, Marco et Belelia descendaient les escaliers. Cette dernière avait une mine satisfaite sur son visage. Quoiqu'il avait pu se passer, c'était visiblement à son avantage.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? lança-t-elle.

– Non… Mais j'en suis qu'à la moitié. Il y a encore de la marge.

\- On sait que c'est lui non ? remarqua innocemment Ace. Pourquoi vous cherchez d'autres preuves ?

\- Parce que je suis en train de m'allier avec un empereur et de m'immiscer dans les affaires d'un autre, expliqua la chef du Lotus Bleu d'un air très sérieux. Or, ici nous avons un accord tacite entre les différents clans qui spécifie qu'on ne fait pas ce genre de chose. Donc, si les autres me demandent des comptes, mieux vaut avoir une bonne raison. »

En entendant ça, Erise ricana :

« Tu vas essayer de leur mettre à l'envers…

– Moi ? Mais pas du tout voyons, ce n'est pas mon style…

– Ouais… Tu vas juste pas te faire choper quoi. »

Et elles émirent un rire machiavélique. Plus théâtrale, on mourrait sur-le-champ. Erise finit par s'arrêter et lança :

« Quelqu'un a faim ? »

Elle reçut une tape derrière la tête. Décidément, ils avaient tous la même réaction lorsqu'elle parlait.

« Tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce sans avoir fini ton assiette. Tu as payé pour. Tu ne vas tout de même pas jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres !

\- Non papa Ginmo, se moqua la mercenaire même si elle s'exécuta tout de même. »

Ace se plaça à côté d'elle et lui adressa un grand sourire :

« Bah alors, on a une nouvelle fois pas d'appétit, la pitchounette ? »

Il y eut un blanc puis la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs explosa de rire. À tel point qu'elle commença à s'étouffer sous les yeux d'un brun qui ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction :

« Mais d'où tu m'appelles "pitchounette", toi ?

\- Bah, je sais pas… C'est affectif… Pour une personne plus jeune…

– Mais t'as quel âge dis-moi, mon vieux ?

\- Dix-neuf ans, répondit-il toujours sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- Tu sais que j'ai sept voire huit ans de plus que toi ? »

Ace écarquilla les yeux : il ne s'y attendait pas. Il lui aurait donné dix-sept, dix-huit ans au grand maximum. Elle n'avait pas les rondeurs de l'enfance, sans doute à cause de sa minceur, mais elle avait quelque chose de très jeune dans son physique qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

« Sérieux ?

– Oui, oui… Donc ce serait plutôt à moi de te donner un surnom pareil. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse à l'instant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? »

Belelia se dirigea vers l'escalier tout en lançant :

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir avec vous, je fais tourner la machine. Mais je suis sûre que vous allez trouver quelque chose à faire… À plus tard… »

Face à cette fuite inopinée, Ace, Marco et Erise se retrouvèrent seuls. Heureusement que c'était des adultes raisonnables et sachant travailler en équipe. Pour le brun et le blond, on n'en doutait pas. Mais pour la mercenaire… Cette dernière, prise d'une subite illumination, lança tout à coup :

« Pourquoi on irait pas voir la baraque de Hans ? Je suis sûre que ça va être utile ! Après tout, il vaut toujours mieux repérer les lieux, non ?

\- Tu sais où il habite ? l'interrogea le Phénix.

\- Ouep, je suis déjà allée chez lui. Ses soirées sont assez dingues. Malheureusement, la dernière fois, j'étais censée faire un cambriolage donc je n'ai pas pu vraiment en profiter.

\- J'imagine que tu as dû être très triste… ironisa le second de Barbe Blanche.

\- Mais clair ! En plus, c'était l'occasion pour essayer de le choper. Tu sais ce dont je t'avais parlé…

\- Oui, oui, je m'en souviens… »

Ace les regardait parler sans véritablement comprendre ce à quoi ils faisaient référence. À tel point que le brun intervint d'un air un peu agacé :

« Excusez-moi, mais, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de me faire une petite explication de ce dont vous parlez ? Parce que ce n'est pas que je me sens exclu, mais voilà… »

Erise le regarda surprise puis reporta son attention sur l'autre pirate qui ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Et comme elle aimait mettre les deux pieds dans le plat, elle y alla franco :

« Tu n'as même pas raconté tes exploits à ton petit-copain ?

– "petit copain" ? releva Ace, perplexe. »

Avant que la mercenaire ne puisse répondre, le Phénix la coupa, préférant limiter les débats :

« C'est une expression, Ace… Ce n'est pas obligatoire utilisé dans le sens où tu l'entends maintenant. Ici, ça veut simplement dire "ami"… »

Après que Marco se soit transformé en dictionnaire à la vitesse de l'éclair, il flanqua discrètement un coup de pied dans la jambe d'Erise que Ginmo ne manqua pas de remarquer. La jeune femme eut un petit sourire et décida de lui laisser gagner cette manche.

« Ah d'accord, j'avais pas compris ça dans ce sens…

– Voyez-vous ça, ronronna la jeune femme. »

Nouvel avertissement.

« Bon… C'est pas tout ça, mais c'est simplement qu'hier soir, j'ai fait visiter une partie de Venaler à Marco et j'ai fait en sorte de tomber dans un endroit où Hans von Doom est souvent présent. Et le piaf a réussi à le convaincre de l'inviter à une de ses fêtes. Je suis sûre que dans son bureau, on trouvera des documents qui stipulent qui est son employeur. Enfin, vous n'aurez plus qu'à appeler votre capitaine pour savoir si vous bousillez tout ça ou si vous le laissez en place. »

Ace opina face à cette expliqua puis se concentra sur le blond, curieux :

« Comment t'as réussi, Marco ?

– Je… commença-t-il avant de se décider pour une explication tout à fait précise et pertinente. Ne t'occupe pas de ça, poings ardents. J'ai récupéré ça, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Voyant l'aura quelque peu mauvaise qui se dégageait du capitaine de la première flotte, le plus jeune des trois n'insista pas plus, mais se promit intérieurement de tirer cette histoire au clair. Surtout que l'air narquois et plein de sous-entendus de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs l'intriguait beaucoup. Toutefois, il allait falloir être discret pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Cependant, avant qu'ils ne partent, Erise ne put s'empêcher de demander sous l'œil sévère du barman :

« Dis-moi, le piaf… Est-ce que tu manges des œufs à la coque ? »

* * *

La maison, enfin plutôt l'hôtel particulier, d'Hans von Doom était situé dans les quartiers riches du territoire du Chrysanthème Vert. Les bâtiments en pierres rivalisaient de raffinement et de luxe. Les gens qui s'y baladaient paraissaient bien sous tous rapports. Pour autant, on avait ici à faire à de véritables pourritures dans le sens où y logeaient tous les sous-gérants des différents trafics ou bien ceux qui avaient réussi à faire fortune avec de l'argent sale.

Erise avait collé une perruque aux cheveux noirs mi — longs du meilleur goût sur la tête de Marco. Il y avait eu une grande résistance de la part de ce dernier lorsqu'elle avait commencé par lui proposer une coupe afro. Il rechignait toujours à se cacher, mais celle qu'il portait à présent était tout de même plus acceptable. Après tout, il savait qu'il devait se cacher : cela aurait posé quelques problèmes si Hans l'avait reconnu. Il avait également fallu s'habiller bien à la mode de l'endroit, ce qui avait fait grincer des dents les deux pirates, mais la mercenaire avait été intraitable : elle n'emmènerait pas deux personnes qui seraient comme un phare au milieu des autres.

Marco pensait vraiment qu'on lui avait tout fait dans cette histoire. Il marchait d'un air impassible à côté d'Ace et d'Erise qui discutaient joyeusement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la demeure du cliché de prince charmant. L'hôtel particulier avait pour désavantage d'être coincé entre deux autres bâtiments. Toutefois, ce même fait donnait l'opportunité de passer par les toits.

« On essaye d'aller voir au-dessus ? proposa le capitaine de la seconde flotte.

– Pourquoi pas… Oui, c'est une bonne id —

– Regardez là ! »

Erise venait d'interrompre le faux brun pour pointer du doigt une personne qui courrait vers eux à toutes jambes, bousculant les passants. Elle n'avait pourtant rien de particulièrement menaçant. C'était visiblement un jeune garçon en vêtements rapiécés et qui tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. Malgré son apparente faiblesse, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs paniqua comme si elle faisait face à une apparition non naturelle et quelque peu scriptée :

« Oh mon dieu ! Un Voleur en Scénarium ! J'aime pas ça ! Nous n'avons aucune chance face à ce genre de personnages et je sens qu'il va nous causer des ennuis ! Fuyons ! »


	24. Chapitre 21

**N.D.A. : me voici de retour pour vous jouer un bon tour ! Alors, alors, je vous préviens tout de suite, le rythme de publication va ralentir parce que j'ai un peu plus de mal à tenir le rythme mais aussi parce que j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur un seul projet en même temps. Je sais, c'est pas bien et bla bla bla, mais il me faut des pauses de temps en temps pour que je puisse reprendre de bonnes bases.**

 **Sinon je suis heureuse de voir dans les stat' que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire, ce qui n'était tout de même pas gagné à la base, vu le gros délire ! XD**

 **Bref, pas grand chose d'autre à dire si ce n'est que pour ce qui est de l'adjectif Scénarium, c'est une référence au Joueur du Grenier, en fait c'est simplement pour indiquer le personnage n'est qu'un artifice de l'auteur, genre une fonction totalement scriptée quoi ! X)**

 **PS : La chanson du début est d'Eurythmics. Je trouvais que les paroles convenaient très bien !**

 **PPS : renseignez vous sur Alcibiade. Il a fait la guerre du Péloponnèse. Officiel, on peut le surnommer "le petit fils de pute" (pourtant dieu seul sait que je déteste cette insulte) et je pèse mes mots ! X)**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : comme un Oiseau sur sa branche**

 _Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world  
And the seven seas,  
Everybody's looking for something._

« Je vous dirai tout, mais arrêtez ça ! Je vous en prie ! »

 _Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused._

« Abrégez ça ! »

Belelia retira le casque qu'elle avait sur la tête depuis un bon quart d'heure. Ce n'était pas que les cris des prisonniers la dégoutaient c'était simplement, qu'ils étaient terriblement répétitifs et pathétiques.

La chef du Lotus Bleu n'appréciait pas particulièrement la torture. Contrairement à certains comme le Narcisse Jaune, elle évitait même d'y avoir recours. Elle préférait des méthodes plus « douces ». Sauf dans certains cas. Et celui-ci en faisait partie. Quiconque trahissait le Lotus Bleu était conscient des risques qu'il prenait si Belelia s'en rendait compte. La fausse petite fille avait une vision particulière des trahisons, elle disait souvent : « lorsqu'on est quelqu'un comme moi, on doit forcément s'attendre à être trahi dans tous les coins. C'est normal. Sauf que c'est un peu comme pour l'adultère : si tu me trompes, soit. Mais fais attention à ce que je ne m'en rende pas compte… »

La lolita trouvait que cela mettait un peu de piquant dans sa vie quand un informateur jouait double-jeu ou qu'un membre de son Clan dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Si cela se produisait, elle se contentait juste de le tuer. Toutefois, lorsque cela impliquait un employé qui travaillait au Will-o' -the-wisp, cela n'avait pas les mêmes implications. Et Belelia tenait toujours à marquer le coup.

Elle sauta de la table où elle était assise et tira une chaise pour se placer à l'homme qui était en train de se vider doucement de son sang, mutilé à plusieurs endroits. Il était attaché à une chaise, ne pouvant pas bouger. Elle imprima bien dans son esprit le visage ravagé de l'individu. Ginmo n'y était pas allé de main morte. Enfin, le traitre aurait pu avoir moins de chance et tomber sur Erise. Là, il aurait pu pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. En effet, cette dernière réservait un sort bien pire que la simple torture physique à ses victimes, lorsque Belelia la payait pour s'en prendre à elles.

Il pleurait. Belelia prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et le serra contre elle :

« Allez, allez, allez… murmura-t-elle. »

Elle ne le relâcha que lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée. Elle avait taché sa robe. Le sang ce n'était pas facile à laver. Il savait qu'il était fichu.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu trahie, Alcibiade ? N'ai-je pas été bonne avec toi ?

– Je… je… hoqueta-t-il.

– Ah… Toujours ce fameux appât du gain. Je te comprends… Quant à savoir si je te pardonne… Tu imagines bien que non.

\- Je suis désolé… Je vous en prie… supplia-t-il.

\- Non, Alcibiade. Cela ne sert à rien d'implorer ma pitié. »

L'éclat des yeux de Belelia était devenu froid et dur. Elle semblait bien plus vieille à cet instant. Et bien plus dangereuse. La fausse petite fille ne se battait pas souvent. Mais lorsque cela arrivait, c'était assez terrible.

« Alors, mon chou… Il te reste deux options. Soit tu me révèles tout ce que tu as appris et… tu meurs sans atroces souffrances supplémentaires et tutti quanti. Ou alors, tu vas mettre un bon moment avant de passer l'arme à gauche et… nous tuerons ta femme et tes enfants.

\- Ma famille est déjà à l'abri ! Cela ne sert à rien de me menacer avec eux.

\- Si le Lotus Bleu veut tuer quelqu'un, tu sais aussi bien que moi que rien ne nous arrêtera. Clans, Gouvernement Mondial, Empereurs, Marine. Jamais nous ne laisserons quelqu'un se dresser en travers de notre route. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais nous retrouverons ta famille. Elle pourra fuir à l'autre bout du monde, que nous finirons par l'avoir. Et là… »

Belelia plongea ses yeux dans les siens et Alcibiade put avoir la confirmation qu'elle ne blaguait pas.

« Vous ne feriez pas ça ? Vous ne tueriez pas un enfant ! protesta Alcibiade sur un ton qui se voulait convaincant.

– Moi non… Je n'aime pas vraiment me salir les mains. Quoique j'en serais capable… Mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Erise. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sera rapide. Ils mourront sans douleur. Ou alors, nous les vendrons à Innocent. Le Narcisse Jaune n'est jamais contre un approvisionnement de tous nouveaux esclaves. »

Alcibiade savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû trahir Belelia cependant, il n'avait pas pris conscience de la proportion de ce que cela aurait pris. Maintenant, il s'en rendait compte, mais c'était trop tard.

« Mais, tu penses vraiment que ta femme et ton fils étaient bien cachés dans la Caverne Napoleoni ? »

Et comme pour appuyer les propos de la fausse petite fille, le traitre entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos.

« Papa ?

\- Alcibiade, mon chéri, je suis désolée, bredouilla la voix d'une femme. J'ai pas réussi… Il est arrivé et j'ai… »

Son corps gela. Son sang était figé dans ses veines. Ginmo eut un petit sourire et, grand seigneur, ne leur fit pas voir Alcibiade : pas besoin de traumatiser le pauvre gosse, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bien, susurra Belelia. Maintenant que nous sommes tous présents. Je pense que tu vas pouvoir prendre ta décision d'une manière sereine. »

Vraiment, il ne fallait pas provoquer le chef d'un Clan de Venaler.

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? »

Marco était totalement impassible à l'inverse de la mercenaire qui s'agitait.

« Là ! confirma-t-elle en pointant du doigt la personne qui courait toujours dans leur direction. »

Et comme pour répondre à ses prédictions, un garçon passa devant Ace tel un Bip Bip du pauvre et lui colla plusieurs portemonnaies dans les bras, avant de se barrer sans demander son reste.

« Euh… » fut la seule chose que le brun put dire avant que des hommes portant des uniformes de la Marine déchirés ne débarquent en courant comme des dératés et en hurlant au voleur.

« Qui c'est ceux-là ?

\- Sans doute des Marines Scénarium !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Des Marines renégates qui popent sur Venaler quand on s'y attend le moins et au plus mauvais moment ! Ils se prennent pour la police de l'île. Tant qu'ils ne vont pas l'encontre de leur commerce, les Clans les laissent agir. C'est une espèce particulière qui chasse les Voleurs Scénarium et à peu près tout ce qui leur tombe sous la main. »

Soudain, ils entendirent : « Regardez sergent ! Ce sont eux les voleurs ! » Et en effet, ils pointaient du doigt nos trois compères qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne et qui étaient juste là pour faire un peu de tourisme.

« Laisse-moi deviner : ils s'attaquent à n'importe qui sans vraiment savoir qui est le responsable, juste parce que la personne est dans sa ligne de mire ? remarqua le blond en levant un sourcil tandis qu'Ace ne savait pas trop quoi faire avec ce que le voleur Scénarium.

\- Je ne te savais pas si perspicace ! Je suis impressionnée !

\- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup venant de toi, Erise. »

Tant d'hypocrisie en seulement trois phrases. C'était beau. Seulement, Ace tomba les deux pieds dedans. En effet, il lança :

« Ah ! Vous vous appréciez finalement !

– Ace ! C'est pas le moment de dire des bêtises ! Cours ! »

Au moment où la mercenaire prononça ces mots, les Marines Scénarium, dans leur totale arbitralité, se jetèrent sur les trois hors-la-loi, au milieu des passants qui fuyaient eux aussi, par peur d'être pris pour cible.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas se battre ! glissa Erise en donnant un magnifique coup de pied dans la tête d'un des soldats.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, au juste, là ! protesta le blond en faisant tomber dans les pommes un autre imbécile. »

La jeune femme n'attendit pas et se mit à courir. Marco devait bien avouer que cette situation était totalement bordélique et qu'il valait mieux éviter de se faire remarquer. Enfin, tout du moins reconnaître parce que pour l'objectif suivant, c'était un peu trop tard. C'est pourquoi il partit alors à sa suite, interpellant également son camarade qui ne sembla pas l'entendre.

« Par ici ! Cours, si tu veux pas te battre ! cria la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs en faisant tomber une dame noyée dans une robe trop volumineuse. Je ne peux pas tuer autant de Marines Scénarium dans la rue sans que je sois fichée !

– Attends, Ace est parti dans l'autre sens ! »

Erise jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos et vit leurs assaillants derrière eux.

« On peut pas le rejoindre sans combattre ! Pas que ça me dérange, mais vous risquez de vous faire griller. Suis-moi ! Il devrait s'en sortir non ?

\- Pourquoi ça finit toujours comme ça avec toi ?!

\- Ça va, c'est bon ! C'est pas comme si c'était moi qui avais envoyé ce gosse ! Ne me perds pas du regard surtout ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle accéléra avant de tourner brusquement à droite, abandonnant Marco qui dut accélérer. Il allait plus vite qu'elle, mais la jeune femme connaissait par cœur l'endroit. Elle l'entraînait à travers des ruelles de plus en plus étroites. Les Marines Scénarium avaient de plus en plus de mal à progresser. Erise fit un brusque mouvement vers la gauche et commença à grimper à une échelle. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur les toits de Venaler. Alors qu'on aurait pu penser qu'ils allaient pouvoir desceller et retrouver Ace, la mercenaire l'encouragea :

« Ne t'arrête pas ! Pour le moment, ce n'est pas fini ! Tant qu'on est pas rentrés dans une bâtisse, ils ne vont pas nous lâcher. »

Elle arriva jusqu'au bout du toit d'un bâtiment et… Elle se laissa tomber. Sans plus de cérémonie.

« Erise ! hurla-t-il instinctivement alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se jetait dans le vide. »

Il se précipita vers l'endroit où elle avait disparu. Bien entendu, intérieurement, il se doutait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. En même temps, c'était Erise. Cependant, son côté plus rationnel s'attendait à voir une femme désarticuler sur le pavé de la rue, baignant dans son sang.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il entendit un rire :

« Je rêve ou tu viens de t'inquiéter, le piaf ! »

La mercenaire était allongée dans une charrette remplie de paille. Cette dernière prenait presque toute la largeur de la rue et l'on pouvait légitimement se demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

Marco atterrit juste à côté d'elle et la jeune femme se releva avec un grand sourire pour continuer sa course folle. Ils avancèrent pendant encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'Erise s'arrête devant la porte d'une maison quelconque d'une ruelle. Elle sortit une clé de son soutien-gorge et l'ouvrit. Le Phénix comprit l'invitation et s'engouffra dans l'endroit.

Alors qu'Erise fermait brusquement la porte derrière elle, Marco fit quelques pas dans le noir. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Marco alla jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'endroit. C'était indéniablement une cuisine.

Alors qu'ils pensaient être sortis d'affaire et que le blond allait lui demander où ils étaient, le battant de bois à l'opposé de l'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et avec violence. Marco eut juste le temps de bloquer la poêle qui avait pour intention de s'abattre sur son crâne et de l'assommer.

La mercenaire ouvrit la lumière avec précipitation et avisa la scène. Erise manqua de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ginmo avait raison, grinça-t-elle. Lorsqu'on parle du Diable, il faut s'attendre à voir le bout de sa queue… Tu n'étais pas partie en vacances, Maman ? »


	25. Chapitre 22

**Hello there !**

 **Est-ce que ça ne fait pas un super bail que je n'ai pas posté ? Tout à fait ! Est-ce que j'en suis désolée ? Aussi !**

 **Mais bon, que voulez-vous mon âme généreuse a décidé que c'était une bonne idée, à la veille de mon concours de poster ce chapitre qui aura mis du temps à sortir. J'ai eu un gros, gros blocage sur cette fic (et je pense que ça se sent encore) mais VOILA. Il est un peu court ce chapitre mais il est fini et il nous remet sur les rails pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet qui, je l'espère va vous plaire ! (Pour l'anecdote, il y a un chapitre qui a été écrit depuis le tout début ou presque de cette fic, et que j'attends de caser depuis... ça ne devrait plus être très long et spoiler, ça contient une Erise bourrée).**

 **Désolée de ne pas répondre aux commentaires qui ont été laissés pendant cette longue absence ! Mais sachez que je les ai tous lus et que ça me faisait me remettre à l'écrire, petit bout par petit bout !**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de Myrthée, aka la meilleure maman au monde ! (vous allez être jaloux d'Erise, vous verrez !)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Une Hirondelle ne fait pas le printemps**

Marco se figea. Elle avait dit « maman ». Pitié. Pas une deuxième Erise. Une seule était déjà suffisamment terrible. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Mais comme d'habitude, le destin avait un sens de l'humour qui ne lui était pas bénéfique.

Il détailla alors la femme qui avait manqué de l'assommer avec une poêle. Elle était assez grande, à peine plus petite que lui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient striés de gris. Elle les avait coiffés en un chignon lâche. Ses yeux avaient une jolie couleur chocolat. Des rides avaient marqué ses traits, mais on ne pouvait dire que cela lui faisait tant de tort que cela. C'était une beauté fanée, mais une beauté tout de même. Néanmoins, à la vue de son expression sévère, on pouvait dire qu'elle était loin de la fantaisie d'Erise. C'était même indubitable. Et ce n'était pas sa longue robe noire qui partait du haut de son cou pour atteindre le plancher qui allait dire le contraire.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle serait mature et responsable ? Qu'elle pourrait peut-être les aider dans leur entreprise ? C'était sans aucun doute beaucoup trop demander.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sale petite garce ? Et qui est cet imbécile ? Un autre pigeon que tu as attiré dans tes filets ? grinça-t-elle d'une voix parfaitement désagréable. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs souffla et s'approcha pour tirer une chaise afin de s'y installer. Elle mit sans aucune gêne ses pieds sur la table. Son sourire était maintenant _resplendissant_.

« Toujours aussi mal-aimable à ce que je vois… Vielle folle, va !

– Nan, mais oh ! s'indigna la plus vieille des deux. Je vais t'apprendre à me causer comme ça, toi, tu vas voir ! »

Et sur ce, et au moment où le blond s'y attendait le moins, elle attrapa une boîte de conserve. Elle la jeta avec violence sur la mercenaire. Celle-ci bougea simplement la tête et le récipient métallique lui frôla l'oreille avant d'aller s'éclater contre le sol. La purée rouge qui en sortit indiqua qu'il s'agissait sans doute de tomates. Cela ne fit pas du tout s'éteindre le sourire narquois qui ornait le visage d'Erise. Elle empoigna d'ailleurs tranquillement une pomme dans le panier qui était posé sur la table et croqua dedans. Autant d'insolence, ce n'était pas permis.

Le respect des aînés ne faisait malheureusement pas partie de la liste (plutôt réduite) des qualités de la mercenaire.

Sans plus se préoccuper de la brune dont on sentait la fureur froide, elle se tourna vers Marco et lança :

« Le piaf, je te présente Myrthée, ma formidable génitrice. Ma chère petite maman, voici Marco, mon nouvel employeur. J'ai bien l'intention de le livrer à la Marine à la fin soit dit en passant : il a une belle prime. Mais pour le moment, je fais avec et je l'aide. Je trouve d'ailleurs qu'il n'est pas assez reconnaissant pour _tout_ ce que je fais pour lui… »

Myrthée toisa Marco avec la même expression mauvaise figée sur son visage avant de remarquer d'une voix méchante :

« Vous avez une coupe de cheveux qui ne ressemble à rien. On dirait un ananas en mauvaise santé. Les hommes de Barbe Blanche ne connaissent donc pas le coiffeur ? »

Le blond resta impassible. À l'inverse de sa compère qui partit dans un fou rire peu discret. Quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait été surpris qu'on ose lui dire ça. Après sa rencontre avec Erise, il n'était même pas plus étonné. D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un membre de la famille de la mercenaire. C'est pour ça qu'il se contenta de dire :

« Vous êtes bien renseignée pour arriver à me reconnaître ainsi.

\- J'aime me tenir au courant. (Elle retourna brusquement son attention sur sa fille.) Qu'as-tu encore fait pour te retrouver dans une situation pareille ?

\- Pourquoi t'assumes toujours que c'est moi qui aie fait des conneries ? protesta Erise en tentant une moue innocente.

\- Parce que c'est toujours toi. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'aie élevée…

– "Élevée"… Tu parles, Charles… Enfin bref, on avait des gendarmes en scénarium aux trousses. J'ai… improvisé.

\- Et comme d'habitude, tu t'es débrouillée très, très mal. Le jour où tu seras compétente dans ce qui importe, ça se saura. Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'héberger deux fuyards ?

– Euh… Parce que je suis ta fille chérie et que tu m'aimes d'amour ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire arrêter !

\- Je vais me gêner, tiens…

\- Choquée et déçue. »

* * *

Ace était rentré au « Will-o'-the-wisp ». L'ambiance était lourde, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il avait demandé des explications à une des serveuses cependant, cette dernière n'avait pas voulu lui répondre. Pas de Belelia ni de Ginmo en vue. On lui avait dit d'ailleurs qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à revenir. Pour le moment, ils étaient très occupés par une affaire de la plus grande importance.

Il ne se faisait pas trop de mouron pour Marco et Erise : ils s'en sortiraient à n'en pas douter. Si dans deux heures il n'avait pas de nouvelles, il appellerait Marco : celui-ci avait pris son Escargophone. Pour le moment, le faire aurait sans doute été une bêtise : si les deux étaient pris dans un combat, fuyaient ou se cachaient, mieux valait ne pas leur mettre de bâtons dans les roues. Il appréciait beaucoup la mercenaire et la manière dont elle faisait tourner le blond en bourrique le faisait rire. Toutefois, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Ce n'était pas une enfant de chœur et il soupçonnait qu'elle et Bel' cachaient des méthodes quelque peu sordides. Il était un pirate. Il savait très bien que la violence faisait partie de la vie et n'était pas du tout contre se battre. Mais l'univers de la mafia, de la pègre, du marché noir n'utilisait pas du tout la même selon son idée. Enfin, il devait pour le moment faire avec.

Il s'assit sur une des chaises du bar et regarda l'intérieur du portefeuille qui leur avait causé tant de soucis. Vide. Il était vide. Franchement, c'était un comble. S'il recroisait ces imbéciles…

* * *

« Et donc, c'est de cette manière qu'on est arrivés chez toi, finit par s'exclamer Erise. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que c'est pas totalement digne d'un roman ?

\- Je trouve ça complètement stupide, lui répondit sa mère qui buvait d'une manière menaçante une tasse de thé – mais ne leur avait aucunement proposé une. »

Étant tout à fait d'accord avec cette affirmation, Marco voulut lancer un regard d'assentiment et de soutien à Myrthée. Néanmoins, l'expression de celle-ci, un mélange de mépris et d'hostilité, qu'elle lui présenta le dissuada de penser à une possible alliance entre eux pour gérer la mercenaire. La génitrice de celle-ci avait déjà décidé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas plus que sa fille.

Elle les avait fait s'installer dans le salon de la maison d'enfance de la mercenaire. La pièce pouvait sembler mal entretenue au premier abord, mais à y regarder de plus, il n'y avait pas un seul grain de poussière sur les meubles. C'était simplement que l'endroit était si sombre, avec ses rideaux à peine entre-ouverts que cela sentait le renfermé. C'était comme si Myrthée faisait en sorte qu'on ne se sente pas à l'aise chez elle. C'était sans doute l'intention voulue.

Le Phénix pensa alors au _Moby Dick_ : même ses cales paraissaient plus accueillantes. Il avait hâte de retourner sur le bateau. Il n'aurait jamais pensé le dire un jour, mais la vie y semblait bien plus calme que sur Venaler. Cette île était un enfer à elle seule et ses habitants n'étaient pas les personnages les plus simples et avenants. Même s'il devait bien avouer qu'une alliance avec Belelia afin d'acquérir des informations était une excellente idée. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle pouvait toujours garder un coup d'œil sur le marché noir des Fruits du Démon.

« Et tu veux t'infiltrer chez Van Doom, comme ça ? Tu penses vraiment que tu as ne serait-ce qu'une chance de te mesurer à lui ? Au Chrysanthème Vert ? On sait très bien comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Rooh, ça va ! Je m'en suis sortie tout de même ! C'était pas mon action la plus glorieuse, mais eh ! Je suis pas morte ! »

Myrthée leva les yeux au ciel et continua de boire sa boisson en faisant crisser le métal de sa cuillère sur la porcelaine. Ce fut le moment où Marco décida d'intervenir parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils perdaient un temps qui aurait pu être précieux :

« Peu importe ce qui a pu se passer auparavant, il ne s'agit pas ici d'un vulgaire contrat. Il est primordial que nous menions notre mission à bien : cela concerne l'équilibre entre les différentes puissances qui peuplent les mers. »

Tout ceci devenait bien trop sérieux pour le goût d'Erise cependant, devant sa mère, elle se tenait un minimum tranquille : elle avait survécu au lancer de poêle suffisamment de fois pour en connaître son pouvoir. Myrthée soupira longuement puis, elle finit par déclarer :

« Pourquoi, de toutes les personnes au monde, avez-vous choisi cette imbécile pour quelque chose d'aussi important ? Vous courez beaucoup de risques en la prenant avec vous. Elle a cette tendance à attirer les ennuis…

\- Mais ne me démonte pas face à mon employeur ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu sois toujours une plaie dans mon existence ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, Erise a beau être souvent ingérable, elle a fait preuve d'une ingéniosité certaine et elle nous a en quelque sorte permis de rencontrer le Lotus Bleu. Et ça, c'est quelque chose de tout à fait précieux et appréciable. »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Même Erise avait une tête sceptique face à ces affirmations.

« J'suis touchée, le piaf, c'est presque une déclaration d'amour, pour moi ! Serais-je donc parvenue à t'attraper dans mes filets ?

\- Ne t'excite pas, Erise. Ce n'est pas le moment : c'est une conversation entre adultes.

\- Ton choix de mot m'épatera toujours, tu le sais ça ? »

Le regard qu'elle reçut face à ça était tellement froid qu'elle abandonna son sourire narquois pour afficher un air dramatique :

« Mon petit cœur souffre devant tant de dureté. Les pirates sont vraiment cruels… la Marine ne peut qu'avoir raison lorsqu'elle met en avant votre vilénie. Monstres ! Assassins !

\- _Dixit_ celle qui est une mercenaire sur l'île connue pour être le siège de la mafia du Nouveau Monde…

\- Roh, ça va ! J'ai à peine dû tuer plus de trois cents personnes dans ma carrière, ce n'est pas la mer à boire ! Dis-moi que tu n'en as pas fait autant, vieux débris ? Aucun d'entre nous dans cette pièce n'est blanc comme neige. On n'en tire simplement pas la même chose… »

Myrthée tourna sa cuillère, raclant délibérément pour que le bruit soit désagréable puis déclara :

« Bon… Vu comment c'est mal parti et si c'est à ce point important, mieux vaut que je vous aide. Même si, soyons honnêtes, je ne doute pas de la capacité de Belelia, puisque vous semblez la connaître, ou bien de celles des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Mais plutôt de l'incompétence de ma fille. »

Erise leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ça. Sa mère posa sa tasse de thé.

« Attendez ici. Ne touchez à rien, ordonna Myrthée. Je reviens. »

L'oiseau de mauvais augure se leva, droit comme un « i ». C'était fou, mais Marco avait vraiment l'impression qu'une espèce aura de négativité l'entourait. C'était à se demander comment elle avait pu engendrer un être aussi malicieux que la pixie sous crack qu'était Erise. Enfin à la rigueur, même si cela revenait à choisir entre la peste et le choléra, le pirate de Barbe Blanche préférait la mercenaire : elle était plus gaie (et mieux roulée, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire).

Machinalement, Marco voulut prendre dans sa main un des cadres parfaitement astiqués qui reposaient sur un buffet. Erise lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer en contact avec l'objet :

« Ne touche pas ça malheureux ! Elle va penser que j'ai tenté de la voler !

– Qu'est ce que c'est que cette relation mère/fille ?

– Bah, tu étais comment avec ta mère ? Non attends, ne dis rien : je ne suis pas encore prête à entendre ton histoire larmoyante d'oisillon abandonné qui a trouvé sa véritable famille chez les pirates, et bla-bla-bla… Le mélo ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Après si, tu veux me payer pour que je devienne ta psy, je ne dirais jamais non ! »

Le Phénix leva les yeux au ciel face à cette tirade et se contenta de lança :

"Qu'est-ce que Myrthée va chercher ?

\- Qui sait ? Cette baraque est une incroyable caverne d'Ali Baba. Tu y trouves tout ce que tu y cherches et tout ce que tu n'y cherches pas.

\- Elle fait partie d'un des clans ?

– À fait plutôt : celui de l'Aconit. Elle était très douée dans son genre, je te prie de me croire.

\- Et quel était-il ?

\- Un assassin ne prend jamais sa retraite, voyons… je ne vais pas révéler tous ses trucs."

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Marco put contempler à loisir les photographies de chiens et de chats encadrées. Il n'y en avait aucune d'Erise. Cela montrait le niveau d'affection que semblait éprouver la mère. La mercenaire n'en avait pas l'air le moins du monde affectée. Quelle étrange enfance elle avait dû vivre sur cette île.

"De quoi parlait ta mère, au fait ? demanda le blond. À propos de ton passé avec le Chrysanthème Vert.

\- Mon Dieu le piaf… Ce n'est pas le moment, voyons ! répondit Erise d'un air totalement offusqué.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien je suis désolée, mais si je regarde la timeline à ma disposition, tu es bien trop en avance par rapport à mon instant backstory ! Pourquoi tu veux jouer au con, Marco ?"

Elle clamait ça tout en pointant du doigt une feuille qui, contrairement à elle, était complètement vierge. Elle l'avait sorti encore une fois de nulle part, néanmoins, le Phénix n'était plus à ça près.

* * *

 **En espérant que le prochain chapitre ne mette pas un an à paraître... ENCORE DÉSOLÉE DU DÉLAIS !**


	26. Chapitre 23

**N.D.A. : comment ça va tout le monde ? Vous avez vu, l'attente n'a pas été d'un an cette fois ! Nope, j'ai été plus rapide ! Mais pour le coup, c'est un long chapitre. Il fait presque 5500 mots. Oui, j'ai eu de l'inspiration, même si pour le coup, c'est beaucoup de scénario... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, après l'épisode "passé d'Erise" (faut bien que je le colle quelque part, ça va être l'occasion de situations louches) qui ne durera pas longtemps, on va passer à THE fête chez Van Doom. Avec de l'alcool... et Erise... Je vous laisse deviner le mélange... Oui je tease et alors ?**

 **En même temps, j'ai aussi été particulièrement hypée dernièrement par OP... Non parce que j'ai tendance à ne pas suivre lorsqu'il y a les parties combats en scan parce que ça me saoule un peu (genre là c'était Katakuri) mais dès qu'on repart sur du blabla ou un truc plus calme, je redeviens super attentive ! Et là ! Bam ! La nouvelle prime de Luffy ! Elle est t'y pas cool ? Moi je trouve ! Je sais que certains pensent qu'elle est trop exagérée mais en soi, je la trouve parfaitement justifiée (notamment parce que ça ne représente pas la puissance mais le niveau de dangerosité). Enfin bref... Et ensuite les révolutionnaires. Je sais que mal sont hypés par Karasu mais je suis la seule à être tombée amoureuse de Belo Betty et de son design ? (Et y'a Sabo... Il est tellement bô ! XD)**

 **Sinon, je suis très heureuse de voir que les lecteurs sont toujours au rendez-vous ! Les commentaires me font toujours plaisir ! (J'espère que j'ai répondu à tous ? Parfois j'oublie...)**

 **Enfin bref, trêve de blabla ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si je pense qu'il y a moins de blagues (et que j'ai honteusement plagié un objet de Pirates des Caraïbes qui est trop cool (sorry not sorry)) !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : La Politique de l'Autruche**

Le chien qui était encadré sur les murs du salon avait tout de même une bonne tête à la réflexion. Ce qui était très louche selon Marco. Après tout, depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, tout ce qui était lié à Erise avait de fortes propensions à être négatif.

Remarquant qu'il était en train de reluquer l'énorme dogue allemand, cette dernière se rapprocha. C'était d'ailleurs la seule photographie sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle avait l'air un peu plus jeune, mais pas tant que ça, à la réflexion. De toute façon, c'était compliqué de deviner son véritable âge actuel puisqu'elle mentait constamment à ce propos.

Ses cheveux blancs étaient coiffés en une tresse-couronne et elle était maquillée. Et pas comme si elle s'était déguisée pour une fois. Elle portait un étrange uniforme immaculé dont les bordures étaient vertes. Il était composé d'une cape courte qui s'arrêtait à sa taille pour dévoiler un short avec en dessous des bottes hautes.

Miracle de Satan, le sourire qu'elle arborait semblait sincère.

Mais le plus intéressant était sans aucun doute qu'elle n'était pas seule sur cette image. Autre que le molosse.

Erise prit la parole :

« Il s'appelait Cracotte. C'était un très mauvais chien de garde : il avait cette tendance à léchouiller les possibles cambrioleurs. Mais ça, ça venait peut-être du fait que je rentrais parfois en douce par la fenêtre et que je l'avais dressé pour pas qu'il m'attaque… Par association d'idées, j'imagine qu'il a pris tous les voleurs pour des amis…

\- Et la personne à côté ? Celle qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais en modèle homme, elle a un nom ?

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles… J'ai des problèmes de vision de temps en temps, tu sais… Avec l'âge…

– Vraiment ? »

À ces mots, la mercenaire sortit de sa poche un pendule et se plaça à trois centimètres du visage du pirate. Le petit objet se mit à bouger de lui-même, comme animé d'un pouvoir mystique. Ou alors, c'était simplement Erise qui en faisait des caisses.

« Tu n'as rien vu… Tu m'entends ? Suis le son de ma voix, tu n'as rien vu…

\- Erise ! protesta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Est-ce que tu peux arrêter deux minutes tes bêtises et répondre à mes questions ?

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était pas le moment ! »

Elle lui fit les gros yeux. C'était le signe qu'elle ne lâcherait pas.

« Comment a-t-il fini, ce chien ? demanda le Phénix en soufflant pour changer de sujet. »

Il laissait courir pour le moment parce qu'il était chez Myrthée et qu'il n'avait pas envie que cela dégénère ici. Mais l'instant où ils se retrouveraient seuls et dans un endroit où les destructions étaient moins problématiques, la bougresse passerait à la casserole. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

« Tu commences à savoir de quelle manière je marche, remarqua Erise avec un petit sourire narquois. Je sais pas comment je dois prendre cette info, enfin bref. Ça aussi, le sort de Cracotte, tu ne veux sans doute pas le connaître… »

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre à cette drôle d'affirmation, quelque peu dérangeante, Myrthée refit son apparition, tel un démon sortant de sa boîte. Ce qu'elle était sans aucun doute, néanmoins, il s'agissait d'une autre histoire.

En un instant, elle fut face à eux et plaqua le cadre contre la commode, à tel point que la vitre se brisa.

L'échange de regards entre la mère et la fille fut éloquent. Sujet sensible, s'il y en était.

« Pfff… et l'on dit que je suis une drama-queen ! lança Erise en se détournant. Alors, _maman_ , qu'est-ce que tu voulais me donner ?

\- Te donner ? Tu vas un peu vite en besogne !

– Oh ! On sait toutes les deux que je ne vais jamais te le rendre… C'est ma manière de rattraper tous les cadeaux d'anniversaire et les Noëls que tu as manqués ! Mauvaise mère que tu es… »

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et tendit la main. Dans sa paume reposait une petite boîte ouvragée en bois laqué. Les gravures, qui ressemblaient à des nuages soufflés par le vent, avaient été peintes en bleu. L'azur avait passé avec le temps, cependant, il était simple de deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux.

Les berrys s'allumèrent dans les iris de la mercenaire. C'est sans aucun doute pour cette raison que Marco s'empara de l'item et l'ouvrit, curieux.

« Un compas ? »

L'instrument paraissait assez banal finalement, noir, sans fioriture notable. Ce n'était certainement pas le genre de chose utilisée dans le Nouveau Monde : c'était bien trop basique. Le navigateur fronça alors les sourcils en remarquant quelque chose d'encore moins pratique :

« Il est cassé ? Il n'indique pas le nord ?

\- C'est ton sens interne de piaf qui te dit où il est ? ne put s'empêcher de ricana Erise avant de prendre une mine bien plus fascinée. C'est bien ce que je crois ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement Myrthée.

\- Eh bah putain… Si j'avais su que c'était toi qui l'avais, j'aurais tenté de te cambrioler depuis belle lurette. Où tu l'as chopé ? Je pensais qu'il était à Marie Joie, moi.

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te révéler mes ficelles… et surtout mes fournisseurs. Je n'ai pas envie que tu mettes la main sur tout ça.

\- Roh, ça va ! Tu vas pas m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé !

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ? »

Le _vieux_ pirate commençait déjà à ressasser toutes les reliques venant des temps anciens auxquelles aurait pu correspondre cette boussole. Cependant, il y avait tellement de légendes qu'il était toujours difficile de distinguer le vrai du faux. C'était après tout, ce qui faisait leur beauté et leur attrait.

Erise lui prit l'objet des mains pour le faire pendre, du bout de ses doigts, grâce à sa simple lanière en cuir. Un sourire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles était maintenant dessiné sur son visage. Peu importe de quoi il s'agissait : c'était quelque chose de gros.

« Ceci, mon cher Phénix, est le compas de Calypso !

– Vraiment ?

\- Avoue, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… Pour un vieux de la vieille, ça la fout mal.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais une encyclopédie de toutes les bizarreries qui se trouvent dans ces mers…

\- Vous avez fini tous les deux ? intervint Myrthée en reprenant la boussole. Elle ne montre pas le nord, commandant de Barbe Blanche, parce qu'elle ne sert pas à naviguer. Elle a un pouvoir bien plus unique et intéressant : elle permet d'indiquer la direction de ce que vous désirez le plus au monde.

– Pratique, hein ?

\- ça oui… murmura Marco. »

En bon pirate, il envisageait déjà toutes les possibilités que pouvait apporter la possession d'un tel compas. Il était clair qu'il s'agissait d'un précieux outil pour quiconque souhaitait trouver n'importe quel trésor. Ou bien une des fameuses armes légendaires. Entre de mauvaises mains, cela pouvait être une puissance destructrice phénoménale.

Pendant un instant, il dut bien avouer que la pensée d'Erise avec une telle boussole fut terrifiante. Une cinglée pareille, cela ne pouvait être qu'une bombe à retardement. Toutefois, avec de la réflexion supplémentaire, il ne put que se rendre compte qu'elle avait beau en avoir un grain, la mercenaire n'était pas bête. Égoïste et cupide, oui. Au mépris de sa propre vie, sans doute. Mais pas au point de déclencher une guerre mondiale. L'argent était son dada, pas le pouvoir.

« Si votre but à l'heure actuelle est de mettre sur le tapis le trafic de granite marin afin que l'Aconit Rouge et les autres court-circuitent le Chrysanthème Vert, il va vous falloir plus que de simples relevés de compte. Et ceci va vous y aider : vous aurez juste à désirer trouver ce qui vous permettra d'arriver à votre objectif, lorsque vous serez chez Van Doom. »

Le Phénix devait bien avouer que l'idée n'était pas bête. Elle était même bien pratique. Avec ça, les recherches allaient être accélérées. Les deux commandants n'en auraient plus pour très longtemps sur Venaler : avec un peu de chance, la confrontation entre le clan spécialiste de la drogue et les autres ne serait pas trop compliqué à gérer. Marco devait prévenir son capitaine au plus vite de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

« Je suis bien contente que ce parvenu de Van Doom tombe, avoua Myrthée avec son habituel air revêche. Cependant, j'espère pour vous deux que cette histoire ne provoque pas plus de remous que le raisonnable.

\- Comment ça ? demanda sans trop y écouter Marco qui était alors plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Parce que Venaler est une bonne machine, répondit Erise. Elle est certes vieille, mais bien rodée. Et cela pourrait se retourner contre nous, et en particulier contre Bel'.

– Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle traite avec un des empereurs ? C'est ce que fait sans aucun doute le Chrysanthème Vert, après tout…

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. Même si l'on pense qu'il s'agit de Big Mom ou bien alors de Kaïdo, on n'a aucune preuve. Imagine qu'en réalité, Abyss fasse des affaires avec les Dragons Célestes ou la Marine ? Vous avoir impliqués dans une histoire qui vous concerne, mais qui est quand même quelque chose d'interne à l'île, ce serait une forme de trahison encore plus grande. »

Marco n'était pas habitué de ce milieu, il ne savait pas précisément de quelle manière il fonctionnait. Bien entendu, il était capable de se repérer, grâce à son expérience, mais aussi son instinct. Toutefois, les subtilités lui échappaient. Subtilités qu'Erise maîtrisait parfaitement. Il était très clair qu'elle en savait bien plus sur les clans qu'elle ne le disait.

Une autre confirmation de cela fut la réponse qu'elle lui apporta, comme si elle était la logique incarnée :

« Eh bien, s'il s'agit d'un affrontement Barbe Blanche vs un autre empereur, le Lotus Bleu et le Chrysanthème Vert auront, il est vrai, brisé le pacte de neutralité de Venaler, néanmoins, les sanctions à l'égard de Bel' seront bien moindres puisqu'il s'agit d'une réaction et surtout, il s'agit de deux puissances pirates. Le seul coupable serait, globalement, le clan d'Abyss. Mais, si ce n'est pas, par exemple, Kaïdo qui a pour ambition de gérer le trafic, cela signifie que Bel' aura non seulement sorti son clan de sa neutralité, mais aussi fait naître un conflit entre deux puissances opposées. Tu me suis ?

\- Mais, que vous soyez intervenus ou non, nous nous serions tout de même dressés face à ça, donc je ne comprends pas…

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que les autres verront les choses. Ce qu'ils vont voir, c'est qu'Abyss a fait des conneries, okay, mais qu'au moins, il n'a pas mis en place les pions pour provoquer une guerre mondiale tout en projetant l'île dans l'œil du cyclone. Ce que fait Bel', c'est un quitte ou double. Soit elle a un jeu gagnant et fait s'affaiblir un clan rival tout en ayant eu des liens à peu près sains avec une grande puissance. Soit elle en a un perdant et elle se retrouve dans la merde.

\- Je vois, murmura le Phénix. »

Belelia ne lui avait pas fait part de ses informations lorsqu'il lui avait parlé et Ace n'avait rien mentionné de ce genre. Après, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi et ils n'étaient pas vraiment concernés par tout ceci. Peu leur importait qu'ils fassent face à la Marine, le Gouvernement Mondial, les révolutionnaires ou bien d'autres pirates. Ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était que la menace cesse.

« Bon ! lança Myrthée. Vous allez pouvoir partir maintenant. J'ai horreur de recevoir du monde et toi en particulier, Erise. Donc vous allez me débarrasser le plancher sous peu !

\- Okay ! acquiesça Erise en récupérant la boussole de Calypso. Merci pour le cadeau, j'en ferai bon usage, tu peux me croire ! »

* * *

Le chemin du retour était bien plus paisible que l'allée. Enfin, tout du moins, il n'y avait pas un groupe surprise de Gendarmes en Scénarium en embuscade pour les attaquer. Le Phénix avait abandonné son déguisement et avait revêtu ses habits traditionnels. Il se sentait bien plus à l'aise. Pour une fois, il devait bien remercier le sac au fond infini d'Erise.

« Tiens, je n'ai pas entendu Miss Teigne moufter devant ta mère, remarqua Marco.

\- Oh ça ? C'est parce que cette vieille peau la déteste et que c'est un sentiment réciproque, donc elles ne veulent pas se voir. En plus de ça, il doit encore rester des poils de Cracotte dans l'air ou quelque chose du genre parce que dès que Miss Teigne passe le pas de porte sous sa forme animale, elle se met à éternuer. Je te raconte pas la galère… »

C'était donc pour cette raison que la bête restait en bandoulière autour d'elle. Ça et sans doute le fait que le carcajou était un peu feignant sur les bords et qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée de se faire porter jusqu'à leur destination.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient près de l'établissement de Belelia, Erise rompit brusquement le silence pour lancer avec un ton conspirateur qui ne disait rien qui vaille pour le Phénix :

« Eh… ça te dirait de faire un petit jeu avec moi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je crains tout de suite le pire ?

\- Parce que tu me connais ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais franchement… M'enfin voilà : ça te dirait de voir si Ace est capable de te reconnaître entre mille ?

– Non.

– Oh ! Allez ! Fais pas ta sainte-nitouche, pirate !

\- ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de faire sa sainte-nitouche. C'est tout simplement qu'en plus d'être stupide, ta proposition va forcément se retourner contre moi.

– Dieux que tu n'es pas téméraire. Ta vie doit être un ennui…

\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire, c'est différent. Et surtout, je n'ai pas envie que tu me pourrisses ma relation avec Ace.

– Ah oui ? Et la tienne avec moi, tu y as pensé ? Ça brise mon petit cœur, prends en note !

\- Toi, j'espère ne plus jamais te rencontrer après cette mission, sois-en certaine. Alors qu'Ace fait partie de la famille. C'est bien différent.

– Sérieux ? Tu referas même pas un petit tour à Venaler pour voir bibi ? Choquée et déçue. »

Par chance pour le Phénix qui n'avait pas envie de continuer sur ce sujet, Ginmo les attendait devant le Will-o'-the-wisp. On pouvait dire sans aucun danger qu'il n'avait pas eu une bonne journée. Son visage était fermé et il fumait. La première réaction d'Erise fut d'ailleurs de dire :

« T'avais pas arrêté les cigarettes ? Qui a fait une connerie ?

– Alcibiade.

– Ouh. J'aurais dû m'en douter, ce mec avait une tête de fouine.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'était prévisible que c'était agréable. Enfin… J'espère que ça a été plus productif chez vous ? Ace est rentré il y a quelque temps déjà… Ces Marines sont une plaie, il va vraiment falloir que les clans prennent le projet à bras le corps.

– Ouep ! J'ai vu ma mère ! Elle nous a fourni ce qu'il nous fallait pour débusquer le Chrysanthème Vert.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle ne t'a pas mis de bâtons dans les roues ? Je suis surpris, c'est plutôt son genre d'habitude.

\- Je sais, mais là, je crois qu'elle a compris les enjeux. Ouh la la… Rien que dire ça, ça me fait un petit effet : j'ai l'impression d'être dans un film de mafia, ultra sérieux. Pas toi ? demanda-t-elle au pirate de Barbe Blanche qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

– Non.

\- Mais quel rabat-joie, c'est dingue…

\- Allez Erise, arrête de le taquiner. Va plutôt voir la patronne, elle va être heureuse de savoir qu'il y a du nouveau. »

Lorsque la mercenaire franchit l'entrée, elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la porte qui menait au bureau de Belelia. Cependant, elle fut stoppée par Marco :

« Je vais faire un rapport à mon capitaine, ça fait bien trop longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parlé. Mieux vaut qu'il ait des informations de première main plutôt que celle de Thatch. Je vous rejoindrai juste après.

\- Ça marche… mais avant ça j'ai une question. C'est très important.

– Vas-y…

– Pourquoi « Barbe Blanche » alors qu'il a une moustache et non une barbe ? »

* * *

Entendre la voix de son capitaine après un petit moment était très plaisant, le Phénix devait bien le reconnaître. Cela faisait tellement longtemps maintenant qu'il faisait partie de son équipage. Il avait d'ailleurs été le premier à le rejoindre. Cela remontait. Malgré la malédiction que cela pourrait représenter plus tard, pour l'instant, l'immortalité procurée par son Fruit du Démon était une bénédiction. Une véritable occasion de suivre ses compagnons dans les meilleures conditions.

« Eh bien alors, fils ? Des nouvelles à me transmettre ? »

Marco entreprit donc de détailler les différentes choses qu'il avait pu apprendre ces dernières heures. Il avait préféré faire ça maintenant afin de ne rien oublier. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Myrthée et Erise avait été éclairante et même si Belelia avait parlé avec Barbe Blanche, rien ne disait qu'elle avait tout dit.

Ils discutèrent pendant de longues minutes sur la marche à suivre dans une situation qui devenait bien délicate jusqu'à ce que l'empereur dise :

« Venaler a vraiment l'air d'être une sacrée île ! Sans doute amusante à visiter…

\- Tu pourrais venir un jour. Je suis persuadé que Belelia serait ravie de te rencontrer en personne. Même si c'est vrai que les autres clans risqueraient de ne pas apprécier l'entreprise. »

Barbe Blanche eut un petit sourire :

« Entre nous, je compte bien la faire venir sur le Moby Dick : j'aime voir avec qui je travaille. Mais je ne poserai pas un pied là-bas. Un tel nid de serpents, ce n'est pas très sain. Et jouer avec eux l'est encore moins. Pas besoin de détruire un équilibre fragile.

\- J'imagine que ça se tient. Enfin, je suis persuadée qu'une invitation ravirait Bel', même s'il se pourrait qu'elle n'accepte pas. Faire tourner son commerce est une lourde charge et les chefs de clan n'ont pas l'air de quitter l'île.

\- On verra bien lorsque ce sera terminé. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera rapide. Et puis entre nous, j'aimerais bien aussi que vienne cette mercenaire… Elle me semble bien intéressante, elle et son nouveau compas. »

Une expression déconfite se peignit sur le visage du Phénix en un instant : lui qui pensait se débarrasser d'Erise rapidement, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines avec elle…

* * *

Et malheureusement pour lui, alors qu'il se rendait vers le bureau de la chef du Lotus Bleu, la mercenaire fit de nouveau des siennes. Elle avait appliqué sa proposition de jeu sans vraiment lui demander son avis. Comme c'était étonnant… Une Erise qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ? C'était du jamais vu.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il la retrouva, adossée à la porte, la seule chose qu'il eut envie de faire fut de se taper la tête contre un mur. Tout allait de mal en pire.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! protesta d'ores et déjà la mercenaire. Avoue c'est bluffant ! »

En effet, même le blond ne pouvait le nier : elle avait un don pour le déguisement et c'en était une nouvelle preuve. Erise aux mille visages n'usurpait pas son titre. Mais ce n'était sans doute pas pour la gloire accomplir une véritable performance qu'elle avait décidé de prendre l'apparence de Marco. Non… C'était plutôt parce qu'elle avait choisi de faire de celui-ci sa cible favorite.

Le résultat était troublant de ressemblance. Il y avait vraiment à se poser des questions quant à la manière dont elle avait réussi à se grandir sans que cela se voie. Elle devait faire de la sorcellerie sur son temps libre : c'était tout à fait dans le style et le caractère de cette saleté.

« Entre nous, le plus compliqué avec toi, c'est ta coiffure… Par chance, j'ai aussi des dons en maquillage donc la perruque passe sans problème. C'est dingue à quel point tu ressembles à un ananas quand on y pense… On te l'a déjà dit ? On te l'a déjà dit.

\- Ne t'avais-je pas dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas de jouer avec toi ? siffla Marco, le visage crispé.

– Si, si, mais il se trouve qu'Ace était bien plus chaud à l'idée ! Chaud… le feu… Piro-Fruit ? T'as compris ?

\- Oui, j'ai compris ! Maintenant, explique-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu es allée lui raconter comme conneries ? Je te jure que je vais finir par te tuer. Et ce sera avec le sourire.

– Oh là… Calme-toi, _cow-boy_ … On a fait la paix, je te signale. Et je ne vais pas non plus griller toutes mes cartouches de chantage comme ça ! Ce serait mal me connaître… Non, non… Je lui ai simplement proposé de faire un petit test : il va devoir déterminer qui est la copie, qui le vrai. Il a accepté de bon cœur.

\- Tu le prends pour un imbécile ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il ne va pas faire la différence ?

\- On ne sait jamais… On n'est jamais à l'abri de surprises : c'est pour ça que la vie est cool.

\- Un jour, Erise, tu vas te prendre un retour de bâton et ce sera bien fait pour toi.

\- Mais oui, mais oui… Allez, viens… »

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte du bureau de Belelia, elle se figea. Elle se retourna avec un sourire en coin et ricana comme la bécasse qu'elle était :

« Si tu couchais avec moi, là, on pourrait crier au _selfcest_ !

\- Franchement Erise, tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche : tu étais déjà suffisamment _cringe_ avant.

\- Tu trouves ? Bon maintenant tais-toi ! Sinon ça va tout faire rater ! Soumets-toi à ton destin, mon vieux. »

Marco leva les yeux au ciel : quand serait-il délivré d'elle ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il était certes un pirate, mais il ne se considérait pas comme un _mauvais_ pirate. Donc pourquoi ?

Cependant, ce n'était rien face à ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. C'est-à-dire un rire franc de la part d'Ace. Même la chef du Lotus Bleu ne put s'empêcher de glousser en les voyant débarquer.

« Ne bougez pas tous les deux ! ordonna Poings-Ardents. C'est dingue la qualité de ta transformation. Je comprends vraiment ton surnom maintenant. Tu le mérites. »

Erise ne bougea tout de même pas de son rôle, copiant les expressions et les mouvements de Marco. Ce dernier avait acquis une patience surhumaine en compagnie de la mercenaire. Plus jamais il ne maudirait ses frères pour le bazar qu'ils pouvaient mettre sur le _Moby Dick_. Ils étaient des anges à côté d'elle.

« Alors… murmura le brun pour lui-même. Je ne vais pas trop me rapprocher non plus, sinon, ça va être trop facile. Tu as deviné qui était qui, Bel' ?

\- Bien évidemment. Ça fait des années que je vois Erise. Même avant qu'elle ne travaille pour moi, je savais qui elle était. »

Ace se concentra pendant quelque instant puis s'exclama, tout content, en attrapant par les épaules l'un des deux choix :

« J'ai trouvé ! C'est évident ! Toi, tu es Erise. On voit bien la beauté et les traits féminins en dessous. C'était bien joué, mais tu ne peux pas me tromper ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence et l'autre « Marco » fut pris d'un fou rire. Ace ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre son erreur. Tandis que les larmes montaient aux yeux d'Erise alors qu'elle était en train de s'étouffer sur place, le Phénix avait buggé. Il fixait d'un œil vide le commandant de la seconde flotte.

C'était une malédiction, il en était convaincu. Cette île voulait sa peau et elle avait envoyé son ange de la mort, une pixie sous acides, pour l'achever.

* * *

« Alors ? Qui avait raison ? C'était bibi ! »

Erise avait de nouveau décidé de squatter son lit. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il avait choisi de l'ignorer. Avec un peu de chance (ce qu'il n'avait pas en ce moment), elle finirait par se lasser. En l'occurrence, cette stratégie n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner, mais il était déterminé. Il ne serait sans doute jamais autant borné qu'elle, toutefois, il n'était clairement pas un débutant en la matière.

Le reste de la journée s'était passé dans un calme relatif, malgré les œillades entendues de la mercenaire. Il était simple de voir qu'elle se retenait de faire toutes les réflexions qu'elle avait en tête. Il se préservait sans doute pour cet instant. Par chance, le travail avançait bien et ils étaient prêts pour l'opération de demain soir.

« Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps comme ça ? Tu boudes ? Attends, c'est pas comme si c'était la mort non plus ! Pourquoi tu le prends mal ? »

Ce n'était pas la réflexion d'Ace qu'il "prenait mal" : il s'en moquait comme de l'an mille, en soi. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun mal à se tromper ni même à faire des commentaires sur le physique. Non, ce qui l'horripilait au plus haut point, c'était le comportement d'Erise. Surtout quand il savait qu'il allait de toute façon devoir lui reparler bientôt : il était hors de question qu'il s'aventure chez Van Doom sans savoir ses liens avec le Chrysanthème Vert.

Mais pour le moment, il voulait simplement être seul. C'est pour ces raisons qu'il l'ignora et fuit dans l'unique pièce qui était libre. La minuscule salle de bain. Il devait être plus de 23 h et normalement, il aurait bien fait un petit tour dans la ville pour la voir de ses propres yeux. Le problème de ça était qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment son environnement et qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attirer des ennuis.

Cela faisait bizarre. Il était le Phénix, le premier homme que Barbe Blanche avait recruté pour son équipage. Sa puissance n'était plus à démontrer. Et pourtant là, il était obligé de se cacher en quelque sorte, il ne pouvait pas utiliser son Fruit du Démon sans que les gens aient des doutes. Ici, ce n'était pas une question de pouvoir, mais plutôt de stratégie, de subtilité. C'était des choses quine lui étaient pas inconnues, néanmoins, cela lui changeait.

La main dans la poche, il attrapa le paquet de cigarettes qui y reposait. Il n'était pas accro à la nicotine, mais il trouvait agréable de s'en griller une de temps en temps. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait d'avoir un cancer des poumons ou une quelconque maladie. Les avantages procurés par son Fruit du Démon n'étaient pas à négliger.

Il entendit soudain la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir. Alors qu'il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir verrouillée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il aurait dû clouer des planches. La serrure n'était sans doute pas une défense suffisante.

La réaction du blond fut immédiate et instinctive. Il se retourna d'un coup et dans le même mouvement, lui envoya la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait d'un cintre métallique qui était accroché au mur et qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé.

La jeune femme l'esquiva sans mal, mais il vint néanmoins se planter dans le mur. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort sur ce coup. Elle avait dans les mains le matériel du parfait petit cambrioleur, une expression perplexe sur le visage :

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'enfermes dans la salle de bain comme un gamin pour fumer en douce de ses parents, tout en regardant d'un air pensif le ciel étoilé ? Tu t'es pris pour un adolescent émo ou ça se passe comment ? »

Il la fusilla du regard et se retourna vers la fenêtre ouverte. Erise, toujours très polie, le poussa un peu sur le côté afin de pouvoir avoir une place à côté de lui.

« Bon, tu comptes continuer longtemps à me faire la bouille ?

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ? »

Elle lui lança alors un petit regard l'air de dire « ah ! tu vois que tu ne peux pas me résister indéfiniment ».

« Bien sûr que non. S'arrêter, c'est la mort.

\- Tu m'accuses de me la jouer fausse âme blessée alors que tu me fais ta philosophe de bas-étages…

\- C'est pour ma mauvaise foi et mon hypocrisie que tu m'apprécies, j'en suis sûre.

\- Non, ce serait plutôt pour ta capacité à mourir, mais crois ce que tu veux. Après tout, y a-t-il quelqu'un dans cet univers qui peut te faire changer d'avis ?

\- Bien évidemment que oui ! Toi, par exemple ! Sur Aquaela, je pensais que tu étais juste un mec relou avec une énorme récompense sur la tête. Maintenant, je trouve toujours que tu es un mec relou avec une énorme récompense sur la tête, mais tu m'amuses beaucoup !

\- Fais attention, ça ressemble dangereusement à une déclaration d'amitié.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas : l'unique amour de ma vie, c'est ta prime. »

Elle avait un tel sourire à cet instant que c'était dur de continuer à lui en vouloir pour ses conneries. Et c'était bien le problème avec Erise : comment savoir à quel moment elle était sincère et à quel moment elle tentait de manipuler le monde ? Il fallait sans doute partir du principe que c'était les deux en même temps.

Toutefois, la situation semblait suffisamment paisible pour qu'il essaye une approche par rapport au sujet qui lui trottait dans la tête. Le Chrysanthème Vert. Au diable lui faire la gueule : il n'y avait pas le temps pour ça. Et puis de toute façon, c'était inutile : cela ne la punissait en rien.

Marco prit alors un air concentré et regarda droit dans ses yeux cramoisis. Elle ne cilla pas le moins du monde.

« Pour une fois, parlons sérieusement, Erise. Je veux bien que tu fasses la folle 90 % du temps. Je veux bien que tu squattes mon lit, fasse des blagues à la limite du politiquement correct et que tu essayes de me tuer/me dépouiller à la moindre occasion. Ça va, tout ça, je peux gérer. Mais là, on va parler, que tu le veuilles ou non, de quelque chose qui pourrait faire rater la mission. Or, s'il y a bien une chose avec laquelle je ne plaisante pas, c'est la sécurité future de mes compagnons. Alors maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a entre toi et le Chrysanthème Vert. Et ce qui s'est passé avec Van Doom pendant que tu y es.

– Wôw. C'est la tirade la plus longue que tu m'aies jamais sortie… Mais en même temps, c'est pas comme si l'on se connaissait depuis un bail… Enfin bref, j'imagine que ce que tu dis fait sens, pour une fois. Mais entre nous, tu es sûr que tu veux pas qu'on reste sur le merveilleux sujet qu'est l'amour et l'amitié ? »

Elle avait beau dire tout ça, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être étonnée pour un sou. Néanmoins, il fallait bien avouer que la situation l'agaçait fortement : elle aurait vraiment voulu tout révéler au moment le plus dramatique, et forcément le moins opportun. Ça aurait eu plus de classe, il fallait le reconnaître.

Cependant, n'ayant pas le choix, elle soupira et vola une cigarette dans le paquet, l'air de dire « je vais en avoir besoin ». Le Phénix la laissa faire sans poser de questions. Si elle voulait se donner un style, qui était-il pour l'en empêcher ?

« Dis-toi que tu l'as voulu hein… mais je te préviens, je suis loin d'être une conteuse née.

\- Vas-y, qu'on en finisse ! ordonna Marco en s'appuyant contre le mur. Je crois que tu m'en as suffisamment fait voir de toutes les couleurs pour que je ne sois plus surpris de rien. »

Et en disant ça, il ne faisait pas du tout référence à l'événement qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt avec Ace. Pas du tout. Heureusement que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'esprit aussi tordu que la mercenaire pour comprendre les sous-entendus inclus dans ses actions.

« J'ai travaillé pour ce clan pendant plusieurs années… Et leur sous-chef, Vince, est mon frère. »

Les yeux de Marco s'étrécirent. Après la mère, le frère. Les nuisibles se reproduisaient vraiment à vitesse grand V.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire si le cœur vous en dit et à la prochaine !**

 **Edit : Alors visiblement, les explications d'Erise ne sont pas claires. Mais vu que je suis une auteure en carton, malgré mes tentatives, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à les rendre compréhensibles pour tous. M'enfin, même pour moi, c'est assez abstrait donc je vais faire une explication "non-narrative" juste ici de pourquoi Belelia prend un gros risque en faisant ce qu'elle fait. Je sais, c'est la solution des faibles, mais que voulez-vous... Et puis je n'écris pas un prix Goncourt.**

 **Les clans sur Venaler ont une politique commune implicite mais qui entraîne tout de même des sanctions si elle n'est pas appliquée. Une des règles les plus importantes est la neutralité par rapport au monde extérieur, c'est-à-dire que s'allier de manière direct avec la Marine, des Pirates du genre des empereurs ou bien le Gouvernement Mondial est tabou. Alors sûr, ils commercent avec toutes ces puissances (en particulier l'Adonis Rouge qui dirige le marché des Fruits du Démon) mais ce ne sont pas des alliances.**

 **Il est clair pour Belelia et les autres que le Chrysanthème Vert a fait une alliance avec un des quatre empereurs (Kaïdo ou Big Mom) en ce qui concerne le trafique de Granite Marin. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'est permise de passer un pacte avec Barbe Blanche. Pour équilibrer les forces. Mais surtout, elle l'a fait sur la base des connaissances qu'ils avaient à disposition, à savoir qu'Abyss s'était allié avec un _Empereur_.**

 **Dans le monde de One Piece, il y a trois grandes forces selon moi : la Marine, les Pirates (Empereurs) et le Gouvernement Mondial.** **Si Venaler conserve sa neutralité, c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas briser l'équilibre et aussi pouvoir continuer à commercer avec n'importe qui sans distinction.**

 **En s'alliant avec Barbe Blanche, Bel' brise ce pacte, elle va donc devoir rendre des comptes devant les autres clans. Si elle explique la raison, à savoir que pour pouvoir empêcher le trafique de Granite Marin, quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux, notamment pour l'Adonis Rouge (bah oui, eux ce sont les Fruits du Démon leur marché), elle a dû elle aussi s'allier avec un empereur pour contrebalancer le tout, le fait qu'elle ait brisé sa neutralité ne sera pas à l'origine de grosses sanctions. C'est plutôt le Chrysanthème Vert qui s'en prendra plein la gueule pour avoir brisé le tabou et en plus jouer un jeu très dangereux avec le Granite Marin.**

 **Mais le problème est : s'il ne s'agit pas d'un autre Empereur, parce que plot twist, c'était le Gouvernement Mondial, cela signifie que Belelia aura impliqué une nouvelle force mondiale dans le conflit, et ça, plutôt que prévenir les autres clans de la potentielle menace (même sans preuves vraiment concrètes...)**

 **Or pitcher les Pirates contre le Gouvernement Mondial, c'est faire prendre un risque à l'équilibre du monde tout en faisant de Venaler le théâtre de ce dérèglement. Autant dire que ça ne va pas plaire du tout aux autres clans ! Faire se confronter deux pirates ensemble, c'est beaucoup moins risqué.**

 **C'est pour cette raison que Belelia prend un grand risque : soit elle parvient à faire tomber le Chrysanthème Vert toute seule, soit elle n'y parvient pas et elle tombe avec lui.**

 **Donc pour résumé : si l'alliance qu'entretient le Chrysanthème Vert est avec des Pirates, c'est bien. Si ce n'est pas le cas, elle est dans la merde.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que c'est plus clair pour tout le monde !**


	27. Chapitre 24

**Hello there !**

 **Me revoilà après une semaine, il me semble ! On dirait que je reprends mes bonnes habitudes du tout début de cette fanfic ! Non, en vrai, c'est plutôt que j'avais pas mal d'inspiration ! En même temps, ça fait longtemps que je connais dans les grandes lignes tout ça! Je me sens très prévoyante pour le coup, ça fait du bien à mon égo ! Aussi, c'est rare que j'aille aussi loin dans l'écriture d'une histoire ! 24 chapitres ? Je crois que j'ai dépassé mon ancien recors !**

 **Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris les explications d'Erise sur l'équilibre que Venaler veut conserver, vous avez juste à repartir au**

 **Enfin bref, merci pour les commentaires et je vais répondre ici à l'anonyme "moi" :**

 **Qui serait le plus satisfait d'avoir chopé l'autre ? Ha... C'est la grande question et surtout une des meilleures qu'on m'ait jamais posé jusqu'ici, j'adore ! XD Tout à fait dans l'esprit d'Erise. Enfin dans tous les cas, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux : ils sont grands, ils savent comment gérer ! Et puis qui sait... on aura peut-être la réponse un jour...**

 **Pour les explications, j'ai fait un édit, donc j'espère que c'est plus clair !**

 **Ah et pour ce qui est de la revanche de Marco... Elle arrive... Ne t'inquiète pas qu'elle arrive...** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Sinon, là on est dans la petite partie sérieuse, mais sachez qu'au chapitre suivant, on repart dans le n'importe quoi. En même temps, je crois que la fin du chapitre annonce bien ce qui va se passer... Ah le Fruit du Phénix, c'est pratique...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Voler de ses propres ailes**

« Vince et moi sommes nés il y a trente-huit ans, ici, sur cette île…

\- Attends, tu n'avais pas dit à Ace qu'il avait juste deux ou trois ans de moins que toi ?

\- Tu vas pas commencer à m'interrompre maintenant, non mais oh ? Et puis tu oses me parler de mon âge, à moi, une dame ? Qui est celui qui t'a aussi mal élevé ? »

Elle se tut pendant quelques secondes, sans doute pour choisir ses mots. Marco se demandait si ce qu'elle allait lui raconter ne serait que mensonges. Après tout, cela n'aurait pas été étonnant. Toutefois, il sentait une étonnante sincérité de sa part. Ce qui était encore plus louche dans un sens.

« Enfin bref… on a été élevés dans la pègre de Venaler. Notre mère a toujours été dedans jusqu'au cou donc forcément, notre route était toute tracée. Et franchement mon enfance s'est plutôt bien passée. On était soudés comme les doigts de la main avec mon frère. Tu sais, on dit souvent qu'il y a un lien spécial entre les jumeaux, que ce sont les deux moitiés d'une même âme et… j'y crois. Je sais, ça sonne totalement culcul.

En général, si tu es un élément libre, tu rentres dans le clan qui te correspond le mieux. Par exemple, si tu vas chez le Narcisse Jaune, mieux vaut n'avoir absolument aucune morale et un cœur de pierre, être insensible à la détresse des autres : tout le monde ne peut pas supporter de vendre des gens comme du bétail. Ou bien, si tu n'as pas froid aux yeux et que tu n'as rien contre l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec des inconnus, tu peux aller chez Malice.

Moi, je suis entrée chez le Chrysanthème Vert à dix ans. Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça… On apprend le métier tôt. Et puis j'étais avec mon frère. Si je suis extrêmement douée avec les chiffres, lui c'est un mordu de la chimie et de la physique. Son idole, c'est Vega Punk. Je te jure qu'il avait un petit autel avec son image dans sa chambre ! Toujours est-il que nos talents ont été appréciés très vite. Moi pour mes capacités en matière de comptabilité, de transformation et de combat. Je peux falsifier les comptes et repérer les erreurs sans problèmes, ce qui est bien pratique pour une organisation comme nous. Vince, de son côté, ce sont ses expérimentations qui ont mené à la création d'un bon nombre de drogues. On est facilement montés en grade. A seize ans, on s'est retrouvés tous les deux sous-chefs du clan.

A l'époque, ce n'était pas Abyss qui était à la tête du Chrysanthème Vert. C'était un homme du nom de Decoy. Il nous a vraiment pris sous son aile. Notre mère n'était pas très présente. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi elle nous avait eus… Enfin, Vince adorait Decoy. Sans doute une histoire de père de substitution ou une connerie du genre. Moi, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je ne disais rien. Après tout, la vie était agréable : je faisais ce qui me plaisait, sans me soucier vraiment des conséquences. J'étais respectée et mes talents étaient vus à leur juste valeur. Pour une adolescente, c'était le pied.

Et ça a continué comme ça pendant deux ans. Durant cette période, Vince est devenu de plus ne plus secret et a commencé à passer beaucoup de temps avec Decoy. Il était évident pour tous que le prochain chef du clan, ce serait mon frère. Pas moi. Ça ne me dérangeait pas : je n'avais pas envie de diriger un groupe aussi grand. Ce qui m'importait le plus, c'était ma liberté. On pouvait dire que j'étais beaucoup moins opportuniste et cupide à l'époque… Ouais, j'étais approximativement quelqu'un de bien. Même si selon les gens, j'en avais toujours un grain.

Donc tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'Innocent me contacte en secret. Innocent, si tu ne te souviens pas, c'est le chef du Narcisse Jaune, le clan qui est au-dessus du Chrysanthème Vert dans la hiérarchie. Il m'a expliqué, en gros, que lui et les autres allaient intenter une action contre nous. Pour quelle raison ? Parce qu'ils avaient des preuves que Decoy et Vince ne voulaient plus créer que de la drogue : ils cherchaient à faire des armes biologiques pour pouvoir étendre notre influence, gagner en puissance par rapport aux autres. A ce moment-là, je ne pouvais plus fermer les yeux, je l'avais fait pendant trop longtemps alors que je savais que quelque chose se passait.

Innocent m'avait contactée moi parce qu'ils savaient tous que je n'étais pas impliquée dans l'histoire. Il m'a alors proposé de les aider à renverser Decoy et à arrêter mon frère. J'étais la seule qui pouvait le faire sans qu'il y ait trop de victimes collatérales parce que j'avais toute leur confiance.

Il était hors de question pour les autres clans de laisser se développer une telle menace. Mon frère était trop doué et le danger qu'il aurait pu créer était trop grand. Et à l'époque, moi aussi j'avais une conscience. Plus que de sauver possiblement ma peau, je ne pouvais pas accepter ce que Vince fasse ça. C'était contre mes principes.

Alors ce que j'ai fait, c'est que j'ai trahi les miens. »

Sur ces mots, elle retira son haut et indiqua sa clavicule gauche. Marco se rapprocha pour tenter de distinguer ce qu'elle essayait de lui montrer. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant et ça, même si elle était souvent dénudée, parce qu'il ne la reluquait pas des masses, mais à cet endroit, de fins traits blancs, preuve de l'existence d'un ancien tatouage, restaient. C'était la marque du Chrysanthème Vert.

Erise remit son t-shirt et continua son récit sans le regarder.

« J'ai suivi les instructions que me donnait Innocent. J'ai assassiné Decoy, une nuit. Mais mon frère m'a surprise alors que j'étais en train de lui trancher la gorge. Autant te dire que je pouvais difficilement nier mes actions. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer la situation, qu'en faisant ça, je lui épargnais l'exécution et qu'il aurait droit à un procès, qu'il pourrait même peut-être conserver sa place… Il ne m'a pas écouté, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que j'avais tué une personne qui lui était cher. Alors, il m'a attaquée.

Vince n'est pas puissant physiquement. Enfin, je veux dire, il sait se battre et est même plutôt doué avec les armes à feu. Mais face à moi, il ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Sauf qu'il était animé par la colère et la vengeance. Moi de mon côté, je ne voulais pas le blesser, je voulais juste l'immobiliser. Sache que la plus grande force de mon frère, c'est son intelligence. Il a réussi à me piéger en utilisant les sentiments que j'avais pour lui et il a fait en sorte de m'injecter le seul échantillon d'agent-pathogène qu'il savait suffisamment au point. Tout ce que je sais sur lui, encore aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une toxine. Le point positif c'est qu'il ne m'a pas refilé une maladie transmissible. »

Cette fois-ci, elle dégagea sa nuque pour indiquer le point noir, comme de l'encre, qui s'y trouvait. Celui-ci, Marco l'avait déjà vu. Il s'était d'ailleurs demandé de quoi il s'agissait. Maintenant, on pouvait dire qu'il avait la réponse.

« Ceci est l'endroit où il m'a piqué. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai depuis ce jour une marque, à cet endroit. C'est un rappel. Quand elle s'étend, ça veut dire que la toxine se répand de plus en plus dans mon corps. J'aurais dû en mourir, tu sais. Beaucoup d'autres auraient sans doute succombé. Mais, j'ai été assez coriace pour y résister. Malgré la douleur, j'ai mis K.O. mon frère et j'ai détruit toutes ses recherches dans son labo.

Dans la foulée, j'ai pris un sujet de recherche sur lequel il travaillait : Miss Teigne. Tu sais que Vega Punk est celui qui réussi à faire assimiler à un objet un Fruit du Démon. Vince a forcément voulu faire de même, copier son idole. Il a fait beaucoup de tests avant d'y parvenir. Cracotte y est d'ailleurs passé à cause de ça. Mais, il a réussi avec le Fruit du Carcajou. J'en ai profité pour l'embarquer avec moi.

Puis, après ça, je me suis enfuie chez Innocent. Il m'a accueillie le temps que le procès du Chrysanthème Vert et les sanctions à son encontre soient prononcées.

Son territoire a été réduit, pendant une dizaine d'année, tout du moins. Abyss a remplacé Decoy. C'est un mec du clan qui ne faisait pas de vagues. Il était calme et discret mais il était respecté de tous. Pendant pas mal d'années, en fait, il a bien fait tourner la boutique. Quant à Vince, il a longtemps été mis sous surveillance mais a réussi à conserver son poste de sous-chef, notamment grâce à mon intervention. La seule chose était maintenant la menace qui pesait au-dessus de sa tête : le moment où il approchera de nouveau l'idée de créer des armes de destruction massive, il sera tué.

Depuis, mon frère me voue une haine féroce. Il me considère comme une traîtresse. Ce qui est vrai. J'ai en même temps jeté l'opprobre sur ma famille. J'ai peut-être agi de concert avec les autres clans, mais cela ne veut pas dire que les membres de la pègre ne me méprisent pas pour ce que j'ai fait. Dans tous les cas, j'étais perdante... Si j'avais refusé de les aider, mon frère et moi, nous aurions été exécutés pour avoir mis en danger la sécurité de l'île. Et comme j'ai accepté j'ai brisé un serment de fidélité donc je suis mal vue.

Ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça… mais c'est assez pénible.

\- Et comment tu te débrouilles ? Avec la toxine, je veux dire… demanda Marco alors qu'il ingérait les informations qui lui étaient apportées, faisant les connexions évidentes.

\- Eh bien… Une autre des modalités de la liberté de Vince était justement de me fournir l'antidote pour la toxine. Et il en a bien un, le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas définitif : il ne fait que repousser l'inévitable. Je suis donc obligée d'en prendre régulièrement.

Tu sais, avant ça, j'étais bien plus forte que je ne le suis maintenant. Ça vient de ce qu'il m'a injecté. En soi, je ne suis pas plus faible, c'est simplement que je ne pourrais plus jamais utiliser toutes mes capacités sans en mourir. En fait, la toxine se propage à chaque effort que je peux faire. C'est-à-dire que plus je pousse mon corps physiquement, plus le poison se propage rapidement et en profondeur. Ça me tue petit à petit, cette connerie !

Et à la base, mon frère a respecté son deal, c'est-à-dire qu'il m'en donnait dès que j'en avais besoin. Mais plus les années passent, plus c'est difficile pour moi d'en obtenir. Il compte sur l'absence de réaction des clans à ce propos pour se venger de moi. Après tout, qui en a quelque chose à faire d'une pauvre petite mercenaire hein ?

La solution que j'ai trouvé depuis quelques années, c'est Malice. Elle s'entend bien avec Vince. On se connaît depuis qu'on est tout gamin. Pour tout dire, mon frère se tapait Kagami quand on avait dix-huit ans… Elle devait en avoir quinze d'ailleurs à l'époque ? Enfin, je peux te dire que tomber sur eux au moment fatidique ne fait partie de mes souvenirs préférés… Toujours est-il que j'utilise le fait que Malice ait toujours eu un gros faible pour moi pour obtenir mon antidote. En l'échange d'un paiement en… nature… elle se le procure pour moi et me le donne.

\- Elle ne peut pas le faire gratuitement ? remarqua le blond. Si tu dis qu'elle t'apprécie…

\- Oh, elle accepterait, mais je n'aime pas devoir des choses au gens. Ici, c'est un échange de bons procédés et puis, personne ne me force. Ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'arrêterai, je sais pas… »

La situation semblait bien complexe pour Marco. Et contrairement avec ce qu'avait pu laisser entendre Erise, son passé pouvait être une menace pour le bon déroulement de la mission aussi bien qu'un avantage. Il ne voulait pas non plus enfoncer un couteau dans une plaie qui avait l'air de s'infecter depuis de nombreuses années mais il dut néanmoins dire :

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si on se retrouve dans l'obligation de tuer Vince ? Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire si _tu_ es face à lui ?

\- Qui vivra verra…

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi qui pourrais tout faire rater.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, franchement ? Que j'en aurais rien à foutre de mourir ? Que ça me saoulerait pas de voir mon jumeau se faire exécuter ? Bien sûr que si ! Mais tu sais quoi ? ça fait des années que je vis dans la menace de le voir disparaître, mon antidote avec lui. Pas uniquement parce qu'il a des ennemis mais parce qu'il peut avoir un accident n'importe quand. Je suis en sursis, Marco. C'est comme ça depuis un bail alors est-ce que je serais capable de l'attaquer si j'en ai besoin ? Oui. Sans problème. »

Avant que le blond n'ait pu répondre à cette tirade plutôt sérieuse, Erise reprit son caractère habituel et lança :

« Et puis entre nous, tu sais très bien que je sacrifierais père et mère pour avoir l'argent de mon contrat alors mon frère… Je ne suis pas une petite joueuse, tu sais ! En plus, tu me dis ça, mais on va chez Van Doom. Il y a 99% de chances pour que mon frère n'y soit pas. Il est un peu asocial, tu vois ? Son truc c'est de rester dans son labo à faire des trucs louches, pas à se pavaner en soirée avec une demoiselle au bras. »

Le Phénix n'était pas particulièrement satisfait de cette réponse. Mais après tout, Bel' l'avait recommandé pour cette mission, et ça, en sachant pertinemment ce qui avait pu se passer avec Vince et Decoy. C'était plutôt rassurant puisque la chef du Lotus Bleu avait beaucoup à perdre : le risque était donc mesuré.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel la femme aux cheveux blancs tentait de faire des anneaux de fumée avec sa cigarette. Comme elle était face au vent, ils se formaient d'une manière presque parfaite. Marco eut envie de rire de la voir s'amuser comme une enfant. Une enfant assez bizarre certes, mais une enfant tout de même.

Toutefois, cela ne dura pas longtemps parce qu'Erise avait envie de faire la chieuse. Comme d'habitude. Mais à la rigueur, le pirate préférait la voir de bonne humeur. Ça, par contre, il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Elle en aurait été trop heureuse.

« Là, techniquement, c'est le moment où je pleure après t'avoir raconté mon passé tragique et tu dois me prendre dans tes bras pour me consoler. Et ça doit se finir par un baiser au clair de lune, dit-elle d'un air innocent.

\- Tu ne pleures pas de ce que je sache, la rasséréna-t-il.

\- Attends deux minutes que j'aille chercher mes gouttes pour les yeux, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Alors qu'elle allait vraiment partir pour récupérer quelque chose que Marco ne voulait pas connaître, celui-ci l'attrapa par le col et la rapprocha de nouveau de lui.

« Ah ! Tu te décides enfin ! ricana la mercenaire en passant son bras autour du cou du pirate.

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que tu as oublié une partie de l'histoire que je t'avais demandée !

\- Et qu'est-ce donc, mon bon ami ?

\- Ce qui s'est passé avec Hans Von Doom !

\- ça ? Ah mais ça on s'en fout ! C'est pas intéressant !

\- Peut-être que ça ne l'est pas pour toi, mais je veux savoir.

\- Bon, okay. Hans est un des célibataires les plus en vue de Venaler. Il est beau et riche. C'est un très bon parti. Mais il est aussi connu pour être assez libertin sur les bords et enchaîner les conquêtes. Alors tu me connais, moi j'ai voulu avoir ma part du gâteau… Donc, je me suis dit que j'allais aller voir moi-même. Entre nous, j'ai cru que l'affaire allait être pliée en deux-deux. Attirer son attention a pris environ trois minutes, être à son bras, cinq. Mais le moment où je me suis dit que j'allais le pécho, il m'a repoussée.

Autant te dire que je l'ai eu un peu mauvaise… Ouais, ouais, j'étais vexée. Comprends-moi, aussi ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on me dit « non » ! Enfin bref, vu que j'étais carrément _salty_ parce que sérieux… Qui pouvait être un meilleur choix que moi ? Bin, j'ai décidé de le stalker. Un peu. Okay, beaucoup, j'avoue. Mais toujours est-il qu'après quelques recherches, je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas la seule à qui cette « mésaventure » était arrivée…

C'est pour toutes ces raisons que j'ai décidé de le suivre et c'est là que j'ai découvert qu'il était gay. Chose que tu dois avoir deviné après notre visite chez Malice. Enfin bref, ça a expliqué pas mal de choses quand même. Je n'étais plus vexée, tu imagines bien. Après, est-ce que ça m'a empêchée de me foutre la gueule, à partir de ce moment, de toutes les minettes qui lui bavaient dessus ? Pas du tout. Je sais, je ne suis pas charitable…

\- Attends, je ne te suis pas… l'arrêta Marco en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi il ne le dit tout simplement pas ? Venaler n'a pas l'air d'avoir de gros problèmes avec les sexualités en général. Enfin, de ce que j'en ai vu…

\- Ah non, on n'a globalement pas de soucis de ce type. Y'a des cons partout hein, mais sinon, on est tranquilles. Si Van Doom ne veut pas le dire, c'est tout simplement à cause de ses grands-parents. C'est d'eux dont il va véritablement hériter. Et malheureusement, ils sont à fond dans l'idée d'avoir des petits enfants. Du style à le retirer de leur testament s'il ne leur en donne pas. En plus d'être de la vieille école.

\- Et ?

\- Eh bien mon coco, aux dernières nouvelles, deux spermatozoïdes, ça donne pas un gamin hein ! Donc s'il avoue qu'il n'aime que les hommes, ses grands-parents comprendront qu'il ne pourra pas avoir de descendance de son sang et adieu l'héritage !

\- C'est vraiment toujours une histoire de magot avec vous, les Venaleriens, j'ai l'impression…

\- Je t'assure, si tu voyais le compte en banque des Van Doom, tu y repenserais à deux fois. Toujours est-il que jusqu'à la mort des deux vieux, notre cher ami est coincé ! Après, il aura sans doute le champ libre. Et même s'il y a une close de descendance dans le testament, y'aura moyen de se débrouiller… D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il faudrait que j'aille y jeter un coup d'œil si j'ai le temps après toute cette affaire… Et s'il est encore en vie, naturellement.

Marco lui lança un coup d'œil interrogatif :

« Bah oui, si je peux obtenir les closes avant qu'il les ait vues, je peux lui revendre les informations. Héhéhé… Je sens l'argent…

\- Tu es incorrigible, tu le sais ça ?

\- Evidemment ! Enfin, demain soir, on sera fixé, normalement. Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais ce soir, à savoir avoir une conversation super sérieuse sur mon passé triste et sombre, et si on passait à ce que je veux faire, moi ? Que dirais-tu d'aller boire un verre, en ville ? Je te ferai un peu visiter. Et au moins, tu ne tomberas pas dans un coup foireux !

\- Autre que le tien, tu veux dire ?

\- Exact. Concours de boissons. Je te défie. Je vais t'exploser la face, tu vas voir, tu vas rien comprendre ! Et Bel' ne sera pas là pour stopper ma consommation d'alcool ! s'exclama Erise. »

Le Phénix observa pendant quelques secondes la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs qui continuait à s'accrocher à lui. Il éclata alors d'un rire franc avant de la regarder d'un air narquois.

Il tenait là le début de sa vengeance. Et elle lui avait offerte sur un plateau d'argent, sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Oh ma chère Erise… C'est avec plaisir que je relève le défi… »

Pour le coup, la mercenaire avait vraiment fait un mauvais calcul… mais ça, elle ne le savait pas encore…

* * *

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si le cœur vous en dit ! Je peux déjà vous informer que le prochain chapitre s'appelle "Saoul comme une Grive" !**

 **PS : n'oubliez pas qu'Erise ment toujours sur son âge et que si elle fait si jeune, c'est "normal"... ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne vieillit pas hein... elle vieillit comme tout le monde. ça veut juste dire qu'elle paraît jeune...**


	28. Chapitre 25

**JE SUIS ACTUELLEMENT EN PLS. J'AVAIS FAIT UNE INTRO COMPLETE ET CA S'EST EFFACE PARCE QUE MON ORDI A PLANTE JE RAAAAAAAH.**

 **Et bien évidemment, j'ai la flemme de refaire alors je vais faire un résumé super court :**

 **Derniers scans. Hype. Pensez à Big Mom qui couche avec Kaido. Écarquillez les yeux d'horreur.**

 **Katakuri = Dent-de-chien. How dare you ?! Katakuri = bae**

 **Voilà.**

 **Et merci aux commentaires de Guest et de "Moi" ! ça fait toujours plaisir et j'espère que la suite va vous plaire ! J'avais plus développé précédemment mais mon vilain ordinateur a tout mangé ! T-T**

 **C'est plus court que d'habitude mais ça me tue d'avoir à tout refaire parce que je suis une feignasse. Pardonnez-moi T-T**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Saoule comme une Grive**

Le bar dans lequel Erise l'avait conduit était mal famé. Cela n'étonnait pas le moins du monde Marco, mais ne le dérangeait pas non plus. En même temps, ils étaient sur Venaler, pas dans un petit paradis de Grand Line. Pour une fois, la mercenaire ne semblait pas connaître le patron de l'établissement.

Le Phénix soupçonnait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Bel' puisque lorsqu'elle les avait vu sortir, elle l'avait regardé d'un air grave et désolé avant de lui lancer : « ne laisse pas Erise boire… elle va être ingérable et en plus, ça peut être dangereux. » Mais ça, il s'en moquait : il avait bien l'intention de faire payer à la jeune femme toutes les crasses qu'elle avait pu lui faire. Et elles étaient nombreuses.

Mais toujours est-il qu'il était maintenant persuadé que la chef du Lotus Bleu avait interdit la vente d'alcool à la mercenaire dans ses établissements.

C'était pour cette raison qu'ils étaient dans le territoire de l'Aconit Violet.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé d'aller dans celui du Narcisse Jaune, il avait poliment décliné l'idée : il voulait, autant que possible, ne pas avoir à faire avec des marchands d'esclaves. Comme le reste de son équipage, il tenait ces gens en horreur, au même titre que les Dragons Célestes. D'ailleurs, la perspective de rencontrer Innocent dans quelque temps ne le réjouissait pas des masses.

À l'inverse de celle de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Erise. Le défier dans un duel de boissons était un suicide.

Eh bien oui, si son Fruit du Démon lui permettait de ne pas attraper de maladies, il était aussi à l'origine de sa résistance à l'alcool. Alors que tout le monde lors des fêtes, sur le Moby Dick, finissait rond comme une pelle après trois bouteilles, Marco ne ressentait absolument aucun effet. C'était bien pratique pour pouvoir gérer ses camarades.

C'était bien dans ces moments que Thatch l'appelait « la mère poule ». Cela lui valait d'ailleurs un aller simple instantané pour la flotte. Au moins, cela avait l'avantage de le dégriser sur l'instant.

Ace avait décidé de les accompagner. Cela ne lui avait pas réussi : il ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool. Il était ainsi écroulé sur la table après son cinquième shot de vodka. Au début, ils avaient pensé qu'il faisait une crise de narcolepsie, mais non. Marco se voyait déjà en train de le porter sur son dos pour le chemin du retour. Ça allait être sympathique.

« Ah les jeunes… gloussa Erise. Ce n'est plus ce que c'était ! »

Elle était pompette et cela se remarquait au rouge qui colorait ses joues. Ses yeux cramoisis brillaient davantage que la normale. Elle ne s'était pas déguisée ce soir. Ses cheveux blancs avaient été rassemblés en une queue de cheval lâche et désordonnée. Pour une fois, ses habits étaient plutôt neutres. La mercenaire portait une veste retroussée jusqu'aux coudes avec des inspirations militaires qui s'ouvraient sur un simple bandeau noir pour couvrir sa poitrine. Le tout était complété par short en Jean et des sandalettes à talons (qui n'étaient pas aussi belles que celles de Marco). Elle avait par contre tout un tas de breloques autour du cou et des poignets.

Oui, pour Erise, c'était décent et discret. Malgré les cliquetis désagréables qu'elle provoquait à chaque mouvement.

C'était aussi à se demander combien elle avait de vêtements en stock dans le sac poilu à côté d'elle. Sans doute suffisamment pour rhabiller la moitié de l'île.

Marco se fit la réflexion qu'elle paraissait vraiment jeune, par rapport à son véritable âge. À moins qu'elle n'ait encore menti à ce propos, mais là, ça aurait été maladif de sa part. Vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, il se permit de faire une réflexion. Si elle avait été sobre, il ne l'aurait pas fait : elle lui aurait répondu quelque chose du genre « tu trouves pas ça ironique que ce soit toi qui me demandes ça ? »

Ici, ce ne fut donc pas le cas :

« Et toi ? Comment ça se fait que t'es toujours sobre ?

\- J'ai posé la question en premier, remarqua le Phénix en haussant un sourcil. »

L'alcool devait faire faiblir sa tendance à être bornée puisqu'elle soupira, l'air résigné. Le pirate ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'il appréciait beaucoup la situation.

« Bin… quand on était ado, Vince jouait un peu à l'apprenti sorcier… alors j'ai accepté de servir de cobaye quand il avait besoin d'un être humain... c'est sans doute un truc qu'il m'a filé qui m'a rendue comme ça… un mélange, une réaction entre deux, je sais pas… ça avait des goûts super louches parfois… t'imagines même pas… »

Il n'était pas sûr que la réponse le rassure. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas la demander, pour tout dire. Cette femme avait vraiment eu une drôle de vie et c'était un miracle (ou une malédiction infligée à l'humanité) qu'elle ne soit pas morte.

« Bon… et toi alors ?

\- C'est mon Fruit du Démon. Mon organisme décompose plus vite l'alcool. Je n'en ressens pas les effets.

\- Oh putain.

– Moui… tu peux le dire… Tu veux abandonner ? ronronna presque Marco tandis que l'effroi se peignait sur les traits de la mercenaire.

\- Même pas en rêve !

– Console-toi en te disant que tu as déjà fait mieux qu'Ace… ce qui n'est pas si compliqué, entre nous.

– Jamais ! C'est un défi encore plus intéressant à relever !

\- Si tu veux… »

Et sur ce, il attrapa la bouteille, en versa du contenu dans le verre et le but comme s'il s'agissait de l'eau. Excepté le goût fort et pas spécialement engageant, il ne ressentait rien de particulier. Les effets de l'ébriété lui étaient inconnus depuis de très nombreuses années.

« Celui qui perd entre nous deux paye l'addition, imposa-t-il. »

C'était également le meilleur moment pour lui soutirer de l'argent. Il avait bien l'intention de la plumer à la première occasion. Erise eut un grand sourire avant de se servir un shot et l'avaler cul sec. Elle sortit un porte-monnaie de Miss Teigne et le posa sur la table. Il avait l'air plein. Ce n'était pas très étonnant : une personne aussi cupide et avare ne pouvait que posséder un sacré petit magot.

« J'en suis… mais alors on joue à un jeu !

– Lequel ?

\- "Jamais je n'ai" ! Tu connais, nan ?

– Bien sûr. Je suis un pirate, tu as oublié ? »

Erise lui répondit par une moue indéchiffrable avant de continuer :

« Alors ? T'as peur ?

\- Tu vas apprendre la défaite.

\- Des mots, des mots et encore des mots. Prouve-le, mon biquet. »

Et c'est ainsi que le jeu commença. Un jeu qui allait prendre une tournure plutôt sympathique, mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là.

Pour le moment, Marco était en train de réduire à néant les chances d'Erise de gagner. Pour une fois, le côté aventurier de la jeune femme était une faiblesse très handicapante. À tel point que le Phénix finit par lancer, sur un ton railleur à cause de toutes les réflexions qu'elle avait pu faire à propos d'Ace :

« Je n'ai jamais embrassé un de mes frères. »

Erise eut une expression boudeuse puis s'attaqua à son dixième verre. Il fit les gros yeux.

« Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça ! J'avais dix ans et c'était quand on jouait à la bouteille. Il m'a toujours dit que ça l'avait traumatisé… Pourquoi y'a toujours de telles petites natures autour de moi, sérieux ? Allez ! À moi ! J'ai jamais fait tomber un seau de peinture sur un Dragon Céleste !

– Pardon ? Mais qui fait ce genre de choses ?

– Bah Malice !

– Elle a fait tomber un seau de peinture ? Sur un Dragon Céleste ? Je ne te crois pas.

– Je te jure, j'étais là ! Même que Vince avait filmé ! Y'avait une famille de ces cons qui était venue ici pour une vente d'esclaves au Narcisse. Malice a fait ça en pleine enchère, j'étais morte. Le mec était en apoplexie qu'un truc pareil puisse lui arriver ! C'était énorme. Par contre quand Innocent nous a chopées, je te dis pas les emmerdes…

– Vous êtes vraiment complètement cinglés sur cette île. Tous autant que vous êtes.

– Mais nan… on était jeunes… Et puis c'est bon, c'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient faire leur loi ici ! Aucun amiral n'est venu nous faire chier… Par contre, on a plus jamais reçu cette famille, aux dernières nouvelles… La seule chose qu'Innocent a pleurée, c'est leur argent.

– Si tu le dis… En fait, plutôt que toi en particulier, c'est tous les Venaleriens qui sont trop cupides pour leur bien.

– Détrompe-toi, je suis unique !

– C'est ça. Enfin, j'attendrai de voir ce que Belelia dit cette histoire avant de te croire. Enfin, c'est à mon tour, prépare-toi. Je n'ai jamais été ivre.

– C'est terriblement bas, ça, tu le sais ?

– Tu es celle qui veut continuer, non ?

Erise prit un nouveau shot. Marco ricana :

« Tu vas finir par rouler sous la table…

\- Tu crois ? bredouilla la mercenaire. »

Former les sons commençait à devenir un peu compliqué. Elle se donna de petites claques sur les joues sous le regard goguenard de son compère. L'effet de la vodka se faisait vraiment sentir maintenant. À la réflexion, elle aurait vraiment dû manger quelque chose avant plutôt que de faire ça le ventre vide. Entre ça et son poids de mouche, ça n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si elle n'avait que très rarement de l'appétit.

La partie dura encore quelques tours. Erise avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. Cela se voyait d'ailleurs très facilement dans sa diction qui n'était pas très claire. Marco de son côté était un peu gai, il devait bien l'avouer. La mercenaire se battait bien, mais elle ne durerait plus longtemps. Sa revanche prenait forme. Gagner contre elle ici n'était que le début. Il était à deux doigts de lâcher un rire maléfique.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit de cet ordre (ce qui pouvait être considéré comme une perte pour l'humanité), Ace s'effondra de son siège pour rejoindre le sol. La femme aux cheveux blancs, prise d'une hilarité soudaine, se mit à glousser comme une dinde. Elle essaya de le rattraper, mais tomba elle aussi. Elle essaya de se relever, mais tout tournait. Sa tête heurta le plateau de la table.

« Je… vois la vie… d'une autre manière… C'est digue… dinde… dingue… »

Marco sut que cela sonnait l'heure de sa victoire. En plus, il avait pu apprendre plein de choses cocasses sur la mercenaire. Elle avait quand même fait les quatre cents coups.

Il se leva d'un bond. Il dut alors se tenir à la table, le tout tanguait, mais il savait qu'il pourrait rentrer jusqu'au Will-o »-the-wisp. À l'inverse des deux autres imbéciles qui étaient venus avec lui. Ça, ça allait être pénible d'ailleurs.

Marco sentait que c'était le bon moment pour faire des choses qu'il regretterait plus tard. À savoir les laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Ace, même si celui-ci aurait dû être plus responsable. Par contre, pour le cas d'Erise, c'était encore à déterminer. Serait-il grand seigneur ou non, telle était la question.

Il se pencha prudemment sous la table pour rencontrer le grand sourire d'Erise. Lorsqu'elle avança une main maladroite pour agripper sa tignasse, il ne put s'empêcher de fixer son décolleté. Il n'était pas bourré pourtant, lui. Ce n'était pas le moment pour mettre son cerveau en _off_.

« Tes cheveux sont… marrants. »

Une claque mentale plus tard, le Phénix lui répondit :

« C'est ça, c'est ça, t'es plus en état de continuer.

\- Je te dis que si.

\- Tu me remercieras demain… Ne bouge pas, je reviens… »

Au moment où il voulut attraper le porte-monnaie sur la table, le sac poilu d'Erise se retransforma en carcajou. Celui-ci se mit à gronder, sans doute prête à mordre à la première occasion. La perspective de se retrouver avec un tel animal accroché à sa main par les dents n'était pas très séduisante.

Il se rappela alors que cette horreur incarnée avait un certain niveau d'intelligence. Si elle pouvait obéir aux ordres complexes d'Erise, elle pouvait faire de même avec les siens, comprendre la situation. Enfin, maintenant, il se souviendrait que la mercenaire l'avait dressée pour en faire l'équivalent d'un dragon avec son trésor.

« C'est ta maîtresse qui a dit que le perdant payait. Je ne fais que suivre ce qu'elle a dit. »

Miss Teigne émit un petit grognement, mais céda, le regardant toujours d'un œil mauvais. Il attrapa l'argent et se dirigea vers le barman qui avait consciencieusement ignoré les trois compères, se contentant juste de leur servir de l'alcool. C'était bien un Venalerien habitué à accueillir des membres de la pègre locale.

« Combien je vous dois ? »

Le prix qu'il reçut était plutôt raisonnable, dans la moyenne des tripots des bas-fonds.

« _Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world  
And the seven seas,  
Everybody's looking for something._ _»_

Marco se retourna en entendant chanter. Cela ne pouvait bien sûr être qu'Erise, complètement bourrée, perchée sur la table qu'ils avaient occupée pendant quelques heures. Elle était chancelante et ridicule. Si le pirate avait eu un appareil photo sur lui, il aurait pris des clichés. Après tout, lui aussi pouvait monter un dossier sur elle.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, à son plus grand regret.

Toutefois, à la réflexion, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait. À cause de l'ambiance qui s'était installée en trois secondes. Là où l'on entendait les rires et les bavardages, se trouvait

« Vous feriez mieux de partir, marmonna le barman.

– Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit que vous feriez mieux de partir. On veut pas d'ennuis ici. »

Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il fronça les sourcils.

« Quel est le problème ? »

Son ton était aimable, mais ferme. La réponse était attendue. Il se sentait d'humeur à emmerder les autres. Venaler (enfin majoritairement Erise) lui avait tapé sur le système depuis un bon moment, maintenant, c'était son tour.

Le barman souffla par le nez, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Vous savez même pas avec qui vous buvez ? Vous êtes pas d'ici vous…

\- En l'occurrence non.

– Ce qu'elle chante là… (Il fit un petit coup de tête dans la direction de la mercenaire.) C'est l'hymne de la pègre venalerienne. Y'a que ses membres qui la chantent. Et comme c'est pas de bon augure, ça se fait pas trop…

\- La mafia de Venaler, c'est quelque chose hein ? »

Il n'avait été en contact qu'avec une certaine partie de celle-ci et elle n'était pas plus terrible que les nombreux pirates qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Cependant, il se doutait que ce n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg. La réaction de son interlocuteur en était la preuve. Et Erise en avait fait partie. Tout d'un coup, il se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu faire, quels actes elle avait pu commettre au nom du Chrysanthème Vert… Sans doute pas des choses très sympathiques. Enfin, il était un pirate : il ne se sentait pas à même de juger.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Erise n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de l'effet que sa chanson produisait. En même temps, avec tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, c'était normal que sa perception de la réalité soit brouillée. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude.

C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il décida de passer à l'acte. La mercenaire allait faire un scandale. Et il apprécierait grandement de le voir. Il vida le porte-monnaie sur la table. Il contenait bien trop d'argent par rapport à ce qui lui était demandé.

« Tenez… Prenez le tout. C'est pour vous dédommager d'avoir fait redescendre l'ambiance de votre établissement. »

Le barman lui lança un regarda soupçonneux. Marco sourit.

« N'oubliez pas : je ne suis pas de Venaler. Je respecte mes propres règles. »

Sur ces paroles, il fit demi-tour et repartit près de la table où Erise faisait son concert. Une partie des clients préférait détourner les yeux. L'autre assassinait du regard la mercenaire. Personne ne tentait de l'arrêter. Mieux valait ne pas s'attaquer à un membre de la pègre, n'est-ce pas ? Marco les ignora et se concentra sur celle aux cheveux blancs. Ace était toujours par terre.

« Maaaaaarco ! lança Erise en se jetant de la table pour lui arriver dans les bras. »

Il fit un pas sur le côté. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol dans un cri de douleur, la tête la première. Avec un peu de chance, elle s'était fait mal.

« T'es méchant.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit que tu les préférais ? Que c'était plus cool d'en être un que de jouer le rôle du héros ?

– Touché.

\- J'imagine que tu ne peux pas marcher droit ?

\- Mais siiii…

– Dit-elle en s'accrochant à moi comme un paresseux à sa branche. Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous porter, Ace et toi. Et je pense qu'il faut qu'on déguerpisse plutôt vite.

\- J'vais m'en occuper, babilla la mercenaire. Miss Teigne, viens ici ! »

Le sac poilu sauta de son siège pour aller jusqu'à sa maîtresse. Marco pouvait voir dans ses yeux son envie de le mordre. Cette créature avait vraiment une dent contre lui et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Tout du moins pas à ce point. Après tout, il ne devait pas être la seule personne à avoir essayé d'abandonner la mercenaire en pleine tempête de neige ! Ah ? Si ? Eh bien Miss Teigne était plus susceptible qu'elle alors.

« Miss Teiiiigne… Graaaandis… »

À ses mots, le sac sembla s'étirer sous le regard surpris du Phénix. En effet, si la majorité du temps, l'animal avait la taille d'un chien plutôt court sur patte, il était presque aussi haut qu'un mini-poney. Ce truc était terrifiant. Surtout ses dents. Marco n'osait imaginer ce qui pouvait se passer lorsqu'il attaquait.

« Voiiiiiilà ! Maintenant tu peux mettre Ace sur son dos !

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle pouvait prendre cette apparence depuis tout ce temps ? Mais pourquoi tu lui as pas demandé avant ?

\- Bin déjà parce que c'est encombrant et puis en plus, elle peut pas rester comme ça pendant longtemps… »

C'était déjà ça de gagné. Non parce que même si Marco n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre d'un pareil adversaire, il n'avait pas envie de subir des tentatives plus musclées de rongeage de mollet. Il regarda alors Erise qui affichait un sourire assez sincère pour une fois, toute contente de sa démonstration.

« On va plutôt faire l'inverse : toi sur Miss Teigne, Ace sur mon dos.

– Haaaaan… Alors c'est bon ? Tu avoues enfin ? Ace et toi, vous…

– Non.

– Bon bah alors nan, je refuse… Je suis comme une moule à son rocher ! Je ne lâche plus ta prime !

– Oui, mais là, c'est moi que tu tiens.

\- T'es mon sésame, rétorqua-t-elle en resserrant sa prise, véritable boulet humain.

\- Tu es encore plus collante bourrée, hein ?

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Un peu quand même… Bon, attends deux minutes… »

Il la décrocha de lui et partit ramasser le commandant de la seconde flotte. Il avait un air bienheureux plaqué sur le visage. Il ne tenait peut-être pas bien l'alcool comparé à eux, mais il semblait satisfait de sa soirée. Au final, Erise serait la seule à faire la gueule demain matin, lorsqu'elle trouverait son porte-monnaie vide.

Il était en train d'installer Ace sur Miss Teigne, qui ne bougeait pas, obéissante, lorsqu'il entendit un « BAM » sonore. Il se retourna pour voir Erise étaler sur le sol. Peut-être était-elle morte ? Sans doute pas : il n'était pas suffisamment chanceux.

« Franchement, je serais tellement tentée de t'abonner là, Erise, maugréa-t-il. En fait c'est peut-être ce que je vais faire. »

Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça : il lui fallait le compas de Cassiopée. Parce que sinon, il l'aurait fait : après tout, si elle était enlevée ou quoi que ce soit, ce serait plutôt les agresseurs qui se retrouveraient en mauvaise position. Cette femme était une plaie vivante.

Il l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire glisser sur son dos. Par chance, elle ne faisait pas d'histoire, complètement dans les vapes. Enfin, elle avait reçu une leçon ce soir : ne pas le défier sur son terrain, cela pouvait mener à des conséquences _tragiques_. Comme la perte de son argent. Erise pouvait être un pigeon comme les autres après tout.

Quelques personnes les observaient du coin de l'œil, sans doute espérant les voir disparaître au plus vite. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie d'avoir à faire avec un groupe lié à la pègre. Même si deux d'entre eux étaient ronds comme une queue de pelle. Ou alors ils ne voulaient pas s'approcher d'un carcajou taille mini-poney, au choix.

Le chemin du retour fut plutôt silencieux. Par chance, Marco avait noté mentalement à l'aller par quelle route il fallait passer. En effet, il avait déjà prévu d'être le seul à être en état à la fin de la soirée. Miss Teigne suivait tranquillement à côté de lui. Elle ne faisait que grogner de temps en temps, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait très envie de le mordre. Habituel.

Lorsqu'il passa devant le bar où se trouvait Ginmo, dix minutes plus tard, celui-ci haussa les sourcils. Il se concentra d'abord sur Ace qui ronflait sur Miss Teigne qui avait triplé de volume. Puis, il porta son attention sur la mercenaire qui semblait prête à baver d'une manière fort distinguée sur l'épaule du pirate.

« Je vois qu'Erise a eu le droit à une bonne leçon…

– Attends demain, lorsqu'elle se rendra compte que c'est elle qui a payé le bar, ricana le Phénix, très content de lui.

\- Tu veux lui faire faire une crise cardiaque ?

\- ça se peut.

\- Eh bien… si Erise commence à déteindre sur le commandant de la Première Flotte de Barbe Blanche, nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'auberge… »

Mais Marco s'en moquait : c'était l'heure de la contre-attaque. D'ailleurs, elle allait débuter par un bon seau d'eau demain matin pour _l'aider_ avec sa future gueule de bois. Oui, c'était un excellent programme.

Et cette fois-ci il le laissa vraiment s'échapper… son rire maléfique.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Le prochain s'appelle 'avoir du plomb dans l'aile". Et on va délaisser Erise pour se concentrer sur le duo Marco/Ace ! Préparez vous à du sassy/grumpy Marco et du cool Ace ! XD**

 **PS : j'aime beaucoup la chanson Sweet Dreams parce que je trouve qu'elle représente très bien l'île de Venaler... A savoir : "Nous, on joue selon les règles, ce n'est pas de notre faute si vous êtes des pigeons, bande de blaireaux !" !**


	29. Chapitre 26

**Hello there !**

 **Un peu plus d'attente cette fois-ci... Ce qui est complètement de ma faute parce que j'avais déjà fini d'écrire ce qui va suivre depuis quoi ? 2 semaines ? Mais j'avais complètement zappé de le poster. Appelez-moi la plus douée... Enfin, je ne sais pas si vous me verrez tant que ça cette été, notamment parce que même si j'ai enfin réglé mes problèmes de fac (le moment où j'ai reçu ma nouvelle carte étudiante, j'avais l'impression de recevoir le Graal), je n'ai toujours pas d'appartement (extrait de mes aventures dans l'immobilier parisien : "oh une annonce !... 500 euros par mois... pour un 10 m2... Sans douche... et des toilettes collectives... Booooooon...") et donc c'est un peu la merde... Mais c'est pas grave, I WILL SURVIVE !**

 **Enfin bref... Entre nous, j'aime moyen ce chapitre... Nan mais vraiment, y'a quelque chose qui cloche dedans mais comme je n'arrivais pas à le régler et que ma cobaye de chapitres (je l'exploite aussi bien la fanfic que pour l'originale, la pauvre) m'a dit que ça passait large, j'ai fait : BOOOOON. M'enfin voilà.**

 **Sinon, pour ceux qui suivent les scans, en ce moment, j'adore le manga hein... Encore plus que d'habitude et puis (sans spoiler), on a revu mon fav' même si c'était juste un petit coucou en mode "salut, je peux pas venir pour le prochain arc ! Passez le bonjour à Luffy de ma part ! A dans 5 ans !". Merci mon vieux, j'imagine que je devrai attendre quoi ? 2023 avant de te revoir de nouveau ? Entre ça et les flash-backs de vous savez qui (le traumatisme est toujours là, RIP mon petit coeur T-T)... De la bombe. Enfin bref !**

 **Merci encore pour toutes les review et les petits nouveaux qui suivent cette histoire, aka mon torchon préféré ! D'ailleurs, à la base, ce chapitre devait avoir une autre partie pour se débarasser d'Erise pour le moment mais d'abord, j'aime beaucoup trop la chute et surtout, ça aurait été bien trop long...**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Du Plomb dans l'Aile**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Marco ne put s'empêcher de sourire de contentement : il était seul dans son lit. Pas de pixie sans aucune gêne collée à lui pour le mettre dans les situations les plus ridicules du monde. Un bonheur, qu'il espérait prolonger par la suite.

Mais pourquoi avait-il un moment de répit ? Parce qu'il l'avait laissée sur le plancher.

Il n'allait tout de même pas la dorloter après tous les ennuis qu'elle se plaisait à lui causer. C'était de bonne guerre. En plus, elle avait tendance à prendre beaucoup de place et à lui mettre la main dans la figure sans s'en rendre compte.

Non, vraiment, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

D'excellente humeur, il se leva. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Erise qui faisait face au mur, sur le côté. Elle ne bougeait pas. Il la laissa tranquille. La pendule indiquait 7 h du matin. Il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup, mais celui lui suffisait.

Après s'être douché et habillé, il décida d'être quelque peu charitable. Il s'approcha d'Erise et la secoua un peu. Elle voudrait forcément faire partie des plans qui allaient être mis en place. Et vu que son compas en serait sans doute au centre, c'était le mieux à faire. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et la fit rouler sur le dos.

C'était assez impressionnant de constater à quel point elle avait l'air moins chiante lorsqu'elle dormait.

Dans tous les cas, elle avait un sacré sommeil de plomb la bougresse. Malgré ses essais plus ou moins délicats, elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était l'inverse, suivant ce qui se passait depuis leur courte (et malheureuse) cohabitation. Cela n'avait pas d'importance : si elle n'était pas réveillée, cela signifiait au moins qu'elle ne faisait pas de conneries.

« Bon, reste ici, ce n'est pas grave… souffla-t-il. Je descends. »

Marco se releva et sans plus s'intéresser à Erise, sortit de la pièce. Il n'était pas son baby-sitter après tout : si elle ne voulait pas se lever, c'était son problème.

* * *

« Bien dormi ? lança Ginmo. »

Il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça au quartier général du Lotus Bleu. Mais ça, ce n'était qu'une façade : il y avait fort à parier que le sous-sol était rempli de pigeons qui n'attendaient que de perdre leur argent dans la joie et la bonne humeur sous les yeux scrutateurs de Belelia.

Le Phénix avait fini par remarquer à quel point celle qui dirigeait le Lotus Bleu avait une poigne de fer. Il en avait touché deux mots à Ace qui n'avait pu que lui confirmer ses soupçons : aussi sympathique qu'elle pouvait paraître, elle n'était pas arrivée là où elle en était en lançant des fleurs. Sa cruauté était justifiée, néanmoins, elle était bien réelle.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le compromis qu'ils avaient passé avec ce clan de Venaler avait peut-être été précipité. Ce n'était pas que l'équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde n'aurait pas pu se débrouiller avec un simple cartel mafieux au niveau du pouvoir brut. C'était plutôt que l'île était bien plus sombre qu'elle n'y paraissait au premier abord lorsqu'on rencontrait des personnes comme Erise. Et la question était : est-ce que l'état d'esprit de Belelia s'accorderait bien à ce que Barbe Blanche appréciait chez les gens ?

C'était une interrogation en suspens qui devrait attendre un petit moment avant d'être résolue. De toute façon, il n'était pas inquiet : peu importe la situation dans laquelle ils étaient fourrés, sa famille trouvait toujours une solution.

« Oui, pas de problème.

\- Tu es un oiseau de nuit ?

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais faire de mauvais jeux de mots… »

Il en était presque à lever les yeux au ciel face à la prévisibilité de cette blague. Ginmo eut un petit rire :

« Désolé… Il fallait que je la fasse. Ça doit être Erise qui me contamine petit à petit.

\- Et sinon, vous ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, les affaires ? Elles ont été tranquilles cette nuit ?

\- Oh ça ? Juste un imbécile qui a essayé de tricher aux cartes. Mauvaise idée, une de nos serveuses l'a pris sur le fait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda le pirate.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? répondit le barman en haussant les sourcils.

\- Oui, insista son interlocuteur.

– Ah ? On souhaite se renseigner sur nos méthodes, monsieur le Phénix ? »

Le petit sourire de Ginmo était maintenant exempt de toute chaleur. Il y avait à la place une ironie qui frisait la malveillance. Le visage de Marco resta neutre : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait face à des criminels. Il en était un lui-même et en avait rencontré qui n'étaient pas des tendres avec leurs victimes.

« Hum… Il se nomme Connor. La petite trentaine, il n'est pas d'ici. Sinon, il n'aurait pas été aussi bête... Enfin, il est venu plusieurs fois, sans doute pour tenter de décrocher une place dans notre clan. Mais on a bien remarqué qu'il n'était pas assez doué. À peine capable de tenir tête à nos croupières alors qu'elles n'utilisaient pas un de leurs petits tours. On l'a laissé revenir pour voir s'il allait se faire la main. Ça n'a rien donné. Pour tout te dire, on attendait qu'il parvienne à tricher de manière suffisamment subtile pour qu'il gagne enfin et qu'on puisse le recruter. Il n'a pas réussi le test des trois essais : on lui a coupé la main droite. Il a eu de la chance dans un sens : on a bien pire, en réserve, crois-moi. »

Le Phénix resta impassible : ce nouveau trait de la personnalité de Ginmo n'était pas très appréciable. Mais en même temps, il correspondait bien à ce qu'on pouvait attendre du bras droit d'un cartel mafieux.

« Un problème avec ça ? lança le barman en continuant son travail comme s'il ne venait pas d'expliquer qu'ils avaient privé un homme de son avenir.

\- Pourquoi en aurais-je un ? rétorqua Marco.

\- Les pirates de Barbe Blanche ne sont pas réputés pour être sanguinaires… Tu aurais pu ne pas être spécialement d'accord avec ces méthodes…

\- Je ne le suis pas. Mais ce n'est pas mon rôle de faire la police chez vous. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes connus pour être une famille que nous sommes des enfants de chœur, vous tous feriez bien de ne pas l'oublier. »

Ginmo eut alors un sourire qui était de nouveau bienveillant et se contenta de répondre :

« Un café ? »

Souhaitant éviter que la conversation ne se tende un peu plus, le blond accepta. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de demander juste après :

« Une raison au fait tu sembles prendre plaisir à me dire tout ça maintenant ?

\- Parce que je veux que tu comprennes dans quoi tu t'embarques avant que tu ailles plus loin.

\- Mon capitaine sait parfaitement se défendre, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Vous avez beau être la mafia de Venaler, un empereur ne va pas se laisser intimider, assura le Phénix et ne lâchant pas son interlocuteur du regard.

\- Oh, je me doute que Barbe Blanche est tout à fait à même de négocier avec la patronne. Et même s'ils ne parvenaient pas à un terrain d'entente, ce serait juste une perte de possibilités pour les deux partis. Elle n'est pas du genre à créer de conflits inutiles, surtout s'ils doivent finir dans le sang. Nous avons d'autres choses à faire. En plus, il est très probable que nous soyons les perdants dans l'histoire.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne devrais pas oublier que tous les membres de la mafia de Venaler sont des monstres dans leur catégorie. Même ceux qui semblent les plus sympathiques. Ne te laisse pas charmer ou tu auras sans doute une mauvaise surprise au réveil, conseil d'ami.

\- Je peux savoir de qui tu parles ? Pas besoin de paraître nébuleux.

\- Oh, je pensais que c'était parfaitement clair. Si tu ne le comprends pas là, tu le comprendras bientôt. »

Il partit alors servir un client qui était arrivé quelques secondes plus tôt de manière bien commode, laissant Marco dans ses pensées. Il avait bien une petite idée de qui il pouvait s'agir à la réflexion, mais c'était impossible. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait déclaré un cessé le feu avec la mercenaire et qu'ils arrivaient à coopérer à peu près bien, qu'il allait se passer quoi que ce soit de plus. Il n'était pas suicidaire.

Comme si Ginmo avait perçu vers qui se tournaient ses pensées, il revint vers lui et lança :

« Erise n'est pas avec toi ? Pourtant vous êtes cul et chemise, non ?

– Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

\- Parce que je suis plutôt surpris que tu dises ça : on ne s'entend pas du tout.

– Bizarre : vous êtes tout le temps ensemble.

\- C'est uniquement pour cette mission. Sinon, tu penses bien que je l'éviterais le plus possible.

\- Si tu le dis… »

Ignorant le ton peu convaincu de son interlocuteur, Marco redirigea la conversation vers quelque chose qui semblait plus important : avancer dans leur plan.

« D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'on se mette au travail. Je me demande ce qu'elle fabrique.

\- Tu n'as pas vu Erise, ce matin ? s'étonna le barman. Pourtant elle squatte ta chambre non ?

\- Elle avait l'air de dormir. Enfin, avec tout ce qu'elle a bu, c'est pas surprenant… mais ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment pour cuver.

– Pardon ? Elle a bu ? Comment ? s'exclama Ginmo.

\- Plusieurs bouteilles de vodka ?

\- Oh merde ! jura Ginmo en posant brusquement ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour se ruer à l'étage. »

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Marco le suivit dans sa course. Les quelques clients « légaux » devaient avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation étrange puisqu'ils les ignorèrent. C'était aussi peut-être parce qu'ils savaient quand ne pas regarder.

Lorsque le blond franchit le pas de la porte de sa chambre, le second du clan du Lotus Bleu était à genoux à côté de la mercenaire. Il s'approcha rapidement.

« Hey ! Erise ! Réveille-toi ! »

Marco ne savait pas si c'était la meilleure des méthodes que de la gifler pour la faire réagir, néanmoins, c'était bien ce que faisait Ginmo à l'instant. Un liquide noir et épais coulait de son nez et à la commissure de ses lèvres.

La mercenaire plissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour articuler :

« Ginmo… c'est toi ? »

Mais elle ne put pas aller plus loin puisqu'elle se pencha sur le côté pour vomir. Ce qu'elle rejetait ressemblait à une sorte d'huile visqueuse. Oui, Marco devait bien l'avouer, c'était dégueulasse. Il n'y aurait touché pour rien au monde. Ginmo releva ses cheveux blancs afin qu'ils n'entrent pas en contact avec l'immonde matière.

« Va chercher le remède. Miss Teigne doit l'avoir. Allez crache Erise, c'est bien, allez… »

Le carcajou était à côté de sa maitresse, lui aussi paniqué. Il n'avait pas l'air agressif pour une fois. Cependant, cela ne réglait pas un problème :

« Je fais comment ? »

En effet, il devait bien y avoir une astuce pour obtenir ce que l'on souhaitait sachant que le sac donnait l'impression d'être sans fin et qu'Erise avait à chaque fois tout du premier coup.

« Pense juste à ce que tu veux, elle te le donnera automatiquement ! Allez Erise ! Accroche-toi ! N'oublie pas : mauvaise herbe croît toujours ! »

À l'inverse de ce qu'il aurait pu croire, Miss Teigne ne moufta pas lorsqu'il plongea sa main dans l'ouverture. Il pensait intensément « l'antidote pour Erise ». C'était peut-être _too much,_ mais il valait mieux ça que ne rien obtenir. Bientôt, ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec une forme. Il attrapa l'objet et sortit donc un sac en papier kraft. Il l'ouvrit et trouva une boîte en métal en forme de tube. Elle était froide. Il fit coulisser le couvercle.

Ses doigts s'enflammèrent instantanément pour le soigner en même temps qu'une vapeur blanche se diffusait dans l'atmosphère pour disparaître. De l'azote liquide. Et c'était au milieu qu'avait été positionnée une seringue.

« Bon, puisque tu l'as ouverte sans précautions, je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire. Tu vas t'en charger. Je vais te guider. Erise, eh oh ! Ne t'endors pas.

– Fatiguée… marmonna la mercenaire avant de vomir de nouveau.

\- Il faut que tu mettes directement la main dedans, expliqua Ginmo à Marco. Ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème avec tes flammes. Ensuite, tu la piques au niveau du bras.

\- C'est compris. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, au juste ?

\- Elle t'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a vingt ans, j'imagine ?

– Oui.

\- Eh bien, tu en as la manifestation sous les yeux. Lutter contre l'alcoolémie ou bien lutter contre le poison. Lorsque son corps fait les deux, forcément, il perd sur les deux tableaux et elle se retrouve dans cet état. Par chance, elle a un sacré métabolisme, cette fille… mais parfois, ça ne suffit pas. »

Un poison qui pouvait se déclencher à cause de la bibine… Il n'y avait bien qu'Erise pour avoir ça.

* * *

« Donc, ça veut dire que ce soir, on est tout seul pour infiltrer la soirée de Van Doom ?

\- C'est ça…

\- Ça va être cool, je le sens ! Enfin un peu d'action, d'espionnage. Dommage pour Erise, par contre. J'espère qu'elle va s'en remettre, continua Ace en s'étirant sur son siège. »

Le bureau de la chef du Lotus Bleu accueillait à cet instant presque la totalité des protagonistes de cette sombre affaire de Granite Marin. Il était assez encombré et l'absence de fenêtre n'aidait pas à le faire paraître plus grand. Pourtant, ils y rentraient tous les quatre sans soucis.

En jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, le blond ne put s'empêcher de se demander si des interrogatoires avaient été menés ici. Sans doute pas : trop peu discret.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, répondit Ginmo qui avait pris une pause pour l'occasion. Il en faut plus pour la tuer.

\- Oh ça oui, confirma Belelia. Bien plus. Regarde : même abandonnée sur Aquaela en pleine tempête de neige, elle a trouvé un moyen de survivre. »

En repensant sans doute à tout ce que la mercenaire avait pu lui raconter de cet épisode, elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Marco qui avait plutôt envie de lever les yeux au ciel : cette histoire lui avait quand même mis un coup à son égo. Se faire battre par une planche… c'était inacceptable.

« Récapitulons, lança la chef du Lotus Bleu en se renfonçant dans son siège. Ce soir, vous allez chez Van Doom. On ne pourra pas vous aider directement, cependant, je vais vous donner deux Escargophones en cas d'urgence. Comme personne ne vous soupçonne de quoi que ce soit, ça devrait bien se passer.

\- Le problème reste le coffre qu'il a fait installer dans son bureau, pointa Ginmo. Parce que nous comptions sur Erise pour le forcer, mais à cause de votre petite sauterie, elle est hors-jeu.

\- Je peux m'en occuper, lança le plus jeune.

\- Tu as déjà donné dans le cambriolage ?

– Non, pas à proprement parlé, mais quand j'étais gamin, il m'est arrivé de voler de menues choses…

\- Oui, enfin là, il ne s'agit pas de rapine.

\- Faites-moi confiance sur ce coup, je m'en charge.

\- Okay… répondit Belelia même si elle n'était pas totalement convaincue puisqu'ils n'avaient de toute façon pas le choix.

\- Je vais monter chercher le compas. Entre-temps, continua Marco à l'intention d'Ace, il faudrait que tu trouves une excuse, un personnage pour venir avec moi puisqu'à la base, Van Doom s'attendait à me voir me ramener avec ma fille. Erise a vraiment des idées de merde parfois. Souvent en fait. Très souvent. »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour remonter dans sa chambre et récupérer l'objet avant que la mercenaire ne se réveille, il fut arrêté par son compagnon :

« Attends, Marco ! Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait motivé à vous donner une invitation ? »

Le blond n'avait pas envie de s'enliser dans les détails de cette soirée tout aussi désastreuse qu'il avait passée dans la maison close de l'Aconit Violet, mais il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de répondre :

« Je lui ai tapé dans l'œil et je crois qu'il ne serait pas contre m'avoir dans son lit. »

Ces derniers jours, il se retrouvait vraiment dans des situations qui n'avaient rien à voir à d'habitude en tant que pirate. Sinon, à l'inverse de ce qu'il aurait pu penser, Ace ne s'en amusa pas. Il préféra dire d'un ton songeur :

« Erise aurait dû m'emmener à la base, alors…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, j'imagine que séduire Van Doom faisait partie de son plan pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui et que c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a emmené ?

\- Je crois que c'était plutôt un hasard. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait eu cette idée à la base. C'est arrivé comme ça. Une coïncidence.

– Attends, alors pour quelle raison elle t'aurait emmené avec elle dans une maison close ? »

Marco fixa du regard Ace, se rendant subitement compte à quel point cette réflexion était justifiée : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une femme emmenait le bras droit de Barbe Blanche dans un tel endroit… et il était très simple de sauter aux conclusions les plus basiques.

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire, continua Ace après un court instant où il en était sans doute venu à des déductions étranges et sans aucun doute erronées. »

Alors que les deux membres du Lotus Bleu se retenaient de rire face à cette situation cocasse, Marco préféra se concentrer de nouveau sur leur sujet originel :

« Okay, sinon quel est le rapport entre toi et Van Doom ?

\- Je ne dis pas que ça aurait été un plaisir, mais ça m'aurait peut-être mis moins inconfortable que toi.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis gay, tout simplement.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama le blond.

\- Tu ne t'en doutais pas ? s'étonna son interlocuteur. »

C'est vrai qu'à la réflexion, Marco n'avait jamais vu le brun avec une femme lors des escales que l'équipage pouvait faire. Cependant, il ne s'était jamais penché plus sur ce fait : ce n'était pas ses affaires. Contrairement à une partie de ses frères, il respectait la vie privée des autres. Et le sujet n'était jamais venu sur le tapis, tout du moins en sa présence.

« Non, non. Je n'y avais jamais prêté attention.

– Bon bah maintenant, tu es au courant. Enfin Erise le savait déjà donc ça aurait été très clairement une meilleure option… »

Alors d'abord il apprenait des nouveautés sur son camarade qui sortaient un peu de nulle part. Mais en plus, une parfaite étrangère le savait avant lui. Il fallait dire qu'elle était du genre fouineuse… Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se figer de nouveau sur place :

« Comment ça, "elle le savait" ?

\- Elle me l'a demandé.

– Quoi ?

\- Oui, elle m'a juste abordé de but en blanc pour me dire : "t'aimes les mecs ?". Je crois qu'elle voulait voir si elle ne pouvait pas créer un service de rencontres, sous réserve de monnaie sonnante et trébuchante. Je pense même qu'elle a écrit un truc un peu bizarre sur nous deux. Moi je m'en moque, tant qu'elle ne me la montre jamais… rit-il comme si de rien n'était. »

À l'inverse, le Phénix avait buggé. Non, clairement, cette nouvelle information avait fait une surcharge dans son système. Ace était gay et Erise le savait. Et surtout, il était au courant pour les petites expérimentations littéraires de la mercenaire. Cela voulait dire que…

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? ça ne change rien, tu sais…

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas à propos de toi, c'est pour autre chose… »

Marco fulminait intérieurement. Il y en avait une qui allait dormir dans le couloir ou au mieux sur le parquet. Il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de lancer d'un ton sans appel :

« La connasse ! »

* * *

 **Alors entre nous, comme je l'ai dit au début, je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre, mais j'adore la chute. Oui, j'aime cette chute.**


End file.
